Dude Looks Like A Lady
by raineylova93
Summary: Jongin tidak pernah serius menyukai seseorang sampai akhirnya dia ditantang teman-temannya untuk menyelinap masuk ke dorm anak-anak cewek dan taklukkan Oh Sehun 'Si Singa Betina'. Nah, gimana jadinya kalau ternyata cewek cantik sekaligus Kapten Cheerleaders yang paling digila-gilai kaum adam di kampus punya 'rahasia besar' di bawah pusarnya? Kaihun, KaixTG!Sehun, Slight!Krisyeol
1. Chapter 1

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**

 **Cast:**

TG!Sehun, Jongin, Chen, Tao, Luhan, dll

 **Rating in this chap:** T+

 **Genre :** Romance, yaoi(?), humor, genderswitch for all uke (kecuali Sehun), University-life, AU, OOC, yadong. dll

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk (seperti biasa^^)

 **Summary Lengkap:** Jongin tidak pernah serius menyukai seseorang sampai akhirnya dia ditantang teman-temannya untuk menyelinap masuk ke dorm anak-anak cewek dan taklukkan Oh Sehun 'Si Singa Betina' di kamarnya. Nah, gimana jadinya kalau ternyata cewek cantik sekaligus Kapten Cheerleaders yang paling digila-gilai kaum adam di kampus punya 'rahasia besar' di bawah pusarnya?

* * *

" **So never judge a book by it's cover**

 **Or who you gonna love by your lover**

 **Love put me wise to her love in disguise**

 **She had the body of a venus**

 **Lord, imagine my surprise…"**

* * *

 **#HAPPY READING##  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"One, Two, One, Two, Three LET'S GOOO!"

Sepuluh cewek cantik dengan pom-pom merah hitam berlari kecil memasuki lapangan. Pom-pom di tangan mereka bergetar-getar di depan dada, sesekali diayunkan keatas membentuk tanda 'V'.

"Victory! Victory! Victory GO GO! You scream, and shout, They fight for us to win! You scream, and shout, Lets hear you yell go-GO!"

"GO GO!" gelombang manusia di bangku penonton berdiri secara patuh membentuk ombak di lautan.

"Fight Win!" kesepuluh cewek itu berseru.

"FIGHT WIN!" diikuti oleh penonton.

"Kick Them!" mereka berseru lagi.

"KICK THEM!" kembali diikuti oleh penonton.

Penonton—yang sebagian besar didominasi oleh kaum pria—bersorak-sorai meriah sambil bersiul nyaring saat rombongan cewek-cewek pemandu sorak itu berhenti di tengah lapangan sambil menghadap ke kursi penonton. Senyum-senyum gemilang terlukis di wajah ayu mereka. Tubuh-tubuh semampai itu berdiri dalam posisi tegak lurus. Menunggu aba-aba diteriakkan.

Seorang cewek paling jangkung diantara mereka tiba-tiba berbalik sambil menepuk betis kanannya lima kali, hentakkan kaki kanan ke tanah, tepuk betis kiri lima kali, lalu hentakkan kaki kiri kuat-kuat. Tepuk pundak kanan dua kali, tepuk udara, pundak kiri dua kali, tepuk udara, hentakkan kaki kanan lima kali dan kaki kiri sekali, begitu seterusnya. Gerakan-gerakan itu diikuti oleh Sembilan personil lainnya dengan tempo lebih cepat sambil pelan-pelan melangkah maju secara serentak. Sepuluh personil tambahan berlari memasuki lapangan sambil menyanyikan yel-yel. Alih-alih membawa pom-pom, mereka membawa bendera merah-hitam dengan tulisan 'Cheonsa University'. Lima personil masuk dari sebelah kanan, lima personil masuk dari sebelah kiri.

"We areee… F-E-C! Fresh-Energic-Cute! Red and Black! Beautiful and sexy!" melenggak-lenggok, jangan lupa tepuk pantat sekeras mungkin. "Stay away from us because we're pretty as much. Hey, hey, ugly boys just watch and see our Knights! Ready for tonight, cuz you will go and cry!"

Tim lawan yang daritadi berdiri di lapangan hanya tertawa-tawa meremehkan. Sudah biasa dengar yel-yel menghina lawan model begitu.

Dua orang keluar dari barisan, berdansa lincah dan meliuk-liuk seperti Rihanna lalu melakukan split mantab yang begitu keren. Sementara empat cewek ikut keluar dari barisan, mereka melakukan dua kali salto cantik melompati kedua teman mereka yang sedang split di tanah. Berdiri tegak diatas kedua kaki lalu mulai melakukan beberapa arm motion sambil meneriakkan yel-yel.

"We are here to have some fun. So SIT and WATCH. _Ford Knights_ for number one! No one can beat the knights! _Ford Knights_ is ONE! We never stop till you get down! S-U-C-C-E-S-S! That's the way we spell success. We wish you luck and all the rest! SUCCESS!"

Yang lain mulai beratraksi, ada yang melakukan kayang, ada yang duduk bersimpuh sambil melakukan tarian jari, dan ada yang berdansa ala Robocop. Tiga cewek naik ke pundak teman mereka untuk melakukan shoulder stand, para pembawa bendera berputar sambil berdansa ala balerina sementara kain bendera berkibar dengan anggun tertiup angin, enam orang melakukan prep and elevator, sementara seorang cewek melakukan thight stand lalu menjatuhkan diri ke tangan teman-teman timnya setelah melayang dan berputar di udara.

Piramid tinggi terbentuk, si cewek jangkung yang merupakan Kapten berdiri di ujungnya sambil melakukan pose arabesque. Kedua tangannya terentang ke samping, kaki kanannya diarahkan kebelakang, dia berdiri seimbang diatas satu kaki. Dagu cewek itu terangkat tinggi. Senyum cantiknya terpampang kemana-mana. Hal itu terang saja mengundang decak kagum orang-orang. Bahkan banyak juga yang standing applause.

Untuk mempercantik bentuk piramid, dua cewek lain yang berpijak diatas telapak tangan teman-temannya membentuk pose Liberty. Dalam hitungan ketiga, para flyer itu meloncat bersamaan, berputar dua kali di udara, lalu tubuh lincah mereka terjun bebas diatas lengan-lengan kuat yang sudah menunggu dibawah.

Si cewek jangkung—Oh Sehun—langsung berlari kedepan barisan dengan penuh percaya diri. Kembali memimpin teman-temannya melakukan beberapa gerakan penutup dan yel-yel terakhir.

"We're THE BEST DAMN THING that you're eyes have never seen!"

Ditutup dengan tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai penonton, pertandingan sepak bola kali ini resmi dibuka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sebuah sendok sup terhenti secara tiba-tiba dan batal mendarat di mulut seseorang. Kedua bola mata di depan sendok sup itu melebar selama lima detik, lalu kembali ke ukuran normal saat wajah gadis dihadapannya menampakkan senyum manis dari ujung ke ujung.

Jongin meletakkan sendok sup kembali ke tempatnya. "Benarkah?"

Cewek manis berambut panjang itu mengangguk antusias. Kuncir kudanya ikut bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Ya, aku menyukaimu, oppa. Tidakkah kau bahagia jalan bersamaku selama tiga bulan ini? Aku selalu merasakan itu jika berada di dekatmu…" Joy menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi di depannya yang sampai sekarang ekspresinya masih sama. Datar. "Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama kan? Ehm… maksudku, kita tidak bisa begini terus, aku ingin kepastian dan… yeah, maksudku…" Joy berdehem, dia grogi bukan main sementara cowok di hadapannya tetap memasang satu ekspresi. Datar. "Apa kau juga… menyukaiku?"

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Empat detik berlalu dan rasanya bagaikan empat abad bagi Joy. Seperti duduk diantara para hakim dan juri kontes menyanyi dan mereka semua bisa menjobloskan dirinya ke balik jeruji besi jika dia salah bergerak sedikit saja.

Akhirnya Jongin bergerak juga dari pose patung datar menyebalkan. Dia bersandar ke kursi, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, kemudian berdehem. Wajahnya kini menampakkan garis melengkung keatas dari ujung ke ujung yang sering kita sebut dengan senyuman, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Joy."

Joy makin cerah.

"Aku juga merasa senang berada di dekatmu."

Kedua mata gadis itu membulat penuh harap, "Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Berarti sekarang kita pac—"

"Maksudku, aku menyukaimu sebagai teman. Dan, yeah, aku juga senang jalan bersamamu sebagai teman. Jadi bisakah kita tetap seperti ini selamanya?"

Joy yang biasanya ceria dan selalu bersemu-semu cerah, kini terlihat mendung dan tidak bersahaja. Jongin tahu dia sudah merontokkan hati seseorang lagi hari ini, tapi dia memang tidak merasakan apapun dengan gadis ini. Hanya teman. Itu saja. Tidak lebih.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, dari awal aku tidak ingin suatu hubungan serius. Kau bilang kau tidak masalah dengan itu." tukas Jongin tanpa merasa bersalah.

Sekarang Joy terlihat seperti sedang menahan banjir bandang air mata. Senyum pahit menggantikan posisi senyum ceria tadi, "Ya kau benar. Maaf. Kurasa… sebaiknya kita tidak usah berteman lagi saja."

"Oh.." Jongin hanya berkedip dua kali. "Sayang sekali." Nada dan ekspresinya tetap sama.

Datar.

Joy tersenyum getir. "Ya. Terima kasih banyak. Mungkin aku harus mencari teman lain. Teman yang tidak takut dengan hubungan serius."

"Joy, Joy… tunggu…"

Joy buru-buru meraih tasnya dari meja dan beranjak pergi.

"Joy, kau salah. Aku menyukaimu. Joy! Kau salah! Aku suka kau sebagai teman. Kau masih mau jadi temanku kan? Hei!" Joy tidak menoleh dan membanting pintu keras-keras, menyebabkan sebagian besar pengunjung café terlonjak kaget dan nyaris tersandung karena ulah premannya.

Selesai sudah. Hubungan pertemanannya kali ini kandas begitu saja. Tidak berjalan dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sudah lama mati rasa. Sudah lama sekali. Semenjak pernikahan kedua orangtuanya gagal dan berujung dengan perceraian lalu salah satu diantara mereka gantung diri secara tragis, semenjak saat itulah dia tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa ketika ada seorang gadis menyatakan cinta padanya. Jantung berdebar-debar? Hati berbunga-bunga? Wajah berseri-seri? Menghirup aroma bangkai serasa menghirup aroma taman bunga? Kapan ya terakhir kali dia merasa begitu?

Orang bilang semua hal di dunia ini terasa indah jika seseorang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi Jongin sendiri bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia mengalami hal seperti itu. Atau memang tidak pernah?

Jongin hanya ingin bebas menikmati hidup sendirian tanpa terikat dalam suatu hubungan berlabel 'pacaran' dan kawan-kawan. Begitulah dia. Dengan falsafah hubungan yang terikat itu bikin kacau dan ujung-ujungnya semua orang akan terluka, Jongin otomatis telah berkubang dengan lebih dari lima belas hubungan tanpa status selama enam tahun belakangan ini. So, patah hati karena diputusin pacar? Jongin tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Never. Ever.

Hei. Come on! Who wants that shit? Selagi masih muda jalani saja. Why so serious? Hidup ini harusnya dijalani dengan bersenang-senang dan hal-hal serius seperti hubungan bisa dilakukan nanti saja. _Slow but sure. Flow like a water_. Benar kan? Itulah motto hidupnya. Keyakinannya. Dan selama ini tidak ada yang bisa merubah itu.

Well…

Belum.

Belum ada yang bisa merubah itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otak cewek-cewek di dunia ini." Jongin berbicara pada layar komputer.

Tao menoleh dan menaikkan satu alis, "What?"

"Yaa… cinta dan segala hal dalam dunia dongeng. Happy ending? Itu cuma fantasi!" Seperti biasa. Jongin menyuarakan suara pesimis dalam dirinya. "Beauty and the beast? Wanita cantik jatuh cinta pada monster buruk rupa? Aku berani bertaruh Belle terpesona pada monster jelek itu karena harta kekayaannya. Jadi, kesimpulannya, selalu ada udang dibalik batu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tulus di dunia ini. Dongeng itu benar-benar racun! Mengotori pikiran anak-anak dan membuat mereka semakin lemah. Terbuai dengan hal yang tidak nyata. Kurasa film action dan thriller jauh lebih baik daripada dongeng-dongeng _bullshit_ itu. Karena mereka menunjukkan usaha penyelamatan diri dari para monster. Bukannya malah jatuh cinta dan menikahi mereka."

Tao berdecak-decak, "Dasar teroris. Kaulah monsternya. Kau si pembawa pengaruh buruk bagi anak kecil."

Jongin berbalik "Itu bukan pengaruh buruk, man! That's reality. Life is cruel. They're monster. They can eat you and ripped you apart. And… _that is life_."

Tao berlagak standing applause. "Okay, professor. Pidato menyedihkan yang sangat bagus. Aku begitu terkesan sampai ingin menampar wajah seseorang."

Jongin berhenti mengetik dan menatap Tao. "Siapa?"

"Kau." jawab Tao enteng.

Jongin terkekeh geli. "Kedengarannya menarik. Kau harus mencobanya kapan-kapan."

Tao memutar mata sebal. "Dasar sinting."

Tawa Jongin makin lebar. "Sinting? Yeah, my middle name."

Chen muncul dari dapur sambil menenteng mug berisi coklat panas di tangan kanannya. "Kau begitu menghujat kehidupan dan percintaan. Lantas kenapa kau masih jalan dengan cewek-cewek itu jika kau tidak percaya dengan ' _cinta_ '?" Chen meletakkan mug di meja ruang tamu lalu membentuk tanda kutip di dekat telinganya.

Jongin mengendikkan bahu santai, "Aku tidak menghujat. Lagipula aku jalan dengan mereka karena aku mau. Apa itu masalah buat kalian?"

Luhan yang daritadi asik nonton bola mulai ikut tertarik nimbrung, "Begitu saja? Kau gonta-ganti 'partner jalan' karena 'kau mau'? Tidak pernah ya kau memikirkan perasaan cewek-cewek itu?" tanyanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin komitmen serius seperti dalam hubungan normal kebanyakan. Mereka tahu itu dan mereka tahu konsekuensinya." ujar Jongin penuh keyakinan.

Chen mencibir, "Mungkin cewek-cewek itu berpikir mereka bisa mengubahmu."

Jongin menjentikkan jari kearah Chen, "Itu dia! Menganggap segala hal semudah membalikkan telapak tangan bayi. Dongeng dan segala film cinta-cintaan itu benar-benar racun."

Tiba-tiba saja tawa Tao meledak, "Selalu saja menyalahkan cinta, cewek dan dongeng. _Pret!_ Kusumpahi kau jatuh cinta pada pria dan tergila-gila setengah mati padanya!"

"Hanya karena Ibumu berselingkuh dan Ayahmu bunuh diri, tidak berarti kau harus menyalahkan semua orang." timpal Chen dengan nada bijak.

"Tidak ada penjelasan lain. Kau itu homo, ya kan? Jadi tidak pernah merasa cetar-cetir kalau lihat belahan dada. Sudahlah akui saja!" ledek Tao kurang ajar.

Pletak! Jidat Tao kena sambit tutup pulpen, "Goddamnit! Aku bukan homo, sialan!" bantah Jongin.

Luhan mendengus sinis, " _Then you what_?"

"Ya, hanya para homo yang mempunyai pemikiran sama sepertimu." Tao masih _kekeuh_ menuduh Jongin homo.

Jongin mengerang. Gemas setengah mampus kalau teman-temannya ini selalu sampai pada kesimpulan kalau dia seorang _gay in denial_ yang takut menerima kenyataan. "Ayolaah, teman-teman. Kalian sangat kekanakan! Menempatkan label pada sebuah hubungan itu hanya dilakukan oleh bocah labil. Kita ini sudah sama-sama dewasa. Aku tahu apa yang kurasakan. Maksudku, 'boyfriend', 'girlfriend'… semua itu terlalu anak-anak _banget_ ," cibir Jongin.

Tao melongo, sok takjub. "Whoa, that's sounds gay."

Luhan menggangguk sepakat, "Benar sekali."

"Dia bahkan belum pernah berciuman dengan cewek manapun." ledek Chen tertawa menghina.

Tao dan Luhan kompak melempar tatapan penasaran ke Jongin, menuntut jawaban. Yang ditatap malah melempar pelototan pembunuh berdarah dingin ke Chen. Dasar mulut ember bocor! Seenaknya saja membeberkan rahasia Negara ke orang-orang. Tidak heran kalau Chen lebih banyak tahu dari siapapun, soalnya dia sudah berteman dengan Jongin sejak mereka masih pakai popok bareng dan hobi merangkak kesana kemari.

Alih-alih berusaha mengklarifikasi kebenaran soal bibir perawannya, Jongin malah menatap satu-persatu tiga wajah di depannya. Seolah-olah hanya dengan menatap bisa membuat kulit kepala mereka rontok dan jatuh berguguran.

"Xi Luhan…" Jongin melangkah mendekati Kris lalu menatapnya, "Yura, cewek lesbian yang pernah kau pacari saat semester awal. Masih ingat apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Berciuman dengan cewek lain di sebuah bar. Setelah itu apa? Kau merengek dibawah selimut selama seminggu. Masih ingat?"

Kena serangan telak begitu, Luhan langsung gelagapan salah tingkah.

Tatapan hakim Mahkamah Agung Jongin beralih ke Tao, "Hyejin, anak elektro sekaligus teman main bulu tangkismu tiap sore. Cewek yang kau bilang punya senyum tulus dan mau menerima kau apa adanya. Lihat yang terjadi padanya sekarang? Tidur di ranjang cowok lain dan bermandikan uang dari dompet cowok itu? Itu yang namanya tulus?"

Cengiran Tao lenyap tanpa bekas.

Terakhir, Jongin menghampiri Chen sambil bersiul panjang, "Eunji, anggota padus yang kau bilang cantik dan punya suara menawan bak bidadari surga itu. Lihat dia sekarang. Pulang pergi diantar-jemput cowok bermobil mewah yang katanya musuh bebuyutanmu. Bagaimana perasaanmu, hm?"

Chen menundukkan kepala mengheningkan cipta, refleks bernostalgia sambil bergalau ria.

Jongin menatap berkeliling dengan senyum mengejek penuh kemenangan di wajahnya, "See? Tidak ada gunanya kan?"

"Baiklah, orang dewasa, kami para anak kecil masih meragukan orientasi seksualmu." ujar Tao melirik tajam.

"Aku ini normal, bodoh! _One hundred thousand percent! Count on me_." tukas Jongin lamat-lamat dan penuh penekanan. Tidak terima dirinya disangka gay.

"Dan bagaimana jika tidak?" tantang Luhan.

"Yeah, apa buktinya? Aku sudah lama berteman denganmu dan belum pernah sekalipun melihatmu bercinta dengan siapapun. Jangankan bercinta, berciuman saja tidak pernah." dengus Chen.

"Idiot. Sudah jelas kau tidak pernah melihatku bercinta, tidak mungkin juga mau kupertontonkan di depan matamu! Mikir dong!" sembur Jongin keki.

Tao menggeleng sambil berdecak-decak, "Tidak bisa dipercaya."

Chen bersorak mengejek, "Huuu! Pembual. Mana buktinya?"

Jongin meremas rambutnya frustasi. "I'M NOT GAY!" pekiknya gondok.

Tao ngorek-ngorek kuping sambil mendesis malas, " _Shut up, gay_. Ini sudah larut malam."

" _He's right, faggot_." Luhan mengangguk-angguk kalem. "Bicara pelan-pelan saja kenapa? Kami tidak budek kok." timpalnya sambil cengengesan nyebelin.

Chen menyeruput coklat panasnya sebentar lalu bergumam, "Homo."

Kedua mata Jongin menyipit makin tajam, "No, I'm not!" bantahnya sebal.

"Well, then, let's prove it," todong Tao merasa mendapat celah dari kekalutan Jongin.

Luhan manggut-manggut, "Tao benar, kami butuh bukti. Bukti otentik. Yang bisa kami lihat secara jelas dan kasat mata. Bukan cuma di mulut."

"Sebagai sahabatmu, aku bertaruh kau bisa mencium bibir cewek manapun yang kau inginkan hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata. Melihat track recordmu sebagai playboy selama ini cukup bagus." ujar Chen mulai merogoh dompet.

"Aku bertaruh lima puluh ribu won kau tidak bisa mencium siapapun kecuali bibir pria kesepian!" seru Tao dengan gaya urakan.

Luhan masih manggut-manggut kalem, "Aku di pihak Tao."

Jongin sudah duduk manis depan komputernya lagi, "Dan aku menolak!"

"Pengecut." ledek Luhan.

"Pussycat." cibir Tao.

"Chicken." desis Chen.

"Tempe." ucap Luhan.

"Agar-agar benyek." ledek Tao.

"Ayam betina." tambah Chen makin sadis.

Tao melompat-lompat diatas sofa sambil mengepak-ngepakkan ketek ala ayam tolol kesurupan cacing pita lalu berlari mengelilingi Jongin sambil berkotek-kotek heboh.

"Petok, petok, petok, petok! Pokk, pokk, pokk, pokk, pokk, pokkk—"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" teriak Jongin menggelegar. Bagai teriakan tarzan memanggil teman-teman simpansenya.

Tao berhenti berkotek-kotek.

Chen dan Luhan berhenti tertawa.

Jongin sebenarnya masih ragu, tapi kalau menolak, label homo akan melekat di jidatnya seumur hidup bersama julukan lain yang nggak banget kayak 'banci', 'penakut', 'pecundang' dan beribu julukan nyesek lain yang tak bisa diterima oleh naluri cowok tulennya.

"Oke. Terserah saja. Apa yang kalian inginkan, hah?!" bentaknya emosi.

Ketiga pasang mata di depannya saling tatap, seolah ada ribuan kode berterbangan diantara tatapan-tatapan itu. Setelah berunding lewat kontak batin dan berhasil mencapai kesepakatan, Tao menoleh dan menatap Jongin, "Dengar baik-baik, jagoan. Ini yang harus kau lakukan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini gila! Tidak seharusnya Jongin menyetujui permainan bodoh teman-temannya. Ayolah, semua orang tau kalau dia itu normal! Jongin kan termasuk playboy yang paling terkenal di kampus. Dengan rekor masa pacaran paling singkat dan jumlah mantan yang sulit dihitung jari saking banyaknya. Yaa… walaupun hubungannya yang dulu-dulu tidak bisa disebut pacaran sih karena interaksi paling intim yang dilakukan Jongin adalah gandengan tangan. Cium pipi? Tidak pernah!

Oke, oke. Silahkan tertawakan saja playboy gadungan ini sepuasnya.

Kok bisa ya dia dapat julukan laknat begitu kalau pengalaman bercinta saja tidak punya? Berani bertaruh lihat cewek ganti baju pun Jongin bakal mimisan. Begitu tadi kata Tao saking bahagianya bisa mengetahui rahasia terdalam—atau kita sebut saja—aib terdalam yang paling memalukan dari 'Don Juan' terkenalnya kampus, Kim Jongin.

Jika semua orang tahu soal ini, mungkin Kim Jongin akan terlempar dari posisi mulia 'Penakluk Kampus' menjadi 'Pecundang Kampus'.

Ya… bagaimana ya kira-kira kalau semua orang tahu soal itu?

Dulu Jongin selalu menolak berhubungan intim apabila cewek-cewek itu sudah mulai ngelunjak atau memaksanya. Lagi-lagi dengan alasan yang sama: Takut melukai hati gadis yang dia sukai dan bahwa perasaanya benar-benar tulus, bukan karena nafsu.

Demi penguasa laut, cewek mana yang tidak mau menyematkan gelar 'Pahlawan Kaum Hawa' atau 'Tuan Gentleman' di depan nama Kim Jongin?

Lalu bagaimana reaksi orang-orang kalau Don Juan yang selalu mereka elu-elukan ternyata tidak pernah bercinta dengan seorang wanita selama dua puluh dua tahun masa hidupnya? Sedangkan Jongin mengaku pada seluruh dunia kalau terakhir dia pernah melakukannya di SMP dan gara-gara hasil perbuatan mereka, gadis yang dia hamili terpaksa menggugurkan kandungannya sendiri.

Kalau kata Chen: ITU BULLSHIT.

Jongin tidak pernah begituan sama sekali! Maksudnya begituan dengan manusia asli. Bukan dengan manusia bayangan setelah tepar nonton film porno seharian. Dia mengarang kebohongan demi gengsi. Dan baru-baru saja Kim Jongdae a.k.a si mulut ember Chen membongkar 'topeng penyamaran' Jongin ke dua orang sekaligus. Bukan orang-orang sembarangan, tapi orang-orang paling bobrok di seantero kampus. Tao dan Luhan.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, jumlah itu masih akan terus bertambah seiring dengan perkembangan zaman kalau Jongin tidak cepat-cepat bertindak.

Gimana caranya dia bertindak? Ya dengan menuruti permainan tolol tiga orang itu. Karena kalau Jongin berani menolak, ancamannya sudah pasti: Rahasia terbongkar dan harga diri buyar.

Jadi begini tantangannya, Jongin harus menyelinap ke Dorm White-X—asrama para wanita—lalu 'taklukkan' Oh Sehun di dalam kamarnya.

Kenapa harus Sehun?

Dengan jumlah mahasiswi yang mencapai 500-600 untuk setiap Departemen, sebenarnya menetapkan Oh Sehun sebagai target itu bukan tanpa alasan. Tentu saja ada beberapa faktor yang membuat dia jadi target incaran utama dari permainan tolol yang dibentuk oleh keempat cowok ini. Seksi dan cantik jelas-jelas alasan umum. Sehun itu jangan ditanya lagi soal keseksiannya. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Oh Sehun? Sampai cowok-cowok dari kampus lain pun mengidolakan cewek itu. Lantas apa yang membuat perempuan itu begitu spesial di mata para kaum Adam?

Pertama, dia Kapten Cheerleaders.

Kedua, dia anak dekan.

Ketiga, dia masih _virgin_.

Virgin. Coba bayangkan! Tidak seperti Jongin yang banyak membual soal kisah gadis yang pernah dia hamili, Sehun justru terang-terangan menunjukkan pada cowok-cowok yang pernah dia kencani kalau 'area sensitif' di tubuhnya adalah tempat paling keramat yang tidak boleh dijamah oleh sembarang orang. Terbukti sudah banyak yang jadi korban patah hati gara-gara dicampakkan oleh Sehun dengan tidak terhormat setelah tangan-tangan iseng mereka mencoba membuktikan rumor yang beredar. Nah, yang itu belum ada apa-apanya. Bagaimana dengan korban yang dicampakkan plus dapat satu tendangan gratis di selangkangan? Oke. Itu juga jelas belum ada apa-apanya. Bagaimana dengan korban yang dicampakkan, dapat tendangan gratis di selangkangan plus dilempar dari lantai dua setelah dapat bogem mentah di pipi kanan? Nah, itu baru LUAR BIASA!

Sehun itu kuat. Kadang _terlalu_ kuat untuk ukuran cewek. Itulah mengapa banyak cowok yang akhirnya jadi segan dan respect sama dia. Cantik, seksi, dan tenar. Namun disaat bersamaan dia juga bikin cowok-cowok gemas dan blingsatan sekaligus. Itulah Sehun. Tipe-tipe cewek yang sulit ditaklukkan, tapi di sisi lain bikin orang gigit jari dan bersedia melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan hati sekaligus… _sesuatu_ yang ada dibawah kostum Cheerleader ketatnya. Malah sampai ada yang menjuluki dia 'Singa Betina'. Bukan untuk menjelek-jelekkan, justru untuk menunjukkan rasa kagum dan hormat.

Tentunya hal itu bukan masalah kecil bagi Kim Jongin, bukan? Dia kan Playboy handal! Apa susahnya sih 'Singa Betina'?

"Ya, apa susahnya sih Singa Betina?" tuntut Chen dengan cengiran paling menyebalkan yang pernah Jongin lihat. "Kau kan Raja Buaya. Lahap saja si Singa. Beres deh."

"Kami bersedia tutup mulut dan baru akan mengakui kehebatanmu setelah kau berhasil menggagahi Sehun di ranjang terus bawa kabur bra-nya sebagai bukti," tantang Luhan yang langsung diangguki setuju oleh Tao dan Chen. Chen! Bayangkan, cowok cupu yang dulunya manis itu sekarang ikut ketularan brengsek setelah keseringan bergaul dengan Pakar Pornoaksi Kris Wu.

"Oke, oke!" Jongin meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Lalu bagaimana caraku menyelinap masuk?"

Tao menyeringai. "Itu sih terserah kau. Sebagai Playboy yang dikaruniai bakat 'khusus', kau pasti makhluk sangat kreatif. Mikir dong! Gimana sih? Katanya Playboy!"

Jujur saja, Jongin sekarang muak setengah mati dengan status sialannya itu. "Fine! I'll do it. Happy?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berkat otak kreatif yang dimilik Jongin dari lahir, dia berhasil melacak dimana kamar Sehun berada dan bagaimana caranya masuk dengan aman lewat pintu depan tanpa ketahuan Mr. Hulk.

Mr. Hulk ini penjaga pintu gerbang dorm anak-anak cewek. Nama aslinya Shindong. Tapi Mr. Hulk tidak sembarang menyandang gelar 'Hulk' kalau bukan gara-gara badan besar dan keberingasannya dalam mengusir para penyamun dari sarang perawan. Bukan hanya beringas, Mr. Hulk ini juga terkenal ahli dalam mematahkan tulang. Dia menguasai bela diri Hapkido, Karate, Kungfu, Taekwondo dan Sumo. Ya. Itu benar. Makanya tamu-tamu tak diundang yang berniat macam-macam, silahkan langkahi dulu nyawa Monster ganas berkostum security itu! Gimana? Masih ada yang berani mencoba?

Tidak ada?

Baiklah. Berarti Kim Jongin tidak ada saingannya malam ini.

"Kenapa cuma segini?" protes Jang ahjussi—si cleaning service. Satu-satunya pria yang diizinkan bebas keluar masuk selain Mr. Hulk, tukang ledeng, tukang keran air, tukang listrik, dan pengantar pizza.

Jongin menatap lima lembar uang ditangan pria paruh baya itu. "Aku cuma punya segitu, Paman. Kau ini tidak tahu ya bagaimana kantong anak mahasiswa?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Masalahnya misi ini sangat beresiko. Menyangkut masa depan pekerjaanku. Kalau sampai ketahuan, kan aku juga yang susah. Nanti anak-anak dan istriku makan pakai apa kalau aku dipecat?" Jang ahjussi curhat.

Haaaaaaaaa. Jongin paling tidak tega mendengar omongan yang model begini.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah!" ketusnya. "Ini kutambah." Jongin mengeluarkan dua lembar uang kertas lagi untuk telapak tangan Jang ahjussi yang terulur. "Sudah cukup kan? Puas?"

Jang ahjussi tersenyum bahagia.

 _Astaga, sesulit inikah menggagahi satu perawan?_ tanya Jongin dalam hati, sambil mengumpat diam-diam karena dompetnya sukses dikuras pak tua ini. Kalau sampai dia gagal, mungkin selain malu, Jongin juga akan jadi gembel yang terlunta-lunta dan rela mengemis kiri-kanan demi sesuap nasi.

"Cepat masuk!" perintah Jang ahjussi tegas. "Setelah jam Sembilan jadwal bersih-bersihku selesai. Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi."

Jongin garuk-garuk kepala bingung. "Masuk kemana?"

Jang ahjussi membuka pintu lemari dorong ajaibnya. "Kedalam sini."

Untuk sesaat, Jongin terpana horror menatap seluruh penghuni lemari kecil itu. Ada kain lap kumal, keset kaki, kain pel yang sudah gimbal ujungnya, ember berisi air keruh, vacuum cleaner, sapu lidi, sapu ijuk, dan segala macam perkakas bersih-bersih yang baunya campur aduk menjadi perontok bulu hidung yang ampuh.

"Berani masuk?" tantang Jang ahjussi sambil terkekeh menyebalkan.

Jongin tarik-buang napas dalam-dalam. Yah, sudah sejauh ini. Isi dompet juga sudah ludes. Sayang kalau mundur.

Dengan setengah hati, Jongin melangkah masuk dan berjongkok diantara kain pel dan gagang sapu. Meringkuk sedalam mungkin. Untung saja dia muat masuk dalam benda ini.

"Jangan berisik. Aku akan membawamu sampai ke depan kamar Nona Oh Sehun. Setelah dari situ aku lepas tangan."

"Beres, Paman." sahut Jongin sambil nahan napas. Supaya bau kain pel tidak masuk dan mencemari kesejahteraan hidungnya.

Jang ahjussi mulai mendorong lemari serbagunanya masuk melewati pos penjagaan. Berhenti sebentar setelah dipanggil oleh Mr. Hulk. Mereka terlibat dalam obrolan seru. Disini Jongin mulai berdebar-debar tak karuan. Sensasinya seperti mau ngapel di rumah anak guru fisika yang killernya bukan main.

Jongin berdoa dalam hati. Harap-harap cemas. _Semoga Mr. Hulk tidak melakukan razia lemari, semoga Mr. Hulk tidak melakukan razia lemari, semoga Mr. Hulk tidak melakukan razia lemari_ , dia komat-kamit dengan kalimat yang sama sebanyak dua puluh tujuh kali, hingga akhirnya Jang ahjussi mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Aku masuk dulu ya" lalu kembali mendorong lemari serbagunanya menjauhi pos penjaga.

Selamat. Jongin selamat dari makhluk buas tadi.

Tapi bukan berarti dia sudah terbebas dari ancaman. Karena di dalam sana masih ada Bu Leeteuk. Kepala asrama super galak yang katanya sering berpatroli di lorong dan berkeliling dari kamar ke kamar untuk memastikan semua anak kembali ke habitat mereka di jam sepuluh teng. Kalau Jongin sampai ketahuan, maka berakhirlah masa-masa tenangnya di Cheonsa University. Bukan hanya dapat skorsing dari pihak kampus, dia juga akan menjalani serangkaian hukuman yang—percayalah—tidak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali.

Roda agak bergetar saat melewati gundukan batu di tangga pintu masuk, membuat lemari serta seluruh isinya ikut berguncang dan miring ke kanan dua puluh lima derajat. Jongin buru-buru menahan ember agar tidak tumpah sambil memekik protes karena kakinya sempat kecipratan air bekas kain lap.

"Hei, Paman! Hati-hati!"

Jang ahjussi menggebrak atap lemari. "Berisik kau, bocah!"

Jongin mengintip sedikit dari celah-celah pintu lemari. Ada banyak paha-paha mulus berseliweran. Ahh~ segarnya pemandangan disini! Beda dengan Dorm Black-O. Tidak ada kaki-kaki mulus disana. Yang ada hanya kaki-kaki penuh otot dan hutan lebat yang sama sekali tidak ada indah-indahnya.

Jongin juga sempat menangkap beberapa pembicaraan dari cewek-cewek itu saat mereka melewati deretan kamar.

"Kyung! Dimana alat pencukur bulu ketiak?"

"Pinjam eyelinermu dong, Baekki!"

"Tuh ambil sendiri, lagi di pinjam sama Taemin!"

"Tunggu dulu… aku belum… Yah! Key! Aku belum selesai."

"Hei, lipgloss ku mana?!"

"Tuh lagi dipake sama Minseok."

"Minseok cepat kembalikan! Aku juga mau pake!"

"Tidak mau ah! Sana pinjam punya yang lain."

Jika kalian berdiri di Dorm Black-O, maka teriakan-teriakan tadi akan berubah menjadi:

"Jooong! Apa kau masih punya kondom?"

"Tidak ada! Terakhir dipakai Tao!"

"Hei, kalian tahu? Kemarin aku mencium Xiumin di toilet dosen lho!"

"Halah! Cuma di toilet dosen. Aku kemarin mencium Kyungsoo di depan ruang dosen!"

"Aku tidak menyangka Brazil akan kalah dalam piala dunia."

"Sudah jelas lebih hebat Portugal!"

"Jagoan kalian itu payah! Lebih hebat Argentina lah!"

"Brengsek! Siapa yang kemarin pinjam majalah xx ku? Kembalikan!"

Yah. Tentu saja itu jenis teriakan yang tidak bisa kalian dapati di surga kaum hawa seperti ini.

Lemari yang didorong Jang ahjussi memasuki sebuah lift. Ketahuan dari bunyi roda pintu yang bergeser, pintu lift menutup dan pria itu menekan angka dua pada panel tombol. Menunggu hingga lift berhenti dan membuka. Jang ahjusi mendorong lemari beserta isinya keluar dari lift. Disaat dia merasa suasana aman terkendali, Jongin tiba-tiba mendengar suara langkah sepatu mendekat. Langkah yang sangat berat dan terburu-buru. Disusul kemudian suara seorang wanita yang kedengarannya sangat familier. Jongin kenal suara itu. Bu Leeteuk!

"Kenapa kau tidak mulai membersihkan dari kamar depan?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada curiga.

"Kebetulan hari ini Nona Oh sudah berpesan khusus pada saya untuk mulai dari kamarnya," Jang ahjussi beralasan.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kau dibayar berapa sampai mau menuruti permintaannya?"

Jongin refleks mengurut dada mendengar pertanyaan sinis wanita itu. Perasaan dia juga punya Kepala asrama tapi tidak begini-begini amat. Pak Kangin malah orang yang sangat fleksibel dan santai. Malah sering diajak main tenis meja bareng sama teman-temannya.

Tidak sia-sia dia bayar mahal Jang ahjussi, karena pria tua itu pintar berkelit dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan paling sulit dan menjebaknya Bu Leeteuk.

"Ya sudah sana. Ingat ya, satu menit untuk perbaiki kloset! Tidak lebih."

Selamat. Selamat dua kali. Jongin berhasil lolos dari rintangan kedua.

Akhirnya penantian Jongin pun tiba. Lemari dorong berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Jongin mengintip sedikit dari celah dan melihat angka '094' tertera pada pintu kamar. Jongin melihat Jang ahjussi mengetuk pintu.

"Pemisi!"

Tok, tok, tok.

"Permisi!"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Pria tua itu mengeluarkan se-bundle kunci dan memasukkan salah satu kunci ke lubang di pintu.

"Nak, keluarlah."

"Apa suasananya aman?" tanya Jongin masih was-was.

"Aman. Tidak ada yang lewat di sekitar sini. Gadis yang kau incar itu juga sepertinya sedang tidak di kamar."

Pintu lemari pelan-pelan terkuak, kaki kanan Jongin melangkah keluar, disusul kemudian kaki kiri. Jongin celingukan sebentar. Syukurlah lorong dibagian sini sepi.

"Cepat masuk sana! Sebelum ada saksi mata yang melihatmu."

"Oke, Paman. Terima kasih ya." Jongin mengacungkan dua jempol. "Kau memang agen yang paling top dan bisa diandalkan! Tidak salah aku memilihmu," puji Jongin agak berlebihan.

Jang ahjussi mengibaskan tangan. "Ya, ya, ya. Asal kau bersedia tanggung jawab saja nanti."

Jongin mengedipkan mata dengan cengiran tengil khasnya. "Kalau soal perempuan, serahkan semuanya padaku!" tukasnya bangga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengintip kedalam.

Wah. Kamar yang sangat rapi. Bernuansa putih dan cream. Dari pemilihan warna, dekorasi dan tata letak barang-barangnya sudah ketahuan. Menandakan kalau si empunya kamar adalah orang yang sangat berkelas.

"Permisi, aku masuk ya." meski tahu kamar itu kosong, dia tetap mengendap-endap seperti maling.

Dia harus sembunyi. Dan Jika keadaannya memungkinkan, Jongin akan keluar dari lemari lalu bicara baik-baik pada Sehun untuk menyerahkan bra-nya.

Haha. Bercanda. Jongin tidak sebodoh itu kok. Pokoknya lihat keadaan saja dulu. Apa sih yang tidak mungkin bagi orang se- _kreatif_ dia?

Jongin sudah melewati Mr. Hulk dan Bu Leeteuk, Oh Sehun jelas bukan masalah besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi semampai bak model dunia berjalan masuk dari pintu. Paha jenjangnya ditutupi mini skirt hitam diatas lutut. Dia memakai atasan crop tee warna putih bertuliskan "Célfie" dipadu rompi hitam berbahan jeans. Gadis berkulit putih pucat itu terpaku sebentar di depan cermin. Rambut panjangnya dia rapikan sedikit terutama di bagian poni. _Casual chic, simple but sexy_. Itulah dia. Setelah puas melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, Sehun melempar tasnya di kasur lalu ikut menjatuhkan diri bersama benda kecil tersebut.

Sebuah mata mengintip sedikit dari balik lemari. Mulutnya melongo terpesona mengamati keindahan tubuh dan wajah si pemilik tubuh yang tengah bermalas-malasan diatas kasur. Dari sekian banyak wanita, harus Jongin akui, Sehun ini jelas memiliki aura yang berbeda. Entah apa. Tapi ada sesuatu yang Jongin sukai dari gadis itu.

Oh. Dasar Kim Jongin. Jangan bilang dia sudah mulai pintar jatuh cinta?

Tidak, tidak. Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Jongin hanya kagum, oke? _Kagum._ Catat itu!

"Hai, Baekki!" Sehun menyapa seorang cewek di telpon, suaranya renyah mendayu-dayu. "Kamarmu hanya berjarak nol koma lima meter dari sini, kenapa lewat telpon segala sih?"

Gadis itu tertawa setelah mendengar jawabannya. "Ah, dasar kau ini! Eyelinermu terus yang kau urus! Eh, memangnya ada apa?"

"Hah?" Sehun menggelung ujung rambutnya dengan jari. "Pembalutmu habis? Aiss! Apa kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri? Kenapa musti kutemani segala?" jawab Sehun setelah terdiam sebentar mendengarkan selama kurang lebih satu menit. "Soalnya besok siang aku ada kelas, terus sorenya latihan Cheers. Kenapa tidak minta temani Chanyeol?"

"Hah? Kau sedang marahan dengan dia?" Sehun terkikik. Lihatlah. Bahkan caranya tertawa pun sangat manis dan anggun. "Iya sih, anak itu memang sibuk terus belakangan ini, banyak proyek. Maklumi saja."

"Hmm… ya sudah. Aku mau mandi dulu ya. Bye."

Sehun menyambar handuk di gantungan lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Jongin menggosok-gosok wajahnya gemas. Apa dia musti menunggu lagi? Mana cewek-cewek itu biasanya lelet kalau mandi! Beruntung di asrama pria tidak ada aturan jam malam yang ketat seperti disini.

Haaa, sudahlah! Berdoa saja Sehun cuma ingin gosok gigi dan cuci muka.

Tapi sayangnya doa Jongin belum terkabul, karena selain gosok gigi dan cuci muka, ternyata Sehun juga luluran, mandi busa, creambath dan sampoan. Sehun mandi lebih lama dari Bidadari Kahyangan. Jongin yang merasa lelah dan bosan tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur di dalam lemari Sehun. Terselip diantara gantungan baju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Jongin nyaris terlempar keluar dari lemari. Siapa yang tidak kaget diteriaki begitu? Mana suaranya Sehun itu—

Tunggu dulu.

 _What the F**k?!_

Jongin ternganga ngeri melihat benda panjang yang menggantung di depan sana… diantara kedua paha Sehun. Itu… itu… ada benda asing yang gelantungan…

Apa itu…

"PISANG?!" jerit Jongin tak kalah heboh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di lemariku?!" Sehun buru-buru menutupi tubuh basahnya dengan handuk. Terlambat. Jongin sudah terlanjur lihat semuanya.

Jongin masih terdiam shock diantara tumpukan baju. Dia tidak pernah menyangka. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka. Selama ini cewek yang paling dikagumi seluruh kaum adam di kampus adalah…

Transgender.

Sehun memilikinya. Dua benda paling keramat yang harusnya ada di tubuh manusia beda jenis kelamin, tapi dia punya keduanya sekaligus. Semua dalam satu paket komplit. _Two in one_.

Payudara dan penis.

Jongin menelan ludah. Masih membeku shock dan kakinya seolah menempel di lemari. Dia terlalu kaget untuk bicara. Terlalu kaget untuk berdiri. Dan terlalu kaget untuk kabur. Pokoknya terlalu kaget untuk ngapa-ngapain.

"Heh! Jawab!" desak Sehun tidak sabar. "Bagaimana caramu masuk!"

Jongin menelan ludah sekali lagi. "Kau… kau… adalah… kau adalah…" Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan dia jadi gagap begini? Jongin berusaha mengatur napasnya, kali ini berdehem untuk lebih mengontrol emosi dalam dirinya. "Kau adalah… waria?"

Sehun terdiam. Rahangnya mengeras, matanya memicing tajam dan kedua tangannya terkepal membentuk tinju. Siap mematahkan tulang hidung Jongin kapan saja.

"Keluar!"

Jongin berkedip beberapa kali. Rupanya dia masih belum sembuh dari shock. "Hah?"

"KELUAR!" pekik Sehun lebih keras dari auman dinosaurus. Dia sambar tangan Jongin lalu dia seret sekuat tenaga dari lemari. Saking kuatnya Jongin sampai tersandung di lantai. "Keluar dari kamarku, cowok mesum!"

Jongin tidak heran lagi sekarang darimana datangnya kekuatan dan ketangguhan seorang Oh Sehun. Dia bukan 'Singa Betina', melainkan 'Singa Jantan yang bingung dan memutuskan untuk jadi Singa Betina'.

"Akan kulaporkan kau pada Bu Leeteuk!" ancam Sehun hendak menendang bokong Jongin dari pintu.

"Ya, akan kulaporkan juga kau padanya!" balas Jongin, sukses menghentikan gerakan Sehun untuk membuka pintu. Jongin terpaksa mengancam balik. Karena kalau tidak, dirinya bisa berakhir dijambak dan digebuki massa. Itu tidak adil. Mengingat dia bukan satu-satunya pria disini.

"Apa yang dilakukan makhluk berpenis di Dorm White-X?" tanya Jongin membuat cengkraman tangan Sehun mengendur di pergelangannya. "Jadi ini rahasiamu? Kau menolak bercinta dengan ribuan cowok diluar sana karena _itu_?" dengan tidak sopannya Jongin menunjuk selangkangan Sehun.

PLAK! Tamparan Sehun mendarat telak di pipi kanan Jongin.

"Aku bisa menambahkannya di pipi kiri kalau kau mau." ancam Sehun sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya, ambil ancang-ancang mendaratkan satu tamparan lagi.

Diluar dugaan, Jongin mengusap pipinya sambil tertawa keras. Merasa mendapat celah untuk memojokkan Oh Sehun, dia memajukan tubuh hingga Sehun refleks mundur tiga langkah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pukulanmu boleh juga untuk seorang pemandu sorak wanita." Jongin menyeringai. "Wanita berpenis, maksudku."

"Berhenti menyebut 'penis', kau membuatku muak." desisnya dengan kepalan tinju yang semakin kuat.

Jongin selangkah lebih dekat, menantang tubuh kaku Sehun yang siap berperang. "Gimana ya kira-kira reaksi teman-temanmu kalau tau kapten cantik mereka ternyata punya…" Jongin mengangkat jari-jarinya diatas kepala, membentuk tanda kutip untuk, "Pisang?"

Sehun menyipitkan kedua matanya hingga tinggal satu garis. "Kau mengancamku?"

Senyum jahil bermain-main di bibir Jongin. "Aku bisa memberimu penawaran bagus. Rahasiamu bakal aman tersimpan rapat disini." Jongin menunjukkan gerakan kunci mulut lalu dia buang kuncinya jauh-jauh. "Asalkan…"

Sehun sebenarnya ogah mengikuti permainan cowok tan jelek di depannya ini. Apalagi ini Kim Jongin. Cowok sok Playboy yang bangga mempermainkan hati wanita. Tapi jika pihak luar tahu, tidak hanya nama baik sang ayah bakal yang rusak, tapi dirinya juga tidak akan punya muka untuk muncul di tempat ini. Intinya, Sehun bisa malu besar. Dia belum siap untuk buka-bukaan pada dunia. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah! Bayangan buruk masa kecilnya yang penuh dengan penindasan dan penghinaan kembali terputar di kepala Sehun.

Jika mulut lancang cowok ini berani membocorkan rahasianya, maka dia bisa… dia bisa…

Tamat.

Sehun menelan ludah yang terasa pahit dan berat. "Asalkan apa?" tanyanya setelah berpikir matang-matang.

Smirk lihai Jongin melebar. Lihatlah. Oh Sehun si 'Singa Betina' sudah terpojok sekarang. Mangsa dengan mudahnya memakan umpan yang dia lemparkan.

"Well…" Jongin angkat bahu. "Aku tak ingin yang muluk-muluk, permintaanku cuma satu," dia melangkah lebih dekat, bau aroma tubuh Sehun yang lembut menguar ke seluruh ruangan, membuat pertahanan Jongin nyaris lumer. "Temani aku ngobrol malam ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~TBC~~**

 **A/N: FF ini sebenanrya udh lumayan lama jadi, sebelum ada berita kai dating, pengen upload tapi karena kebawa suasana galau di instagram, saya yang tadinya biasa aja jadi ikutan gak mood (-_-;). Saya sengaja potong ceritanya jadi per chapter :D.**

 **Oh iya, ff ini saya persembahkan buat seluruh kaihun shipper yang pengen baca sehun jadi uke shemale xD. FF ini terlahir gara-gara pas saya belum nemuin ff sehun jadi Transgirl dan kebanyakan liat foto Sehun diedit-edit jadi cewek di instagram, saya jadi terdorong pengen buat xD. So, big thanks juga buat temen-temen yang jago banget editannya, kalian sumber inspirasi saya secara gak langsung xD. Dan sumber inspirasi kedua adalah Lagu dari Band rock lawas Aerosmith yang liriknya betul-betul menginspirasi. Semoga temen-temen suka dan kalau pengen saya posting lanjutannya, silahkan review :D. #bow**

 **Kalau mau ngasih masukan/saran boleh, siapa tahu bisa saya tambah2in dikit di chap slnjutnya. Dan… oh iya, satu lagi, ternyata bikin yel-yel itu susah (-_-).**

 **Yang gak suka plis NO BASH ya :D plis.**


	2. Chanyeol's side

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**

 **Cast:**

Fem!Chanyeol, TG!Sehun, Fem!Baekhyun, Fem!Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sulli, dll

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre :** Romance, humor, yaoi(?), genderswitch for all uke (kecuali Sehun), University-life, AU, OOC, yadong. dll

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk (seperti biasa^^)

 **Summary Lengkap:** Jongin tidak pernah serius menyukai seseorang sampai akhirnya dia ditantang teman-temannya untuk menyelinap masuk ke dorm anak-anak cewek dan taklukkan Oh Sehun 'Si Singa Betina' di kamarnya. Nah, gimana jadinya kalau ternyata cewek cantik sekaligus Kapten Cheerleaders yang paling digila-gilai kaum adam di kampus punya 'rahasia besar' di bawah pusarnya?

* * *

 **WARNING:** Ini bukan lanjutan cerita dari chap sebelumnya. Ini cerita dari sudut pandang Chanyeol—teman sekamar Sehun dari awal sampai sekarang. Jadi ini ceritanya mundur/flashback ke dua tahun yang lalu, waktu mereka masih jadi Maba piyik. Jadi ceritanya Chanyeol punya target pengen diterima di klub dancer kampus, yang ternyata Jongin senior di klub itu. Kalau pengen baca boleh, lewatin juga boleh. Tapi saya SARANIN sih baca, karena ada beberapa clue-clue disini yang nggak boleh dilewatin^^. Udah capek-capek buat ini jadi sayang kalau gak dimasukin ke cerita hehe. (bisa dibilang ini bonus side).

* * *

 **Chanyeol's side**

* * *

Saat melangkah memasuki gerbang CHEONSA UNIVERSITY aku merasakan semburan semangat menjalar memenuhi rongga tubuhku. Banner-banner 'Selamat Datang' bertebaran dimana-mana. Stand-stand makanan, minuman, balon, kaos oblong dan cinderamata kampus juga tak ketinggalan meramaikan alun-alun utama di dalam area kampus. Aku bisa melihat semua anak-anak keren hadir disini. Para senior dengan gaya, senyum dan aura persaudaraan menguar dari tubuh mereka. Begitu mengundang. Membuat kami terhipnotis untuk mendekat, bahkan bersedia gabung jadi anggota. Mereka kebanyakan berdiri di stan unit kegiatan kampus, berseru, berpidato, menyanyi, paduan suara, melakukan trik-trik sulap, melempar kedipan mata sambil menjulurkan selembar brosur kepada kami—para mahasiswa baru yang tampak culun seperti anak itik baru terlahir ke dunia.

Ini semua terlalu banyak. Aku sampai bingung mau gabung di klub apa. Seorang senior cowok dengan headset di kepalanya baru-baru saja memberiku brosur dan bros berlambang sebagai tanda perkenalan. Aku tersenyum enggan, malu-malu menerima bros itu. Bagus sekali! Warna turkois dan ada tulisan A.N.G.90 FM? Klub radio kampus?

"Halo!" Cowok itu tersenyum menyapaku. Manis juga. Lesung pipinya dalam. "Tertarik jadi penyiar radio? Disini tempat yang tepat kalau mau belajar sharing, mengasah bakat di bidang komunikasi sekaligus memperluas wawasan," promosinya dengan suara cerah yang tampan. Lihat. Tidak hanya wajah yang tampan. Suaranya juga.

Biasanya kita akan kecewa kalau tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang penyiar bersuara seksi di kehidupan nyata dan ternyata muka penyiar itu tidak sesuai harapan. Tapi kakak ini betul-betul… pas! Dari wajah, bodi sampai suara tidak ada yang mengecewakan pokoknya. Dia bisa jadi presenter reality show atau MC di MuBank.

Yah, cowok penyiar yang menarik. Sayang sekali aku bukan tipe orang yang ingin menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam berbicara di depan mikrofon. Orang-orang tidak bisa melihat wajahku. Kita hanya duduk dan bicara. Bukan jenis pekerjaan yang ingin kulakukan.

Aku melirik ke belakang stan dan ada duet kakak senior keren disana yang lagi berakting seolah-olah sedang melakukan siaran ON AIR di studio. Mereka bahkan punya antena pemancar mini dan pengeras suara yang canggih. Hm. Cara perekrutan yang lumayan.

" _Ini berita pagi A.N.G.90 dan selamat pagi. Saya Kim Ji hoo!"_

" _Selamat bergabung bersama kami, saya Daniel Lee!"_

" _Selamat pagi, buat teman-teman sekalian. Yoo! What's up, guys? Ramalan cuaca hari ini berawan tapi kami harap suasana hati kalian tidak berawan ya!"_

" _Pagi ini kami punya berita yang sangat menarik untuk teman-teman! Fresh! Gress! Bukan begitu saudara Daniel?"_

" _Yap. Betul sekali, J.J! Berita pertama datang dari pemerintah yang menghimbau kepada seluruh lapisan masyrakat untuk sementara waktu menjauhi binatang peliharaan anda yang sakit…"_

"Gimana? Tertarik?" tanya cowok itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Mm…" kutatap brosur dan bros di tanganku. Ya ampun. Dia pakai senyum begitu lagi. Aku kan jadi tidak enak mau nolak… "Nanti kupikir-pikir lagi, sunbae. Terima kasih brosnya."

Kukira dia akan bermuram durja, ternyata dia malah mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil tersenyum lebih cerah.

Uh, gantengnya. Mengapa aku tidak punya panggilan jiwa penyiar radio?

Kumasukkan brosur dan bros turkois tadi dalam tas ransel besar di punggungku lalu berjalan diantara kerumunan anak-anak lain yang juga masih membawa barang-barang bawaan mereka dari rumah. Berusaha agar tidak kena sikut, sundul dan tubruk. Menghindar dari kaki-kaki orang yang melangkah seenaknya dan nyaris menginjak kakiku berkali-kali. Sesak sekali disini! Gerah pula. Rasanya aku mirip ikan yang berenang melewati arus lahar panas gunung merapi.

Tadinya aku janjian dengan Baekhyun mau ketemuan disini, tapi daritadi aku tidak melihat penampakannya dimanapun. Mana sih si pendek itu? Awas saja kalau dia duluan ke dorm!

"Permisi… permisi…" kataku sedikit lantang, terus menerobos kerumunan orang yang tak berujung. Untungnya kami disuguhi pemandangan menarik dari kakak-kakak senior yang berdiri di stan-stan sepanjang jalan. Lumayan untuk hiburan. Ketika menoleh ke kanan, aku melihat stan klub olahraga berjejer. Pasti menggelikan sekali melihat anak-anak klub renang memperagakan gaya kupu-kupu sambil meliuk-liuk seperti lumba, atau melakukan gaya renang anjing. Ternyata mereka cuma berteriak-teriak asal sambil membagikan brosur ke siapa saja yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka. Di sampingnya aku melihat tiga anak cowok lari-lari kecil di tempat, peregangan otot terus putar pinggul searah jarum jam. Nah, ini baru menjiwai! Pasti itu atlit-atlit jagoannya kampus. Di sebelahnya lagi ada stan klub hockey dan aku tidak melihat secuil manusiapun kecuali susunan tropi di atas meja. Apa-apaan? Mereka menyuruh setumpuk tropi yang menjaga stan?

Anak-anak karate memakai baju kebesaran mereka dengan ban hitam yang melingkar di pinggang, kelihatan sangat siap mematahkan tulang. Ih. Tampang mereka seram-seram. Aku tak terlalu memperhatikan klub apa selanjutnya karena mataku terlanjur menangkap sosok Baekhyun berdiri di depan sebuah stan yang daritadi sukses mengundang pelototan lapar karena para penghuninya kebanyakan cewek-cewek cantik berpaha mulus. Mereka semua pakai rok lipit mini dan bawa pom-pom plastik warna-warni.

Pemandu sorak? Ya ampun. Itu sih Baekhyun _banget_.

"Baekki!" panggilku penuh semangat.

Cewek itu menoleh. Tangannya melambai antusias. "Chan! Sini! Sini!"

Aku berlari menerobos kerumunan, sempat mengundang protes dari banyak mulut, sebelum akhirnya berhasil keluar dari arus. Baekhyun memelukku seakan-akan kami telah berpisah selama jutaan tahun.

"Lihat deh, aku mau gabung sama kakak-kakak cheers ini." ucap Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. "Mereka bilang latihannya tidak bakal mengganggu kuliah karena cuma diadakan dua kali seminggu, setiap jumat dan sabtu sore. Mau ikutan?"

Kupandangi cewek-cewek berperut rata itu lebih seksama. Mereka juga balas mengamatiku, seperti sedang memberi penilaian.

"Tapi Baek, kau itu sadar tidak sih kalau tinggi badanmu kurang?" tanyaku bercanda.

Bibir bawah Baekhyun maju kedepan, dia selalu tersinggung kalau orang membuat lelucon soal tinggi badannya. "Enak saja! Siapa bilang tinggiku kurang? Aku masuk standar kok! Iya kan, eonni?" Baekhyun berpaling ke belakang, berusaha meminta dukungan.

Salah satu dari mereka mengangguk sekilas.

"Tuh! Justru katanya badanku ini sangat cocok di posisi flyer."

Aku mengerut bingung. "Flyer?"

"Ya, itu… mm… yang sering dilempar-lempar ke udara, kayak pemain sirkus."

Idih. Sejak kapan Baekhyun punya impian dilempar-lempar ke udara? Itu kan mengerikan.

Cewek-cewek itu cekikikan seakan Baekhyun tengah melakukan stand up comedy.

"Kau juga boleh gabung kalau mau." Si cewek berambut biru memberiku brosur. "Postur dan tinggi badanmu sangat proporsional untuk base tambahan kami. Atau mungkin spotter."

Base? Spotter? Aku tidak mengerti satupun artinya.

"Maaf, base itu apa ya?" tanyaku.

Mereka saling berbisik-bisik penuh rahasia lalu menatap kearah kami dengan senyum beracun. Dari sekian banyak stand hanya disini yang aura 'penindasan'-nya kuat. Aku bisa merasakan itu dari cara mereka menguliti kami lewat sorot mata.

"Gabung dan lihat sendiri," jawab si rambut biru terkesan agak angkuh. Sudah kuduga mereka tidak mau bilang. Pelit. Google mungkin bersedia menjelaskan padaku.

Tatapan mereka tiba-tiba teralih ke seseorang dibelakang kami.

"Halo, say! Kenapa lihat-lihat? Mau gabung?" tanya si rambut biru dengan suara ceria yang terlalu dibuat-buat. Mungkin dia Kapten, daritadi lagaknya setinggi langit. Sok senior sekali. Aku jadi berpikir ulang mau gabung. Yaa… memang sih jadi anggota cheerleaders mungkin salah satu jalan terbaik kalau kita ingin 'dilihat' orang. Tapi aku tidak mau mengawalinya dengan sekelompok cewek menyebalkan yang bahkan tidak mau menjelaskan padaku apa itu _base._

"Boleh aku minta satu?" seorang cewek berkulit putih pucat menghampiri stand. Cantik. Rambut panjangnya terawat. Seperti boneka putri abad pertengahan yang terbuat porselen. Badannya juga tinggi, dia hanya beberapa senti dibawahku. Sayang raut wajahnya terlalu serius untuk jadi pemandu sorak. Ah, mungkin dia sangat jago sikap lilin dan elastis seperti karet. Kita kan tidak boleh menghakimi orang dari penampilan luar.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu menoleh pada kami lalu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. Sangat tipis dan terkesan datar. "Hai. Minat juga dengan cheers?"

"Hm… gitu deh," jawabku sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Baru mau lihat-lihat. Anak lingkungan juga?"

Dia menggeleng. "Bukan. Kedokteran hewan."

Baekhyun tampak kagum. "Wah, hebat dong kalau begitu! Aku juga punya kenalan di kedok hewan. Kau tahu Hayeon?"

Dahinya berkerut, tanda dia sedang berpikir keras. Cewek itu kelihatan sangat bingung, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Maaf."

Kuputar bola mataku ke Baekhyun. Pertanyaan basa-basi yang tidak masuk akal. Tentu saja dia tidak kenal! Kami semua baru sehari di kampus ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa langsung kenal seluruh teman angkatannya yang notabene berasal dari banyak sekolah?

"Tapi nanti kalau sudah kenal akan kusampaikan salammu padanya," sambar cewek itu cepat berubah ekspresi. Entah kemana senyum datar nan tipis tadi. Sekarang dia tampak sangat siap bergaul dengan siapapun. "Aku Oh Sehun, _by the way_." dia menjulurkan tangan untuk menyalami kami. "Kalian?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

Aku membalas senyum bersahabatnya. "Park Chanyeol."

"Bisa lanjutkan acara kenal-kenalannya di tempat lain, adik-adik manis?" si rambut biru menginterupsi, muka-muka sinisnya tetap sama. "Antrian masih panjang dibelakang kalian."

Baiklah. Dengan senang hati.

"Shit!" umpatku refleks begitu kami sudah jauh. "Ada apa sih dengannya? Apa semua pemandu sorak begitu?" tanyaku tidak habis pikir.

Sehun tersenyum bijak kali ini. "Aku yakin tidak semua. Kakak sepupuku dulu pemandu sorak, kok. Aku kenal dia dari kecil, dia orang baik yang murah senyum. Kapten yang sangat perhatian kepada anggotanya."

"Mungkin itu sifat bawaan. Barangkali dia sudah menyebalkan dari lahir," ujar Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kalian yakin mau bergabung dengan mereka?" aku menatap dua orang itu bergantian. "Sepertinya kalian bakal disiksa habis-habisan nanti."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa. Malah seru. Kita bisa gantian menyiksa anggota baru nanti."

Aku berdecak-decak, mau tak mau juga ikut tertawa. "Dasar! Balas dendam nih ceritanya?"

"Setahuku ada beberapa kegiatan yang memang sengaja menerapkan sistem 'keras' kepada anggota baru. Tapi itu cuma permainan di awal kok, sebenarnya kalian akan sangat diterima nanti kalau sudah di dalam," ucap Sehun yang sekarang berdiri di tengah-tengah kami. "Justru yang begitu sistem persaudaraannya kuat. Mereka biasanya agak-agak kepada orang luar yang bukan anggota, tapi begitu respek dan solid terhadap orang yang sudah masuk dalam lingkaran 'keluarga'."

Ternyata dia ceriwis juga. Kukira orang yang susah diajak bersosialisasi. Pemikirannya ternyata lumayan bagus dan terbuka. Dia hampir berhasil mempengaruhiku untuk mendaftar di cheerleaders. _Hampir._

"Kalian tinggal di lantai berapa?" tanya Sehun berbelok jauh dari topik.

"Lantai dua, kamar nomor 61. Baekhyun nomor 92. Kau sendiri?"

Sehun terperanjat, tatapan kagetnya beralih ke mataku. "Kamar nomor 61? Berarti kita teman sekamar dong."

Oh ya? Wow. Hebat. Sekamar dengan Princess Snow White.

"Bagus!" sahutku bernada riang. "Tapi aku ini orangnya agak jorok lho. Aku paling malas kalau disuruh beres-beres. Kamarku saja berantakan kayak kapal pecah. Kau mungkin akan uring-uringan tiap hari punya teman sekamar pemalas sepertiku." aku tertawa mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tapi waktu kulirik Baekhyun, dia malah meringis aneh lalu menjulurkan lidah. Apa sih? Salah ya kalau kita jujur dari awal?

Aku menoleh ke Sehun, dia menatapku dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak tertawa sama sekali. Jangankan tertawa, senyum sedikitpun tidak. Astaga, astaga, astaga. Jangan bilang dia ilfil dan sedang memikirkan cara untuk pindah kamar? Ck! Betapa bodohnya aku. Kenapa sih tidak bisa bohong sedikit? Seharusnya tadi kubilang saja kalau aku manusia paling rajin di planet bumi.

"Hm… haloo?" dehemku. "Apa kau keberatan punya teman jorok?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku paling suka berers-beres kamar. Pekerjaan favorit."

Dia mungkin mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda, tapi aku tidak bodoh. Senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya. Ada apa? Sehun seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kompleks asrama cukup jauh dari areal kampus, kami mesti jalan kaki dulu sekitar sepuluh menit baru bisa sampai ke tujuan. Saat sampai disana, senyum cerah kembali timbul di wajah letihku. Empat gedung elit saling berdiri berhadapan di satu lahan yang dibatasi pagar besi, berdiri menjulang dengan taman-taman berumput luas dibalik pagar. Dua gedung terletak di sisi kanan dan dua di sisi kiri. Tadi Sehun bilang memang sengaja disiapkan dua, karena ada gedung asrama khusus untuk mahasiswa senior dan ada gedung asrama khusus untuk mahasiswa baru. Untuk seorang _newbie_ agak aneh juga dia bisa banyak tahu informasi begitu. Barangkali anak dosen. Nanti kutanyakan.

Kami bertiga melangkah masuk melalui gerbang di sisi kiri, menunjukkan kartu mahasiswa kami pada penjaga gerbang berbadan tambun yang sepertinya tidak pernah senyum. Lalu menyeret koper kami sambil mengobrol seru. Sehun anak yang ramah, kami langsung cepat akrab dengannya, terutama Baekhyun. Dua orang itu malah sudah bikin 'rencana-rencana spektakuler' di masa depan. Termasuk ingin merebut posisi kapten dan co-kapten di cheerleaders. Ya ampun, gabung saja belum sudah banyak planning.

Di sepanjang lorong kepalaku sibuk menoleh kesana-kemari, anak-anak sebaya kami berseliweran dari kamar ke kamar dengan berbagai macam benda di tangan mereka. Ada yang menyeret selimut, ada yang menenteng bantal-guling, ada yang bawa ember, bahkan ada yang bawa kompor gas! Ckckck. Kenapa tidak sekalian mesin cuci?

Beberapa anak cewek duduk-duduk di depan kamar, mengobrol seru sambil berkenalan. Ada juga yang pinjam perkakas kebersihan seperti sapu, penepuk kasur dan kemoceng. Sebagian kecil menelpon orangtua, pacar dan teman-teman mereka. Waktu melewati pintu-pintu kamar yang terbuka, hampir semua orang memiliki kesibukan yang sama, bersih-bersih. Ugh, pekerjaan paling ribet yang malas kulakukan. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menyuruh Sehun menyusun barang-barangku. Kami kan baru kenal tadi.

"Itu kamar 61." tunjuk Baekhyun kearah samping.

"Oh iya," kutepuk jidatku keras-keras. "Nyaris kelewatan." Terlalu asik menghayati suasana asrama yang ramai dan seru. Apalagi kalau kami sudah saling kenal dengan tetangga. Pasti serunya bukan main.

Disaat aku hendak mengeluarkan kunci, Sehun bergerak mendahuluiku membuka pintu.

"Silahkan, Yang Mulia." ucapnya bergaya hormat sambil mendorong daun pintu hingga terkuak lebar. Dia memasang senyum sumringah semanis gula. Ciri-ciri anak baru yang bakal cepat laku.

"Terima kasih." aku membungkuk seperti Ratu, mengangkat kain rok imajiner, lalu melangkah masuk dengan gaya pongah.

Sehun terkikik kecil melihat aktingku.

"Oi, aku mau langsung lihat kamarku ya. Selamat bersenang-senang! Nanti kuhubungi kalian kalau sudah selesai acara beres-beresnya. Sering-sering main ke kamarku dong!" Baekhyun menonjok pelan bahuku. "Jangan sombong," dia melirik Sehun. "Hunnie, kau juga."

Sehun mengangguk. "Sip."

"Hei, Baek! Minta pembersih lantaimu ya nanti!" teriakku ke punggung Baekhyun yang semakin jauh.

Baekhyun mengacungkan jempol. "Oke!"

"Pembersih lantai?"

Aku meringis. "Baekhyun kebetulan punya dua. Jadi bisa kuminta satu."

Sehun terkikik lagi dibalik telapak tangannya. "Baekhyun bawa pembersih lantai dari rumah?"

"Ya, lumayan bisa untuk bunuh kecoa."

"Kau membunuh kecoa dengan pembersih lantai?" Sehun kelihatan semakin geli.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanyaku heran. "Bunuh kecoa 'kan ada banyak caranya. Tergantung selera masing-masing. Mau dipukul pakai sapu lidi juga bisa. Ditimpuk pakai sendal jepit juga bisa. Aku biasanya lebih sering pakai buku pelajaran buat nimpuk kecoa."

Sehun menutup pintu dibelakangku. "Kalau aku lebih suka menjatuhkan kamus bahasa jerman diatas kecoa."

Aku tertawa guling-guling di kasur. "Oh ya? Kecoa yang malang. Pasti kau paling anti bahasa jerman?"

"Ya." Sehun bergidik kemudian ikut merebahkan dirinya di kasur sebelah. "Lebih merepotkan dari bahasa inggris."

Tawa kami perlahan-lahan mereda. Keheningan mengambil alih suasana dalam sekejap.

Jujur, aku masih merasa agak asing dengan Sehun. Kalau Baekhyun mungkin daritadi kami sudah terlibat perang bantal yang sengit. Walaupun aku yakin Sehun tidak keberatan terlibat dalam perang bantal, tetap saja rasanya masih canggung. Banyak sekali pertanyaan basa-basi berputar di kepalaku tapi tak satupun yang sampai di tenggorakan. Aku tidak seperti Baekhyun mudah akrab dengan orang asing dan selalu punya bahan omongan seru untuk diungkapkan. Sehun juga kelihatannya lebih nyambung ngobrol dengan Baekhyun tadi. Aku begitu cemas sampai terlalu malas untuk menata barang-barang.

Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dia sangat mudah tersinggung? Bagaimana kalau dia sebenarnya benci sekamar denganku?

Benci… denganku?

Buru-buru kutepis pemikiran buruk itu jauh-jauh. Dilihat dari sisi manapun Sehun tidak tampak seperti orang yang benci punya teman sekamar. Lagipula apa enaknya sih tinggal sendiri?

"Kau tidak mau mengeluarkan isi kopermu?" tanya Sehun. Rupanya dia juga masih menancap di kasur.

Aku mengangguk ragu. "Yah, ini baru mau." Dengan ogah-ogahan kuseret kakiku menuju koper yang tergeletak di dekat lemari. "Kau sendiri tidak mau mulai sekarang?" tanyaku sambil menoleh.

Dia menggeleng, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Nanti saja. Aku ingin mengabari ayahku dulu."

Sehun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur sambil menggenggam ponsel di tangannya. Melangkah cepat-cepat ke pintu dan keluar dari kamar tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk bertanya. Dia kelihatan terburu-buru sekali. Otot-otot wajahnya kembali ke mode kaku dan datar. Sama seperti waktu aku bilang kami akan jadi teman sekamar. Sumpah deh. Anak itu kenapa sih? Dia tidak benar-benar alergi punya teman sekamar 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Channie!" pekik Baekhyun menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku dengan brutal.

Aku mendesis sebal lalu membuka pintu dengan gaya brutal juga. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun melotot lebar, begitu menggebu-gebu. "Kau belum lihat ke jendela? Keren sekali pokoknya!"

"Hah? Apa yang keren? Hei!" aku keburu ditarik dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak perduli aku berteriak dan menggeliat protes di belakangnya.

"Pokoknya kau harus lihat sendiri! Sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata," jawab Baekhyun sok rahasia.

Aku memutar mata kesal. Namun tetap patuh mengekori langkah cepatnya. Rasa penasaranku bertambah sepuluh kali lipat begitu melihat penghuni kamar lain juga berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk ke jendela, bahkan banyak yang lari pontang-panting keluar kamar. Ada apa sih? _Please…_ jangan bilang One Direction tiba-tiba datang dan manggung di depan pagar?

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku deg-degan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa adrenalinku mendadak berpacu.

Semakin mendekati pintu keluar aku merasakan gejolak perasan antusias meledak-ledak di dalam diriku. Cahaya silau matahari menerjang masuk saat pintu terbuka lebar, diikuti suara dentuman musik berirama metal dan sorak-sorai tepuk tangan orang.

Apa ini? Siapa itu yang menyalakan musik keras-keras? Mungkin bukan One Direction. Mungkin Super Junior.

Aku mematung di anak tangga kesembilan. Sementara Baekhyun sudah melesat duluan ke depan pagar. Disana. Aku melihat sebuah atraksi sepeda yang keren. Lima cowok bergaya rock 'n roll mengayuh sepeda sambil sesekali bermanuver mengangkat ban depan sepeda mereka. Mereka berputar membentuk pola lingkaran sampai musik berirama metal itu perlahan-lahan berhenti dan lima cowok berjaket kulit tadi berdiri diatas sepeda mereka lalu melompat dengan gaya paling keren yang pernah kulihat. Mereka salto!

Musik berhenti sesaat. Lima orang itu berjongkok di sekeliling sepeda. Kembali berada dalam lingkaran. Begitu musik latar beralih ke dubstep, bagaikan pahlawan super yang menyembunyikan kostum asli dibalik baju, kelima orang itu melepas jaket kulit, dan melempar kacamata. Ternyata mereka semua pakai kaos oblong super keren. Menari dengan luwesnya mengikuti alunan musik. Tangan, kaki, siku, lutut, pinggang, pinggul semuanya bergerak serasi dan sedikit patah-patah. Mereka seperti mainan dengan sekrup yang tinggal kita putar maka otomatis bergerak kesana-kemari semaunya. Setelah itu kelima cowok itu melonjak-lonjak, headspin ala gasing, shuffle dance, kaki kanan bersilang ke belakang kaki kiri, begitu seterusnya, seperti hendak ambil ancang-ancang untuk… WOW! Jungkir balik kompak!

Riuh tepuk tangan penonton membahana. Aku salut sekali mereka bisa menari begitu tanpa tersandung sepeda, jaket atau kacamata yang mereka buang tadi.

Yang paling membuat penonton refleks menahan napas waktu badan mereka tiba-tiba roboh secara serentak. Sumpah. Aku sampai was-was. Kukira kepala mereka bakalan benjol atau apa. Rupanya mereka tidak benar-benar ingin menjatuhkan diri. Itu salah satu trik breakdance yang fantastis. Mereka melakukan suatu pose fenomenal dengan satu tangan menopang kuat di tanah sementara dua kaki mereka terangkat tinggi ke udara, membentuk tanda silang.

Tepuk tangan penonton kembali membahana.

Musik bergeser ke irama yang terasa familier. Nicki Minaj – Highschool.

Lima cowok tadi berguling entah kemana, digantikan tujuh cewek-cewek bahenol berpenampilan layaknya anak-anak sekolah dengan tas ransel kekecilan, rok mini, dan seragam putih yang diikat hingga perut rata berotot mereka terekspos. Aku tidak yakin mereka anak SMA sungguhan.

Badan mereka bergerak pelan sesuai intro musik yang lambat. Lama-lama tempo gerakan mereka mulai berpacu seiring dengan masuknya irama inti. Tepuk tangan penonton dan seruan 'Hey! Hey! Hey!' mengiringi tarian aerobik mereka. Kuncir rambut cewek-cewek itu melambai-lambai mengikuti setiap hentakan kaki di tanah. Tangan mereka menyikut ke segala arah, bergerak cepat, bertukar tempat, balik belakang, putar badan, sentak kaki, tolehkan kepala. Segala macam gerakan ada. Antusiasme penonton kaum adam semakin menyala saat dua orang yang paling ujung memutar pantat mereka dengan gerakan slow-mo lalu berjongkok di tanah dengan paha terbuak lebar. Hanya tiga detik lalu bangkit lagi dan cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan gerakan teman-temannya. Satu orang maju kedepan melakukan freestyle yang lincah diikuti dua orang paling pinggir, baru kemudian mereka menari secara kompak lagi. Ini betul-betul asyik sekaligus seru! Aku membayangkan diriku berdiri disana dan meliuk-liuk seperti itu. Ya Tuhan, aku bakal jadi anak keren.

Dari sekian banyak klub yang kulihat di alun-alun tadi, berani sumpah hanya ini yang membuatku berselera. Aku sudah bertekad. Aku akan gabung dengan mereka lalu entah bagaimana caranya langsung bisa salto belakang.

Tidak deh. Yang realistis saja! Aku sangat payah dalam bidang olahraga. Baru disuruh kayang satu detik aku sudah encok, gimana mau salto?

Seorang cewek berjaket varsity biru muncul dari sisi lain, melompat tinggi lalu berputar di udara, mendarat dengan cemerlang diatas kedua sepatu ketsnya. Cewek-cewek lain juga muncul satu-satu dan melakukan lompatan indah yang sangat _beautiful_. Mereka semua pakai topi bisbol. Irama musik telah berganti ke amerika latin dan semua cewek-cewek keren itu melakukan capoeira. Bayangkan. Grup capoeira cewek!

Yihaaaa! Mantab!

Setelah lima cewek topi bisbol itu mengusir semua cewek berbaju seragam, mereka mulai beraksi dengan ciri khas mereka sendiri.

Kaki-kaki panjang mereka menendang-nendang lincah. Satu orang melayangkan kaki berusaha menendang wajah temannya, sementara cewek yang dijadikan sasaran langsung menghindar dengan cara melakukan bakcflip tiga kali. Mereka berpindah dari satu kaki ke kaki lainnya dengan sangat sigap, seolah-olah sepatu mereka dipasangi per gaib tak kasat mata. Tangan menopang, kaki menendang, badan menekuk kebelakang ala Matrix. Berpijak diatas paha teman lalu lompat kebelakang dengan cantiknya. Di mataku mereka semua terlihat seperti ninja terbang.

Sebuah truk barang tidak jelas mendekat ke area dan hendak mengacaukan acara. Truk barang itu terus mundur dan membuat ketujuh cewek jagoan tadi terpaksa berhenti sambil melotot marah dan melempar sumpah serapah ke pengemudi truk barang.

Keheningan yang aneh menyergap. Kami semua menunggu. Ini adalah saat-saat paling menegangkan saat sopir truk mencurigakan itu turun lalu membuka bagasi belakang. Tahu-tahu saja aku sudah menghitung dalam hati.

Lima… empat… tiga… dua… satu setengah…

Penonton dibuat bersorak saat muatan yang dibawa truk barang itu ternyata dancer-dancer lain yang memutar-mutar tongkat api di tangan mereka. Mereka melompat turun dari truk lalu membentuk formasi lingkaran di tengah-tengah penonton. Irama musik yang lebih keras menghentak dari dalam truk.

Tak hanya penari, kami semua melonjak-lonjak girang dan hanyut dalam kehebohan. Bahkan, berani sumpah satpam gemuk bermuka galak tadi ikutan joget di depan pos jaga. Perutnya goyang-goyang lucu.

Wuhuuuu! Aku suka orang-orang ini. Mereka keren! Sanggup menggebrak dunia lewat aksi-aksi bombastis.

Seorang cowok tan maju membawa megaphone lalu berseru kepada kami semua, "Ayooooo!"

Anak-anak baru belingsatan ribut seperti cacing kepanasan. Terutama cewek-cewek.

"Welcome, guys! We are SQUADER EIGHT! Applause, please?"

Semua orang tepuk tangan lagi.

"Yang mau gabung bareng kami silahkan. Pendaftran calon anggota dibuka mulai dari tanggal dua puluh sampai dua lima bulan ini. Yang berminat boleh langsung sambangi markas kami dibelakang Gedung A, pas disamping workshop Teknik Mesin. So, jangan sia-siain kesempatan kalian buat berekspresi. Salurkan semangat muda kalian dengan cara yang tepat. Tunjukkan pada semua orang kalau kalian BISA!"

Pidato inspirasional cowok itu disambut tepuk tangan meriah dan siulan ribut dari mulut semua orang. Berani bertaruh habis ini banyak yang datang berbondong-bondong untuk mendaftar.

"Kami para Squader sekali lagi mengucapkan selamat datang di dunia kampus buat adik-adik. This is your time, guys. Show yourselves. Don't hide. Move with us, and LETS'S FUCKING PARTEEE!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kugelung rambutku keatas pakai sumpit dari kemasan ramen instan. Selagi duduk di depan meja cermin, aku mengangkat dua ketiakku tinggi-tinggi. Oh. Syukurlah. Belum ada sehelai bulu pun yang tumbuh. Berarti aku masih terlihat oke. Yes! Ini kesempatan bagus untuk cari pacar dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Kehidupan kampus kayaknya hebat. Dan sebentar aku akan menjadi bagian dari semua itu.

Tidak. Aku sekarang bagian dari semua ini!

Tidak ada tekanan, tidak ada gangguan dan aku tidak harus pusing mendengar ceramah membosankan tentang betapa tidak becusnya aku sebagai seorang anak. Kesempatan emas sedang menanti di depan mata. Menanti untuk kusambut dengan uluran tangan terbuka. Tinggal bagaimana caranya aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu nanti. Squader Eight adalah langkah awal yang bagus sebagai batu loncatan. Aku sangat yakin. Dan selagi aku disini, aku tidak boleh duduk berpangku tangan sementara orang lain berlomba-lomba untuk jadi yang terbaik.

Nah, pertama-tama apa yang harus kulakukan?

Barangkali aku harus menyusun semacam resolusi. Ya, kalian tahu. Rencana-rencana jenius yang harus kita kulakukan. Jalan menuju kesuksesan sebagai seorang mahasiswi teladan yang aktif di kegiatan luar, tapi tidak lupa pada bidang akademik. Pokoknya aku tidak boleh jadi kacang yang lupa pada kulit luarnya. Seimbang bagai yin dan yang. Semoga aku bisa.

 **Resolusiku:**

 **1\. Bergabung di Squader Eight.**

 **2\. Menari dan berlatih macam-macam tarian setiap dua jam sehari. RUTIN!**

 **3\. Cari pacar**

 **4\. Memperluas lingkar pertemanan dengan siapa saja.**

 **5\. Hindari sekte-sekte aneh.**

 **6\. Hindari orang-orang mencurigakan.**

 **7\. Tidak boleh malas mandi dan berpenampilan bagus setiap saat.**

 **8\. Jangan lupa belajar.**

 **9\. Lulus 3 tahun, paling lama 4 tahun.**

 **10\. Aktif tanya-jawab di kelas.**

Aku terdiam sejenak. Mengamati urutan-urutan di kertas. Rasanya ada yang salah. Aku menempatkan akademik di urutan terakhir? Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang tidak sengaja lihat lalu dia menganggapku cewek egois yang lebih mementingkan kegiatan sampingan? Ini harus kuubah.

 **Resolusiku:**

 **1\. Aktif tanya jawab di kelas.**

 **2\. Lulus 3 tahun, paling lama 4 tahun.**

 **3\. Jangan lupa belajar**

 **4\. Memperluas lingkar pertemanan dengan siapa saja.**

 **5\. Hindari sekte-sekte aneh.**

 **6\. Hindari orang-orang mencurigakan.**

 **7\. Tidak boleh malas mandi dan berpenampilan bagus setiap saat.**

 **8\. Cari pacar**

 **9\. Menari dan berlatih macam-macam tarian setiap dua jam sehari. RUTIN!**

 **10\. Bergabung di Squader Eight.**

 **11\. Mengakrabkan diri dengan Sehun.**

Poin terakhir memang tidak mengubah kehidupan seperti yang lain, tapi aku benar-benar perlu bersahabat baik dengan teman sekamarku, apalagi kemungkinan besar dia akan jadi teman sekamarku sampai wisuda. Malah bagus. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot beradaptasi lagi dari awal. Lagipula, aku sudah lama ingin punya sahabat lain selain Baekhyun. Bukan berarti aku bosan dengannya dan berniat mendepak Baekhyun. Tapi…

Satu sahabat lagi tidak akan menyakiti siapapun kan?

Lalu terdengar bunyi anak kunci di pintu depan. Itu Sehun. Dia kembali. Kebetulan aku sudah punya banyak topik untuk dibicarakan.

"Hai," sapanya singkat tanpa senyum. "Sudah makan?"

"Sudah tadi sama Baekhyun di kantin asrama. Makanannya enak-enak lho. Apa kau sudah coba telur mata sapinya? Beuh, enak maknyuss!" dua jempolku maju sekaligus.

Sehun menggeleng. "Belum, tadi aku makan diluar."

"Oh…" gumamku. Dengan cepat teringat soal tarian spektakuler anak-anak Squader Eight. "Sudah lihat atraksi hebat dari Dancer klub?"

"Tidak. Aku tadi dari gedung olahraga. Dan coba tebak apa yang kulihat?" tanyanya antusias.

"Apa?"

"Anak-anak cheers latihan! Mereka cantik-cantik dan anggun sekali." sinar mata Sehun berubah jadi bintang-bintang. "Aku ingin seperti itu."

"Kau tetap akan gabung di cheers?" aku mungkin terdengar agak skeptis waktu menanyakannya, semoga Sehun tidak sadar.

Sehun mengibaskan rambut panjang kemilaunya. "Tentu saja. Aku memang sudah berencana ingin gabung jauh sebelum keterima di kampus ini. Pernah lihat mereka nampil di suatu pertandingan dan aku langsung terkesima dibuatnya. Seharusnya kau ikut melihat mereka tadi," cerocos Sehun tanpa titik koma. Kalau sudah begini dia terlihat sangat mirip Baekhyun.

"Yah, bagaimana mau ikut kalau kau sudah keburu kabur duluan?" tanyaku sambil mencibir.

"Aku tidak kabur," Sehun membela diri. "Tadi itu memang urusan mendesak. Aku sungguh-sungguh harus menelpon ayahku."

Kulirik dia dari cermin. "Sekarang urusannya sudah selesai?"

Sehun berjongkok di depan kopernya lalu mengeluarkan satu pack rol rambut. "Sudah."

"Rol-rol yang bagus," pujiku. Bukan basa-basi. Rol rambutnya memang bagus. Aku jadi penasaran dia beli dimana. "Kau beli itu dimana?" Oh, akhirnya aku bertanya juga.

"Toko serba satu won di depan Salon Quantine. Coba deh kesana. Selain murah, barang-barangnya juga berkualitas."

"Toko serba satu won?" Kok aku baru tahu ada toko seperti itu di Korea? Memangnya aku kemana saja sih?

"Kau sering kesana?" tanyaku.

Sehun tersenyum. "Baru sekali. Kapan-kapan aku mau kesana lagi. Kau mau ikut?"

Kepalaku naik-turun seperti kepala boneka anjing bulldog. "Mau. Mau banget."

Dia memasang rol-rol itu di rambut. Tanpa bercermin! Tangannya sangat terampil. Seolah-olah dia memang sudah pakai rol dari lahir. Dalam waktu singkat semua rol itu sudah bertengger diatas kepalanya. Kalau aku pasti butuh satu jam hanya untuk pasang rol di rambut.

Sehun mengernyit saat memergoki tampangku. "Kenapa? Mau kupasangkan rol juga?" dia nyengir.

"Trims. Aku baik-baik saja tanpa rol rambut." tolakku setengah meringis. "Rasanya agak aneh tidur dengan banyak rol yang menempel di kepala kita. Salah-salah malah tersangkut di bantal. Masa sih kau tidak merasa aneh?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak tuh. Aku terbiasa tidur dengan rol rambut, masker wajah dan timun basah menempel di kelopak mataku. Kadang-kadang irisan tomat segar. Itu sudah satu paket. Kau juga harus coba terapi tidur pakai timun dan tomat. Anggap saja semacam kompres. Sangat bagus untuk proses regenerasi kulit area mata." repetnya berapi-api. Sekarang Sehun mengeluarkan kemasan masker bengkoang. Menggigit ujungnya sampai robek lalu menuangkannya diatas piring plastik.

Benar-benar _sangat_ cewek tulen. Berbanding terbalik denganku. Ampun deh kalau harus mengikuti gaya hidup Sehun. Satu-satunya hal yang paling ingin kulakukan sebelum tidur hanya gosok gigi.

"Eh, kau tidak ganti baju?" tahanku sebelum dia mulai mengoleskan sejumput cairan putih di pipinya. "Masa tidur pakai celana model begitu?" telunjukku mengarah ke celana baggy warna pink yang sedang dikenakan Sehun.

Sehun tepuk jidat seketika. "Ya ampun! Aku sampai lupa. Untung kau ingatkan. Makasih ya." dia meletakkan piring plastiknya kembali lalu membuka koper untuk mengeluarkan baju piyama terusan motif beruang teddy pink berbahan lembut. Ckckck. Bahkan sampai ke baju tidur pun seleranya sangat feminim.

Sehun ini kayaknya pinky-lovers parah ya? Mulai dari rol sampai piring semuanya serba pink.

Cewek itu buru-buru ngeloyor ke kamar mandi sambil menenteng piyama, handuk kecil dan krim kecantikan yang entah fungsinya untuk apa. Kalau dia sudah pakai masker, kenapa musti repot-repot pakai krim wajah sih? Heran. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Ini aku yang terlalu masa bodoh atau Sehun yang terlalu berlebihan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BODOH.

Aku bodoh.

Mengapa aku keluyuran dengan entengnya tanpa mandi? Tanpa melepas sumpit dari rambut? Manusia macam apa yang tidur dengan sumpit di jaman sekarang? Tidak ada. Cuma aku! Aku telah menulis sebelas resolusi dan langsung melakukan pelanggaran kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Ini parah. Parah sekali. Seharusnya aku tempel kertas itu di tembok supaya ada yang mengingatkan kalau aku lupa.

Tidak bisa.

Sehun akan melihat poin nomor sebelas. Nanti dia besar kepala karena aku sudah memasukkan namanya dalam resolusi.

Aku bisa saja menyalahkan Baekhyun. Tadi pagi dia mampir ke kamarku hanya untuk bilang "Para Squidward sedang latihan di taman." Aku tahu dia sengaja membuatku jengkel dengan pura-pura salah mengeja 'Squader' menjadi 'Squidward', tapi itu tidak masalah. Aku bahkan tidak sempat melayangkan tuntutan, juga tidak sempat ganti baju dan cuci muka. Tiba-tiba saja kakiku seperti seonggok besi yang digerakan oleh tombol-tombol tak terlihat. Aku seperti mobil robot remote control yang patuh pada tuannya. Aku tidak ingat jalan-jalan mana saja yang sudah kulalui. Atau belokan-belokan mana saja yang sudah kudatangi. Tapi aku masih cukup pintar untuk mengenali empat gedung kembar itu dari kejauhan. Sangat jelas terlihat. Menjulang tinggi diantara bangunan-bangunan lain.

Beberapa wajah familier lalu-lalang di sekitar asrama, mereka semua mungkin berniat cari makan atau melihat-lihat klub lain latihan. Ada beberapa yang tersenyum padaku saat aku lewat. Sulli dari kamar 62 langsung mengenaliku dan melempar senyum ceria.

"Hai! Sudah mendaftar di klub?" tanyanya ramah.

Aku menggeleng. "Belum. Baru lihat-lihat. Squader Eight tadi latihan di taman. Sangat keren. Mungkin aku akan coba-coba mendaftar disana."

"Ya," tatapannya menerawang kearah lain. "Aku juga mau sih…" dia mengetuk-ngetuk dagu, agak gusar. "Sayangnya aku sudah janji pada sahabatku. Kami janjian mau mendaftar di FCU."

Wow. Banyak juga ya peminatnya pemandu sorak itu.

"Oke deh," aku tersenyum menyemangati. "Good luck."

Dia mengacungkan jempol. "Sip. Kau juga ya. Hei girls!" cewek itu menoleh ke samping lalu bergabung dengan sekelompok cewek yang tidak terlalu kukenali.

Begitu mereka pergi, aku cepat-cepat melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku harus secepat mungkin sampai di kamar. Jangan sampai makin banyak saksi mata yang melihat penampilan acak-acakanku. Cepat, cepat, cepat. Kakiku bergerak mengikuti perintah. Setengah berlari menapaki anak tangga. Dalam waktu singkat aku sudah sampai di tujuan.

Kunci dimana sih? Ah, untuk apa kunci? Seingatku tadi pintunya tidak dikunci. Lagipula mungkin Sehun sudah bangun. Kalau begitu aku masuk saja. Tidak perlu ketok pintu kan? Toh ini kamarku juga. Kami sama-sama wanita jadi tidak masa…

Sehun berdiri di depan cermin. Ekspresinya kaget bukan main. Selembar celana dalam putih terhenti di tengah perjalanan menuju ke daerah atas. Daerah yang seharusnya tak kulihat. Daerah-yang-seharusnya-tak-kulihat. Tapi aku melihatnya. AKU MELIHATNYA.

Itu…

Panjang.

"Aaaaa—mmph!" telapak tangan lebar menyerang mulutku dan tahu-tahu saja aku sudah terbanting di kasur dalam kurungan tubuh seseorang. Sehun berada diatasku, mengunci kedua tanganku dalam cengkraman kuat. Mau apa dia?! Tolong!

"Tolo—"

"Sssst!" Sehun menatapku penuh kewaspadaan. "Berani teriak? Aku jamin kau tak akan keluar hidup-hidup dari kamar ini."

Dia mengancamku? Aku tak percaya ini. Dia mengancamku! Mengapa orang seperti dia ada di sini? For God-Mother-Fucking-Sake! Apa yang dia lakukan di asrama wanita?! Orang ini bisa saja psikopat. Dia berbahaya! Lihat sorot matanya yang dingin. Mungkin dia pengutil pakaian dalam yang sedang melakukan penyamaran agar misi mengutilnya sukses. Psikopat! Aku sekamar dengan cewek berwajah cantik yang ternyata psikopat!

Bukan. Bukan cewek. _Cowok._ Cowok dengan rambut ala bintang iklan sampo dan belahan payudara yang indah.

"Astaga…" Sehun langsung berubah mellow dalam sekejap, dia merosot di lantai. "Mengapa aku bodoh sekali?" ratapnya agak dramatis. "Seharusnya pintu keparat itu kukunci saja tadi. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" dia memukul-mukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Aku masih terlalu shock untuk mencerna pemandangan ganjil beberapa detik yang lalu. Bahkan, semakin kucerna malah semakin tidak masuk akal. Bentuknya… teksturnya… warnanya… aku ingin muntah…

Demi Tuhan, aku ingin muntah! Kepalaku pusing. Benda seperti itu harusnya tidak ada disana. Mengapa _benda itu_ bisa menempel di selangkangan yeoja semanis Oh Sehun? Bukankah dia _seharusnya_ yeoja? Iya kan?

Aku ingin memastikannya lagi. Barangkali aku cuma salah lihat. Kupandangi selangkangan dimana _benda itu_ berada. Tentu saja. Tentu saja _benda itu_ masih ada disana. Tidak berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Kulayangkan pandanganku keatas. Payudaranya kelihatan asli. Bentuknya agak besar, penuh dan lebih sempurna dari milikku. Membuatku tak tahan untuk mengecek apakah dua bulatan itu bisa pecah seperti balon kalau ditusuk.

Sehun pindah dari lantai lalu duduk disampingku dengan ekspresi mengiba luar biasa. "Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol…" tidak cukup pakai ekspresi, dia meremas kedua tanganku layaknya seorang ibu super perhatian yang tak ingin anaknya pergi ke pesta dansa via jalan kaki. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan aku tahu kau pasti ingin berteriak, menamparku atau kabur lewat jendela. Tapi tolong, kumohon, _please_ , jangan bilang siapa-siapa, oke? Ini hanya diantara kita berdua saja."

Diantara kita? Aku tidak suka kalimat 'diantara kita' tadi. Sensasinya seperti kami baru saja membunuh seseorang karena kami terlalu bosan dan tidak boleh ada yang tahu selain kami berdua.

"Tapi…" aku masih dalam mode blank yang benar-benar _blank_. Ketika akhirnya aku bisa menguasai pikiran dan kembali berkedip secara normal, kata-kata yang keluar hanya, "Kenapa?"

Sehun seperti ingin menangisi dirinya sendiri. "Ini akan melibatkan seumur hidup kalau kujelaskan padamu."

Ya ampun. Baru sehari! Baru sehari aku merasakan hidup damai. Kenapa aku tak bisa hidup tenang selama dua hari saja?

"Chan, kau tidak mengerti. Aku harus melakukan ini. Aku tidak bisa jadi Sehun yang lama. Itu… itu membuatku tertekan! Terlalu banyak kepura-puraan, aku tidak bisa hidup dibalik bayang-bayang sandiwara lagi. Aku terpaksa sembunyi-sembunyi karena aku tidak mau semuanya berantakan, aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Menata semuanya kembali sebagai diriku yang baru."

Ingin memulai dari awal. Dia sama sepertiku. _Ingin memulai dari awal._

"Aku cuma tidak menyangka harus ketahuan secepat ini. Tadinya kau tidak boleh tahu. Tidak ada orang yang boleh tahu. Kau tidak boleh tahu apa-apa sama sekali," dia memeluk lututnya defensif. "Semua mimpi buruk itu akan kembali kalau orang-orang tahu."

Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan senyum tuan putri bijaksana yang penuh bujuk rayu. Suara pria psikopat mengerikan tadi juga berubah jadi mendayu-dayu penuh permohonan. "Ayolah. Pleaseee… bekerja samalah denganku. Bisa kan?"

Sehun mungkin diam-diam punya kemampuan untuk menghipnotis manusia-manusia lemah tak berdaya. Karena aku tak bisa berkutik daritadi. Aku hanya merasakan gelombang kekesalan saat mengamati kepala Sehun yang tertunduk. Maksudku, ya aku marah! Melihat dia duduk disana cuma pakai bra dan celana dalam malah membuatku semakin marah. Marah karena sudah ditipu habis-habisan, juga marah karena payudaranya lebih bagus dari punyaku!

Di sisi lain dia berhasil membuatku bersimpati. Dan entah bagaimana caranya ingin ikut mendukung aksi penipuan yang tengah dia lakukan. Bergabung dalam barisannya dan hidup bahagia meski teman sekamarku _ternyata_ tidak setulen yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Dia punya penis. Dia orang asing dan aku dipaksa harus menerima kenyataan kalau kami berada dalam satu kapal yang sama. Kami kru. Begitulah caranya. Kalau mau 'jalan' ya bekerja samalah.

"Bagaimana taktikmu bisa keterima di kampus ini sebagai cewek? Kau pasti kenal orang dalam kan?" tanyaku agak terlalu tajam dan lebih mirip interogasi.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Ayahku dekan. Dia punya banyak link."

Dekan? Pantas saja dia gampang memalsukan identitas sesuka hati. Kita tidak perlu kaget, ayahnya duduk dalam jajaran birokrasi kok. Informasi seperti ini bisa jadi senjata makan tuan yang efektif kalau sampai bocor ke pihak luar. Mereka tidak hanya mendapat pemberitaan media yang berlebih dan rasa malu seumur hidup, karier gemilang orangtua Sehun juga akan lengser dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Tapi dilihat dari segi manapun ini sudah menyalahi aturan namanya! Pelanggaran hukum. Kecurangan. Penipuan dan kejahatan publik. Aku bukan anak Hukum tapi aku bisa memvonis apa yang dilakukan Sehun jelas-jelas sesuatu yang salah.

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin jadi bagian dari ini.

"Aku…" dia berdehem, tetap dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia takkan menatapku kan? Dia tidak bisa. Memang _dia_ -lah pihak tersangka disini. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan… kalau kau ingin aku pindah, aku akan pindah," ucapnya dipenuhi tekad.

Leherku seperti tersumbat. Setelah susah payah menulis sebelas resolusi omong-kosong, beginilah akhir dari resolusi nomor sebelas. Jangankan mengakrabkan diri, kami bahkan tidak sempat belanja bersama di toko satu won atau mengadakan 'Malam para gadis'. Aku berharap terlalu jauh. "Tidak apa-apa," kataku berusaha terlihat kalem. "Aku yang akan pindah."

"Tidak!" seru Sehun kikuk. " _Aku_ yang akan pindah. Ini bukan salahmu, Chanyeol. Akulah yang salah karena… berusaha jadi diriku sendiri." dia langsung bangkit seperti tersengat listrik dan buru-buru mengemasi barang.

Dewa Ironi. Anak ini kayaknya sengaja membuatku merasa tidak enak.

"Mau apa kau?" aku bengong menatapnya. Tapi dia sudah mengangkut semua peralatan mandi dan menjejalkannya secara paksa ke dalam koper.

Serius dia mau pindah? Begitu saja?!

"Hei, itu kan sikat gigiku!"

Sehun terbelalak memandangi sikat gigi di tangannya. "Oh, uhm… sori, habis warnanya sama."

"Terus itu pembersih muka milikku."

"Oh… ini." Sehun menunduk, wajahnya merah padam dan semakin muram. "Aku tidak bermaksud mencurinya. Aku sudah punya pembersih muka sendiri. Hanya saja… pikiranku sedang kacau dan… semua benda terlihat sama di mataku."

"Ya, aku mengerti." potongku berusaha bersikap wajar, meski senyumku aneh luar biasa. "Bukan salahmu kok. Mungkin sebaiknya kita duduk bersama dan minum teh."

"Ini lebih dari sekedar minum teh!" dia tiba-tiba berteriak. "Kau mengerti tidak sih? Tidak, tentu saja tidak," dengusnya sinis. "Kau sama seperti mereka. Kau seperti para penindas berotak picik itu."

Nadanya begitu tajam, hingga kudapati diriku balas membentak. "Aku bukan penindas berotak picik! Kalau memang tidak mau pindah ya sudah jangan pindah!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak mau pindah kalau raut mukamu mengusir begitu?!"

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Tertawa sambil memutari lahan asrama? Bung, aku sekamar dengan seorang cewek yang jenis kelaminnya belum sah di mata hukum, apa yang harus kulakukan? Mabuk-mabukan di bar dan merayakannya bersama gelandangan?"

Sehun berkacak pinggang. "Pertama, jangan panggil aku 'Bung'. Kedua, aku bukan 'Bung'!"

"Omong kosong."

"Bukan omong kosong!"

Selama beberapa saat kami berdiri kaku, saling melotot seperti musuh bebuyutan yang hendak berduel, dan tiba-tiba kusadari kami akan membuat satu asrama heboh mendatangi kamar ini kalau kami saling menjerit dengan kepala panas. Bukan jenis publikasi yang aku, terutama Sehun, inginkan.

Aku menghela napas. "Begini," kataku lebih pelan. "Begini deh, duduk dulu. Kita bicara. Mari buat kesepakatan. Aku akan menganggap yang tadi itu bukan apa-apa dan kita bisa saling melanjutkan hidup masing-masing tanpa ada yang musti angkat kaki. Gimana?"

Walaupun samar, aku melihat sudut bibir Sehun bergerak membentuk senyum simpul. "Cukup adil."

"Nah, sekarang, maukah kau mengembalikan seluruh peralatan mandiku ke tempatnya?"

Kena tegur begitu, Sehun langsung menunduk malu. "Oh iya, tentu. Maaf. Aku bukan pencuri. Hanya…"

"Ya, ya." kuputar kedua mataku. "Aku sudah tahu. Semua benda terlihat sama bagimu."

Dia tersenyum lebar. Lebih tulus. Kedua matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit yang lucu. Mendadak aku disengat perasaan bersalah. Selagi Sehun memboyong semua produk-produk kebersihan badan ke kamar mandi, aku meraih buku note dari laci meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Membuka halaman yang ada tulisan tanganku.

 **11\. Mengakrabkan diri dengan Sehun.**

Aku tahu. Pasti sulit rasanya. Kita semua pernah mengalami masa-masa sulit. Aku yang notabene cewek tulen saja masih punya kenangan buruk di sekolah menengah. Mungkin Sehun bisa lebih buruk lagi. Dari nada bicaranya tadi, aku langsung bisa menduga dia juga pernah mendapat perlakuan tidak adil secara fisik. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu masa-masa sulit seperti apa yang telah dia lalui.

 **11\. Mengakrabkan diri dengan Sehun**

Aku bisa merasakan empat susunan kata itu melayang-layang di udara, mengambang tepat diatas sana, dan menatapku balik dengan penuh penilaian seakan aku adalah objek rapuh yang kecil dibawah lensa mikroskop.

Oke. Baiklah. Mungkin aku harus lebih membiasakan diri. Ini baru permulaan. Lambat laun aku pasti terbiasa melihat waria setengah telanjang mondar-mandir di depanku. Iya kan? Pembiasaan diri. Itu kunci utamanya. Aku hanya butuh itu.

Sehun muncul lagi di ambang pintu kamar mandi, sudah pakai baju dan celana rumahan lengkap. Kelihatan sangat gugup. Kepalanya terus tertunduk menatap keset kaki. Kenapa lagi sih dia?

Oh, tidak. Jangan. Aku tidak mau. Jangan bilang...

"Sehun," kataku canggung. "Kau naksir aku ya?"

Sehun menatapku seakan-akan aku berubah menjadi gajah.

Aku juga tidak tahu darimana datangnya rasa percaya diri tadi. Sudah jelas Sehun hanya tertarik pada laki-laki. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan bertanya? Jangan sampai dia biseks. Bukan berarti aku berharap. IDIH. Maaf-maaf saja. Aku masih doyan laki-laki tulen.

Sehun tertawa keras. "Jangan konyol! Aku ini cewek normal tau!"

O-oke… dia cewek normal…

"Tipeku itu cowok-cowok tinggi yang badannya atletis." Sehun mengibaskan rambut hitamnya kebalik punggung. Rona pipinya memerah bangga. "Plus, aku sudah punya pacar."

Lega, lega. Sudah kuduga dia penikmat sesama.

"Kalau kau salah paham gara-gara melihat sikapku yang agak grogi, itu bukan karena aku suka padamu. Tapi karena aku masih merasa … yah," Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Kau taulah. Tidak enak."

"Oh." Hening sesaat. Aku belum sadar total dari rasa kaget. Berkali-kali aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau ini hanya butuh waktu dan lama-lama aku bakal terbiasa dengan keberadaannya. Siapa tahu sewaktu-waktu aku sedang dalam keadaan gawat darurat gara-gara kehabisan pembalut, aku tidak perlu buang-buang energi untuk beli yang baru. Aku bisa minta punya Sehun. Dia mungkin punya satu pack ukuran besar. Berani bertaruh barang itu ada di dalam kopernya sebagai hiasan.

Membayangkan diriku berteriak dari kamar mandi minta pembalut bersayap ekstra ke Sehun membuat hidungku gatal.

Sehun merangkak kembali ke depan koper, mengeluarkan botol kuteks dan asik mewarnai jari-jari kakinya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Tepat di jari kaki keempat, Sehun berhenti dari kegiatan memoles lalu berbalik menatapku. "Aku baru ingat punya warna lain. Kalau kau mau nanti kuku-kukumu juga kupoles. Ungu gimana?"

Ungu?

Aku bergidik. "Tidak usah repot-repot. Terima kasih banyak." tolakku sopan.

"Ah, jangan begitu!" sebelum aku sempat berkomentar, dia sudah mengeluarkan kotak besi dari kopernya. Lama-lama aku merasa koper itu mirip kantong ajaib. "Tadaaa! Kotak make-up!" pekik Sehun riang. "Daripada bosan saling diam-diaman, mending wajahmu ku-make over."

Ya ampun. Kami baru saja saling sepakat dan dia langsung mau mengacak-acak wajahku?

"Eh, trims, kau baik hati sekali." jawabku ragu-ragu, agak tidak enak hati mau menolak. Sudah terlambat untuk mengusir, dia keburu mendudukkan kotak misteriusnya di sampingku. Bulu-bulu kudukku berdiri melihat koleksi bulu mata palsu Sehun yang beraneka ragam bentuknya.

Kotak make-up Sehun terdiri atas tiga susunan rak, di bagian paling atas untuk menyimpan lipstick, bedak, eyeliner, dan eyeshadow warna-warni dalam kotak-kotak beludru kecil. Di susunan kedua penuh alat-alat mencurigakan, seperti baru dipesan dari Planet Nebula. Dibagian paling bawah penuh manik-manik, perhiasan dan jepitan rambut.

"Nah, ini dia. Kau butuh sedikit cahaya." Sehun mengeluarkan jepit berbentuk kuda laut. "Ini kado ulang tahun dari ibuku waktu dia ke Paris."

"Uh, i-iya cantik." kataku sambil memelototi jepitan itu dengan ngeri. Sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya, Sehun menyibakkan poniku ke samping dan memasangkan jepit kuda laut itu di kepalaku. Aku merasa jepit ini kekanak-kanakan untuk cewek delapan belas tahun. Mungkinkah Sehun mengoleksi jepit rambut sejak umurnya tiga tahun? Karena ini lebih cocok ditaruh di kepala cewek balita.

"Tidak, tidak." dia menggeleng-geleng bagaikan juru rias profesional. "Kurasa kau perlu sesuatu yang lebih besar. Ini." Sehun mengeluarkan kepik jumbo, lalu menyematkannya di rambutku. "Nah. Lihat! Kepik ini begitu menonjolkan aura dirimu."

Apa?

Kugigit bibirku, mati-matian menahan tawa saat kuamati bayanganku di cermin. Kepik ini tidak menonjolkan auraku. Kepik ini seperti kumbang alien yang bersarang di kepalaku.

Tapi melihat mood Sehun yang begitu bersemangat, aku terpaksa menurut. Sekilas dia persis bocah dua belas yang terlalu senang bisa berbaikan dengan teman sebangkunya. Oke deh, malam ini pengecualian, aku boleh terlihat konyol dan dia boleh mendandaniku jadi apa saja. Hanya sekali ini. Aku janji. Hanya malam ini!

"Dengan begini aku harap ketegangan diantara kita mencair. Tidak ada lagi prasangka buruk dan kesalahpahaman."

Keningku berkerut, "Sori?"

Sehun dengan cuek menyuruhku merem lalu mulai memulas kelopak mataku. "Awalnya aku agak takut punya teman sekamar. Tapi setelah semuanya terbongkar aku jadi lega. Aku senang sekali punya teman sepertimu. Kau baik dan bisa diajak kerjasama."

Aku membuka mata kiriku sedikit, hanya untuk melihat ekspresi memohon dan memelas seperti tadi. Dia masih fokus menyapukan kuas ke mata kananku, tapi ada kecemasan mendalam yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau tidak menyebarkan ini ke siapapun."

"Uhmm yaa…" aku tergagap. "Tenang saja. Aku janji ini tidak akan bocor." jawabku berusaha terdengar yakin.

"Aku senang sekali kau masih mau berteman denganku! Kita harus lebih sering keluar bareng dan meluangkan waktu bersama. Mungkin pergi melihat-lihat baju di butik. Aku punya rekomendasi butik-butik bagus yang tidak terlalu mahal."

Dia terdengar sangat ramah juga antusias, sehingga aku tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak. "Ya, kedengaranya seru. Boleh juga."

"Aku jadi tidak perlu merasa sungkan lagi padamu. Kita akan saling berbagi cerita setiap malam seperti yang dilakukan seorang cewek ke teman ceweknya dan mengadakan 'Malam Para Gadis' dengan penghuni asrama lain."

Aku masih memasang senyum yang sama. Walau dalam hati sebenarnya ingin menjerit dengar kalimat "seorang cewek ke teman ceweknya"…

Ya ampun, Chanyeol! Biarkan saja! Memangnya kenapa kalau Sehun merasa dirinya begitu? Dia punya payudara, ingat? Dia punya rambut panjang. Dia punya… bulu mata lentik dan… kulit mulus. Juga… jakun dan pe…

Pokoknya biarkan saja. Oke? Toh, tidak bakal ada seorangpun yang sadar. Aku sendiri sempat tertipu pada awalnya. Yaah, kalau saja bukan gara-gara insiden main nyelonong masuk tadi. Aku pasti masih tertipu sampai sekarang. Setidaknya, dia berhasil berkeliaran di muka umum dengan penampilannya yang begitu feminim dan menipu banyak orang. Dan mau tidak mau aku juga musti bersandiwara. Berakting kalau aku masih tertipu dengan penampilan luarnya yang cewek _banget_. Bahkan, aku harus menipu sahabatku sendiri, Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ada yang terasa salah disitu.

"Malam para gadis. Hebat! Aku juga tidak sabar," ucapku mengimbangi nada cerianya.

"Nah, selesai! Sekarang buka matamu." Sehun mengangsurkan cermin kecil dengan ukiran-ukiran cantik di bingkainya. "Gimana? Bagus kan? Aku mempelajari teknik riasan ini secara online."

Aku terpana mengamati bayangan mataku. "Wow. Mataku kelihatan lebih bulat dan bercahaya." Kali ini aku benar-benar tulus memuji keterampilannya. Sehun juru rias yang berbakat. Aku merasa seperti model 'After' di dalam video tutorial make up.

Sehun mengacungkan lipstick. "Berikutnya bibir

Sementara dia memoles bibirku, pandanganku tertuju ke dua gunung kembar _Maha sempurna_ miliknya. Tidak mungkin itu asli. Kelihatan palsu sekali.

"Sehun." aku merendahkan suara. "Bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu yang… pribadi?"

"Tentu saja." Sehun balas berbisik.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan sesuatu? Semacam… suntik botox? Atau…" kurendahkan lagi suaraku. "Operasi plastik?"

Sehun tertawa keras seakan-akan aku telah mengatakan lelucon yang sangat lucu.

"Ssst!" dia menaruh jari di bibirnya.

Aku terbengong-bengong, deg-degan berat, menunggu pengakuannya. Dalam hati bersumpah aku tidak bakal pingsan kalau ternyata dia beneran satu klinik dengan Kim Kadarshian.

"Tentu saja aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Semuanya seratus persen natural!" dia mengedipkan mata padaku.

Dasar menyebalkan. Pakai tidak mau mengaku segala. Apa sih arti kedipannya itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menghabiskan waktu dua jam hanya untuk merias wajahku. Yah, sebenarnya cuma lima menit, seratus lima belas menitnya kami pakai untuk menggosipi selebriti dan mengapa mereka harus bercerai.

Tidak seperti dugaanku bahwa kami akan menghabiskan sisa malam itu seperti dua orang tahanan barbar yang saling membenci. Kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, sikap paranoid-ku tadi justru terlihat konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Mengapa kami harus saling membenci? Sehun justru sangat asik diajak ngobrol tentang apa saja. Pokoknya anak itu sukses besar membuatku terlarut dalam kesibukan menanggapi gosip-gosip selebriti, sampai-sampai aku hampir lupa sesuatu diantara kedua pahanya.

Yah. _Hampir._

Apalagi dia ternyata punya banyak koleksi majalah Cosmo, Teenmagz, Vogue dan Céci (Ya ampun, tas koper Sehun memang versi lainnya kantong ajaib!). Kami juga asik berdiskusi tentang sebuah artikel dengan judul 'Diet Alpokat Untuk Peremajaan Kulit' lalu sepakat untuk membeli alpukat sebagai cemilan iseng-iseng di waktu senggang.

"Blendernya gimana? Kita harus punya blender." tukasku seperti tertampar setelah melihat foto seorang gadis sedang memegang blender di halaman dua puluh.

Sehun mengibaskan tangan santai. "Kita bisa numpang blender di kamar Sulli. Dia kan punya peralatan dapur lengkap. Ingat?"

Aku cekikikan. "Iya juga sih."

Kalau sudah begini aku merasa dia hampir sama dengan Baekhyun. Yang membedakan keduanya, Baekyun lebih cerewet dan suka ikut campur urusan pribadi orang. Anak itu tidak akan puas kalau belum berhasil mengorek informasi sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Baekhyun! Mendadak aku ingat tadi dia mengirimiku dua sms soal video gerakan-gerakan urban street dance milik kakak teman sekamarnya, Kyungsoo.

Sekalian kupanggil saja dia kesini. "Aku akan menyuruh Baekhyun mampir. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Sehun berhenti menari balet, lalu nyengir padaku. "Boleh. Suruh dia bawa cemilan."

"Oke." aku mesam-mesem sambil mengetik itu di pesan.

"Yang banyak!"

"Yang banyak." Tambahku mengetik NB dibagian bawah. "Nah, sudah."

Tidak sampai tiga menit, dua orang itu nongol di depan pintu kamar kami. Baekhyun menyeringai lebar bersama cewek pendek lain—yang kutebak pasti Kyungsoo.

"Ini Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya sambil menunjukku.

"Ya, sahabat karibku dari kecil. Tinggi kan?"

"Tinggi sekali." jawab Kyungsoo seperti sedang mengagumi pohon raksasa berumur ratusan tahun.

"Jadi, mana kaset gerakan dance yang kau ceritakan?" tagihku mengalihkan topik dari tinggi badan. Orang-orang sering iri dengan tinggi badanku yang katanya anugrah terindah bagi kaum-kaum kerdil di era modern. 'Kerdil' dalam artian sebenarnya.

"Hai!" Sehun muncul di belakangku, sudah pakai celana panjang yang lebih layak diatas celana pendek transparannya. "Halo, aku Sehun!" sapanya menjulurkan tangan ke Kyungsoo. "Teman sekamar Baekhyun ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku Kim Kyungsoo, kau pasti Oh Sehun? Baekhyun sudah cerita katanya kau juga mau mendaftar di FCU."

"Ya," Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu menoleh ke Baekhyun. "Baik hati sekali kau mau bercerita tentang aku. Syukurlah. Aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot memperkenalkan diri."

Mulutnya lumayan tidak sopan ternyata.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengacungkan tangannya ke depan, telapak menghadap ke atas. Setelah lima detik, aku baru sadar apa maksudnya. Tanpa bertanya pun Baekhyun langsung mengerti, karena dia cepat-cepat mengeluarkan kantong plastik supermarket berisi snack-snack dari dalam tasnya. "Ini tiket pass kami. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Sesuai pesanan." Dia letakkan itu di tangan Sehun.

Barulah cewek itu sumringah, lalu membungkuk gaya _concierge_ hotel. "Lewat sini, madam."

"Eh, aku baru sadar ada yang berbeda dari mukamu. Kau pakai make up?" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Reaksinya terlambat sekali.

Kutempelkan dua tanganku di pipi sambil memiringkan kepala. "Sehun yang meriasku. Cantik kan?"

Baekhyun malah meringis jijik. Aku tahu dia jealous, hanya tidak mau mengaku. Seperti itulah Baekhyun. Lebih sering menyebalkan ketimbang murah hati.

"Sempurna!" komentar Kyungsoo sambil berdecak-decak. "Lain kali kau bisa mendandaniku juga?" tanyanya ke Sehun.

Sehun kembali bersemangat, matanya berbinar-binar bisa dapat kelinci percobaan baru. "Kenapa musti lain kali? Sekarang juga bisa."

Kyungsoo melotot girang. "Benarkah?"

Sementara dua orang itu duduk di depan meja rias, terhanyut dalam obrolan seputar foundation dan maskara, Baekhyun merogoh kedalam tasnya lalu mengeluarkan dua DVD 'Let's Dance Vol. 02' dan 'Let's Dance Vol. 03'.

" _Wait_." Kupandangi dua kaset itu dengan heran. "Volume satunya mana? Bukankah seharusnya kita belajar dari langkah-langkah dasar?"

"Halah." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan. "Paling volume satu apa sih? Jalan di tempat? Peregangan tangan?"

"Kau tidak boleh menganggap remeh dasar-dasarnya," ucapku diplomatis. "Justru hal-hal mendasar itulah unsur terpenting dalam segala hal. Kau tidak akan bisa membaca kalau belum belajar mengeja abjad mulai dari A sampai Z. Dan kau tidak akan bisa menghitung kalau—"

"Belum mempelajari angka dari nol sampai sepuluh?" potong Baekhyun seraya memutar bola mata. " _Please_ , Chan. Bisa tidak kau mengucapkan terima kasih dan bukannya berpidato? Ini saja sudah syukur kita dipinjami."

"Kau dapat ini darimana?" tanyaku.

Baekhyun mengamati koleksi bulu mata palsu. "Kakaknya Kyungsoo, kau sudah baca pesanku?"

"Memang sudah, aku hanya kepingin tahu, apa kakaknya Kyungsoo itu anak Squader Eight?"

"Hoi!" Kyungsoo refleks mengacungkan tangan. "Kyungsoo hadir disini!"

Aku menoleh kearahnya. "Apa kakakmu Squader Eight?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sementara Sehun mulai bekerja dengan kuas ajaib di pipi tembemnya. "Namanya Kim Jongin, kalau kau keterima nanti pasti bakal tahu yang mana orangnya. Dia hitam, agak bau badan dan lumayan telmi—"

"Bohong, bohong besar itu!" sambar Baekhyun "Justru orangnya sangat ganteng dan harum. Kulitnya bagus, eksotis tapi bukan hitam. Aku paling suka bibir dan otot perutnya." Raut muka Baekhyun berubah cerah. "Dia dua tingkat diatas kita. Tadi kami sempat mampir ke asrama cowok Cuma untuk pinjam kaset menari. Berterima kasihlah karena aku mau repot-repot begini."

Kalau ada orang yang paling tidak tahu malu sedunia, ya Baekhyun inilah orangnya. Dia secara lantang memuji bagian tubuh cowok padahal ada adik perempuannya disini, mendengarkan dengan penuh sukarela.

"Ya deh, terima kasih." Jawabku diiringi cengiran singkat. Di detik kedua aku tersentak bagaikan disengat lebah. Kalalu Kyungsoo punya kakak orang dalam, kebetulan sekali. Aku bisa bertanya macam-macam mengenai prosedur penerimaan dan rangkaian audisi apa saja yang harus kujalani. Kalaupun Kyungsoo tidak tahu, minimal dia bisa bertanya ke kakaknya kan? Aku berasumsi pasti komunitas besar dan tenar begitu punya sistem penerimaan calon anggota baru yang lebih ribet dibandingkan klub lain. Yaa… minimal aku punya sedikit gambaran. Dari situlah nanti aku bisa mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Termasuk meningkatkan intensitas latihan menjadi tiga jam sehari, mungkin?

"Hei, kalau kau—"

"Aku tidak akan gabung di Squader Eight," jawab Kyungsoo seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. "Aku lebih tertarik di klub drama."

"Dia lebih tertarik pada ketuanya," ralat Baekhyun tidak penting.

"Tidak kok! Bukan begitu! Aku memang tertarik ingin mendalami dunia seni peran." Kyungsoo blingsatan salah tingkah. Oke, jadi dia beneran tertarik pada ketuanya?

"Merem." Perintah Sehun.

Kyungsoo tutup mata. "Tapi aku bisa menanyakan beberapa info umum kalau kau mau."

"Serius?" aku menahan diri untuk memeluk tubuh kecilnya. "Wah. Itu bagus! Terima kasih banyak ya."

Cewek itu menggangguk-angguk.

Sehun berdecak murka melihat garis eyeliner Kyungsoo melenceng naik ke alis. "Jangan goyang-goyang dong!" dumelnya galak. "Lihat ini kerjaanku jadi kacau!" ditariknya sehelai tissue lalu dengan gemas ditabrak-tabrakkan ke kelopak mata Kyungsoo.

"Auw! Sakit! Hentikan!" jerit Kyungsoo sambil memukuli tangan Sehun.

Aku mencoba mengabaikan kegaduhan di sekelilingku, fokus memandangi dua kaset yang menunggu untuk kumasukkan ke lubang DVD player.

Tunggu. Aku tidak punya DVD player!

Kutepuk jidatku, "Gimana caranya kita putar kaset kalau alat pemutarnya tidak ada?"

Baekhyun menampilkan senyum paling culas ala penjahat di film-film. "Ah, gitu aja kok repot. Apa gunanya tinggal di asrama?"

Aku mengernyit bingung, belum ngeh. "Maksudmu?"

"Buat apa punya tetangga banyak kalau tidak pernah dimanfaatkan?" tanyanya balik. "Sebentar, aku telpon dulu Sandeul. Barangkali dia masih di kamar."

"Demi Tuhan, Sandeul ini tinggal di pulau mana sih?" ucapku mendengus keki. "Kenapa musti lewat telpon? Apa susahnya kalau kita bertamu baik-baik ke kamarnya untuk pinjam barang? Sekalian silaturahmi."

"Oh," Baekhyun berhenti mencari di kontak. "Benar juga. Okelah kalau begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menyerah! Aku tidak mau jadi penari. Baru satu jam latihan menari saja rasanya lututku lemas bukan main, mana punggungku salah urat semua.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Sehun terkikik meledekku. "Katanya mau jadi anak keren?" dia sih enak, badannya luwes dan ringan.

Baekhyun mencibir. "Anak keren?"

"Diam kau!" kulempar guling ke kepala Sehun. "Aku tidak mau jadi anak keren. Aku hanya mau jadi diriku sendiri!"

Baekhyun masih mencibir. "Dirimu sendiri? Park Chanyeol si jenius yang membosankan? Belum apa-apa sudah kalah. Bagaimana mau berubah kalau latihan sedikit sudah mengeluh?"

"Sudah cukup. Aku kapok berusaha jadi anak keren." Aku angkat dua tangan tanda menyerah, kuambil buku notes tadi dan kucoret dua poin paling terakhir.

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun memanjangkan leher, "Cara menjadi anak keren?" Buru-buru kututup sebelum dia sempat membacanya. Memalukan sekali. Dia pasti bakal menghinaku.

"Bukan apa-apa, cuma hapalan gerakan biasa."

Baekhyun merengut, berusaha merebut buku dari tanganku. Sekali lagi aku lebih sigap, kuselipkan ke bawah bantal dan kududuki. Hah! Bisa apa dia sekarang?

"Apa sih itu?" pekiknya sewot. "Kasih tahu dong!"

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, Sehun sudah histeris di jendela. "Siapa cowok itu?" tanyanya menunjuk penuh semangat.

Kami mendekat ke jendela dan melihat seorang cowok tinggi berkulit agak gelap berdiri di depan Kyungsoo. Mereka ngobrol serius tentang sesuatu di bawah sana, tapi kami hanya bisa menangkap percakapannya sayup-sayup.

"Oh, itu kakaknya Kyungsoo yang kubilang tadi, cakep kan?" Baekhyun mengedip pada Sehun.

"Itu kan cowok yang tadi pegang megaphone. Kakaknya Kyungsoo ketua SE?" tanyaku agak kaget.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Baru wakil. Tapi tahun depan katanya mau mencalonkan jadi ketua. Menurut gosip yang beredar sih… katanya cowok itu playboy kelas kakap." bisik Baekhyun menurunkan intonasi suaranya.

"Playboy?" Sehun kelihatan patah semangat. Bibirnya cemberut. "Aku tidak suka playboy. Tapi dia boleh juga."

Kutatap dia dengan heran. "Bukannya kau sudah punya pacar?"

Sehun mengibaskan rambut kebelakang. "Selama belum ada cincin emas melingkar di tangan, kita bebas punya banyak _teman_ kan?" lagi-lagi dia melempar kedipan centil.

Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala. "Teman atau simpanan? Sudahlah, dia buatku saja, aku kan belum punya pacar. Jangan rakus begitu ah."

Sehun cuma senyam-senyum sambil memeluk kusen jendela. Tatapannya terpaku ke satu sosok di bawah sana. Cengar-cengir sendiri, entah apa yang dia bayangkan.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Sehun sibuk ber-dadah-dadah dan kirim-kirim sinyal jarak jauh ke cowok ganteng yang ternyata kakak Kyungsoo (mereka tidak mirip), aku diam-diam kembali ke kasur, meraih buku notes-ku dari bawah bantal. Membaca ulang apa yang kutulis.

 **Resolusiku:**

 **1\. Aktif tanya jawab di kelas.**

 **2\. Lulus 3 tahun, paling lama 4 tahun.**

 **3\. Jangan lupa belajar**

 **4\. Memperluas lingkar pertemanan dengan siapa saja.**

 **7\. Tidak boleh malas mandi dan berpenampilan bagus setiap saat.**

 **8\. Cari pacar**

 **11\. Mengakrabkan diri dengan Sehun.**

Tujuh saja. Tujuh resolusi sudah cukup. Jangan terlalu banyak, malah ribet. Fokus saja dengan potensi dan bakat yang memang kumiliki. Aku bisa jadi anak keren dan dikenal orang dengan ciri khasku sendiri. Nah sejauh ini, yang terlaksana baru resolusi nomor sebelas. Aku mengambil pulpen dan kutarik garis centang. Masih ada enam hal lagi yang menunggu untuk kuwujudkan. Perjalanan masih sangat panjang rupanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, dimana sih aku bisa dapat pacar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **NEXT—**

A/N: silahkan review yang berminat… :D semoga tidak keberatan Chanyeol saya jadiin temen sekamarnya Sehun.^^ soalnya di mata saya dua orang itu sreg aja, jadi sahabat deket dan kakak tapinya, bukan nge-shipperin sebagai pasangan. #teambottomchanyeol

Yaaa, semoga ini cukup menjelaskan rasa penasaran temen-temen heheh.

Maaf ya temen-temen, chap dua segera nyusul :D

oh iya di bagian ini ada yang kutambahin dikit


	3. Chapter 2

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**

 **Cast:**

TG!Sehun, Jongin, Chen, Tao, Luhan, Fem!Chanyeol.

 **Disebut lewat cerita:** Siwon (Sehun's appa), Fem!Kyuhyun (Sehun's eomma), Seunghyun/TOP (Sehun's brother), Seungri (Sehun's brother), dll

 **Rating:** M (NC 18+)

 **Genre :** Romance, humor, yaoi (?), genderswitch for all uke (kecuali Sehun), University-life, AU, OOC, yadong. dll

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk (seperti biasa^^)

 **Summary Lengkap:** Jongin tidak pernah serius menyukai seseorang sampai akhirnya dia ditantang teman-temannya untuk menyelinap masuk ke dorm anak-anak cewek dan taklukkan Oh Sehun 'Si Singa Betina'. Nah, gimana jadinya kalau ternyata cewek cantik sekaligus Kapten Cheerleaders yang paling digila-gilai kaum adam di kampus punya 'rahasia besar' di bawah pusarnya?

* * *

" **She like it, like it, like it…**

 **He was a Lady…"**

* * *

 **##HAPPY READING##**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Sehun duduk dihadapannya, sudah berpakaian lengkap. Hotpants ketat dan tanktop. Milik Sehun lumayan kecil. Tentu saja milik Sehun yang dibawah. Justru bukan diatas yang menarik perhatian Jongin. Dia masih bisa samar-samar melihat _itu_ menonjol sedikit dari balik celana satinnya.

Bisa dibilang, Jongin dari dulu selalu penasaran dengan kehidupan orang-orang seperti Sehun. Tentang latar belakang mereka, mengapa mereka bisa begitu dan mengapa mereka memutuskan untuk begini, sampai ketabahan dan ketegaran mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah masyarakat luas sebagai sosok yang 'berbeda' dari yang lain. Mereka langka. Unik, menurut Jongin. Satu banding seribu populasinya di dunia ini. Tak heran Jongin merasa tertarik setiap kali dia mendengar seorang teman bercerita soal tetangganya yang habis operasi kelamin atau kebetulan pas lagi browsing di internet lalu dapat kisah yang serupa. Dan biasanya, setiap kali ada teman yang bercerita nyaris diperkosa atau teman kencannya ternyata cewek jejadian, Jongin selalu menelengkan kepala sambil berkata, "Malangnya dirimu." Padahal dalam hati dia penasaran.

Tentu saja itu hanya ketertarikan biasa, seperti saat kita membaca artikel tentang bayi kambing yang lahir prematur dan secara ajaib memiliki dua kepala. Rasa penasaran seperti itulah yang dirasakan Jongin. _Bukan_ karena dia merasa terjebak, punya hasrat terpendam ingin jadi wanita juga dan lantas terinspirasi.

Lalu sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan—anggaplah—salah satu makhluk yang dari dulu membuatnya mati penasaran. Gimana dia bisa tenang? Ini seperti mimpi jadi kenyataan! Jongin gemas sekali ingin bertanya ini-itu. Sebutlah, dia terobsesi. Secara… ini OH SEHUN gitu loh! Jongin berasa seperti ketemu seleb Hollywood papan atas yang memiliki banyak skandal.

Oh Sehun, anak pak dekan yang sering dia lihat wara-wiri dengan rambut panjang berkilau dan segala kemolekan yang menempel di dirinya. Cewek yang paling digila-gilai seluruh cowok waras di kampus. Cewek yang hampir setiap hari membuat cowok-cowok patah hati hingga menjadi kurang waras. Dan cewek yang paling banyak dapat teriakan, siulan dan tepuk tangan dari supporter di lapangan, ternyata…

Jongin tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan ladyboy, hanya melihat mereka dari acara TV Thailand. Atau mendengar cerita orang-orang soal pertemuan 'tidak sengaja' dengan mereka di tempat karaoke dan klub malam. Tapi jelaslah Nong Poy salah satu contoh unggul yang sukses membuat Jongin ngiler luar biasa. Pesona seorang wanita tulen terpancar dari bahasa tubuh, suara dan senyumannya. Siapa sangka dahulu kala, bertahun-tahun silam, dia pernah hidup sebagai— _ehem_ —bocah laki-laki? Meski yang satu itu sudah benar-benar total perubahannya, tidak seperti Sehun yang masih menyimpan _barangnya_ dibawah sana.

"Ehemm!"

Tatapan Jongin naik ke wajah galak Sehun.

"Mau ngomong apa?" tanya Sehun tanpa senyum setitikpun.

"Ohh… mm…" Jongin garuk-garuk kepala. Keberaniannya hilang ditelan pesona Sehun. "Aku mau tanya, kenapa kau ingin jadi perempuan?" ucapnya santai. Jongin membuat konotasi 'Jadi perempuan' terdengar seperti suatu profesi yang wajar, misalnya: 'Jadi guru', 'Jadi dokter', dan 'Jadi perawat'.

Terus Sehun musti jawab apa? Karena panggilan jiwa?

"Aku sudah merasa berbeda sejak kecil. Apa itu masalah buatmu?" tanyanya masih jutek.

"Hmmm," Jongin manggut-manggut. "Berbeda? Itu saja? Tidak ada lagi faktor lain?"

"Kalaupun ada juga tidak akan mungkin kubagi denganmu, orang asing." tandas Sehun tajam. "Kenapa juga aku mau-mau saja meladeni playboy jelek-bodoh-mesum sepertimu yang sama sekali bukan tipeku?"

Jongin malah tertawa. "Aduh, aduh. Galaknya, Tuan putri. Sampai kapan sih mau tertutup begitu? Seharusnya kau bersyukur punya teman berbagi. Masih untung aku tidak kabur dari kamar ini lalu berteriak pada semua orang."

"Aku sudah punya teman berbagi." Sehun menyilangkan tangan di dada besarnya.

"Oh iya? Siapa?" tanya Jongin santai.

"Chanyeol, teman sekamarku. Kau pasti kenal dia."

Park Chanyeol. Tak disangka-sangka, rupanya anak itu sudah tahu. Jelas sekali. Sulit menyembunyikan rahasia dari teman sekamarmu sendiri.

"Ya, siapa yang tidak kenal si jenius itu." Jongin celingukan, matanya menangkap foto-foto polaroid Sehun bersama anak-anak cewek lain yang ditempel di dinding hingga membentuk simbol hati raksasa. Dia juga melihat kalender yang tanggal-tanggalnya banyak dilingkari spidol merah dan poster-poster boyband. Jongin mendecih. Dasar cewek!

"Sekarang mana teman sekamarmu itu?"

"Kalau dia ada disini, mungkin kau sudah habis dicincangnya daritadi," jawab Sehun sinis.

Jongin terkekeh. "Memangnya dia sekuat itu?" cibirnya.

Sehun tetap berwajah dingin, tidak bersahabat sama sekali. "Dia bisa mematahkan jari-jari mesummu dalam hitungan detik."

Jongin tertawa lagi. Entah kenapa segala hal yang dikatakan Sehun terdengar lucu di telinganya.

"Kenapa ketawa? Aku kelihatan seperti badut?" tanyanya jutek.

Jongin berdehem, lalu mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat. Berusaha menahan tawa geli ronde kedua. "Jadi selain Chanyeol dan ayahanda terhormat, apa ada orang lain lagi di kampus yang tau rahasiamu?"

Sehun menggangguk. "Miss Hyoyeon, pelatih kami."

"Dan dia tidak keberatan dengan itu?" Jongin terang saja kaget. Bukankah Sehun harusnya dipecat dan dicopot dari jabatan? Kenapa malah dibiarkan keluyuran menyandang gelar 'Kapten Cheers' dan melompat-lompat dengan angkuhnya diatas piramid?

"Orangtua kami saling mengenal dengan baik. Dia bilang hanya aku satu-satunya yang paling akrab dan bisa dia percaya. Dia juga bilang aku punya jiwa pemimpin dan paling berstamina. Gerakanku juga sangat luwes dibandingkan yang lain."

Jiwa pemimpin? Paling berstamina? Tidak salah lagi. Belum lagi ada faktor KKN. Pantas saja dia bisa masuk dengan mudahnya, diangkat jadi Kapten pula. Tidak mengherankan untuk seorang anak dekan. Apa sih yang tidak mungkin?

Jongin mendengus geli. "Alasan yang cukup logis." jawabnya.

Sehun menangkap adanya sindiran dari nada bicara Jongin, gadis itu menyipitkan mata tersinggung. " _Excuse me?_ "

"Dengar ya, Manis." Jongin semakin memajukan tubuhnya, membuat Sehun terpaksa bergeser jauh agar dia tetap aman dari jangkauan. "Aku juga termasuk orang yang tahu rahasiamu, lho. Jadi baik-baiklah padaku mulai dari sekarang."

Sehun hanya bisa gigit bibir sambil mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, marah tapi bingung mau dilampiaskan dengan cara apa.

"Brengsek." umpatnya. Begitulah, terungkap lewat bibir.

"Terima kasih," Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Kuanggap itu pujian." dia beringsut mundur lagi. "Sekarang pertanyaan berikutnya, apa orangtuamu baik-baik saja?"

Alis Sehun bertaut bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Maksudku, dengan kondisimu…" tangan Jongin membentuk gestur dua lekukan 'S' di udara. "Seperti ini."

Sehun masih bungkam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak bakal ember kok. Aku malah mati penasaran kalau kau tidak mau cerita." Matanya berkeliling lagi, menjelajahi seisi kamar, seperti pencopet yang menaruh curiga pada semua benda.

Merasa tidak nyaman kamarnya diperhatikan begitu, Sehun berdehem salah tingkah. "Kau lihat apa sih?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia malah bangkit dari kasur dan jalan pelan-pelan menyusuri tembok, seakan segala hal di kamar ini adalah dunia baru yang membuatnya tertarik. Jongin memandangi tumpukan kaset di pojok dekat meja belajar, juga tumpukan majalah berserakan diatas kursi rias. Sial, seharusnya Sehun beres-beres sedikit tadi. Mana dia sangka bakal kedatangan tamu tak diundang?

"Jadi ini kamar Oh Sehun. Dunia _mu_."

"Ya." Sehun sedikit merona ketika Jongin usil membuka-buka tutup lipgloss. "Agak berantakan sih—"

"Nyaman sekali. Hangat." Jongin menatap tumpukan sepatu hak tinggi di sudut lainnya, hiasan ikan buatan Chanyeol yang tergantung di lampu, kalung-kalung yang tergantung di cermin, dan rok baru yang tergantung di paku dekat cermin.

Jongin mendekat dan mengamati label yang tertempel di paku. "Me's hope?" tanya Jongin bingung ketika melihat labelnya. "Toko apa?"

"Itu toko bagus kok." jawab Sehun agak membela diri. "Toko serba satu won, barang-barang bekas… tapi kualitasnya masih bagus."

"Kau beli paku di toko serba satu won? Kenapa bukan di toko bangunan?"

Sehun memutar mata. "Terserah aku kan mau beli dimana. Lebih murah dan bisa dapat banyak. Satu pack isi dua puluh dengan harga satu won! Semuanya satu won! Di toko bangunan belum tentu bisa dapat segitu." jelasnya berapi-api.

"Oh." Jongin mengangguk-angguk penuh pengertian. "Bagus, bagus. Aku suka pola pikirmu."

Pipi Sehun bersemu-semu merah jambu lagi.

Jongin pindah ke kardus disamping pot bonsai mini. Menarik keluar seprai bergambar kuda poni pink dari dalam sana. "Bedcover-nya bagus." Jongin membaca tulisan yang tertera di bagian bawah. "My-Little-Pony-Friendship-is-Magic. Pfrttt… film kartun?"

"Itu milik Chanyeol." jawabnya buru-buru. Sehun berbohong. Habis melihat ekspresi kocak Jongin yang sangat menghina, dia takut diledeki maniak kuda poni. Apalagi sampai koleksi bedcover-nya segala dalam satu kardus besar. Memalukan sekali, seharusnya dia sembunyikan di… suatu tempat tadi. Mungkin di kamar Baekhyun. Argh, sial! Mengapa dari sekian banyak cowok tampan di kampus, harus Jongin sih yang 'berkunjung' ke kamarnya? Mana cowok itu kepo ampun-ampunan. Tidak cukup hanya duduk manis dan bertanya, dia juga perlu berkeliling dan memeriksa semua barang.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak keberatan, apalagi dia sudah lama menyimpan rasa kagum tersembunyi buat Kim Jongin. Tapi kalau orangnya ternyata pecicilan begini… sungguh mengerikan! Rasanya cowok itu seperti sedang mengintip lemari pakaian dalamnya. Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi dia beneran membuka laci pakaian dalamnya lalu bertanya "Beli dimana?"

Jongin begitu tekun melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar, meresapinya. Sementara Sehun berdiri canggung dengan kepala tertunduk malu, merasa ditelanjangi habis-habisan.

Sekarang Jongin menatap tak percaya kearah laci meja rias yang terbuka, isinya dipenuhi peralatan makeup. "Kau koleksi lipstick berapa banyak sih?"

"Mm… beberapa." Lalu cepat-cepat dia tutup laci itu. Sebelum Jongin melihat-lihat label harga.

Mungkin bukan gagasan baik memperbolehkan Jongin masuk kemari. Sekarang dia memandangi ikat pinggang rajutan Minseok dengan heran.

"Ini apa? Ular?"

"Ikat pinggang," jawab Sehun. "Aku tahu. Itu memang mengerikan sekali. Aku sama sekali tidak suka rajutan, tapi Minseok eonni baik hati dan dia sangat suka merajut apa saja. Jadi mau tidak mau aku terpaksa menerimanya."

Jongin menyeringai. "Terpaksa? Bagaimana ya kalau Luhan tahu soal ini, dia itu pacarnya Minseok lho."

"Eh, eh jangan!" tahan Sehun sambil merengut. "Jangan melapor, pliss. Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus marahan dengan Minseok eonni."

Jongin tertawa. "Aku juga merasa hobi ceweknya Luhan itu agak aneh. Dia tergila-gila pada rajutan seperti wanita lanjut usia. Dia pernah merajut penutup kap lampu. Bayangkan, penutup kap lampu!" ucapnya terkekeh geli.

Jongin segera berhenti tertawa, ada hal menarik lain yang menarik perhatiannya, dia beralih ke jejeran botol obat di meja nakas kecil disamping tempat tidur. Jongin mengambil salah satu botol vitamin dan mempelajarinya. Astaga. Kenapa sih dia begitu tertarik pada segala hal!?

"Ini apa?" tanyanya membolak-balik botol di tangannya, penasaran.

Sehun garuk-garuk leher, gerah sendiri. "Itu—"

"Pil estrogen?" Jongin terkejut. "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari obat-obatan ini? Menstruasi?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Kembalikan!" Sehun maju untuk merebut botol itu tapi Jongin lebih cepat berkilah.

Bibirnya komat-kamit membaca tulisan di kemasan. "Membantu dalam pengembangan payudara, memperluas panggul, meningkatkan timbunan lemak di sekitar pinggul, menurunkan kadar testosteron, menghaluskan kulit, dan mengurangi fitur maskulin. Untuk penggunaan lebih lanjut hubungi dokter—"

"SINI!" Sehun hendak merebutnya dari tangan Jongin, tapi cowok itu seperti punya bakat berpindah tempat dalam satu detik. Akhirnya terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran di dalam kamar. Jongin berlari melintasi kasur, lewat di depan lemari, pintu kamar mandi dan meja rias, terus begitu. Sehun kepayahan mengejar dibelakang.

Karena kecapekan mengimbangi tenaga Jongin, Sehun jatuh terduduk di lantai, ngos-ngosan parah. "Sudah kubilang kembalikan, brengsek!" bentaknya dengan pipi memanas, antara malu bercampur marah. Tidak seharusnya Jongin melihat-lihat barang pribadi. Itu kan privasinya! Cowok itu tahu apa arti "privasi" tidak sih?

"Wow, wow…" Jongin geleng-geleng kepala, bibirnya berkedut-kedut aneh. "Kau tidak cocok memaki, _Sayang_. Setelah minum pil ini harusnya kau bisa bersikap lembut layaknya seorang wanita."

Sehun tidak perduli, dia memaki lagi. "Brengsek."

Jongin berdecak-decak sekarang. "Berarti terapi hormonmu kurang berhasil."

Sehun mendengus sinis. "Sok tahu."

Jongin tertawa, lalu mengibaskan tangan. "Bercanda kok. Eh, apa ini?" dia meraih botol lain lagi dan mulai membaca kemasannya. "Yang ini progesteron. Bisa… merangsang pertumbuhan puting, puting menjadi sangat sensitif, memperkecil ukuran testis, meningkatkan nafsu makan seperti pada wanita dan kenaikan berat badan…"

Satu kata: malu.

Dua kata: malu sekali.

Tiga kata: malu luar biasa.

Apalagi reaksi Jongin saat menyebut "puting" seolah-olah benda itu adalah "es stroberi" yang sangat lezat. Salah. Ini salah sekali. Hancur sudah tembok penghalangnya. Jongin sudah terlanjur melihat semua ini. Sudah kepalang basah. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia mati tenggelam?

Sehun tarik napas dalam-dalam, terpaksa merelakan rahasianya bocor ke cowok antah berantah ini. "Aku…"

Jongin mendongak dari botol obat, menatap Sehun penuh perhatian.

"Mungkin kau akan menganggap ini lelucon lalu tertawa seperti tadi. Masa bodoh. Kalau tidak bisa terima atau tidak ingin mendengar silahkan keluar dari sini supaya kita bisa saling melanjutkan hidup masing-masing."

Bagai ditampar Kangguru, Jongin buru-buru meletakkan botol-botol obat kembali ke tempatnya dan pasang muka serius. "Sori. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawai kehidupanmu, hanya saja—"

"Aku terlihat lucu?" potong Sehun sengit. "Aku pasti sangat lucu sampai-sampai kau ingin membuatku malu."

Entah kenapa Jongin selalu ingin tertawa mendengar omongan Sehun. Redaksi kalimatnya itu lho… maksudnya serius, pengen bikin orang takut, tapi oknum yang ditemani ngobrol bukannya merasa takut, justru geli.

"Kau memang lucu. Dalam artian lain. Aku jadi ingin mem—" Jongin berdehem gugup melihat raut penyihir buas Sehun, setelah itu pasang muka serius lagi. "Sori. Lanjutkan."

Sejenak, Sehun tampak ragu mau melanjutkan. Bisakah dia percaya kepada cowok dekil ini? Bisakah dia percaya cowok ini sebagai brankas kesekian untuk menyimpan 'emas-emas'–nya? Apalagi tampangnya Jongin kelihatan tidak meyakinkan begitu. Kenapa juga dia pakai suka segala sama cowok ini?

Pandangan Sehun jatuh secara acak ke halaman majalah yang sedang terbuka di atas kursi, dia melihat artikel "30 hal yang harus dilakukan sebelum mati muda di usia 30", dan seolah terhipnotis, mulutnya mulai terbuka. "Aku senang berpakaian seperti perempuan sejak kecil. Sooyoung eonni, kakak sepupuku, dan aku sering main bersama. Kami senang memainkan sebuah permainan dan aku selalu dapat peran jadi anak perempuannya. Kadang dia membuatku berperan sebagai boneka dan memakaikan baju-baju lamanya. Aku menikmati permainan rumah-rumahan dan hanya ingin memakai baju-baju milik kakak sepupuku. Aku merasa pakaian-pakaian lembut itu seperti bagian dari diriku dan aku ditakdirkan untuk memakainya." Sudah terlambat untuk berhenti. Pilihannya hanya dua, mengaku baik-baik atau melihat Jongin menjelajahi seluruh laci di kamar ini. "Aku benci jaket superhero, baju sayap Superman dan celana koboi rumbai-rumbai yang dibelikan ayahku. Aku suka gaun-gaun berwarna-warna cerah dan baju-baju bermotif lucu yang hanya bisa dikenakan anak perempuan. Lalu mulai berpikir, mengapa aku tidak bisa memakainya? Itu tidak adil."

Jongin mendengarkan dengan lebih seksama, tidak ada lagi acara jelalatan dan berkeliling kamar.

"Saat pertama kali masuk sekolah dasar, aku menangis sampai melakukan aksi mogok makan agar Appa dan Eomma mengizinkan aku memakai seragam untuk anak perempuan. Aku memelihara rambutku sampai panjang sebahu, dan mengamuk waktu Eomma berniat mengguntingnya. Orang-orang mengira Appa dan Eomma memiliki dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan, bukannya tiga anak laki-laki. Jadi aku sering diperlakukan sebagai anak perempuan dan dipuji cantik oleh ibu-ibu tetangga. Dan terus terang aku menyukainya."

"… orangtuaku terlalu malu untuk mengoreksi jadi mereka diam saja dan membiarkan semua orang berpikir aku seorang gadis kecil…"

"… anak-anak cowok di sekolah berpikir aku cewek paling cantik dan ramai-ramai memberi perhatian lebih. Selalu dapat coklat paling banyak di hari Valentine. Mereka begitu protektif, aku dilarang main di halaman kalau pas hujan, katanya mereka takut melihatku kecipratan lumpur dan genangan air yang kotor..."

"… berusaha keras menjaga tingkah laku, aku takut kepedulian dan sikap mereka akan berubah kalau tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya…"

Sehun terus berbicara tanpa henti, memuntahkan segala pemikiran dan rahasianya yang paling terdalam. Nyaris tidak sadar apa-apa saja yang dia ucapkan. Tapi dia merasa lega bukan main. Seperti sedang menjalani terapi atau pijat spa.

"… jika tiba waktunya kelas olahraga, aku selalu merengek pada guru olahragaku supaya boleh ganti baju di ruang terpisah. Untungnya guru-guru tahu siapa aku sebenarnya dan mereka bisa menjaga rahasia. Mereka ingin aku menikmati masa kecil dengan tenang tanpa perlu merasa takut dengan perlakuan tidak adil atau cibiran orang-orang…"

"… identitasku ketahuan, itu parah sekali, saat itu hujan deras, aku terlalu sibuk menahan payung agar tidak terbang dibawa angin jadi lupa menutup yang dibawah, semua orang melihatnya, semua teman-teman kelasku, anak-anak kelas lain, orangtua mereka…"

"… mereka berbalik seperti ribuan panah yang menusukku tanpa ampun. Tidak ada lagi perlakuan istimewa, mereka semua membenciku, tidak pernah puas mengganggu sampai aku menangis, menarik rambutku, mendorongku dari ayunan, berbisik di belakangku, berlomba-lomba memberi julukan yang aneh-aneh, melempar buku tulisku ke lumpur, menyembunyikan boneka kesayanganku di tempat sampah…"

"… aku jadi takut pergi ke sekolah dan trauma melihat orang-orang. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Appa dan Eomma untuk membujukku. Akhirnya kami pindah kota dan aku terpaksa memulai kehidupan sekolahku sebagai anak laki-laki, dengan celana panjang jelek dan baju-baju membosankan. Aku benci itu…"

"… pada saat jam istirahat, aku lebih banyak menyendiri di pojokan, aku ingin gabung dengan teman-teman perempuan tapi masih terlalu takut dan malu. Anak laki-laki sangat kasar, dari cara mereka bermain, bicara sampai menendang orang di lapangan, aku tidak ingin jadi bagian dari itu. Mereka juga sangat jorok, salah satu teman kelasku bahkan suka mengelap ingusnya pakai lengan baju…"

"… melewati masa remaja dengan berpura-pura. Appa mulai berubah semenjak sanak keluarga jauhnya datang dan berkomentar yang macam-macam. Dia mulai berlagak semacam bos besar yang berhak mengatur segala sesuatu di rumah. Dia seperti komandan kamp konsentrasi yang suka seenaknya menyuruhku melakukan ini-itu. Merubah dekorasi kamar, membuang mainan dan baju-baju dan aksesoris yang dianggapnya terlalu feminim, menyuruhku bermain di luar, marah kalau melihatku duduk-duduk sambil menghias kue atau membantu Eomma di dapur…"

"… seorang pelatih tim kesebelasan Korea pernah dipanggil ke rumah, supaya aku bisa bercita-cita jadi atlit dunia setelah melihat seorang bapak berkumis menendang-nendang bola hitam putih ke tembok…"

"… antara gengsi dikira homo dan bingung dengan orientasi seksualku, aku pernah nekat menerima pernyataan cinta seorang cewek di kelas sebelas, tapi hubungan kami kandas di minggu ketiga, aku yang memutuskannya setelah kami berciuman di atap sekolah…"

"… cewek itu payah sekali, ludahnya berceceran di daguku, aku tidak merasa berdebar, malah hilang nafsu makan…"

"… belum menyerah, aku berpacaran lagi dengan cewek dari kelas lain. Cewek itu memiliki birahi yang tinggi, begitu ngotot menyuruhku menemukan G spot-nya, jadi kami menghabiskan sepanjang akhir pekan mencoba-coba berbagai gaya, dan sesudahnya aku malah kecapekan…"

"… aku tidak merasa bergairah, tidak merasakan kepuasan seksual. Cewek itu juga berbohong padaku, aku tahu betul dia hanya berpura-pura puas. Dia bilang tubuhnya mekar seperti bunga setelah bercinta denganku. Kubilang berhenti bicara omong kosong, dia marah lalu kami putus. Rasanya seperti ada yang salah. Sebagian dari diriku mendambakan percintaan yang hebat dan fantastis. Dan jujur saja menjadi pihak yang 'menusuk', bukan jenis percintaan fantastis yang kudambakan…"

"… aku menginginkan gairah, aku ingin melayang, aku ingin gempa bumi, atau… entahlah, pusaran angin yang besar… pokoknya sesuatu yang _menggairahkan_. Kadang-kadang aku merasa ada kehidupan baru yang menegangkan sedang menungguku diluar sana. Setiap malam, aku selalu memandangi lampu kamar sebelum tidur, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan…"

"… ikut kursus renang dan dance, supaya aku bisa sepenuhnya mengalihkan pikiranku dari hal-hal yang bikin stress… ditambah lagi Appa setiap hari membanding-bandingkan aku dengan putra sulung kakaknya yang dia bilang macho, juara karate, bla-bla-bla. Itu memuakkan! Jadi tiap anak itu main ke rumah, ban sepedanya selalu kukempeskan. Aku benci dia. Salahkan ayahku yang telah merubahku jadi pendengki…"

"… saking putus asanya, aku sampai melamar pekerjaan sebagai kasir di restoran ayam cepat saji. Walaupun gajinya lebih kecil dari uang sakuku, aku tidak perduli. Hanya supaya pikiranku sibuk, jadi tidak punya waktu untuk memandangi lampu atau cermin kamar mandi sambil menertawakan diriku sendiri…"

"Tapi tetap tidak bisa! Karena aku pasti bercermin setiap pagi, saat itulah aku pasti bertanya: "Kau ini siapa sih? Mengapa kau pakai celana?". Aku bisa gila lama-lama kalau begitu terus! Memutuskan untuk menyerah, aku mengikuti dorongan hatiku. Saat keadaan rumah sepi dan semua orang pergi, aku mengendap-endap ke kamar orangtuaku, memakai dress milik Eomma yang paling pendek dan ketat, lalu memoles wajahku dengan peralatan makeup-nya…"

"… aku coba-coba pakai rok waktu acara weekend berikutnya, dan ayahku hampir saja mati tersedak kopi…"

"… kami ribut besar sampai tetangga kiri-kanan tahu kalau semalam Appa membentakku dan nyaris melempar cangkir kopinya ke kepalaku kalau tidak buru-buru ditahan Eomma. Acara weekend keluarga batal, aku malah disuruh mengurung diri di kamar, memikirkan perbuatanku sampai aku sadar. Masalahnya, aku sudah _sadar_ , jadi apa yang musti kupikirkan?"

"… segala cara dia tempuh untuk membuat kepalaku 'jernih', mulai dari beli motor besar menyeramkan ala gangster, Playstation tiga, laptop berisi game-game cowok, ring basket lengkap dengan bola basketnya, sampai menghias kamarku dengan poster-poster pahlawan dari komik Marvel. Malamnya aku mengundang teman-teman cewek ke rumah dan kami saling menghias kuku diantara tatapan murka Iron man dan seringai marah Wolverine."

"Aku punya dua teman baik, Jiyeon dan Minah, di depan mereka aku tidak perlu berpura-pura, mereka paling mengerti aku dan aku bisa jadi Oh Sehun atau siapa saja seleb cantik yang kuiinginkan, Angelina Jolie, Britney Spears, atau Cameron Diaz, pokoknya kami paling suka bermain peran jadi selebriti lalu berdandan mengikuti gaya mereka. Kami punya malam sendiri, malam kamis dan jumat, itu malam dimana Appaku sibuk lembur di ruangan ber-AC nya. Jiyeon dan Minah biasanya datang ke rumah sambil bawa majalah, kotak makeup, baju-baju, koleksi sepatu, rambut wig warna-warni, juga cemilan, kami seru-seruan bersama di kamar. Eomma tidak melarang, dia bisa mengerti keadaanku. Dia orang pertama yang kupercaya untuk jadi tempat berkeluh kesah. Aku bebas bercerita apa saja padanya, mulai dari siapa cowok yang kutaksir sampai geng cewek yang bisanya cuma menang gaya…"

"Di sekolah aku mungkin Oh Sehun yang kaku, jaim dan hanya bicara seperlunya kalau ditanya. Di rumah aku adalah tuan putri, bahkan dua kakak laki-lakiku tidak keberatan memperlakukanku seperti adik perempuan mereka yang harus dijaga. Appaku menganggap kami semua sinting dan kelainan otak. Tiap pulang ke rumah dia pasti uring-uringan. Pertama melihatku duduk di depan cermin, kedua melihat Seunghyun oppa diam-diam mengkonsumsi obat-obat terlarang, ketiga melihat Seungri oppa main game terus kerjanya. Semua playstation dan game yang dibelikan Appa justru dia yang pakai. Kupikir daripada mubazir tidak pernah kupakai, mending kulimpahkan ke kakakku. Appa malah semakin berang dan menyita koleksi majalah pemberian Minah…"

"… menganggap Jiyeon dan Minah adalah pengaruh buruk, seperti parasit yang harus dimusnahkan. Appa memaki-maki dan mengusir mereka dari rumah. Aku tidak setuju dia bersikap kasar begitu pada teman-teman baikku. Malamnya kami ribut besar, aku masuk kamar, membanting pintu, menyambar tas ransel, mengemasi pakaianku lalu kabur lewat jendela…"

"… jalan terlunta-lunta seperti gelandangan, aku tidak perduli itu hari apa atau jam berapa, aku jalan terus menyusuri trotoar, dengan sisa uang tabungan aku bisa membeli mie cup instan atau kadang-kadang hamburger McD. Kalau capek aku menepi di suatu taman lalu tidur di bawah kursinya…"

"… aku ditemukan oleh aparat keamanan sedang meringkuk di gang-gang kecil keesokan paginya dengan kondisi awut-awutan, rambut gatal-gatal dan muka coreng-moreng. Ternyata mereka orang-orang suruhan ayahku dan mereka bilang aku sudah kabur selama dua minggu…"

"… kami langsung syukuran dan Eomma mengundang seluruh keluarga, tetangga-tetangga dan teman-teman arisannya ke rumah, Appa bilang dia ingin berdamai, walaupun katanya butuh waktu untuk menerima keputusanku seutuhnya. Kusuruh dia berjanji untuk tidak mendikteku lagi atau memaksaku ikut kelas turnamen panco bersama om-om berotot yang menjijikkan…"

"… Seunghyun oppa akhirnya mau masuk rehab gara-gara mantan pacarnya batal nikah dan malah mengajak dia balikan, rupanya gara-gara cewek itulah Seunghyun oppa stress sehingga memutuskan untuk mengkonsumsi obat-obat terlarang…"

"… hubunganku dengan teman-teman dekatku kembali membaik. Aku senang mereka mau memaklumi Appa dan tidak menjauhiku. Meski tetap saja aku harus berpura-pura di sekolah. Setidaknya, sampai pesta kelulusan…"

"… aku ditantang Jiyeon buat menyatakan perasaanku ke Hoya, cowok yang selama dua tahun kutaksir, tapi setelah dia tahu aku punya perasaan istimewa padanya, besok pagi dia menghilang, kemudian terdengar desas-desus kalau dia sudah pindah sekolah…"

"Malam harinya kami merayakan malam patah hati dengan es krim Magnum _white chocolate_ sambil nonton DVD. Kami kompak pakai masker rambut lidah buaya malam itu…"

"… aku tidak ingin nonton apapun yang ada adegan pernyataan cinta atau pacar-pacarannya, yang ternyata itu meliputi seluruh koleksi DVD-ku. Jadi akhirnya kami nonton Toy Story 3, Up!, dan Finding Nemo. Aku meringkuk di sofa dengan piyama kuda poni sambil berbalut selimut, dengan botol diet coke tak jauh dari jangkauan tangan, rambut berminyak karena masker pelembap, dan mata bengkak karena kebanyakan dikucek. Toy Story 3 dan Up! sukses bikin banjir bandang air mata. Finding Nemo selalu berhasil membuatku menangis, tapi kali itu aku sudah mewek duluan, bahkan sebelum Nemo tersesat."

"… aku lulus dengan nilai paling memuaskan dan tertinggi kedua di sekolah, keterima di Cheonsa lewat jalur nilai rapot. Orangtuaku bersedia mengabulkan permintaanku sebagai hadiah. Operasi implan payudara, transplantasi rambut, juga pengikisan sedikit timbunan di daerah jakun. Meski aku menolak melakukan pembedahan di alat kelamin. Habisnya aku takut, belum berani menanggung resiko, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku? Bagaimana kalau operasinya gagal? Ini kan bagian paling vital dari tubuh manusia. Pikiran-pikiran paranoid itu masih menghantui sampai sekarang. Aku juga ragu apa hasrat seksualku bisa terpuaskan kalau jenis kelaminku berubah? Menurutmu, Oppa, apa aku sebaiknya operasi kelamin?"

 _Hah?_ Jongin gelagapan. Antara keasikan didongengi dan kaget dipanggil 'Oppa'.

"Gimana, Oppa?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi, tatapan anak kucingnya begitu menggemaskan, sampai-sampai Jongin lupa cara mingkem yang baik dan benar.

"Oh… eh.. yaaa…" Jongin mengusap-usap ujung hidungnya. "Menurutku, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Mau berpenampilan seperti cowok atau berdandan seperti cewek, kalau kau memang merasa nyaman dengan dirimu yang seperti ini, tidak penting kelaminmu berubah atau tetap, suatu saat akan datang orang yang tepat dan iklas mencintai dirimu apa adanya."

Sehun tersipu-sipu, "Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk, ekspresinya sok lempeng. "Iya. Orang tulus itu bukan hanya dilihat dari eksistensinya saat kita bersuka cita, tapi dilihat dari eksistensinya saat kita ditimpa masalah, dia ada tidak? Mendampingi kita tidak? Kalau dia ada, itu baru namanya orang yang benar-benar tulus."

Resmi sudah. Sehun makin klepek-klepek dengan cowok ini. Masa bodoh dia kepo luar biasa dan playboy sejagat raya.

Sehun tersenyum samar. "Mengapa kau peduli?"

Jongin mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau begitu… cantik."

Sehun mendengus geli dengan pipi bersemu-semu. Jongin adalah cowok pertama yang dia kenal bisa diajak berbagi tanpa perlu dibayangi rasa khawatir, tanpa harus takut merasa terhakimi dan direndahkan. "Terima kasih atas waktu luangnya."

"Sama-sama." Jongin balas tersenyum. Lega karena Sehun sudah bisa bersikap kooperatif. "Dan… oh iya, soal ayahmu. Kurasa dia tidak perlu cemas kehilangan satu anak laki-laki…eh, maksudku…" Jongin buru-buru berhenti bicara setelah melihat ekspresi di wajah Sehun. "Maaf, perlu kuralat. Ayahmu tidak kehilangan kok… dia masih memilikimu sebagai anak, tapi… ya, kau taulah apa maksudku."

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Aku tahu."

Jongin tarik-buang napas lega lagi. Aneh sekali dia tiba-tiba merasa takut akan melukai perasan Sehun. "Menurutku orangtuamu malah termasuk pihak yang diuntungkan disini, mereka jadi tidak perlu capek-capek lagi bertarung di kasur demi anak perempuan. Kan sudah ada kau."

Sehun tergelak, dilemparinya kepala Jongin pake bantal. "Dasar otak mesum."

Jongin menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya lalu dia lempar ke sudut ruangan. "Teman sekamarmu bagaimana? Dia tidak keberatan berganti baju di depanmu? Atau kau yang justru merasa canggung?" sebuah pemikiran mengerikan tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala Jongin, bagaimana kalau ternyata Chanyeol sama-sama cewek tiruan?

"Chanyeol itu cewek tulen atau…?"

"Ya, dia seratus persen cewek tulen," Sehun terkikik kecil. "Dia tidak keberatan berganti baju atau telanjang bulat di depanku, malah biasanya kami tidur hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja."

Wow. Sungguh. Jongin hampir mimisan tadi membayangkan dua cewek cantik—meskipun yang satunya palsu—tidur dalam satu kamar tidur hanya dengan pakaian dalam saja.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun ikut menyeringai lihat ekspresi mesum Jongin.

"Eh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa," Jongin batuk-batuk salah tingkah.

Sehun menunduk, ikut salah tingkah. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong, aku pernah mimpi aneh lho tentang Chanyeol."

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Ups, keceplosan. Sehun terdiam agak lama, dan selama beberapa hening suasananya terasa hening dan menyiksa. "Kau pintar menyimpan rahasia kan?"

"Sangat jago." Jongin kembali memperagakan gerakan memutar kunci mulut yang tadi. "Rahasiamu aman disini."

Sehun bimbang sesaat. Aneh sekali dia merasa enjoy bercerita apa saja dengan Jongin. Cowok pervert yang tadi ngumpet di lemarinya dan pasti punya niat jahat. Tapi Sehun tidak perduli, dia sudah terlalu senang bisa sedekat ini dan berbicara normal dengan Kim Jongin, layaknya seorang teman baik. Cowok yang dulu sempat Sehun taksir setengah mati, namun sayang dia harus mengubur dalam-dalam mimpinya karena sekali lagi terhalang, yaah, status.

Sehun terlalu takut, takut orang yang dia sukai melempar tatapan jijik lalu meneriakinya dengan berbagai macam embel-embel kejam yang tidak pantas didengar oleh siapapun. Sehun takut. Terakhir kali dia mencoba buka-bukaan, besoknya cowok yang dia sukai pindah sekolah dan tidak pernah membalas pesan-pesannya lagi. Bagai hilang ditelan bumi. Tapi mendapati Jongin duduk disini, di depannya, tidak lari setelah apa yang terjadi dan bersedia jadi pendengar setia, membuat Sehun merasa nyaman dan berbunga-bunga sekaligus. Dia tak perlu merasa takut lagi. Malah inilah saat yang paling dia tunggu-tunggu. Perasaan lama yang sempat dia pendam mendadak kembali mencuat ke permukaan.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan tertawa," ucap Sehun sedikit mengancam.

Jongin mengangguk mantab. "Yap."

"Baiklah." Sehun duduk bersila sekarang. "Aku pernah bermimpi lesbian dengan Chanyeol."

Jongin terbelalak. "Apa?" tanyanya shock berat. "Coba ulangi? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

"Aku pernah bermimpi lesbian dengan dia," Sehun menggigit bibir malu-malu. "Tapi sumpah itu cuma mimpi biasa kok! Aku tidak memendam perasaan apa-apa padanya. Itu juga bukan jenis mimpi yang kuharapkan, tiba-tiba masuk sendiri dan begitu terbangun, aku tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol muncul dalam mimpiku sebagai lawan..."

"Bercinta?" tebak Jongin sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku mengerti," Jongin manggut-manggut berlagak maklum. "Dia sering mondar-mandir di depanmu tanpa busana. Pasti kau merasa frustasi."

"Aku tidak frustasi!" bantah Sehun buru-buru. "Percayalah, aku bukan lesbian."

Jongin menyeringai. "Biseksual kalau begitu. Atau 'multi-oriented', atau apapun istilah yang kau mau."

"Aku juga bukan biseksual! Atau multi apapun itu. Beneran cuma mimpi!" ucapnya ngotot. "Aku tidak pernah berharap Chanyeol yang akan jadi lawan bercintaku di dunia nyata! Aku juga tidak pernah berfantasi liar tentang dia atau menyimpan perasaan cinta. Itu mimpi aneh yang tidak pernah kuinginkan. Itu tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Ah, yang benar?" todong Jongin bercanda.

Sehun mengacungkan dua tanda 'peace' sekaligus. "Suer. Sumpah mati."

Jongin tersenyum. Diam-diam merasa lega. "Oh begitu. Kupikir kau ingin…"

"Tidak! Lagipula cuma sekali kok."

"Hmm. Begitu ya."

Sunyi. Beberapa saat berlalu tanpa suara, selama itu Sehun memandangi kuku-kuku jarinya yang terpoles apik dan Jongin mengamati barang-barang yang ada di dalam kamar Sehun dengan saksama, begitu penuh perhatian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa motivasimu gabung di cheerleaders?" tanya Jongin lebih mirip wawancara kerja ketimbang bertanya.

Sehun tersenyum geli. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan pertama kali dia memutuskan takdirnya ada di sekumpulan cewek pemandu sorak. "Waktu itu setelah perayaaan kelulusan, aku bertekad ingin memulai hidup baru sebagai sosok yang baru," kenangnya sambil senyam-senyum. "Walaupun pemikiran kolot ayahku masih sama," Sehun memutar mata. "Dia belum menyerah untuk menyuruhku ikut kegiatan yang ada hubungannya dengan olah fisik. Mungkin dia berharap aku akan sadar setelah melihat orang menendang bola dan berlari di lapangan. Tapi pada kenyataannya bukan para pemain bola yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Malah kakak-kakak senior cantik yang berdiri di lapangan sambil berteriak penuh semangat. Apalagi melihat penampilan mereka yang modis-modis, kekompakan serta cara mereka saling menyemangati, tanpa sadar aku termotivasi ingin jadi sekeren mereka." tambah Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Jadi aku buru-buru memasukkan formulir. Sempat tidak direstui ayahku waktu minta uang pendaftaran. Aku bilang saja kalau dia ingin melihatku aktif di kegiatan olahraga kampus, jangan pernah bermimpi membayangkan aku berlari di lapangan pakai baju kesebelasan!" ungkap Sehun berapi-api. "Yah, setidaknya cheers itu juga kegiatan olahraga kampus kan? Berarti aku tidak salah, dong?"

Terjawab sudah rasa penasaran Jongin. "Tidak, kau tidak salah. Aku setuju. Bola dan baju kesebelasan tidak cocok buatmu."

"Nah kan?" Sehun merasa diatas angin karena dapat dukungan dari Jongin. "Kubilang juga apa! Aku tidak cocok jadi pemain bola. Lagipula aku sudah suka dance sejak kecil. Jadi pilihanku sama sekali tidak salah."

Jongin terbelalak kagum. "Kau suka dance?"

Sehun mengangguk semangat. "Suka banget. Beberapa gerakan yang sering ditampilkan itu hasil ciptaanku." jelas Sehun bangga.

"Waaah, hebat dong." puji Jongin semakin salut. "Berarti koreografer di cheers selama ini kau ya? Pantas gerakannya keren-keren." _–dan membangkitkan birahi_ , sambung Jongin dalam hati.

Sehun tersipu-sipu malu. "Eh… tidak juga. Aku juga tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa bantuan teman-temanku yang lain," ucapnya merendah. "Berkat merekalah FCU jadi tim pemandu sorak yang hebat."

Jongin tersenyum tulus. "Kau cewek yang asik. Aneh sekali aku bisa terjebak disini lalu berakhir jadi teman curhatmu. Padahal niat awalku beda." Ya sudahlah, Jongin memutuskan ini momen yang tepat untuk main jujur-jujuran juga. Sehun sudah menerimanya dengan baik, jadi kurang _fair_ rasanya kalau dia tidak bersikap terbuka. Barangkali setelah itu Sehun mau diajak 'kerja-sama'.

"Tidak adil rasanya kalau hanya kau yang bercerita panjang lebar soal rahasiamu. Aku juga ingin mengakui sesuatu," tambah Jongin menatap serius mata gadis dihadapannya.

Sehun terpana sesaat, kemudian terkikik pelan. "Aku tahu dari awal kau punya niat jelek. Cuma orang bodoh yang tidak," jawabnya santai. "Lagipula kau bukan penyusup pertama yang terdampar di dalam lemariku. Minggu lalu aku menemukan Jonghyun oppa terjebak di dalam sana."

Jonghyun? Sial! Berarti dia sudah pernah keduluan.

Jongin tampak tertegun dan agak kecewa. "Ya… ya sudah. Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu. Lalu apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang jahat padamu?" tanya Jongin khawatir sekaligus harap-harap cemas.

Sehun menggeleng. "Dia belum sempat berbuat macam-macam. Aku sudah keburu menendang selangkangannya, meninju rahangnya lalu melemparnya dari lantai dua," ucap Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Oh. Cerita yang itu." Jongin ikut tertawa. "Aku juga sudah dengar. Si idiot itu masih mendekam di ranjang rumah sakit sampai sekarang."

Kedua orang itu larut dalam tawa seru. Hingga suara ketukan di pintu menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Nona Oh? Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa? Boleh aku masuk?"

Badan Sehun langsung panas dingin. "Gawat! Itu Bu Leeteuk. Ayo cepat sembunyi."

Tanpa perlu dikomando, Jongin segera meringkuk lagi di dalam lemari. Suara ketukan di pintu semakin barbar. Sehun buru-buru melapisi celana pendeknya dengan celana jeans lalu berjalan ke pintu. Meletakkan guling diatas kasur Chanyeol, gulingnya dipasangi rambut wig yang mirip rambut Chanyeol, kemudian ditutupi pakai selimut sampai sebatas bagian 'kepala'.

"Cepat buka! Kau sedang apa sih?!" serunya tidak sabar.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar."

"Nona Oh, apa kau tahu soal peraturan disini?" sembur Leeteuk tanpa basa-basi lagi begitu pintu terbuka.

Jongin memutar mata kesal. Wanita siluman. Menyebalkan sekali! Dasar pengganggu!

Samar-samar Jongin mendengar Sehun menggumamkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan. Lalu disambut lagi dengan ceramah panjang, pertanyaan beruntun soal siapa yang dia ajak mengobrol tadi dan apakah itu benar-benar Chanyeol yang ada dibawah selimut.

"Tapi sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara laki-laki tertawa," ucap Leeteuk curiga.

"Itu bukan laki-laki, mungkin Anda salah dengar." suara Sehun terdengar kalem. "Aku berbicara dengan temanku lewat skype dan memang suaranya agak mirip laki-laki. Dan ya, yang dibawah selimut itu benar-benar Chanyeol."

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku masuk untuk memeriksanya?"

Siluman, siluman, siluman, siluman!

"Kalau Anda bersikap seperti ini, itu tandanya Anda tidak percaya pada saya. Maaf, bukannya bermaksud lancang atau tidak sopan, tapi kapan saja saya bisa adukan Anda karena telah membuat saya merasa tidak nyaman disini," balas Sehun tegas. "Jangan pikir saya tidak berani."

Jongin senyam-senyum salut. Gadis pintar. Gunakan kekuasaan ayah untuk menaklukkan siluman. Pintar sekali.

Leeteuk sudah mati langkah sepertinya, karena dia cuma menggeram lalu berteriak pelan. "Kau bersyukur terlahir sebagai anak dekan. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa lepas dari pengawasanku. Sekali aku menemukanmu berbuat yang tidak-tidak, maka aku tidak akan perduli lagi kau anak dekan atau anak presiden. Ingat? Catat baik-baik dalam kepalamu!"

"Oke deh," ucap Sehun riang gembira. Seperti sedang menghadapi guru TK yang terlalu agresif. "Siap laksanakan!"

Sayup-sayup Jongin mendengar suara hentakan langkah sepatu berjalan menjauh, diiringi suara derit pintu mengayun tertutup.

"Psst!" desis Sehun dari luar. "Sudah aman. Kau boleh keluar."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin belum yakin plus deg-degan.

"Ya, ayo cepat. Aku ingin mengobrol lagi dengamu."

Senyum Jongin mengembang dari ujung ke ujung. Sehun sangat menginginkannya. Ini lampu hijau yang sangat bagus.

"Hai," Sehun membuka pintu dengan senyum manis-hangat-sumringah-pembikin-jantung-cetar-cetir.

Jongin sampai lupa bagaimana cara berkedip yang baik dan benar. Tuhan. Jangan bilang Jongin sudah pintar jatuh cinta sekarang? Sejak kapan? Kenapa? Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa harus dengan Sehun? Sebelum-sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasa jantungnya berdebar seantusias ini. Apa karena Sehun laki-laki?

 _Apa karena Sehun… laki-laki…_

Shit! Itu artinya dia akan jadi gay, dong?!

Pergi! Pergi! Lari dari sini Jongin! Selamatkan dirimu dari waria ini! Cepatlah! Sebelum semuanya terlambat! Kau baru saja menjilat ludahmu sendiri!

Alih-alih meninju perut Sehun, Jongin malah manut waktu cewek itu menggandeng tangannya dan mendudukkan kembali cowok itu di pinggir ranjang. Niatnya untuk jujur jadi maju-mundur setelah melihat wajah sumringah Sehun.

"Nah, sampai dimana pembicaraan kita tadi?" tanya Sehun, suaranya mendayu-dayu ceria.

 _Jangan tatap matanya, jangan tatap matanya, jangan tatap—_

"Oppa? Helooo?" Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin yang menunduk dalam-dalam. "Ayo dong lanjut! Kok jadi pendiam gitu sih?" dengan seenaknya tangan Sehun menempel di lengan Jongin.

Satu sentuan. Satu sentuhan saja dari Sehun sanggup bikin Jongin tersentak dan bergetar seperti habis dialiri listrik seribu volt.

Jongin tidak yakin lagi sekarang. Ini perasaan takut atau justru…

Suka?

Oh, come on! Meski memiliki payudara, Sehun tetap laki-laki di mata hukum. Seplayboy apapun Jongin, dia tidak mungkin banting setir jadi pecinta pria. Apa nanti kata dunia? Jangankan kata dunia, apa nanti kata trio rusuh Luhan, Chen dan Tao?

Tidak. Mereka tidak tahu rahasia Sehun. Sampai detik ini mereka masih mengira Kapten Cheers kebanggaan Cheonsa University adalah cewek cantik idola semua orang. Tidak akan ada yang tahu rahasia Sehun kalau dia bisa jadi anak manis yang tidak bermulut ember.

Sehun sudah mempercayakan 'dunia'–nya padamu, Kim Jongin! Tak bisakah kau bersikap sportif sekali saja?

Bermain fair untuk malam ini, bisa kan?

Jongin mengusap-usap wajahnya. "Mengapa kau tidak menendang selangkanganku? Atau meninju rahangku? Atau melemparku dari lantai dua?" tanya Jongin setelah terdiam agak lama. Terus terang dia penasaran juga, kepingin dengar alasan Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah antusias jadi lebih lunak dengannya. "Bukankah aku berniat jelek? Aku menyusup ke kamarmu lalu bersembunyi di dalam lemarimu. Mengapa kau ingin berteman dengan orang jahat? Playboy jelek yang sama sekali bukan tipemu." Jongin sedikit tertawa saat menambahkan kalimat terakhir. Dia ingat sekali tadi Sehun sempat menyinggung kalau Jongin bukan tipenya.

Tangan kanan Sehun meraih telapak tangan kiri Jongin. Dan tiba-tiba saja telapak tangannya berada di dalam genggaman tangan Sehun. Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Jongin. Nyaris saja dia pingsan waktu tiba-tiba Sehun mencium pipinya sambil masih menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Yang tadi bercanda," bisik Sehun. "Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Kim Jongin."

Seluruh tubuh Jongin terasa beku. Oh-Singa-Betina menyatakan cinta padanya? Jongin bukannya tidak suka Sehun. Ayolah, jika 'barang' diantara kedua selangkangannya kita abaikan, masih kurang apa sih cewek itu? Cantik, keren, pintar, berbakat, pemberani, ceria, berasal dari keluarga berada, dan juga teman ngobrol yang menyenangkan. Tapi tidak pernah sedikit pun terbesit di pikiran Jongin cewek itu bakal nembak dia. Tidak sekarang. Tidak hari ini. Hari dimana dia menemukan cowok yang dia taksir ketiduran di dalam lemarinya dan berniat membawa kabur bra-nya.

Genggaman tangan Sehun yang lembut dan hangat terasa semakin erat.

Dan entah kesurupan angin darimana, Jongin membalas genggaman tangan Sehun. Segala prinsip dan egonya runtuh seketika, kalah dengan genggaman tangan Sehun. Punya pacar kayaknya tidak seribet yang dia bayangkan. Sudah saatnya untuk fokus ke satu hubungan yang serius. Yaaa, hubungan berlabel. Bukan sekedar 'teman jalan' yang bisa dia ajak keluar kalau pas lagi jenuh lihat Chen. Persetan jenis kelamin. Kalau saja ada satu benda di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dibohongi, itu adalah jantungnya sendiri. Benda itu daritadi terus berdebum-debum cepat di dalam dada Jongin. Dan setiap manusia yang diberi akal pasti tau apa artinya itu. Percuma mengelak.

"Aku punya rahasia," ucap Jongin tanpa ragu.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun tanpa melepaskan genggamannya.

"Seumur-umur aku tidak pernah berciuman dengan gadis manapun. Interaksi yang paling intim kulakukan adalah: gandeng jari telunjuknya."

Sehun terpana, takjub sekaligus geli mendengar seorang Playboy handal mengaku terang-terangan kalau dia tak pernah berciuman dengan gadis manapun.

Jongin tarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak pernah menghamili siapapun. Berita itu bohong. Itu semua bohong."

Sehun nyaris tak bisa menahan tawa, tapi Jongin tidak menghentikan kata-katanya, pandangannya terus terpaku ke wajah Sehun.

Tatapan Jongin semakin intens. "Aku banyak kali gonta-ganti teman jalan tapi tak pernah merasakan getaran-getaran aneh. Ajaibnya, baru-baru ini getaran aneh itu muncul."

Rona pipi Sehun semakin jelas. Dia jadi malu-malu dan canggung. Jongin sampai gemas sendiri melihat wajah imut Sehun yang merah padam.

"Aku…" Jongin menunduk sebentar, sudah pasrah menerima takdir. "Aku jadi meragukan orientasi seksualku setelah malam ini. Mungkin… mungkin mereka benar," gumamnya lirih. "Aku ini gay. Gay in denial. Gay in disguise. Biseksual. Multi-oriented. Atau apapun istilahnya. Terserah!" Jongin angkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri bingung. Aku ini apa sih?"

Jujur, Jongin masih tidak paham alasannya menjadi seorang playboy. Apa itu sekedar titel? Mahkota yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit diatas kepalanya? Kenapa dia sering bergonta-ganti teman jalan? Itukah sebabnya dia tak pernah merasakan getaran aneh ketika sedang bersama gadis-gadis itu? Itukah sebabnya dia tak pernah merasa berdebar-debar saat gadis-gadis itu menyatakan cinta? Karena dia…

Gay?

Tapi dia tidak merasakannya dengan Chen. Dia tak pernah merasa begitu dengan Luhan, juga dengan Tao, atau dengan teman-teman cowok lainnya. Jongin tak pernah merasa berdebar-debar pada pria manapun yang dia temui. Dia hanya merasa begini dengan Sehun—si cewek _two in one_.

Disaat Jongin sibuk menerka-nerka orientasi seksualnya dan mempertanyakan prinsip-prinsip yang selama ini dia anut, mulut Sehun berkedut-kedut menahan tawa.

Jongin menggeleng-geleng, tidak habis pikir. "Ini aneh. Di satu sisi aku masih melihatmu sebagai laki-laki, tapi kau sama sekali tidak seperti mereka," ungkap Jongin blak-blakan. "Kau punya payudara, kau tinggal di dorm wanita, dan kau mandi lebih lama dari ibuku."

Tawa Sehun meledak.

"Kau ini cewek yang unik. Cewek terunik yang pernah kutemui." dengan lembut Jongin mencari-cari mata Sehun yang tengah menunduk lalu menatapnya dalam. "Dan sialnya, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin jadi bagian dari hidupmu."

Mati gaya adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Sehun sekarang. Saking groginya dia sampai mati gaya. Sehun cuma bisa duduk mematung dengan dada hangat dan jantung deg-degan. Kata-kata Jongin tadi bikin dia terenyuh. Memang bukan kalimat romantis pertama yang dia dengar, tapi rasanya jauh berbeda karena itu keluar dari mulut orang yang dia harapkan.

Sehun yang canggung berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin, tapi cowok itu malah kembali meraih tangannya lalu memberi remasan-remasan kecil yang terasa menenangkan.

"Hun?"

"Ya?" Sehun masih gelagapan.

Jongin tersenyum menawan. "Aku masih punya satu rahasia lagi."

Barulah Sehun berani memandangi mata Jongin. "Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Daritadi aku ingin mencium bibir gadis di depanku," ucap Jongin tanpa malu-malu.

Pipi Sehun lebih merah, nyaris menyaingi tomat busuk.

"Bolehkah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Dan begitulah, ciuman yang sudah lama Sehun nanti-nantikan akhirnya terjadi. Bukan ciuman nafsu yang penuh lumatan. Hanya ciuman lembut yang membangkitkan sensasi ledakan kembang api dan ribuan kupu-kupu dalam perut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku punya firasat aku bakal menang kali ini," tukas Chen sambil mengayunkan bat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Menangkis bola plastik yang datang kearahnya.

"Mustahil," Luhan memukul balik bola pingpong sampai terpental keras. "Jonghyun saja yang anak karate memar-memar begitu. Apalagi Jongin."

Tao duduk di pinggir arena, jadi penonton setia. Kepalanya tolah-toleh mengikuti gerakan bola. "Tapi Jongin tidak bisa kita anggap remeh. Buktinya waktu kapan itu dia berhasil mengencani siapa itu yang anak biksu terkenal?"

"Reina?" sahut Luhan.

"Ya, ya, itu dia!" seru Tao. "Reina si kepala cepak yang katanya ingin menjadi gadis suci dengan mengambil jalan hidup Buddha dan tidak mau pacaran dengan pria manapun sampai tua."

Chen tertawa. "Well, dia bukan gadis suci lagi sekarang."

Luhan cengar-cengir sendiri. "Si Jongin itu aneh sekali. Kita kan cuma bercanda. Tapi reaksinya seperti Hellboy saat tahu ayahnya mati dibunuh alien lain."

"Dia memang selalu begitu," ujar Chen sambil bergeser cepat ke sisi kiri.

"Menurutmu dia beneran gay?" tanya Tao.

"Kenapa?" Chen cengengesan. "Kau tiba-tiba berminat dengannya?"

Tao meringis, lalu bergidik. "Kalau aku gay aku bakal pilih-pilih juga, kali! Males banget main pedang-pedangan dengan dia."

Luhan tertawa, sedikit tersandung waktu melangkah mundur dan hendak memukul bola. Bolanya melambung tapi tersangkut di net. "Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan kau pilih diantara kami?" dia menoleh ke Tao dengan seringai jahil.

Tao melirik Chen, lalu melirik Luhan, kemudian kembali ke Chen, lalu ke Luhan lagi.

"Ayolah, teman-teman! Aku tadi bercanda! Aku masih suka cewek kok."

Luhan terkekeh.

Chen ambil ancang-ancang, melempar-lempar bola di tangannya, kemudian melakukan servis awal. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan cewekmu yang sekarang? Apa sudah ada perkembangan?"

"Siapa? Minseok?"

"Bukan, ibu kantin."

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Dengan ibu kantin?"

"Dengan Minseok," jawab Luhan. "Malah hubungan kami sedang mengalami kemajuan pesat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun bersandar di pundak Jongin, sementara cowok itu rebah di bantal yang beraroma wangi. Ketahuan kalau si pemilik bantal rajin creambath dan sampoan. Mata dua pasangan baru jadian itu terfokus ke video rekaman anak-anak dorm cowok waktu liburan ke pantai. Tenang saja. Tidak bakal ribut kok. Mereka kan dengarnya pakai headset.

Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama melihat tingkah kocak dan heboh anak-anak asuh Pak Kangin. Sehun tertawa melihat sendal sebelah kanan milik Chen hanyut terseret ombak. Jongin tertawa melihat ketua asrama mereka kejatuhan buah kelapa. Dan mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa waktu melihat Suho dijungkir balik dari kasur goyang.

"Sst!" desis Sehun berhenti tertawa. "Ada suara langkah kaki."

Keheningan melanda untuk beberapa saat. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Menunggu suara langkah kaki siapapun di luar sana lenyap dan menghilang dari pendengaran.

"Kayaknya sudah pergi," gumam Jongin setengah berbisik.

Sehun memakai kembali headset milik Jongin. Kepalanya berada di cekungan leher Jongin sekarang. Dia suka aroma parfum Jongin yang memikat bagai candu. Memikirkan dirinya berduaan saja diatas kasur kecil ini, tiba-tiba Sehun jadi salah fokus.

Sadar akan perhatian Sehun yang sudah tidak tertuju ke layar ponsel, Jongin melirik sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku malam ini." Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk pinggang Jongin. "Biasanya aku selalu kesepian kalau malam. Belakangan ini Chanyeol pergi terus. Dia jarang ada di kamar. Saat dia pulang, aku pasti sudah tidur," keluhnya dengan bibir manyun cemberut yang tampak menggemaskan. Jongin sampai refleks menelan ludah agar tidak menyerang bibir itu dua kali.

"Mungkin mengerjakan proyek di rumah nerakanya." ucap Jongin yang pernah sekali dulu berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol dan harus berhadapan dengan pasangan professor gila Park Yunho dan Park Jaejoong. "Kasihan dia. Pasti hidupnya tertekan sekali."

Sehun berubah posisi jadi berbaring menyamping jadi bibirnya berada dalam jarak setengah inci dari leher Jongin. Dalam jarak seintim dan seminim ini, mustahil Jongin bisa tahan godaan. "Hei." hembusan napas Sehun terasa geli di leher. "Apa kau masih punya niat buruk?"

Pipi Jongin langsung memanas dan dia batuk-batuk salah tingkah. Jika Sehun cewek-cewek biasa, pasti Jongin sudah berakhir di bawah kolong tempat tidur sebagai mayat. Bukannya ngobrol-ngobrol santai begini. Dia bahkan tidak marah waktu Jongin bilang taruhannya melibatkan pakaian dalam Sehun. Inilah spesialnya Oh Sehun. Setelah Jongin bercerita soal permainan iseng antar teman-temannya, reaksi Sehun cuma kaget sedikit. Habis itu dia bolak-balik mencecar Jongin dengan pertanyaan: "Benarkah kau masih perjaka?" atau "Benarkah kau belum pernah begituan sama sekali?" dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang agak-agak nyerempet. Sudah begitu bertanyanya diiringi muka polos tanpa dosa yang cenderung imut-imut tapi menggairahkan.

"Jawab dong. Masih ada niat apa tidak?" desak Sehun sambil mengguncang pelan lengan Jongin.

"Tidak ada," Jongin berdusta. "Aku hanya ingin pulang dengan aman."

"Benarkah?" pancing Sehun, kini tangannya mulai bermain-main dengan kerah baju cowok itu.

Jongin jadi bimbang.

"Sudah hilang sama sekali niatnya?" tanya Sehun gigit bibir, jari-jarinya yang lentik dan panjang menggambar pola lingkaran kecil di tengah-tengah dada Jongin.

Jongin diambang keraguan.

Sehun mendaratkan satu ciuman singkat di pipi Jongin. Jantung cowok tan itu mendadak berdebar maksimal lagi. Melihat Jongin salah tingkah begini merupakan satu kebahagiaan dan kepuasan tersendiri bagi Sehun. Ini kayak mimpi jadi kenyataan. Sehun berhasil bikin Jongin melanggar prinsip-prinsipnya sendiri, dan _sayangnya_ dia tidak menyesal sama sekali.

"Kim-Jong-In…" Sehun mengeja pelan nama sang kekasih sambil menggambar pola hati di perut. Jari-jari Sehun begitu panjang, mulus dan lentik. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, masih ada sedikit garis-garis khas pria yang tercetak di punggung tangannya. Tidak terlalu kentara sih, bisa disiasati dengan make-up. Oh iya, jakun. Bulatan kecil itu masih bisa dilihat samar-samar tepat dibawah dagunya, agak tersembunyi memang, dan tidak terlalu menonjol seperti milik Jongin. Itu juga masih bisa ditutupi riasan make-up. Sehun pasti sangat jago di bidangnya.

"Bagaimana caramu bertahan?"

"Aku punya banyak cara." jawab Sehun mengerlingkan mata sambil tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Aku terbiasa 'bersembunyi', itu melatih diriku jadi lebih kreatif."

Lirikan mata Jongin berlari ke selangkangan. "Termasuk cara untuk menutupi _itu_?"

"Ya, termasuk cara untuk menutupi _ini_." Sehun ikut melirik ke selangkangannya. "Salah satu keuntungan menjadi Kapten adalah kita bisa membagi dan mengatur anggota sesuka hati. Posisiku memang sebagai flyer dalam formasi piramid, tapi aku tak pernah melakukan teknik 'Bow and Arrow' atau 'Kalajengking'. Aku biasanya selalu menyuruh Suzy atau Sulli untuk melakukan gerakan-gerakan esktrem."

Jongin semakin tertarik mendengarkan. "Kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng-geleng. "Karena itu sangat _berbahaya_."

"Berbahaya?" Jongin garuk-garuk kepala agak bingung. "Bukannya piramid juga bahaya?"

"Ya, _berbahaya_ dalam artian lain. Biar kuperagakan, supaya kau lebih paham." Sehun melompat turun dari ranjang lalu berdiri persis di depan Jongin. "Ini contoh gerakan-gerakan ekstrem yang sebaiknya dihindari oleh orang-orang sepertiku. Perhatikan ya."

Seperti boneka karet yang sangat lentur, Sehun mengangkat kaki kanannya keatas hingga tegak lurus di udara, sementara telapak kakinya dipegangi pakai tangan kiri. Tangan kanan Sehun terentang ke samping, di depan kakinya yang terangkat. Tapi Jongin malah salah fokus. Bukan posenya yang dia kagumi, malah benda panjang yang menonjol dibalik celana Sehun.

"Ini pose busur dan anak panah," Sehun tersenyum bangga.

Jongin cengengesan. "Iya, kau benar. Itu _berbahaya_."

Kali ini Sehun berbalik memunggungi Jongin. Kaki kirinya dia angkat hingga menekuk kebelakang membentuk ekor kalajengking, lalu begitu sampai di kepala, Sehun langsung menahan ujung jari kakinya dengan kedua tangan. Dia berdiri diatas satu kaki sebagai penopang.

Jongin cengengesan lagi. "Waaah, dilihat dari belakang juga _berbahaya_. Lebih parah malah, bola-bolanya sampai terjepit sedikit."

Sehun melotot garang. "OPPA!" dia gemas bukan main ingin melakban mulut usil cowok itu. Lancang banget!

Jongin buru-buru mingkem. "Maaf."

Sehun kembali ke kasur dengan muka manyun terlipat-lipat. "Sekarang kau mengerti, kan?"

Jongin masih haha-hihi sambil megangin perut. "Aku membayangkan kau melakukan pose split diatas kepala teman-temanmu, lalu ada salah satu temanmu yang kebetulan iseng dan melongok keatas. Pasti lucu sekali jadinya."

"Ya, itu akan jadi bencana!" Sehun ikut tertawa. "Dia akan melihat tonjolan aneh di celana dalamku."

"Tapi…" Jongin berhenti tertawa, "Katanya tadi kau bisa menyiasati bawahan yang kau kenakan?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Aku memang bisa. Tapi dalam beberapa pose _itu_ hal yang agak sulit disembunyikan. Makanya aku sarankan ke Miss Hyoyeon kostum cheers berikutnya didesain agak lebih tertutup di bagian rok," cerocos Sehun sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya. "Jadi nanti bentuk roknya akan menyerupai celana pendek tapi—"

"Mau sampai kapan?" potong Jongin serius.

Sehun terdiam lamaaaa sekali. Ekspresi cerianya luntur. Setelah merenung agak lama, barulah dia menjawab, "Sampai dunia bisa bersikap adil."

Sesaat, Kai tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Mata gelapnya yang pekat menatap mata Sehun seolah-olah mereka bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepati tanpa harus saling bicara. Dia dapat merasakan semuanya. _Dia mengerti aku_ , pikir Sehun.

"Dunia tidak akan pernah bersikap adil. Bukan dunia yang adil. _Kau_ -lah yang harus adil pada dirimu sendiri," tukas Jongin sok bijak.

Sehun melebarkan senyum geli yang penuh canda. "Sejak kapan kau jadi bapak motivator, hah?"

Jongin berbalik, hingga kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan. "Sejak mengenalmu."

Muka Jongin malah kena timpuk guling.

"Sudah ah." Sehun bersiap-siap bangun dari dekapan tubuh Jongin. "Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pul—" gerakan Sehun terhenti karena sebuah tangan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

Bukannya ikut bangun, Jongin malah melempar sorot mata sayu yang dalam.

Sehun jadi salah tingkah. "Ehm, ada apa? Bukankah kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Tidak jadi." Jongin memegang pinggul ramping Sehun lalu memposisikan tubuh cewek jejadian itu diatas perutnya. "Karena aku belum mendapatkan bra-mu."

Sehun terkikik. "Kau masih mau bra konyol ini, hm?"

"Ya," Jongin membantu Sehun menarik tanktopnya keatas hingga melalui kepala. "Ini menyangkut masa depan dan kesejahteraanku di kampus."

Sehun mencibir. "Dasar gila hormat."

Senyum lebar Jongin langsung sirna. Kepalanya serasa dihantam oleh benda yang keras. "Hun," panggilnya.

Sehun yang hendak membuka kaitan bra-nya jadi berhenti, "Apa?"

"Apa… mm… tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sehun dengan senyum manis yang Jongin suka. "Sudah saatnya Don Juan kampus punya pacar sungguhan."

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan semua orang tahu kalau kau si 'Singa Betina' berhasil kutaklukkan? Ditaklukkan oleh 'Raja Buaya' gadungan? Kedengarannya agak tidak adil."

Sehun memutar mata. Dia malas sebenarnya kalau lihat Jongin ber-mellow-mellow begitu. "Berhentilah mengasihaniku. Lagipula aku tidak pernah mau jadi 'Singa Betina'. Julukan itu tiba-tiba ada sendiri. Aku tidak bangga sama sekali. Malah merasa terbebani."

Jongin mencibir. "Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong." tandas Sehun serius. "Aku terbiasa menghadapi orang-orang. Menghadapi mulut-mulut mereka. Tatapan-tatapan mereka. Itu sudah jadi bagian dari diriku." Sehun mengendikkan bahu, terkesan santai dan bodo amat. "Kalau seluruh kampus tahu kita jadian ya biar saja. Toh, itu belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang pernah kualami dulu."

Sehun begitu tegar dan apa adanya. Jongin semakin kagum. "Well, aku juga tidak mau jadi 'Don Juan'. Julukan itu tiba-tiba ada sendiri. Aku jadi merasa terbebani hingga akhirnya berbuat nekat."

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Kalau begitu aku bisa membantumu lengser dari jabatan. Plus, aku sangat jago dalam memberikan seks edukasi," godanya mengerling centil.

Jongin menyeringai mesum. "Aku paling suka seks edukasi." Cowok itu menarik Sehun hingga menunduk kemudian mulai meraup bibirnya. Tidak seperti tadi, kali ini basah dan penuh persilatan lidah. Saking terbuainya oleh kenikmatan bibir Jongin, Sehun sampai tidak sadar kalau posisinya sekarang terbalik. Jongin diatas, Sehun dibawah.

Jongin lumayan handal untuk ukuran seorang pemula. Lucu mengingat dia tidak pernah mencium siapapun. Sehun tidak akan kaget. Mungkin diam-diam Jongin sering berlatih ciuman di kamar mandi. Dengan cermin, bantal guling kesayangannya atau mainan bebek-bebek karet, maybe?

Tatapan mata gadis didepannya ini penuh dengan hasrat dan gairah. _Full of invitation_. Bagai hipnotis yang memabukkan. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya _in a sexy way_. Jongin terpaku sesaat, imajinasi liar yang sudah ia tahan-tahan selama ini akan jadi kenyataan. Jujur saja, Jongin sudah bosan bermain solo.

Jongin membalas tatapan bergairah Sehun dengan kuncian di kedua tangan gadis itu, tepat di atas kepalanya. Sementara tangan kanan Jongin bertumpu di kasur, menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah berada tepat diatas tubuh Sehun. _Blame this girl for provoke him. So this is not his fault._

" _I bet you'll enjoy our private time_." bisik Jongin di telinga Sehun. Membuat wajah gadis itu lebih merah daripada kepiting rebus. Ekspresinya tetap sama. Penuh gairah. Tertarik dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tentu saja Jongin ingin secepat mungkin memberikan jawaban. Dan sebagai permbukaan, dia tetap akan memulainya dari ciuman.

Namja itu segera melumat bibir pink Sehun yang menggiurkan. Melumat dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Karena ciuman yang diberikan Jongin tidak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali. Sangat bernafsu dan sangat jauh berbeda dengan ciuman pertama mereka. Tapi Sehun menyukainya. Kelopak matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi hangat di bibir Jongin. Karena kuncian tangan kiri Jongin sudah terlepas, kini tangan Sehun bisa dengan bebas melingkari leher Jongin Mencengkeram surai hitam milik pacar barunya. Bibir Sehun terasa manis dan Jongin menyukainya. Lama-lama Sehun pun mulai bergerak mengikuti permainan lidah namja diatasnya ini.

Lumatan-lumatan itu terjadi dengan sangat hot. Bibir Jongin terus bergerak menghisap bibir bagian bawah dan atas Sehun secara bergantian. Membuat Sehun mengeluarkan suara lenguhan yang feminim. Jongin kembali menelusupkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun. Dengan lihai lidah Jongin menaut lidah milik Sehun. Dia membiarkan lidah Jongin mendominasi dan mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulutnya.

"Ahhng…" Sehun mendesah dengan kedua kelopak mata tertutup, menikmati perlakuan Jongin. Cengkraman tangannya di surai Jongin semakin menguat.

Tidak puas hanya dengan bibir, ciuman Jongin segera bergerak turun menyapu leher jenjang milik Sehun. Menjilatinya. Meninggalkan satu tanda di leher mulusnya. Sehun kembali mendesah dengan sensasi menyenangkan ini. Tubuh rampingnya menggelinjang dibawah tubuh tegap Jongin.

Jongin sengaja menjauh sebentar, ingin melihat wajah horny dan _full of lust_ Sehun dengan jelas. Pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang ini benar-benar sangat… indah dan menggairahkan. Jongin terpaku sesaat dengan wajah cantik Sehun yang balik menatapnya. Coba lihat bulu mata yang lentik itu. Coba lihat bibir mungil yang basah dan berwarna kemerah-merahan itu. Dagu Sehun yang lancip, hidungnya yang mancung, kedua matanya yang indah dan bening dibingkai sempurna oleh dua alis yang tampak seperti goresan _masterpiece_ pada kanvas putih.

"A-apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Yakin mau lanjut?" tanya Jongin yang lebih terdengar seperti tantangan ketimbang pertanyaan.

Sehun mengangguk malu-malu. "Ya, Oppa~"

Jongin kembali terpaku. Langsung _turn on_ hanya dengan mendengar suara aegyo-setengah-horny yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Tatapan laparnya turun ke payudara yang tadi sempat membuatnya mati penasaran. Tentu saja itu payudara fiktif hasil rekayasa dunia medis. Payudara yang Sehun dapatkan sebagai hadiah kelulusan SMA dari kedua orangtuanya. Tapi masa bodoh soal itu. Yang Jongin tahu ia harus segera meremas dua gunung kembar itu dan membuat Sehun semakin tak berdaya dalam kungkungannya.

"Kau yang buka atau aku?" tanya Jongin dengan alis kiri terangkat.

" _With my pleasure~_ " Sehun bangkit untuk membuka kaitan bra-nya. Setelah kaitannya terlepas, Jongin segera mendorong yeoja jejadian itu hingga kembali terbaring tak berdaya. Diiringi satu seringai mesum yang tampan, Jongin menarik bra Sehun hingga terlepas. Kedua bola mata cowok itu seketika melebar melihat dua gunung kenyal milik Sehun ternyata jauh lebih menggiurkan tanpa penghalang apapun. Melihat ekspresi mupeng Jongin yang nyaris meneteskan air liur, Sehun hanya terkikik dengan suara serak yang seksi.

 _Damn!_ gumam Jongin dalam hati. _This is so friggin' hot!_

Jongin menelusuri dua gunung indah milik Sehun dengan jari jemarinya kemudian segera meremas keduanya dengan penuh nafsu birahi. Membuat Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Jari telunjuk Jongin bergerak mencubiti nipple kiri Sehun sementara ia menyesap nipple kanan dengan mulutnya. Menjilatinya lalu kembali menghisapnya. Libidonya meningkat dua kali lipat.

"Ahh….enggghh…Oppaa….shhh…" suara desahan Sehun sedikit teredam oleh telapak tangan Jongin. Tubuhnya kembali menggelinjang, agak melengkung keatas dan nyaris menempel ke tubuh Jongin. Kedua tangannya kembali mencengkeram surai namja itu.

Desahan seksi Sehun terputus oleh mulut Jongin yang berpindah sasaran ke bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan gairah dan tanpa ampun. Membuat Sehun agak kewalahan dan nafasnya yang semakin memburu. Tapi tak urung ia melenguh juga dibawah lumatan kasar bibir Jongin. Sementara tangan kanan Jongin masih bergerak menggerayangi payudara dan perut rata Sehun. Menimbulkan sensasi geli yang nikmat di sekujur tubuh Sehun. Sekaligus membuatnya…

Ereksi.

Jongin menyeringai, senang sekaligus terangsang menyadari penis Sehun sudah 'bangun' sepenuhnya oleh sentuhan-sentuhan tangannya.

Sesuatu di selangkangan Sehun menegang. Salah satu bagian yang menegaskan bahwa dirinya masih seorang namja. Ya, namja dengan payudara tentu saja.

"Ehmm, Oppa…" bisiknya di mulut Jongin dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Menginterupsi ciuman hot mereka.

"Hm?" gumam Jongin.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawah, menahan nyeri karena 'anu'-nya semakin menegang. Membentuk gundukan yang terlihat ganjil di selangkangan seorang yeoja manis seperti dirinya. Hot pants yang ia kenakan jadi terasa sempit dan sesak di pinggul.

"Please…"

Alis Jongin melenting tinggi. "Please apa?"

Sehun mengedipkan mata sambil gigit bibir, gusar sekaligus frustasi. "Please~"

"Please apa? Please ini? Hm? Please ini?" Jongin menggoda kejantanan Sehun dengan cara memutar pinggulnya dengan gerakan pelan, menggesek-gesekkan gundukan di kedua selangkangan mereka yang sama-sama menonjol, seperti ingin meledak.

"Ahh~ iya, begitu, oppa! Ahh.." jerit Sehun horny Mode On. "Terusshh—mmph!" desahan Sehun kembali dibekap oleh ciuman lembut Jongin saat kedua telinganya menangkap suara kaki mondar-mandir di depan kamar Sehun.

"I-itu pasti Nam ahjussi dan Moon ahjussi…" desis Sehun pelan, dadanya naik-turun.

Jongin memelototi pintu dengan waspada. "Siapa?"

"Dua satpam baru yang bertugas patroli di dalam gedung."

"Dengar, aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat cepat," bisik Jongin setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas. "Aku tidak mau kita berdua kena masalah. Tapi aku janji setelah malam ini kita harus lebih sering bertemu. Di tempat lain. Nanti akan kutebus dua kali lipat lebih baik dari yang ini. Deal?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Oke, sekarang bantu aku singkirkan kemeja ini."

Tangan Sehun bergerak sigap membuka kancing baju Jongin, begitu pula tangan Jongin yang dengan cekatan melepas bawahan Sehun hingga tubuh gadis itu benar-benar telanjang total sekarang. Mulus tanpa cela. Lekukan perut, lekukan pinggang, pusar, semua terpampang jelas di depan mata Jongin.

"Ckckck," Jongin geleng-geleng kepala sambil menjilati bibirnya. "Aku tidak menyesal duduk bersama sapu ijuk dan ember bekas cucian kain pel." Tanpa peringatan, mulut nganggur Jongin bergantian mengulum kedua puting Sehun yang sudah gatal dan menegang sempurna, lalu menciumi dan menjilatinya. Sehun terengah-engah keras, bagian bawah tubuhnya dia gerakkan naik-turun agar penis tegangnya bisa terus berinteraksi dengan milik Jongin. Nama "Jongin" bolak-balik terlontar keluar dari bibir basahnya, keluar dalam bentuk lenguhan serak sangat yang indah di telinga.

"Apa kau benar-benar masih virgin, hm?"

Sehun menggerakkan tangan kanan Jongin menuju ke lubang yang tengah berkedut-kedut penuh antusias dibawah sana. "Kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri?"

Jongin menunduk, menekan-nekan puting kanan Sehun dengan lidahnya, dan memilin-milin puting kiri sampai cewek itu memekik keenakan. Jongin terkekeh jahil diantara dua lembah Sehun. "Berarti benar kata bungkus obat, putingmu sensitif."

Sehun merasa kepanasan saat Jongin melepas kaitan ikat pinggangnya kemudian menarik turun celananya. Dia mencengkram seprai kasur kuat-kuat. Dia ingin… dia ingin milik Jongin berada di dalam dirinya. Memenuhinya dengan sensasi kenikmatan. Dia ingin Jongin hadir di dalam mimpi-mimpi erotisnya menggantikan posisi Chanyeol. Dia _ingin_ Jongin.

"Kulum cepat." perintah Jongin.

Sehun bangkit dari posisi nyaman, meraih kejantanan ereksi milik cowok tan itu, menunduk di depan selangkangannya sambil menjilati urat-urat yang bertonjolan di penis Jongin dengan gerakan sensual. Jongin sudah tidak perduli untuk mengatur napasnya sendiri yang putus-putus. Bagaimana dia bisa bernapas dengan lancar kalau mulut Sehun sedang bekerja di selangkangannya?

Walaupun sibuk menjilati penis Jongin dengan penuh semangat, sesekali Sehun mendongak untuk melihat pacarnya mengerang sambil menggigit bibir. Sehun menarik mulutnya keluar dari kejantanan cowok itu hingga terdengar suara 'plop' kecil.

Jongin mengernyit bingung melihat Sehun berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Menikmati pertunjukan?" dia menampilkan seringai yang bikin Jongin bernafsu untuk membanting tubuh si albino ini. Di ranjang, tentunya.

"Bisa selesaikan cepat?" Jongin menyoroti mata Sehun dengan tatapan dingin.

Sehun memutar bola mata keki sambil mempoutkan bibir. "Tidak seru!" lalu kembali mengulum penis Jongin senikmat mungkin.

Dengan lembut Sehun memuntir dan menekan-nekan testis milik Jongin sampai namja itu melenguh. " _F-fuck, Sehun_..." kedua matanya tertutup dan pinggulnya dia sodorkan lebih cepat ke depan mulut Sehun. Diraihnya rambut Sehun, dia dorong kepalanya hingga bergerak maju-mundur. Mulut Sehun sanggup menelan semua hingga ke pangkalnya. Frustasi. Jongin begitu frustasi. Jari-jari tangannya bermain disana, meremas setiap jengkal ujung rambutnya sampai ia mencapai klimaks dan menyemburkan cairan hangat di tenggorokan namja itu.

Sehun melempar senyum super manis kemudian menyeka cairan putih di bibir basahnya. "Sekarang gantian aku, Oppa."

Jongin merebahkan tubuh ramping Sehun lagi, sementara mulutnya sibuk mendaratkan ciuman disana-sini, Jongin mulai mengatur posisinya sendiri di depan kedua paha Sehun yang terbuka lebar.

"Aku akan masuk," gumamnya memberi peringatan. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Jongin benar-benar melesakkan seluruh kejantanannya yang masih basah karena air liur Sehun, pelan-pelan dimulai dari ujung. Sambil mendorong masuk, Jongin memperhatikan mulut Sehun megap-megap, antara menahan sakit dan berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Pelan-pelan, Oppa!" pekik Sehun.

Jongin menggeram, rasanya ketat dan nikmat sekali di dalam sini. _Manhole_ Sehun meremas-remas kulit juniornya dengan tempo cepat. Begitu hangat, begitu basah dan begitu tak terduga rasanya. Sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata. "Ini sudah pelan, Sayang." erangnya, sedikit keluar menjadi desahan.

Jongin memberi penetrasi dengan ciuman di bibir karena dia tahu ini pasti pengalaman pertama bagi Sehun. Dia tidak ingin Sehun jatuh dari puncak piramid besok gara-gara dia. Sehun selalu berdiri di posisi paling atas, meneriakkan yel-yel keras lalu meloncat turun sambil berputar di udara dengan gaya akrobatik. Rok lipit merahnya berkibar-kibar saat tubuh Sehun melakukan stunt dengan luwes dan anggun. Seperti pemain sirkus profesional. Pertunjukan yang sangat menarik perhatian khususnya para kaum adam bisa melihat paha mulus gadis itu terekspos jelas. Ada lagi yang menarik perhatian selain paha dan dada. Bokong. Yap, itu juga daya tarik utama di lapangan. Benar-benar suatu anugrah bisa melihat momen dimana Sehun meliuk-liukkan pinggul dan bokong sintalnya dengan sangat seksi. Baru begitu saja sudah sukses bikin para fanboy-nya refleks berpikiran kotor dan berfantasi mesum di alam mimpi.

Tapi setidaknya malam ini Jongin yang menang. Dia berhasil memenangkan hati Oh Sehun diantara sekian banyak pesaing dari seluruh Fakultas. Jongin tidak perlu lagi berdiri di luar pagar sambil ber-fanboy-ing ria membayangkan bagaimana lezatnya bokong berisi itu berada di dalam remasan tangannya, karena sekarang mimpi telah menjadi kenyataan. Jongin tengah meremas bokong cewek—ehm, cewek-setengah-pria idamannya.

"Sakiit, Oppa. Hiks…" Sehun menggigit bibir, merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya sebentar lagi akan robek.

"Shh, tenang," gumam Jongin. "Nanti kita ketauan sama Mr. Hulk dan Bu Siluman itu." Gigi dan lidah Jongin kembali beraksi di puting tegang berwarna pink milik Sehun. Mencubitinya dengan gigi, menekan-nekan puncaknya dengan lidah, lalu memutar ibu jarinya tepat di lubang kecil puting Sehun dengan gerakan menggoda.

"S-stopp, ahhh, s-stopp! It's too much, Oppa~ It's too m-mucch!" jerit Sehun, apalagi Jongin terus menyodok _manhole_ -nya dengan kecepatan super. Gerakannya cepat dan bergelora, menambah siksaan juga tekanan batin bagi Sehun. Dia harus menahan semua serangan kenikmatan yang diterima tubuhnya secara bertubi-tubi. Mulai dari tangan, bibir, gigi, lidah, sampai penis, semuanya aktif berkontribusi menyiksa Sehun. Sampai namja-setengah-yeoja-jejadian itu sekarat habis-habisan. Tubuhnya menggeliat kesana-kemari dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Tubuh oknum dimabuk asmara itu basah oleh keringat mereka sendiri. Tak hanya tubuh yang basah, seprai dan bantal pun ikut-ikutan basah. Kasur yang mereka jadikan 'arena pertarungan' ikut terpental-pental seirama dengan tusukan cepat kejantanan Jongin di hole ketat milik Sehun. Menumbuk di spot yang tepat, menggantikan rasa sakit menjadi kenikmatan tiada tara. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Sehun sudah tidak sanggup… menahan…

"Kenapa, Sehunnie? Hm? Bicaralah, Sayang? Oppa ingin dengar suara indahmu," bisik Jongin sambil menjilati jakun kecil Sehun. Lihat kan? Betapa handalnya Jongin untuk ukuran pemula.

Sehun mencakari punggung Jongin sebagai pelampiasan. "Aku ingin keluar, Oppa~"

"Keluar apa? Apanya yang keluar, hm?" goda Jongin tak pernah berhenti meninggalkan jejak gigitan di bahu mulus Sehun.

"Itu… emmhh~ itu…" Sehun mulai meracau, kelopak matanya terpejam saat junior sang kekasih kembali menghantam prostat-nya.

"Sini biar kubantu," Jongin berhenti mendorong, dia mulai mengurut kejantanan Sehun dengan gerakan cepat, sampai kepala Sehun merosot dari bantal karena sensasi nikmat. "Mendesahlah, Sayang. Mendesah yang kuat," cengkraman tangan Jongin bergerak cepat mengocok penis Sehun hingga namja itu memekik dengan suara nyaring yang imut. Gelombang kehangatan menerjang keluar dan mengotori tangan juga perut mereka berdua. Jongin membersihkan tangan dan kejantanan Sehun dengan lidahnya sendiri. "Manis. Sama seperti orangnya."

Pipi Sehun merona parah melihat tatapan Jongin yang begitu jantan dan mendebarkan. Tapi dia lelah sekali. Tenaganya seperti dihisap oleh monster raksasa mesum berkekuatan super.

"Oppa, aku capek. Aku mau—" Sehun tercekat dan sedikit merinding saat sebuah tangan besar mengapit kedua pipinya.

"Tidak sekarang, Sayang. Tugasmu belum selesai." Jongin kembali memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, kali ini sama cepatnya dari yang tadi. Kedua tangan Jongin bertumpu di dekat pinggang Sehun, sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya bergerak maju-mundur. Sehun mendesah keras lagi, kedua tangannya kembali dia lingkarkan di leher Jongin, remasan tangannya semakin bertambah kuat seiring dengan hentakan kasar dibawah sana. "Maaf. Kayaknya besok ada yang bakal jatuh dari piramid," ucap Jongin sambil cengengesan.

Sehun tersenyum manis diantara beberapa helai rambut yang menempel di pipi serta peluh yang membanjiri wajah cantiknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Asal Oppa yang menangkapku."

Seringai mesum Jongin semakin lebar. "Tentu saja." dan dengan sekali hentakan keras, Jongin mencapai klimaks dan menembakkan spermanya di dalam _manhole_ Sehun. Terlalu banyak sampai meluber keluar dan menetes dari paha Sehun. Kedua orang itu sama-sama melenguh panjang. Jongin menarik keluar juniornya, ada sedikit noda darah disana.

" _Say goodbye to virginity, Sweetheart_." siulnya sambil tersenyum menawan, melap noda darah dari juniornya pakai tisu yang diberikan Sehun. Lalu ambruk di bantal karena kehabisan tenaga.

Sehun menoleh, kemudian menyeringai. " _Virginity who?_ "

Dua orang itu terkekeh geli karena banyolan mereka sendiri.

"Nona Sehun?" keduanya mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa aku mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan?"

"Pakai bajumu cepat!" gumam Sehun blingsatan panik.

Jongin buru-buru meloncat turun dari kasur, meraih pakaiannya, mengenakannya secara asal-asalan, kemudian melempar bra berwarna pink ke wajah Sehun. "Simpan saja. Sebagai kenang-kenangan."

Sehun mengernyit. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Jongin tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun. "Tapi sebagai gantinya aku minta nomermu."

"Oke," Sehun buru-buru merogoh laci di samping tempat tidur lalu mengeluarkan pulpen. "Dimana?"

"Disini." Jongin menunjuk punggungnya. "Tulis disini saja."

Bagai artis yang sedang memberi fansnya tanda tangan, Sehun menggambar beberapa digit angka disana. "Nah, sudah."

Gedoran di pintu semakin keras. "OH SEHUN!"

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Jongin sambil mencium kilat bibir Sehun. " _See you tomorrow, baby_." dia berjalan ke jendela. Jalan kabur satu-satunya yang paling aman saat ini.

Dengan agak terpincang-pincang, Sehun meringis sambil membantu Jongin membuka jendela. "Lewat jalan utama saja, biasanya jam segini tidak dikunci. Mr. Hulk pasti sudah tidur nyenyak di pos mungilnya, dia selalu lupa mengunci pagar."

"Thanks infonya." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun lagi. Dia begitu ketagihan. Satu kecupan tidak akan cukup. "Bagaimana dengan Bu Siluman?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Biar kubereskan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun lagi senyam-senyum blushing dibalik majalah ketika daun jendela disorong keatas oleh dua buah tangan. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah memanjat naik dan melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya masuk melalui jendela.

"Hai, kangen padaku?" tanyanya dengan cengiran lebar penuh gigi.

Kalau biasanya Sehun pasti mendengus sebal, tapi berhubung dia sedang berbunga-buga hatinya, pertanyaan iseng Chanyeol tadi dia balas dengan senyuman bahagia. "Kebetulan aku kangen sekali, eonni!"

Chanyeol batal nutup jendela. "Tumben manggil 'eonni'?"

"Sini, sini, sini!" Sehun nepuk-nepuk kasurnya histeris. "Aku mau cerita sesuatu."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat sambil melempar tas ranselnya sembarangan. "Ada apa?" tiba-tiba dia ngerem mendadak. Hidungnya kembang-kempis mengendus-endus bau asing di udara. " _Wait a minute_ … kau habis kedatangan tamu tak diundang lagi?!" Chanyeol berkacak pinggang. Dipelototinya Sehun dengan raut muka galak.

Sehun meringis. Ya ampun, dia kan lagi berbunga-bunga, tak bisakah teman sekamarnya ini menunjukkan rasa solidaritas? "Ini bukan tamu sembarang tamu. Ini Kim Jong—"

"APA?" belum selesai Sehun ngomong, Chanyeol sudah keburu main potong. "Kau membiarkan penyusup macam Kim Jongin masuk dan berbuat macam-macam di kamar ini?!"

"Ssst!" desis Sehun antara sebal dan ingin melempari wajah Chanyeol dengan sepatu. "Kok malah marah? Aku ini lagi bahagia! Kenapa tidak beri ucapan selamat?"

"Aku tidak mau memberimu ucapan selamat sampai kau bercerita apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tuntutnya membanting pantat ke kasur sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Hun, kau tidak boleh sembarangan begitu, gimana kalau dia tahu rahasiamu?"

"Dia memang tahu." jawab Sehun sambil memilin-milin selimut. "Aku sudah cerita semuanya. Awalnya sih terpaksa karena dia mengancamku, habis dia sudah kepalang basah lihat aku telanjang bulat. Tapi ternyata dia orang yang asik dan kami langsung cocok." Sehun cengar-cengir sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang bersemu-semu. "Berita baiknya mulai sekarang dia adalah pacarku!" pekik Sehun ceria.

Chanyeol melongo. Baru ditinggal beberapa hari anak ini sudah punya pacar. Gimana kalau ditinggal berbulan-bulan?

"Hei, aku sudah cerita lho. Ucapan selamatnya mana?" tagih Sehun cemberut.

"Ohh… begitu." Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya, agak kaku. "Selamat ya!"

Sehun menghambur dalam pelukan Chanyeol, senyum bahagianya tidak hilang-hilang. "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun. "Hati-hati," gumamnya.

"Apa?"

"Hati-hati," ulang Chanyeol. "Semua orang tahu siapa Kim Jongin."

"Menurutku dia berbeda," gumam Sehun melalui pundak Chanyeol. "Kami sudah saling bercerita banyak hal. Sudah kuduga dia bukan cowok jahat. Dari awal aku sudah memiliki firasat dia berbeda dari yang digosipkan orang-orang. Dia tidak seburuk itu kok. Malah aku jadi sedikit banyak mengerti alasan dia sering bergonta-ganti teman jalan."

Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun. "Kalau begitu ceritakan juga padaku!" desaknya antusias.

Sehun menjulurkan lidah. "Malas ah! Ini kan rahasia diantara kami berdua sebagai pasangan. Orang luar dilarang kepo."

Chanyeol melengos. "Sialan."

Sehun terkikik dari balik majalah. "Hei, eonni. Gimana pelatihan AMDAL-nya tadi?"

"Sangat lancar." Chanyeol melepas celana jeans ketatnya. Raut mukanya berubah murung, pertanda buruk.

"Kau dan orangtuamu belum saling bicara sama sekali?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Chanyeol melepas pakaian dalamnya hingga kulit telanjangnya terekspos jelas di depan mata Sehun. "Tidak. Belum."

Hening sesaat, suasana berubah awkward. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berdehem mencairkan ketegangan. "Untungnya tadi ada beberapa anak cewek dari Fakultasku yang datang, jadi tidak terlalu membosankan. Kami nonton video dance Beyonce. Dan aku berhasil menghapal gerakan baru."

"Gerakan baru?"

Chanyeol menoleh, senyumnya berubah jadi luar biasa tengil. "Mau kutunjukkan?"

"Uhm…" Sehun berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng. "No, thanks." Terakhir kali Chanyeol mencoba memamerkan gerakan baru padanya dan Sehun malah terjebak dalam mimpi lesbian.

"Kenapa?" goda Chanyeol sambil nyengir dan menaik-naikan alis.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sehun tak acuh. "Tidak berminat saja."

Chanyeol tertawa. Entah apanya yang lucu. "Aigoo, Hunnie! Kenapa, hm? Tidak sanggup melihat keseksianku?"

Sehun mencibir malas. Rada sirik. "Lebih seksi aku."

"Sudah ya, aku mandi dulu." Chanyeol mengendus bau badannya sendiri sambil bergidik jijik. "Aku benci bau keringat dicampur bau parfum bunga mawar. Yek!"

"Hei, Eon." panggil Sehun, "Lain kali minta izin dulu pada Bu Leeteuk kalau mau kemana-mana, aku nih yang repot kalau kau selalu pergi diam-diam."

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan, "Gampang itu."

"Hei!" Sehun masih ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi Chanyeol keburu menutup pintu kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Jongin saat tiba di dorm adalah pamer nomor telpon Sehun ke teman-temannya.

"YIHAAAA!"

"SINGA BETINA TELAH TAKLUK!"

"RAJA BUAYA MENANG!"

"Malam ini kita pesta!"

"Apa kau berhasil menghamili dia?"

"Kalian bercinta sepuasnya kan?"

Jongin tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting dari mulut-mulut para penggosip. Jadi dia cuma pasang aksi 'No comment' lalu kabur secepat kilat seperti artis-artis waktu diwawancarai infotainment.

"Hoiii, Jong! Bagi-bagi tips n trik-mu dong!"

"Pelit si tan itu!"

"Kusumpahi dia cepat putus dengan pacar barunya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **a/n: haiiiii gimana? Udah hot belum adegan NC nya? ;D bersedia kalau saya lanjut ini? Review dong hehehe. Kalau bisa klik fav/fol juga. dan makasih banyak buat temen-temen di yg udh mau komen di chap kemarin luv uuuuuu bertubi-tubi :*. Salam kenal buat reader baru^^**

 **Sori chap dua agak telat, karena mengalami banyak penambahan disana sini. Kalau ada saran, atau pertanyaan silahkan saya bakalan bales kok walaupun kadang responnya agak lambat hehhe.**

 **C u :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**

 **Cast in this chap:**

TG!Sehun, Jongin, Chen, Tao, Luhan, Kris, Fem!Chanyeol, Fem!Baekhyun, Fem!Minseok, Fem!Taemin, Joy, Namjoo, Gongchan, Taehyung, Lay, Himchan, Junhoe, Hanbin, Zico, Baro, Shinwoo, Jackson, Minhyuk, dll

 **Rating:** T-M (NC 18+)

 **Genre :** Romance, humor, yaoi (?), genderswitch for all uke (kecuali Sehun), friendship, transgender content, mature content, dirty talk, lemon, University-life, AU, OOC, yadong. dll

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk (seperti biasa^^)

 **Summary Lengkap:** Jongin tidak pernah serius menyukai seseorang sampai akhirnya dia ditantang teman-temannya untuk menyelinap masuk ke dorm anak-anak cewek dan taklukkan Oh Sehun 'Si Singa Betina'. Nah, gimana jadinya kalau ternyata cewek cantik sekaligus Kapten Cheerleaders yang paling digila-gilai kaum adam di kampus punya 'rahasia besar' di bawah pusarnya?

* * *

" **Baby let me follow you down…**

 **Do me, do me, do me all night…"**

* * *

 **##HAPPY READING##**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Hari ini Sehun pakai jumpsuit hitam dengan dalaman kaos putih lengan pendek, di kakinya ada _pump heels_ hitam putih hak tujuh senti. Dia menyambar tas cangklong warna _broken white_ lalu mengamati penampilannya sendiri dengan senyum puas. Rambutnya ditata selama berjam-jam, dia sengaja bangun pagi, gedubrakan, ngomel kiri kanan, demi tatanan rambut sempurna ala _Red Carpet_. Lihatlah hasilnya sekarang, tidak sia-sia perjuangannya melek pagi-pagi buta, walaupun sempat mengalami kendala alat catoknya rusak. Untung ada cadangan alat catok lain. Pinjam saja punya Baekhyun.

Sehun memuntir ujung rambutnya yang memang sudah bergelombang, dua kepang kecil melintang diatas kepalanya seperti bando dan ujung-ujung rambutnya jatuh dalam bentuk ikal-ikal ombak yang sangat indah. Lembut seperti kibasan sutra. Terima kasih kepada pencipta shampoo dan conditioner.

Chanyeol mengamati Sehun dari meja belajar, senyam-senyum mencibir. "Wah, tema hari ini zebra-cross ya?"

"Gimana penampilanku?" tanya Sehun nyengir sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar.

Chanyeol manggut-manggut. "Sempurna. Mau syuting dimana, Miss?"

Sehun mendengus. "Bukan syuting. Tapi ada tiga mata kuliah pagi ini. Berturut-turut."

"Kau cuma mau berangkat kuliah?" Chanyeol ternganga. "Astaga. Kukira tadi mau kencan di restoran bintang lima."

Baekhyun—yang hari ini menginap di kamar mereka—ikut nimbrung. "Ya ampun! Memangnya kau dibayar berapa sama si Jongin sampai rela berkorban begitu? Bangun pagi, mandi lulur bengkoang, menghabiskan pasokan air demi keramas, keriting rambut, maskeran muka." Baekhyun berdecak sambil geleng-geleng. "Stress harus melihatmu begitu setiap pagi. Dandan buat cowok kok berlebihan banget. Buang-buang energi! Berani bertaruh deh, habis ini paling komentarnya cuma "Wow" atau "Bagus". Masih mending kalau dipuji, gimana kalau dia tidak memperhatikan usahamu sama sekali?"

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan dengan gaya sarkastis. "Udah ketebak."

Untung! Untung Sehun sedang berbunga-bunga. Kalau tidak, mungkin mulut dua orang itu sudah dia sumpal pakai bakiak kesehatan. Komentarnya asli bikin mood jatuh sampai ke dasar jurang di Neraka.

Sehun menyemprot parfum dengan gerakan memutar, mulai dari leher sampai punggung kena semua.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak tepuk jidat.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun merasa tak berdosa.

"Tidak ada." jawab Baekhyun acuh tak acuh, habis itu ngeloyor masuk ke kamar mandi. "Selamat kencan!" pekiknya dari balik pintu.

"Selamat cari pasangan!" balas Sehun terkikik. Tidak heran dengan sikap galak Baekhyun. Biasa. Mungkin lagi PMS. Namanya juga cewek… eh, tapi Sehun juga cewek sih. Cewek yang tidak pernah merasakan apa itu PMS.

Sementara Chanyeol menyantolkan headset ke telinganya, Sehun mengecek pantulan dirinya di cermin sekali lagi, mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya, lalu menggembungkan pipi. Habis itu menyeringai lebar-lebar, digembungkan lagi, dimencong-mencongkan kiri kanan, bibir maju mundur, rahang naik turun. Ini namanya senam otot mulut dan pipi. Ini bagus untuk melatih kekenyalan di daerah… mulut dan pipi. Supaya muka selalu kencang, segar dan awet muda. Begitu yang Sehun baca dari majalah.

"Good morning, Oppa!" ucap Sehun, cengar-cengir ke bayangannya sendiri. "Penampilan aku hari ini gimana? Cantik kan?"

Sehun berdehem, mengatur pita suaranya ke mode nge-bass. Jongin kira-kira akan mengucapkan sesuatu seperti ini. "Tentu saja, Sayangku. Kau selalu cantik seperti biasa."

Sehun memekik senang. "Ahh~ terima kasih, Oppa! Kau juga tampan hari ini."

Sehun berubah kepribadian lagi, kepala menunduk, lutut menekuk, punggung membungkuk ala _rapper_ , dia usap alis kirinya pakai jari telunjuk. " _You're welcome, Honey_. Aku memang selalu tampan. He-he."

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Melotot kaget. "Oi! Kenapa masih disini?"

"Berisik!" Sehun cemberut. "Kau sendiri kenapa keluar dari kamar mandi? Masuk lagi sana! Nyebelin. Sudah ah. Aku mau pergi dulu!"

Sambil menghentak-hentakkan hak runcingnya, Sehun keluar dari pintu kamar. Sedikit meringis karena lubang pantatnya masih terasa perih. Tapi baru balik badan dia sudah dihadapkan pada dua algojo jejadian, Joy dan Taemin.

"Kami dengar semalam kau bercinta dengan Kim Jongin. Apa benar?" tanya Joy tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Buset. Siapa pula yang menyebar berita kayak begitu? Sehun tercekat di detik berikutnya, mendadak sadar, seolah ada tangan gaib yang menepak kepalanya tepat di ubun-ubun. Tentu saja mereka tahu. Ini kan asrama! Jarak dari satu kamar ke kamar lainnya sangat dekat. Setiap dinding itu seperti saling terhubung. Apapun yang diteriakkan orang pasti bakal kedengaran sampai ke kamar tetangga. Dan gawatnya, semalam jeritan-jeritan _horny_ mereka tidak hanya memantul, tapi bergema menembus dinding.

Ooh, barulah dia mengerti. Sehun sudah bisa membaca gelagat dua orang ini. Mereka _jealous_. Tidak salah lagi. Dua orang ini adalah mantan 'teman-teman jalan' Kim Jongin. Kalau tidak salah, Joy baru kemarin sore ditolak. Taemin sih cerita lama. Meski tak ayal cewek itu masih menyimpan perasaan khusus ke Jongin.

Sehun menatap dua juru tembak di depannya dengan tatapan santai. "Memang betul kami semalam bercinta. Puas sekali! Jongin ternyata sangat jago lho di ranjang." dia mengedipkan mata, sengaja memanas-manasi. "Apa kalian tidak pernah dapat jatah? Ckckck. Kasihan sekali…" Sehun melirik lewat sudut mata, tampangnya Joy dan Taemin jelek banget. Merengut dan terlipat-lipat dalam bentuk aneh.

"Jadi benar yang dibilang Namjoo semalam, katanya dia dengar suara-suara mendesah dari kamar ini. Rupanya kalian benar-benar ada _affair_." tuding Joy.

Namjoo? Ah, tetangga sebelah, teman sekamar Minseok.

"Kami memang ada _affair_." ucap Sehun ringan.

"Cowok bajingan, pantas saja kemarin dia menolakku, rupanya sudah kepincut yang lain!" umpat Joy sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa dia tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa pada kami? Dia hanya mau melakukannya denganmu. Aku tidak mengerti. Jangan-jangan kau pakai pelet ya?" tuduh Taemin frontal. Dia masih tidak bisa menerima takdir. Masalahnya dulu perjuangan Taemin sudah habis-habisan buat Jongin. Total malah. Tapi cowok itu selalu bersikap sok jual mahal dengan jawaban "Aku sayang padamu jadi sebaiknya jangan". Mengapa hanya Sehun yang berhasil menyeret cowok itu ke ranjang? MENGAPA?! Taemin tidak habis pikir. "Ohhh… atau jangan-jangan kau yang menggoda dia, ya? Pasti begitu. Jongin itu kan paling tidak tahan digoda."

"Tidak hanya menggoda, pasti dia menari telanjang di depan Jongin." tambah Joy sinis. "Makanya cowok itu bernafsu."

Kayaknya dua orang ini sudah gatal sekujur badan tapi merasa terhina karena Jongin tidak berniat menjamah mereka sama sekali, lebih memilih pemandu sorak yang dikenal luas sebagai cewek paling susah ditaklukan dari semua populasi cewek. Susah ditaklukkan? _Meh!_ Omong kosong. Nah, buktinya? Yang semalam? Kok bisa? Itu dia yang jadi misteri besar, tanda tanya bagi semua orang, terutama cewek-cewek yang sudah pernah dapat penolakan macam "Aku hanya mencintaimu sebagai teman dan tidak lebih" dari Jongin. Tak heran kalau mereka berpikir ada rekayasa dibalik luluhnya Kim Jongin dan pasrahnya si Singa betina semalam.

Tepat disaat Sehun sedang memikirkan cara untuk lari, Minseok keluar dari kamar sebelah berbarengan dengan Namjoo.

"Oh, hai, girls!" sapa Namjoo dengan nada riang dibuat-buat. "Kalian sedang apa?"

"Namjoo, kau dengar sendiri kan yang semalam?" semprot Joy langsung. "Kau bilang ada suara-suara mencurigakan dari kamar Sehun."

Namjoo gigit bibir, terus angkat tangan sambil meringis tidak enak begitu matanya bersirobok dengan tatapan sadis Sehun. "Maaf… aku sedang smsan dengan Irene eonni, lalu Joy membaca smsnya, begitulah. Dia update status di facebook dan bbm. Akhirnya kami semua tahu."

Sehun tercengang. "Kami siapa?"

"Kami ya _kami!_ " tegas Joy, seolah Sehun bodoh sekali.

" _Kami_ itu artinya hampir sebagian besar penghuni asrama disini." sambung Taemin loyo, mendadak hilang mood.

Sehun melotot lalu melempar tatapan dongkol ke Namjoo. Dasar mulut ember baskom bocor.

Namjoo meringis lagi, kemudian cepat-cepat ambil langkah seribu. Kabur duluan. Meninggalkan Minseok yang masih terpaku di tempat. Cewek mungil berambut coklat itu melirik Sehun lalu menatap Taemin dan Joy bergantian.

"Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku ingin berangkat bareng Sehun. Kami ada kuliah pagi. Jadi wawancara ekslusif ini bisa ditunda dulu kan?" Minseok tersenyum, senyum penuh sopan santun. Behubung namanya ada dalam jajaran senior cewek paling disegani, jadi Taemin dan Joy mau tidak mau mundur lima langkah, balik badan, lalu pulang ke habitat masing-masing.

Sehun tersenyum tanda terima kasih. "Trims, Eonni."

Minseok balas tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

Mereka jalan bareng menyusuri lorong kamar-kamar yang lengang. Sehun meringis dalam hati, merutuki Jongin karena bikin gaya jalannya jadi agak ganjil. Beberapa anak cewek terlihat mondar-mandir dengan handuk tersampir di bahu. Begitu melihat Sehun lewat, kontan mereka menoleh sambil melempar sorot menilai, dari atas ke bawah, dari bawah ke atas. Berarti benar berita Sehun 'diperkosa' Jongin sudah merambat dari kamar ke kamar. Cepat sekali. Tak perlu menunggu dua puluh empat jam.

Persetan orang-orang sirik. Daripada pikirannya mumet.

Tatapan Sehun beralih ke Minseok, dilihatnya cewek itu juga jalan agak terseok-seok. Seperti sedang menahan beban berat di kaki. Sehun mengernyit khawatir. "Kakimu kenapa, Eon?"

"Sepatu goblok ini," kata Minseok muram. Dia ambil sepatu sebelah kanan lalu dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajah Sehun. "Baru diperbaiki beberapa hari yang lalu, sekarang tumitnya sudah lepas lagi."

Inilah yang Sehun sukai dari cewek chubby ini, disaat semua cewek gencar menggosipi mengapa Jongin begini dan begitu, Minseok justru lebih perduli pada tumit sepatunya yang lepas.

"Kalau begitu jangan dipakai." tukas Sehun sambil putar arah, hendak kembali ke kamar. "Aku punya sepatu lain kok. Biar kupinjami."

Tatapan Minseok jatuh ke telapak kaki raksasa Sehun. Kaki itu berapa kali ukuran kakinya, kalau Minseok nekat pakai sepatu milik Sehun, bisa-bisa kakinya akan tersedot masuk kedalam sepatu.

"Jangan. Tidak usah repot-repot. Sungguh!" tahan Minseok. "Lagian aku tidak bisa pakai sepatumu. Lihat ini." tunjuknya kebawah. "Ukuran kaki kita beda jauh."

Sehun terhenti di tempat. Oh iya. Benar juga ya. "Jadi… mau kupinjami punya Chanyeol?"

Minseok meringis ngeri. Kalau pakai punya Sehun kakinya bisa tersedot, kalau pakai punya Chanyeol seluruh betisnya bisa tenggelam. Malah lebih parah. "Aku ganti sepatu saja. Tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana, oke?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Oke."

Beberapa detik kemudian Minseok mucul dengan _flat shoes_ model lama.

"Padahal aku sudah bayar enam ratus won untuk memperbaiki tumit sepatu tadi!" Minseok melanjutkan keluhannya. "Astaga, hari ini benar-benar bencana! Tukang susu lupa mengantar susu, dan acara malam mingguanku juga payah sekali!"

"Kupikir kau berakhir pekan dengan Luhan oppa," ucap Sehun makin heran. "Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

Luhan itu cowok Minseok yang terbaru. Mereka sudah kencan selama beberapa minggu dan sesuai janji, Minseok dibawa pergi berlibur ke Villa pribadi Luhan di pedesaan, tapi setelah mereka tiba disana, Luhan malah bersikap seenaknya, memperlakukan dia seperti babu.

"Menyebalkan sekali! Begitu kami tiba, dia bilang dia mau pergi main golf sendiri. Bisa kau bayangkan? Sendiri! Jadi apa gunaku datang kalau dia hanya mau pergi bersenang-senang dengan dirinya sendiri?"

Sehun berpikir, berusaha mencari segi positifnya. "Mungkin dia takut kau kepanasan di lapangan golf. Makanya disuruh tinggal di rumah."

"Yah, mungkin." jawab Minseok tidak yakin. "Lalu dia bilang, bagaimana kalau aku membantunya sedikit sementara dia pergi. Jadi kujawab tentu saja, lalu dia memberiku kuas dan tiga kaleng cat, sambil dengan santainya berkata dia ingin warna tembok di ruang duduk sudah harus berubah saat dia pulang."

Sehun tertegun. "Apa?"

"Setelah aku capek kerja, dia baru kembali jam enam sore! Bukannya terima kasih malah mengkritik hasil kerjaanku. Dia bilang aku ceroboh!" suara Minseok meninggi diluar batas. "Aku tidak ceroboh kok! Aku hanya melenceng sedikit, dan itu salah tangganya karena kurang panjang."

Sehun terbengong-bengong mendengarkan.

"Eonni, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mengecat ruangan itu, kan?"

"Well… ya." mata bulat besar Minseok melotot serius. "Tadinya aku berniat membantu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku curiga dia hanya memanfaatkan aku."

Sehun nyaris tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terlalu shock. Kasihan sekali senior mungilnya ini, baru ganti pacar sudah dibodoh-bodohi lagi. "Eonni, tentu saja dia memanfaatkanmu. Dia mau tukang cat gratisan! Kau harus memutuskan dia. Sekarang!" tandasnya berapi-api.

Minseok diam selama beberapa waktu, wajahnya kosong, tapi kelihatan jelas dia sedang berpikir keras, menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Ya Tuhan, kau benar!" seru Minseok tiba-tiba. "Kau benar. Dia memanfaatkanku! Harusnya aku cepat-cepat sadar waktu dia bertanya apa aku punya pengalaman memperbaiki pipa saluran."

Sehun melongo. "Kapan dia bertanya begitu?"

"Pada kencan pertama kami!" jawab Minseok selalu tampak menggebu-gebu. "Kupikir dia hanya… mengobrol iseng."

"Eonni, yang sabar ya." Sehun meremas pelan pundak Minseok. "Aku juga tidak menyangka Luhan sunbae ternyata orangnya begitu."

"Aku ini kenapa sih." Minseok berhenti di tengah jalan. "Kenapa aku hanya menarik perhatian cowok-cowok gombal?"

"Tidak kok."

"Iya! Lihat saja cowok-cowok yang pernah kukencani." Dia mulai menghitung dengan jari. "Dongwoon pinjam uang dua juta lalu menghilang entah kemana. Eunjung mencampakkanku begitu aku berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan buat dia. Hansoo menduakan aku. Kau mulai melihat kesamaan diantara tiga cowok biadab yang pernah kukencani?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu tak berdaya. "Ya… aku lihat."

"Aku menyerah saja." Wajah Minseok meredup kecewa. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menemukan pria baik-baik."

"Tidak." ucap Sehun seketika. "Jangan menyerah, Eonni. Aku tahu hidupmu akan berbalik haluan. Kau pasti akan menemukan pria baik-baik yang mengerti perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

"Tapi dimana?" sela Minseok putus asa.

"Entahlah." Sehun angkat bahu. "Aku tahu itu akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat. Aku punya firasat kuat tentang itu." jawabnya positif.

"Benarkah?" Minseok melotot lebar, diguncangnya bahu Sehun. "Benar begitu?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sehun cepat. "Begini, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau eonni ganti tempat makan siang? Coba cari suasana yang berbeda di tempat yang sama sekali berbeda. Barangkali kau akan bertemu orang baru disana."

Minseok mengangguk-angguk. "Oke. Akan kucoba."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri selasar dalam keheningan. Untungnya Minseok terlalu galau memikirkan Luhan jadi tidak memperhatikan cara jalan Sehun yang aneh. Paling apa sih sebabnya? Sepatu hak tinggi yang kurang nyaman, mungkin? Atau pembalut yang bergeser? Begitulah kira-kira menurut Minseok dan para figuran yang sedari tadi melintas di sekeliling mereka.

Mereka masih diam-diaman di tikungan menuju tangga, sampai akhirnya Minseok buka suara. "Satu-satunya hal baik selama akhir pekan itu aku berhasil menyelesaikan baju atasanku yang baru!" Dia berhenti mendadak di anak tangga kedua puluh, dan dengan bangga membuka risleting jaketnya.

Sehun ternganga bimbang, tidak tahu harus berkomentar bagaimana melihat baju rajutan itu.

Bukannya Sehun tidak suka rajutan…

Oke. Dia memang tidak suka rajutan. Apalagi atasan warna hijau bolong-bolong berleher bulat. Semua orang bisa melihat bra berenda Minseok mengintip dari balik bolongan-bolongan itu.

"Wah, bagus sekali!" puji Sehun bohong banget. "Fantastis."

"Bagus kan?" Minseok tersenyum percaya diri. "Yang berikutnya aku akan membuat rok bawahan."

"Bagus." tukas Sehun mencicit kecil. "Kau pintar sekali."

"Oh, ini bukan apa-apa. Aku menikmatinya kok." Minseok tersenyum rendah hati sambil merisleting jaketnya kembali. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar-dengar semalam kalian bercinta?" tanya Minseok.

Nah, ini dia. Akhirnya sampai juga obrolan mereka ke topik itu.

Sehun garuk-garuk leher. "Yaa, begitulah."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak ingin cerita." Minseok begitu pengertian, dia langsung menangkap raut serba salah Sehun dan tak berniat memaksa. "Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang cukup disimpan sendiri."

Sehun tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih, Eonni."

"Dan sebagai balas budi karena kau telah memberiku saran, aku akan membuat ikat pinggang rajutan yang baru untukmu."

Sehun terhenyak kaget, bisu selama beberapa detik. "Waah… eonni." katanya kikuk. "Jangan repot-repot. Itu hal biasa kok, memberi saran ke teman."

Minseok mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak apa-apa. Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Terutama setelah kau kehilangan ikat pinggang yang kubuat waktu itu."

Sehun menelan ludah, merasa bersalah. Ikat pinggang itu tidak hilang. Dia cuma terlalu malas memakainya. "Mm… ya, sayang sekali. Ikat pinggang yang bagus. Aku sedih sekali kehilangan benda itu."

"Tenang saja." ditepuk-tepuknya punggung Sehun. "Aku akan membuat yang baru secepat mungkin."

Sehun terdiam. Dua ikat pinggang rajutan? Lumayan. Buat hiasan dinding.

Begitu sampai di pintu depan, Sehun mendadak dapat firasat tidak enak. Belum tahu dia ada kejutan lain yang sedang menunggu di luar sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya Tuhan," gumam Minseok sambil melihat satu sosok tinggi kekar yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. "Itu kan Himchan."

"Himchan?" Sehun melotot ngeri. "Mau apa sih dia?"

Ekspresinya Himchan mengundang rasa iba, tipe-tipe wajah yang menggambarkan penderitaan batin serius hingga dia harus berjalan dengan kepala menunduk dan alis turun kebawah. Dan Sehun sadar seratus persen karakter apa yang sedang dia mainkan saat melihat wajah memelas itu. Dia si cewek jahat tak berperasaan yang rela mendepak ketua judo berbadan atletis demi cowok yang lebih mirip anak orang susah daripada penakluk wanita.

"Hai." sapa Himchan.

Sehun tersenyum kalem. "Hai juga."

Dia menghembuskan napas panjang. "Sehun, aku ingin… mungkin kita bisa makan malam bersama atau minum-minum lalu mengobrol."

Sehun melirik jam tangannya. "Makan malam? Sunbae, ini masih pagi."

Minseok terkikik pelan.

Himchan buang napas lagi. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau. Ada kuliah?" tanyanya kecewa.

"Mm, ya. Sebentar lagi dimulai." Sehun bolak-balik melirik jam tangan, pertanda dia amat-sangat-teramat-sibuk-sekali. Supaya Himchan sadar dan cepat-cepat pergi. "Nah, Sunbae. Senang bertemu denganmu. Sampai ketemu lag—"

"Aku tidak percaya ini," kata Himchan sambil menggelengkan kepala, dan yang membuat Sehun jengkel, cowok itu malah merosot di senderan tangga. Sialan.

"Oppa…"

"Kau bilang waktu itu tidak mau pacaran dulu karena mau fokus kuliah! Kau bilang tidak ada orang lain! Kau sudah janji, Sehun!" Himchan ngamuk mendadak.

"Memang tidak ada!" Sehun balas membentak. "Dulu. Tapi sekarang ada. Oppa, ayolah, aku bisa terlambat kalau kau duduk disini. Badanmu menghalangi jalan." Sehun menarik lengan Himchan, berusaha mengangkatnya, tapi dia berat sekali. "Oppa, _please_. Jangan bikin keadaan semakin sulit."

"Oke," kata Himchan, tampak lebih terluka daripada sebelumnya. Akhirnya dia berdiri. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti kok. Aku akan pergi."

Dia berjalan ke gerbang, punggungnya membungkuk kalah, jalannya selambat lintah. Sehun langsung ditampar perasaan bersalah, sekaligus dikuasai dorongan untuk menyuruhnya jalan lebih cepat sedikit.

Sambil menahan napas, dia memandangi cowok itu menutup pintu gerbang dan melangkah perlahan-lahan. Ayo… jalan terus… jalan terus… jangan berhenti…

Ketika Himchan akhirnya menghilang dibalik pagar asrama cowok, ada sosok lain yang jalan tergesa-gesa kearah mereka.

"Sehun!" panggil Baro, anak klub SE. "Benarkah itu? Benar kau pacaran dengan ketua kami yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali? Apa sih yang kau lihat dari dia?! Masih lebih tampan dan bersinar aku, Oh Sehun!" Baro meremas kepalanya. "Katanya kau tidak mau pacaran karena terikat aturan di Cheerleaders?"

"Memang iya!" balas Sehun. "Dulu. Sekarang aturannya berubah."

"Oh Sehun." datang lagi namja lain, mantan ketua radio kampus, Lay. Dia memeluk kardus kecil di perut, berisi barang-barang milik Sehun. "Hai." sapanya menampilkan dua lesung pipi. "Ini barang-barang yang pernah kupinjam waktu itu. Kau mungkin membutuhkannya."

"Thanks." Sehun merebut kotak kardus itu, membuka pintu dan meletakkannya di dalam. Lalu cepat-cepat dia tutup pintunya sebelum Lay nyelonong masuk. "Well, mm… trims. Baik sekali kau mau mampir."

"Tidak masalah." Lay tersenyum lemah. Masalahnya, Sehun memang merasa bersalah pada cowok ini. Sungguh. Setiap kali dia bertemu Lay di jalan, atau tanpa sengaja melihat cowok itu duduk di pos mini Mr. Hulk, Sehun selalu dicekam perasaan tidak enak. Tapi… harus ya dia pasang tampang memelas setiap hari? Tampang kau-telah-menyakitiku-tapi-aku-baik-hati-jadi-aku-memaafkanmu.

Rasa bersalah Sehun berubah jadi perasan jengkel.

"Aku tidak menyangka." Lay mulai bicara. "Padahal kau pernah bilang, dulu sekali, kalau Appamu benci melihat anaknya pacaran."

Sehun batuk-batuk salah tingkah. "Trims ucapannya, teman-teman. Terima kasih atas kunjungan kalian, tapi aku sedang buru-buru." Sehun menunjuk jam di tangannya. "Kuliah dimulai dua menit lagi. Ngobrolnya kapan-kapan saja ya. Bye! Sampai jumpa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin meneliti komponen-komponen rumit di depannya. RAM sudah, VGA sudah, heatsink sudah, baterai sudah, procesor juga sudah. Beres. Pelan-pelan dia letakkan rangkaian motherboard ke dalam casing. Kabel-kabel dengan berbagai macam ukuran dan warna malang melintang di kakinya. Salah berdiri sedikit, bisa dipastikan kakinya akan tersandung lilitan kabel dan dia akan jatuh di tumpukan baut dengan posisi muka mendarat lebih dulu.

"Hoi!" teriak Jongin. "Obeng mana? Obeeeng?!"

Taehyung datang tergopoh-gopoh, bawa tiga macam obeng sambil menguap lebar. Mukanya kusut luar biasa. Maklum. Baru bangun tidur. "Nih, mau obeng pistol, obeng plus atau obeng mines?"

Jongin menarik obeng plus dan minus dari tangan Taehyung. Lalu melambaikan tangan dengan gaya ngusir. "Sudah sana. Tidur lagi."

"Hati-hati. Awas kesetrum." ucap Taehyung asbun, habis itu dia masuk kamar lagi untuk melanjutkan mimpi indahnya yang rusak gara-gara teriakan Jongin.

"Orang aneh." ledek Jaebum. "Kebiasaan mau tidur suka bawa-bawa obeng."

Luhan mulai menggenjreng gitar, " _Sweat drips in my eyes…_ "

Diikuti permainan melodi dari Minhyuk.

" _Screams of lust, we cryyyy…_ " Luhan kembali bernyanyi.

Tangan lincah Minhyuk tidak berhenti memainkan intro melodi yang lambat namun dinamis.

Luhan menggenjreng pelan-pelan. " _Toniiight… you areee… e-very-thiiingg…_ " lalu berteriak ala penyanyi rock. "YOU'RE EVERYTHING!"

Dibantu oleh Tao. "YOU'RE EVERYTHING TO ME!"

Setelah itu terjadilah duet jerit maut antara Luhan dan Tao, "NO MORE AS I WAKE!"

"FROM THIS PERFECT DREAM!"

"I'LL ESCAPE FROM EDEN'S WALLS!"

"CAN I NOT STAY AND LIVE THIS LIE!"

Minhyuk memainkan melodi semakin cepat, jari-jarinya seperti kaki laba-laba yang sedang berdansa diatas senar gitar.

"FOR I MUST THINK ONLY OF MYSELF!" Jongin bergabung dalam paduan suara kelelawar serak.

Jaebum membanting-banting kepalanya naik turun di udara, tangannya sibuk menggenjreng gitar gaib. Kalau Jaebum asik memainkan gitar gaib, Tao sedang menggebuk drum tak kasat mata.

Jongin, Luhan dan Tao kompak menjerit. "THIS IS THE END!"

Taehyung keluar lagi dari kamar, hidungnya kembang kempis murka. "BERISIIIIIIIK!"

"Horeee!" diluar dugaan, dia malah disambut tepuk tangan meriah.

"Hebat, hebat, scream yang fenomenal." Luhan mengangkat empat jempol sekaligus. Jempol tangan dan jempol kaki.

Taehyung mendengus penuh kebencian. "Itu bukan scream, hyung bodoh! Teriak di kolong jembatan sana!"

Luhan ketawa. "Yee… penjual koran dong."

Tak lama, Kris masuk sambil membawa dua kantong plastik, isinya cemilan semua, Taehyung yang menyadari keberadaan tiang kelebihan gizi itu batal mengomel dan berlari untuk merebut kantong dari tangannya. "Milikku! Terima kasih, hyung."

Kris mengusap-usap kepala Taehyung. "Sana bagi-bagi."

Taehyung mencibir, "Malas." lalu masuk kamar dengan cueknya, tanpa bagi-bagi.

Kris menunjuk pintu kamar Taehyung, bingung. "Anak itu kenapa sih?"

"Mungkin sakit gigi." jawab Chen, dia duduk di meja yang berhadapan dengan Jongin, sedang merancang denah rumah pantai. Kalau Jongin hampir selesai merakit laptop, dia hampir selesai menambahkan detail pohon kelapa di dalam gambar.

Luhan mendekat sambil menenteng gitar kayunya, wajahnya condong ke layar komputer, mengamati rumah dua lantai bikinan Chen. "Hmm…" diusap-usapnya dagu dengan gaya detektif.

"Ada kesan dan pesan?" tanya Chen. "Apanya yang kurang?"

"Pohon kelapa. Tambahin satu lagi di depan kamar."

Chen berdecak malas. "Yang iklas dong kalau kasih saran. Masa ada pohon kelapa di depan kamar?"

Luhan cengengesan sambil melipir pergi.

Kris melongok di dekat pundak Chen, mengamati hasil kerjaan cowok itu sambil manggut-manggut.

"Apa?" tanya Chen ketus. "Tambahin pohon kelapa di kamar mandi?"

Kris terbahak. "Baru mau kupuji bagus. Pikiranmu itu terlalu negatif."

Sebenarnya mereka sekarang sedang berkumpul di ruang Workshop teknik mesin, meski kenyataannya yang nongkrong-nongkrong disitu bukan cuma anak teknik mesin, tapi dari semua jurusan dan angkatan, campur aduk jadi satu, sampai tidak bisa dibedakan lagi mana anak elektro, mana anak perkapalan, mana anak geologi. Alasannya mereka senang kumpul disitu, karena selain nyaman, ada TV, ada sofa, ada kamar tidur, ada kamar mandi, ada wifi dan ada kipas angin. Belum lagi ada lemari buku-buku komik yang berjejer di sisi kiri tembok. Kalau dilihat sekilas, lebih mirip kamar hotel daripada ruang kerja. Kamar hotel yang berantakan, jorok, bau ketiak, banyak bungkus snack, dipenuhi onggokan besi, onderdil motor, gulungan kabel dan barang rongsokan.

"Holaaa!" Gongchan datang membawa papan catur.

Jackson berdiri di sebelahnya, mengacungkan kantongan besar berisi, "Pizzaaaa!"

Semua manusia yang ada disitu bersorak-sorai, kecuali Jongin, dia masih (sok) sibuk putar-putar obeng dengan dahi berkerut, konsentrasi penuh memasang sekrup di beberapa titik.

Shinwoo mengekor di belakang, senyumnya kalem-kalem teduh. "Ya ampun. Kukira ruangan ini sudah bersih. Ternyata makin parah."

Hanbin dan Junhoe yang baru pulang kuliah juga datang bersama beberapa anak dari Lab, mereka bawa laptop berisi film-film baru yang di download secara illegal lewat hack. Makin berisik lah ruangan itu, Taehyung makin susah tidur.

"Jong." bisik Chen. "Jongin!" Chen meraih spidol lalu dilempar ke kepala Jongin.

Jongin mendelik protes. "Apa sih?" Kepingin sekali dia tusuk mata Chen pakai obeng. Lagi fokus pasang keyboard malah diganggu.

"Pacarmu telpon tuh." tunjuk Chen ke ponsel Jongin yang bergetar. "Angkat cepat. Sebelum kau diceraikan."

"Ciee, cieee." ledek Tao mencibir. "Sudah pintar pacar-pacaran."

"Siapa punya pacar?" Junhoe celingukan kaget. Ditatapnya Jongin dengan mulut terlongo. "Kau, hyung? Kupikir kau benci menempatkan label pada sebuah hubungan?"

Bagai tersedak Land Rover, Jongin merasa tertohok dengan pertanyaan polos Junhoe. Obeng di tangannya berhenti berputar. Sekarang dia garuk-garuk kepala salah tingkah. Salah tingkah dan tengsin luar biasa. Pasti semua teman-teman serta junior-juniornya akan menganggap dia si mulut besar.

"Sejak kapan? Lalu kenapa hyung menolak Joy nuna kalau ujung-ujungnya pacaran juga?" tanya Hanbin, jelas lebih lambat update daripada Junhoe. Cara bertanyanya santai, malah terkesan agak bloon, tapi Jongin sudah terlanjur malu duluan. Makin gelagapan lah dia. Seperti maling yang sedang ketangkap basah bergelantungan di tali jemuran.

"Siapa sih yang tidak mau menempatkan label pada Sehun?" tukas Gongchan. "Dia kan spesial. Bokongnya."

Luhan menangkup kedua tangannya kedepan. "Melonnya."

Jackson membentuk dua lekukan 'S' di udara. "Bodinya."

Chen melenggak-lenggok. "Goyangannya."

Masa Jongin harus mencolok empat orang sekaligus? Kasihan obengnya.

"Oi, pacarmu tuh. Berisik!" teriak Tao bersaing dengan nada dering Jongin.

"Biarin," jawab Jongin sambil mencomot kerupuk.

"Angkat! Jangan didengerin aja. Pusing nih kepala!" keluh Chen, tidak habis pikir sama perubahan sikap Jongin yang cuek mampus. Padahal baru semalam dia pamer kiri-kanan kaos yang ada nomor telpon Sehun.

Mulut Jongin kecap-kecap. Masih asik menghayati sensasi rasa udang dari kerupuk yang dia kunyah.

"WOI!" teriak Tao tepat di lubang telinga Jongin. "Dengar tidak? ANGKAT TELPONNYA!"

Jongin meringis sebal kemudian berdecak. "Iya, iya. Ah! Apa lagi sih ini?" dumelnya misah-misuh sendiri. Jongin menyambar ponsel diatas meja, melangkah keluar dari lilitan kabel lalu berjalan sejauh mungkin dari Tao. Dia sengaja duduk di teras depan supaya para biang rusuh itu tidak iseng menguping obrolannya.

Begitu sampai di depan, tampang keruh Jongin berubah jadi manis luar biasa. "Hei, Sayang. Sori tadi lagi ngobrol sama teman-teman. Ada apa?"

"Aku mau datang ke tempatmu, ini lagi on the way sama Chanyeol."

Haduh… bisa makin habis dia dipecundangi. Jika mengikuti kata ego, Jongin takut Sehun akan kecewa karena dilarang datang, tapi jika mengikuti kata hatinya yang sedang kasmaran, Jongin terpaksa mengakui kalau dia ingin melihat kehadiran cewek itu disini. Tersenyum di tengah-tengah para penyamun mata keranjang itu. Dia menunjukkan pada dunia kalau dirinya memang ingin berubah menjadi cowok yang lebih konsisten pada satu hubungan, bukan playboy abal-abal yang belum pernah ciuman dengan seorang cewek pun seumur hidupnya.

Dengan tekad dan ketetapan hati yang mantab, Jongin menjawab. "Datang saja. Tidak usah bawa apa-apa. Itu tadi ada yang beli pizza. Banyak cemilan juga." _–di tangan perampok Taehyung_ , lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

"Oh ya? Padahal aku sudah bawa kue-kue sama gorengan. Chanyeol bilang cowok-cowok disitu paling suka gorengan."

Jongin mengulum senyum. Cewek itu, mau nyogok nih ceritanya? Boleh juga. Mungkin sekantong gorengan bisa membungkam mulut-mulut sadis gerombolan bajak laut di dalam.

"Wah, boleh banget. Mereka bukan suka lagi, kecanduan malah."

Sehun terkikik kecil. Sungguh menggemaskan. Gendang telinga Jongin seperti mencair dengar suara tawa cantik di seberang sana.

"Ya sudah, cepat kemari, aku tunggu ya."

" _Bye, oppa babe_."

Oppa babe? Ganti Jongin yang tertawa. " _Bye, sweety pie_."

Begitu menoleh ke samping, Jongin nyaris terbang dari kursi melihat enam kepala sekaligus mengintip di pintu. Semua kepala itu cengar-cengir padanya.

"BYE, SWEETY PIEEEEE!"

Raungan tawa urakan memantul di seluruh penjuru koridor. Jongin membenamkan wajah dalam dua telapak tangan. Sudah bukan malu lagi ini namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai hai, brother!" seru Chanyeol riang. Dia langsung bermanuver mengelilingi ruangan dengan dua tangan terangkat kedepan. Melayangkan tos ke semua tangan yang terjulur.

"Kenapa kau datang sih? Pulang sana. Bosan lihat mukamu." Luhan menimpuk kepala cewek itu pakai tutup lem fox.

"Aduh!" pekik Chanyeol. "Oppa!" dia menoleh ke Kris. "Lihat kelakuan temanmu, masa kepalaku ditimpuk?"

Kris sontak memberi death glare. "Luhaaan."

Luhan mencibir ke Chanyeol. "Dasar pengadu."

Sehun mengintip malu-malu dari pintu. Tersipu-sipu begitu matanya menangkap sosok Jongin lagi nangkring di sudut sana.

"Mana si Taehyung pemalas?" tanya Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu respon dari teman-temannya, dia gedor-gedor pintu kamar sambil berteriak "TAEHYUNG! BANGUN!"

"Masuk sini, jangan malu-malu." ujar Chen menyeringai ramah ke Sehun. Waktu menoleh ke Jongin rautnya berubah jutek. "Hei, Jong! Suruh cewekmu masuk! Jangan kabel terus dipelototin!"

"Hah?" Jongin tersentak, baru sadar. Saking hanyutnya dalam dunia sendiri, dia sampai tidak dengar teriakan Chanyeol barusan.

Tidak hanya Jongin yang belingsatan, cowok-cowok lain juga ikut gugup dengan kehadiran bunga kampus secantik Sehun di markas mereka. Terbukti semuanya refleks beres-beres. Ada yang menyapu lantai, ada yang memunguti kulit kacang, ada yang merapikan lipatan karpet, ada yang menepak-nepak bantal sofa, dan ada juga yang membersihkan sarang laba-laba. Tao sendiri menyibukkan diri dengan menghitung urutan sendal di rak sepatu. Kris juga sibuk. Sibuk membayangkan Chanyeol dan dirinya berdiri di depan altar, saling bertukar cincin.

Jongin senyam-senyum grogi menghampiri Sehun. "Uhm, hai. Mau masuk?"

Sehun ingin sekali tertawa, pertanyaan Jongin terdengar agak konyol. Tentu saja Sehun mau masuk, jauh-jauh datang tidak mungkin dia duduk lesehan sendiri di luar.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Jongin menggandeng tangan lembut Sehun dan membawa cewek itu kedepan teman-temannya. "Kenalkan, ini—"

"SUDAH TAU!" sahut dua puluh orang berjamaah.

Mendadak Jongin mendengar suara Luhan bersenandung, cukup keras. Minhyuk kembali beraksi dengan gitar, mengikuti nyanyian Luhan. Sepertinya Jongin kenal lirik lagu itu. Itu kan…

Itu kan Blink 182.

" _Kiss me last forever, forever and ever, let's make this last forever…_ "

" _Let's go, do it!_ "

" _Kiss me last forever…_ "

" _Forever and ever…_ "

Semua orang berdendang bersama, dan ada banyak tawa-tawa tertahan diantara suara-suara fals yang sedang berkumandang. Setiap kata yang diteriakkan bagai yel-yel penyemangat untuk menyuruh Jongin dan Sehun berciuman. Kalau bisa saling melucuti pakaian. Disini, di depan mereka. Bocah-bocah edan. Mereka pikir itu lucu? Mereka pikir itu tontonan gratis? Jangan harap.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Jongin menahan rasa gondok.

Sehun mengangguk. Kalau Jongin tidak salah, sepertinya cewek itu juga risih. "Ayo."

Jongin meraih kantong gorengan dari tangan Sehun, lalu dilempar ke kerumunan hewan-hewan lapar. "Nih. Tangkap!"

Kantong itu sukses mendarat di tangan Kris. _Nice catch, Captain!_

Semut-semut rakus di sekeliling Kris langsung histeris, mereka berebut dan gantian menghajar gorengan hingga bentuk kantongnya compang-camping tidak jelas akibat kebanyakan ditarik. Dengan sangat beringas mereka saling dorong, saling tarik, saling adu piting, saling jitak, saling lempar, saling tendang, tidak sempat cuci tangan. Boro-boro cuci tangan, yang penting perut kenyang.

"Hoi orang kampung, kami mau kencan romantis dulu ya!" sekalian saja Jongin mengimbangi kenorakan teman-temannya. "Dah jomblo-jomblo menyedihkan! Selamat merenungi nasib!"

"Terserah."

"Aku juga mau."

"Jangan diambil semua, hyung bodoh!"

"Makasih ya, Nona cantik!"

"Kapan-kapan main lagi!"

"Itu perkedel jagungku, pendek!"

"Lomboknya jangan dihabisin, hyung-hyung bodoh!"

Sehun tertawa tanpa suara, baru kali ini dia lihat sekumpulan anak muda bisa bersikap anarkis gara-gara gorengan. "Teman-temanmu lucu."

Jongin mencibir. "Lucu apa? Makan hati sih iya. Ayo pergi." digandengnya Sehun menjauh, tapi baru dua langkah dari pintu, Jongin balik badan lagi. "Oh iya Kris, kalau suka sama cewek itu, cepat bilang, jangan cuma dikhayalkan dalam mimpi. Nanti disambar orang lho."

Semua perhatian teralih ke Kris. Luhan sudah ambil ancang-ancang mau nyanyi, tapi Kris lebih sigap menyumpal mulut rusa itu pakai gorengan. "Makan dulu. Baru nyanyi."

Chanyeol—pihak-yang-disindir—justru tidak peka sama sekali, lebih tertarik memandangi gorengan gemuk di mulut Luhan. Habis itu dia menoleh ke Kris dengan ekspresi ngiler. "Oppa, aku juga mau disuapi."

"Nih, ambil cepat." Kris mengulurkan tangan. Sepotong kue udang tergenggam kuat diantara jari-jarinya, hasil perjuangan keras berebut dengan Chen tadi, bentuknya lebih mirip adonan benyek daripada kue. Chanyeol mendadak hilang selera makan.

"Say, aku jalan dulu ya." Sehun melambai ceria pada Chanyeol.

"HEH! DUO SEJOLI!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara cempreng yang menggelegar. "Jalan-jalan yang benar! Jangan gelap-gelapan di pinggir pantai!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka memang ke pantai, tapi bukan untuk 'gelap-gelapan' seperti tuduhan Chanyeol kok, tenang saja. Cuma mau menikmati pemandangan sekaligus makan siang. Mereka makan di salah satu restoran seafood yang sering Sehun datangi kalau pas lagi hangout sama Jiyeon dan Minah dulu. Bedanya, kali ini lebih spesial karena Sehun datang ditemani kekasih tampan tersayang. Tempatnya memang asik, ada yang outdoor dan ada yang indoor, bagian belakang restoran itu menghadap ke pantai, jadi mau indoor atau outdoor tetap bisa dapat _view_ laut yang bagus. Meski lebih mantab lagi kalau duduknya tepat diatas pasir, di depan laut, dibawah payung, diiringi pengamen lagu-lagu romantis, sambil memandangi ombak dengan rambut berantakan diterpa angin laut. Apalagi kalau sambil minum air kelapa muda langsung dari cangkangnya. _Beuh!_ Serasa di surga.

Kalau hari-hari libur atau pas weekend, yang outdoor justru bakalan full dan kalau tetap ngotot mau duduk di luar, resiko harus ngantri selama berjam-jam. Ngantri atau pergi. Cuma dua itu pilihannya. Karena area yang di dalam juga pasti penuh sesak manusia, belum lagi LIVE Band yang tampil tiap malam minggu selalu keren-keren. Mau orangtua, mau anak-anak muda, pasti betah kalau disuruh nongkrong berjam-jam disini.

Setelah makan, dua sejoli itu memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri dermaga yang letaknya tidak jauh dari lokasi outdoor, kemudian mengelilingi _beach pool_ Hotel Canon. Tiket masuknya gratis karena memang ditujukan buat para turis asing dan wisatawan lokal yang kepingin menikmati suasana mewah nan teduh. Yaa, sekaligus promosi.

Sehun jalan pelan-pelan sambil menikmati suasana, tangan kirinya memeluk lengan kekar Jongin, tangan kanannya pegang es krim cone rasa kelapa. Mereka sempat berhenti dulu tadi di kios es krim, Jongin sendiri memesan es krim rasa coklat. Katanya biar matching sama warna kulit.

"Rambutmu bagus." puji Jongin sambil mengambil sehelai rambut Sehun. "Cantik."

Bibir Sehun berkedut-kedut membentuk senyum girang. "Makasih." Yes! Yes! Jongin memuji usaha kerasnya. Tidak sia-sia dia bangun pagi.

"Kenapa? Sakit ya kakinya?" tanya Jongin, mengernyit cemas lihat cara jalan Sehun yang agak tersendat-sendat.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Jongin ikut menunduk, mencari-cari muka Sehun yang terhalangi rambut, diangkatnya dagu cewek itu supaya lebih jelas terlihat. "Jujur saja."

Sehun menjilati es krimnya sedikit. "Pantatku sakit." gumamnya cemberut manyun. "Ini semua salahmu."

"Pffrt…" Jongin nyaris meledak karena geli dengar pengakuan polos Sehun, buru-buru dia katup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Gitu ya?"

Lengan Jongin kena geplak. "Kok tanggapannya cuma itu?" protes Sehun. "Sakit nih!"

"Yah, baru segitu, belum ada apa-apanya, belum kusodok pakai kekuatan Ultraman, kau mungkin hanya bisa berteriak dari tempat tidur dan baru bisa mencapai pintu setelah merangkak selama empat puluh menit."

Sehun makin cemberut. Lalu tersenyum. Dia suka, meskipun sakit dia suka. "Ultraman itu superhero favoritku. Kita harus melakukannya lagi kapan-kapan."

Tawa Jongin meledak. "Gimana? Sudah merasakan pusaran angin puting beliung sekarang? Gempa bumi? Badai Katrina?"

Wajah Sehun kontan memerah dengar Jongin menyebut-nyebut 'puting' dengan ekspresi santai, teringat kejadian kemarin saat cowok itu menyelinap masuk dan… ahh, tuh kan, jantungnya berdebar-debar lagi.

Sehun melingkarkan kedua lengan di tubuh Jongin tanpa menjatuhkan es krim. Dia daratkan satu ciuman kilat di pipi cowok itu. "Aku senang sekali! Semalam sangat menggairahkan. Lebih dari apapun." Sehun mengedipkan mata. "Aku merasa tubuhku mekar seperti sekuntum bunga."

"Hmm." Jongin tersenyum hangat, dia menggesek-gesekkan ujung hidungnya ke hidung mancung Sehun. Setelah itu balas mengecup pipinya. "Bunga apa kalau boleh tahu?"

"Rafflesia." jawab Sehun asal.

Jongin terkekeh heran. "Bunga bangkai?"

"Ya, tapi itu kan bunga paling besar di seluruh dunia. Karena sebesar itulah yang kurasakan."

"Besar." Jongin manggut-manggut sok asik. "Apanya yang besar?" tanya Jongin ambigu.

Sehun melirik kebawah lalu tersenyum manis. "Ultraman. Favoritku."

Sial, sial, sial, sial. Ingin rasanya Jongin berlari ke tengah laut supaya ditelan ombak. Cewek ini benar-benar _gila_. Sanggup membuat libidonya meningkat deras hanya dengan dua kosakata, "Ultraman" dan "Favoritku".

Tiba-tiba Jongin berhenti. Cowok tan itu berbalik menghadap pagar, bersandar disana dan menatap ke laut lepas. Sehun ikut berdiri di samping Jongin, menghadap kearah yang sama. Hari ini pantai cukup sepi. Ada beberapa orang yang juga berdiri di sekitar pagar pembatas, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Jongin melahap es krimnya, lalu menengadahkan kepala sambil tarik napas dalam-dalam. Kedua matanya terpejam. Dengan senyum damai dia berkata, "Banyak debu."

Sehun geleng-geleng kepala sambil terkikik. Kalau dilihat sekilas, gerakan menengadah Jongin tadi mirip adegan di film drama. Cowok tinggi nan tegap sedang menatap langit untuk menikmati angin pantai yang menerpa wajahnya. Rambut hitamnya melambai-lambai ditiup angin. Keren dan seksi. Tapi sayang komentarnya "Banyak debu". Adegan drama yang gagal.

Sehun menjilati es krimnya lagi. Enak sekali! Kelapa memang tiada duanya!

"Enak?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Banget."

"Boleh kucicipi?"

Sehun memajukan contong es krimnya ke depan mulut Jongin, cowok itu malah menggeleng.

"Bukan dari situ," Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya. "Dari sini."

Merah muda adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan rona pipi Sehun sekarang.

"Gimana?" tanya Jongin penuh harap, dibarengi seringai mesum tentu saja.

"Ya…" Sehun menelan ludah. "Silahkan."

Cowok itu bergeser lebih dekat sampai tidak ada lagi jarak diantara kedua bahu mereka. Wajah Jongin bergerak maju. Bibirnya juga ikut maju. Sehun memejamkan mata. Ciuman Jongin begitu lezat dan lembut, bagai leleran coklat panas yang membangkitkan gairah, tanpa henti melumat dan menjilati bibir mungil Sehun. Hingga dia yakin aroma mulutnya juga terasa semanis kelapa sampai bikin cowok itu ketagihan.

Kelapa dan coklat. Sehun baru sadar sekarang, ternyata kedua rasa itu sangat cocok digabungkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tidak mengerti. Dia tidak habis pikir. Sudah seharian ini dia berusaha menghindar atau lewat jalan memutar agar tidak lewat lapangan sepak bola. Yaah, minimal tidak berpapasan muka dengan Oh Sehun. Tapi terkadang takdir begitu lucu. Disaat dia repot-repot menghindar, orang yang paling tidak dia harapkan justru muncul persis di depannya sebagai Malaikat Penolong waktu Jongin sedang kesulitan.

Jongin berdiri di halte depan kampus. Rencananya hari ini dia mau berkunjung ke rumah Zico. Sialnya mendadak langit mendung dan Jongin lupa bawa jas hujan.

Ditengah-tengah kebingungan, Jongin duduk bersandar di tiang halte. Daripada pusing-pusing, mendingan tidur sebentar sambil nunggu hujan reda. Pelan-pelan Jongin mulai merasa dirinya mengantuk. Udara dingin plus kecapekan main game online semalam bikin matanya terasa lelah.

"Jongin?"

Merasa pipinya ditepuk pelan, Jongin pun terbangun. Langsung melejit dari tempat duduk begitu melihat wajah Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di depan hidungnya.

"Se-sehun?" Jongin berpelukan dengan tiang halte.

Melihat spontanitas aneh Jongin, tak urung Sehun terkikik. "Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

"Hujan. Tidak bisa kemana-mana," jawab Jongin agak ketus. Sengaja. Biar cew—cowok ini pergi dan mengira dia sombong.

Sehun kayaknya tidak terpengaruh, dia malah duduk disamping Jongin sambil senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

Jongin antara heran dan geli, langsung bergeser sedikit. Oke. Bukan salah Jongin kalau dia terlalu tampan, bahkan untuk seorang wanita-setengah. Jadi wajar saja Sehun bereaksi begitu.

Sehun sih tetap cantik dan seksi seperti biasanya. Hari ini dia pakai celana jeans pendek dan kaos sweater gombrang motif pelangi yang hampir menutupi separuh celananya. Cantik dan seksi tanpa usaha berlebih.

Tunggu dulu…

Apa Jongin baru saja memuji Sehun 'cantik dan seksi' dua kali?

Baiklah, ingat Jongin! Ingat! Ingat apa yang tersembunyi dibalik celananya itu! INGAT.

"Memang hari ini mau kemana?" tanya Sehun ramah.

"Rumah teman." Bodoh! Kenapa jantungnya malah berdebar sih?!

Sehun masih dengan senyum manis yang sama. "Aku mau ke supermarket. Kalau kau mau kita bisa bareng. Rumah temanmu itu dimana? Kalau di dekat supermarket juga kebetulan dong."

Jongin menggeleng, pura-pura menghitung bintik-bintik karat pada tiang. "Jauh kok dari supermarket. Tidak apa-apa duluan saja."

"Ayolah. Tidak perlu sungkan!" Sehun bangkit sambil menarik tangan Jongin. "Kau kan pacarku."

Sesuatu baru saja menghantam Jongin tepat di dada. Dia langsung merasa serba salah dan tidak enak. Padahal Sehun berbuat baik karena sudah mempercayai dia lebih dari seorang teman, mereka sudah dalam taraf yang lebih tinggi. Heloo! Tapi Jongin malah berpikiran sempit begitu. Memangnya kenapa kalau Sehun cewek-setengah? Dia kan juga manusia. Berhentilah berpikiran picik pada orang lain!

Setelah bosan memaki dan memarahi dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Jongin pasrah digandeng Sehun keluar dari halte. Cowok itu mau tidak mau melempar senyum simpul sebagai bentuk apresiasi. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Sama-sama," ucap Sehun sambil membuka payung diatas kepala mereka.

"Biar aku saja." Jongin menggantikan posisi tangan Sehun di pegangan payung.

Rona merah samar mencuat ke permukaan pipi Sehun. "Thanks."

"Supermarket ini dimana?" tanya Jongin sementara mereka jalan beriringan di tengah-tengah becek, sambaran petir dan derasnya hujan.

"Di depan halte 03. Dekat kok dari sini," jawab Sehun tersipu-sipu sendiri. Apalagi posisi mereka yang berdampingan begini, pundak dan lengan saling menempel. Berduaan saja dibawah payung jingga. Kyaaa! Sehun rasanya ingin meloncat-loncat histeris. Mungkin jantungnya akan langsung pensiun dini kalau tangan Jongin tiba-tiba nyasar ke pundaknya.

"Karena aku berhutang padamu, jadi gimana kalau kutemani ke supermarket dulu? Nanti setelah dari situ kau bisa pulang sendiri. Tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar Jongin, kali ini tidak bermaksud ngusir, dia hanya merasa tidak enak merepotkan Sehun.

Sehun kecewa berat. "Yaah, kok gitu? Jangan malu-malu," padahal dia yang daritadi malu-malu. "Aku kan bisa mengantarmu sampai ke rumah temanmu."

"Tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa kok," Jongin tersenyum tulus. "Aku bisa berteduh di emperan toko sambil menunggu hujan reda."

Ya ampun, Kim Jongin… kenapa dia tampan sekali? Sehun tadi nyaris gigit jari melihat senyum gentleman Jongin. Apa mungkin Jongin akan melamarnya dibawah payung jingga ini? Sepertinya tidak. Khayalan Sehun terlalu ketinggian.

"Eh iya, aku sebenarnya masih penasaran dari kemarin, gimana caramu keterima sebagai mahasiswa perempuan? Apa kau memalsukan identitas atau semacamnya?" Jongin langsung berdehem begitu melihat perubahan muka Sehun. "Sori. Aku cuma penasaran. Jangan tersinggung."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sehun malah menyeringai tengil. "Itulah gunanya punya ayah orang dalam kan? Manfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Minta bantuan saja pada orang-orang kepercayaannya."

"Rahasiamu aman?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Sangat aman. Mereka semua berteman baik dengan ayahku lagipula aku tahu ayahku tak pernah berbuat jahat pada orang lain. Meskipun dulu dia tidak setuju aku bertingkah laku seperti perempuan, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan seperti memukuliku. Malah akhirnya dia mendukung. Aku jadi berharap bisa punya suami seperti dia saat aku besar nanti," cerocos Sehun mengalir seperti air. Dia benar-benar merasa nyaman bercerita banyak hal pada Jongin. Entah kenapa.

"Saat aku besar nanti?" ulang Jongin sambil cengar-cengir. "Memangnya sekarang masih kecil?"

"Eh…" Sehun baru sadar dia salah bicara. Mungkin ini efek gugup. "Maksudku, saat aku sudah cukup umur untuk menikah nanti." diam-diam Sehun melirik Jongin dengan tatapan 'kode', tapi cowok itu tidak sadar dan terus menerus terpaku ke jalan. Apa grogi juga seperti dirinya?

"Oh, begitu." sahut Jongin singkat. Asik membayangkan Sehun pakai gaun pengantin panjang dan rambutnya dihias sedemikian rupa.

Sehun salah mengartikan ekspresi Jongin yang tampak tidak antusias. Dia tarik napas kecewa, lalu melirik ke depan. Supermarket tujuannya sudah di depan mata. "Terima kasih. Kayaknya kita harus pisah sampai disini."

Jongin antara kaget dan senyam-senyum geli mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sinetron banget. "Pisah sampai disini? Yakin tidak mau kutemani? Membosankan lho dorong-dorong troli sendiri. Daripada kau bengong menghayati bungkus snack, mending ngobrol denganku."

Iya juga sih. Sehun membenarkan dalam hati. "Ya sudah. Kita tidak jadi pisah."

Jongin senyam-senyum lagi. Dasar plin-plan. "Mari belanja!" tangan Jongin benar-benar nyasar ke pundak seperti khayalan Sehun tadi.

Jantung Sehun memang tidak pensiun dini, tapi lututnya yang meleleh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun akhirnya ikut ke rumah teman Jongin. Dan langsung disambut di depan pintu oleh si empunya rumah dengan mulut tercengang lebar.

"Haii!" sapa Sehun sambil melambaikan tangan sedikit.

"H-halo." Zico balas melambai patah-patah. Terpana melihat kecantikan Sehun. Buset. Darimana datangnya bidadari ini?!

"Oi!" Jongin menjentikkan jari di depan muka cowok itu. "Tamu-tamunya tidak disuruh masuk?"

"Oh, iya iya, silahkan masuk." Zico kelabakan, buru-buru ambil sapu dan membereskan lantai rumahnya yang berantakan. "Maaf ya kalau rumahku tidak enak dipandangi. Nona ini siapa namanya kalau boleh tahu?" tanya Zico masih sempat-sempatnya modus sambil menyapu.

"Sehun," jawab Sehun sudah duduk manis di sofa.

"Terus, Nona ini siapanya Jongin ya? Teman atau…?"

"Pacar." sambar Jongin lebih dulu sebelum Zico berharap lebih. Kaki kanannya naik keatas meja, lagaknya seperti bos besar. "Bisa tolong cepat sedikit gerakannya? Kami sudah tidak sabar ingin minum."

"Baik, Tuan bodoh." jawab Zico kesal karena diganggu, kalau saja cewek ini tidak ada, mungkin gagang sapu yang dia pegang sudah mendarat di kepala Jongin.

Setelah acara beres-beres selesai, tiga orang itu duduk di depan TV ruang tengah yang besarnya minta ampun. Jenis TV canggih yang bisa terhubung ke internet dan bisa dipakai main game online.

"Kemarin aku sudah dapat cheat baru untuk stamina dan uang," lapor Zico bangga. "Di level berikutnya agak susah, memang harus siap-siap sedia money buat beli senjata dan armor. Jangan lupa nyawa. Karena sayang banget level tinggi tapi ujung-ujungnya game over."

Jongin manggut-manggut. "Betul sekali. Bersedia memberitahu padaku apa kode cheatnya?"

"Tunggu, aku agak-agak lupa, harus masuk ke save-an gamenya dulu."

"Waktu itu aku sudah berhasil mengalahkan The Gorgon brother tanpa cheat. Kau pasti tidak bisa!" ledek Jongin meremehkan.

"Hah? Serius?" Zico melongo tak percaya. "Gimana caranya? Beritahu aku!"

Merasa tidak nyambung dengan obrolan di depannya, Sehun memilih berkeliling di sekitar ruang tengah sambil melihat foto-foto dan benda-benda pajangan di lemari.

"Psst," desis Zico merendahkan suaranya. "Itu beneran pacarmu? Anak Cheonsa juga?"

"Ya. Kami beda Fakultas," jawab Jongin seenaknya membuka toples kue.

"Terus gimana ceritanya kalian bisa dekat?" tanya Zico diam-diam curi-curi lirik ke paha mulus Sehun.

Jongin melahap dua kue sekaligus. "Agak panjang. Aku malas menceritakannya padamu." begitu sadar Zico tidak merespon dan malah asik memandangi paha Sehun. Jongin meraih stick golf lalu dilempar ke kepala Zico.

"ADUH!" pekik Zico. Kepalanya nyut-nyutan perih dilempari stick golf. "Apa-apaan kau, pesek?! Mau kutendang dari sini? Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Sini kueku!" toples kue di tangan Jongin direbut secara paksa.

"Makanya jaga mata. Dia itu milikku. Jangan macam-macam!" ancam Jongin sukses bikin Sehun merona salting. "Sudah ah, aku mau main."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau teringat aksi anarkis Jongin di rumah Zico tadi, rasanya Sehun geli-geli terpukau sendiri. Di satu sisi lucu, di satu sisi dia terpukau karena Jongin bisa begitu posesif.

"Soal yang tadi." ucap Sehun dan Jongin berbarengan. Kalimatnya sama. Timingnya pas.

Keduanya spontan tersentak.

"Kau duluan." lagi-lagi mereka kompak.

"Aku…" Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama buka mulut.

Habis itu serentak buang muka kearah lain. Malu-malu kucing.

"Eh iya." Jongin buka mulut bersamaan dengan Sehun lagi.

Dua orang itu spontan tertawa.

"Kok bisa samaan gini ya?" tukas Jongin di sela-sela tawa gugupnya. "Silahkan, kau duluan."

Sehun tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Tidak jadi." dia mengambil alih beberapa kantong belanjaang dari tangan Jongin. "Sampai ketemu besok. Kapan-kapan main lagi ya ke kamarku."

Jongin bahkan mendapat undangan secara terbuka, langsung dari si pemilik kamar! Tanpa gamparan dan tanpa diteriaki lagi seperti waktu itu. Tentu saja dia mau. Siapa sih yang mau membuang kesempatan emas?

"Oke."

Sehun berjalan masuk melalui pintu pagar Dorm White-X yang terbuka lebar, lurus ke gedung utama—asramanya para mahasiswa senior. Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya ke gedung sebelah yang notabene disediakan untuk anak-anak junior. Tampak beberapa mahasiswa baru bermain bulu tangkis di halaman depan yang berumput. Aaah. Benar-benar sore hari yang damai. Sedamai suasana hati Jongin.

Jongin putar badan dan melangkah ke gedung Dorm Black-O dengan perasaan aneh luar biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perasaan aneh itu masih juga tersangkut di pikiran Jongin seperti benalu. Selalu timbul setiap kali dia tak sengaja bertatap muka di koridor kantin atau melihat Sehun latihan cheers bersama teman-temannya di lapangan. Sehun si periang yang unik jadi daya tarik tersendiri. Ahli berbaur seperti bunglon. Jongin tak pernah bosan memikirkan gadis itu. Mata Jongin tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang sedang sibuk memberi komando ke teman-teman timnya dibawah sana. Gesit dan lincah seperti kelereng. Berguling kesana-kemari, loncat, gerak jalan di tempat, tepuk tangan, bersorak, salto, berlari, goyang-goyang pinggul… sial! Sehun tampak manis dalam pose apapun. Bahkan pose paling ajaib sekalipun. Jongin membidikkan kamera ponselnya tepat ke satu sosok yang dia perhatikan daritadi. Mengabadikan sosok indah itu dan menyimpannya baik-baik dalam galeri foto. Sip! Kebetulan dia dapat momen dan angle yang pas. Wajah Sehun cerah dan senyumnya kelihatan bersinar. Jongin mengantongi ponselnya kembali sambil cengar-cengir puas. Dia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun jatuh cinta.

Diulang sekali lagi, Oh Sehun, jatuh cinta!

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, dia _benar-benar_ , seratus persen, JATUH CINTA!

Selama beberapa hari berikutnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memudarkan binar bahagia di wajah Sehun. Bahkan, waktu tangannya dicakar kucing peliharaan Kyungsoo, Sehun hanya meringis sedikit sambil tersenyum.

Tiap hari dia melayang ke tempat kuliah. Bukan berjalan biasa layaknya orang-orang normal. Tapi _melayang._ Rasanya seperti duduk diatas awan-awan berbentuk hati. Selama jam kuliah berlangsung, Sehun mendengarkan jenis-jenis penyakit yang diderita sapi ternak sambil tersenyum, setelah kelas usai, dia melayang kembali ke asrama. Komentar-komentar sinis Bu siluman mental seperti balon. Dia bahkan tidak keberatan waktu Chanyeol tidak sengaja menginjak tutup pensil alisnya atau saat Baekhyun meminjam kuas pipi tapi sampai sekarang tidak pernah ada lagi kabarnya. Minseok juga asik menyerocos tentang tips n trik membuat bando kepala sendiri dari bahan rajutan, kalau biasanya Sehun akan memaki dalam hati, kali ini dia menyimak dengan sabar sambil sesekali memuji hasil rajutan Minseok tiada duanya. Mereka boleh ngomong seenak udel. Mereka boleh bersikap seenak jidat. Karena mereka tidak tahu ketika Sehun sedang tersenyum di depan layar ponsel, itu karena ada seorang cowok paling tampan (di mata Sehun) sedang mengirimi dia pesan-pesan lucu. Ketua klub dance sekaligus playboy paling tersohor di kampus jatuh cinta padanya. Pada Sehun. Si singa betina.

Yang anehnya, itu tidak membuat fans-fans Sehun berkurang sedikit pun atau kapok memuja-muja dia lagi. Patah hati sih iya, tapi benci? Kayaknya tidak. Apalagi sampai menyiksa Jongin lalu menceburkan mayatnya ke sungai. Barangkali kalau niat jahat terpendam sih ada, tapi tidak sampai direalisasikan di kehidupan nyata.

Sejak pacaran dengan Sehun, popularitas Jongin naik drastis. Anak-anak cowok di kampus tiba-tiba bersikap luar biasa ramah padanya. Namun perasaan Jongin berkata, mereka semua menyimpan boneka lilin di dalam tas masing-masing, foto Jongin tertempel di kepala si boneka, ditusuk jarum-jarum pentul.

Walau kadang dia masih agak ragu dan bimbang dengan perasaannya. Tapi segala keraguan itu langsung hilang jika dia mendengar suara Sehun di telpon atau kebetulan melihat cewek itu duduk manis di koridor depan kantor jurusan, menyasarkan diri, sambil melempar senyum secerah mentari. Sehun anak kedokteran, dan gedungnya hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter, tinggal jalan kaki sepuluh menit dia sudah sampai di koridor tetangga, jadi sangat mudah bagi Jongin untuk mengunjungi sang kekasih lalu memberi surprise dadakan atau ikut nongkrong bareng teman-teman Sehun di depan kelasnya. Cari muka sedikit lah.

Masih merasa bingung tapi enggan gembar-gembor ke orang lain karena terlalu beresiko, Jongin terpaksa menjawab sendiri kebingungan atas orientasi seksualnya yang agak unik. Semalam dia sudah berpetualang di internet dan menemukan satu istilah aneh terselip diantara 'Tea Bagging' dan 'Utassassinophilia' yang membuatnya mual. Apa ya namanya…? Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, _Trasvestic Fetsism. Fetshism? Fetishism?_ Yang berarti… laki-laki yang sengaja berpakaian seperti perempuan untuk mencapai kepuasan seksual. Tidak. Tidak. TIDAK. Jongin tidak seperti itu. Yang jelas bukan dirinya. Kalau Sehun sih memang, tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi intinya Jongin bukan pihak yang merasa perlu memakai pakaian perempuan untuk mencapai kepuasan apapun. Dia hanya seorang laki-laki tulen yang _tiba-tiba_ jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang penampilannya seperti perempuan. Bahkan, laki-laki itu adalah perempuan. Mm… _hampir_ -perempuan. Jadi daripada Trasvestic-Fetis-sesuatu, Jongin lebih suka menyebut dirinya sebagai _Sehunnie-fetimis? Fetsmime? Fetishism?_ Yang berarti… Ah, masa bodoh.

Memang perlu ya pakai alasan?

"Bro!" sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Jongin dari belakang. "Yo yo yo! Apa kabar pantat cewekmu?" tanya Luhan—kurang ajar seperti biasa.

"Sopan sekali kau." Alis Jongin naik dan dikerutkan bersamaan. Sudut-sudut mulutnya menghadap ke bawah. Mereka sudah berteman lumayan lama hingga Luhan hapal betul makna ekspresi Jongin yang itu artinya: _Kapan aku bisa menghajar hidungmu sampai bengkok?_

"Bercanda," Luhan tertawa seolah-olah pertanyaannya tadi lucu sekali. "Maksudku, yaah, kau tahulah, pasti malam harinya kau selalu memberi pijatan-pijatan spesial di titik-titik potensial…" Mata Luhan jelalatan ke pantat-pantat sempurna para cheerleaders yang sedang bergoyang—khususnya pantat Oh Sehun. Dia belum tahu saja kalau itu bukan pantat wanita.

"Hei, ayolah." Jongin berdecak-decak. "Itu bukan jenis sapaan normal di pagi hari. Menanyakan pantat seorang cewek?" Jongin berdecak-decak lebih lambat. Lagaknya seperti kakek-kakek yang stress menghadapi cucu premannya. "Plus, kita sedang di stadium. Banyak telinga anak-anak kecil yang mendengar percakapanmu tadi."

Luhan mendengus sebal. "Ya sudah biar kuulangi." dia mengatur ekspresi ke mode cerah. "Hei, bro! Adik kecilmu apa kabar? Gimana? Apa itu termasuk sapaan normal di pagi hari?" tanyanya agak bodoh.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jongin malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Apa otakmu itu isinya cuma hal-hal begitu?"

"Lho? Salah lagi kan!" Luhan terbahak-bahak. "Aku menanyakan kabar adik kecilmu, Jong. Adik yang di rumah. Bukan yang dibawah!"

Masa bodoh Rusa pervert tidak jelas ini. "Terserahlah," jawab Jongin cuek bebek, kembali fokus pada kerumunan pelari bernomor punggung. Ada Chen berdiri disana sambil melambai riang ke mereka, dia ada diantara ratusan pelari lain. Nomor '286' melekat di belakang punggungnya.

Hari ini Luhan, Jongin dan beberapa perwakilan kampus (termasuk tim pemandu sorak) datang dalam rangka memberi support pada teman-teman angkatan yang ikut lomba lari sehat tingkat Nasional. Rute Start-nya dari stadium ini, setelah itu mereka harus melewati tiga jalur strategis yang masing-masing berjarak 300 meter, baru kemudian Finish di stadium ini lagi.

Beberapa diantara mereka melakukan pemanasan, berlari-lari kecil, dan membenahi tali sepatu. Musik ceria yang berirama aerobik mengalun dari pengeras suara, memantul di setiap kursi-kursi penonton, dan menghidupkan euphoria massa. Banyak orang-orang datang untuk memberi dukungan pada sanak keluarga mereka yang ada dibawah sana. Mereka memakai topi bisbol, merias wajah, membawa stick kerlap-kerlip, balon, umbul-umbul dan segala pernak-pernik heboh lainnya, seperti sedang mendukung idola mereka diatas panggung.

Jongin menoleh kearah lain, ada cewek-cewek pemandu sorak dari SN University berdiri tak jauh dari pemandu sorak Cheonsa University. Juga beberapa tim pemandu sorak lain yang kelihatannya anak-anak SMA. Kehadiran mereka menambah keributan dan sorak sorai di dalam stadium. Suara teriakan cewek-cewek itu timbul tenggelam diantara ribuan percakapan dan tawa-tawa para penonton yang terlontar keluar secara bersamaan.

Tapi dari jarak sedekat ini, Jongin tentu saja masih bisa melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas aksi sang kekasih di depan sana. Memimpin teman-temannya. Melambai-lambaikan pom-pom merah hitam. Cantik dan energik seperti biasa.

"Let me hear you say: HEY HEY HEY!"

"HEY HEY HEY!"

"Alright, Now let me hear you say: HEY HEY HOOO!"

"HEY HEY HOOO!"

Jongin mengernyit sebentar. Tunggu dulu… sepertinya dia kenal yel-yel ini, kedengaran agak familier.

"I hate it when a guy, staring at my butt like they are some monkeys on the white Porsche!"

Tawa Jongin meledak keras. "Yel-yel yang bagus. Tau aja disini ada monyet hobi melototin pantat," sindirnya sambil melirik Luhan.

Luhan melotot, merasa terhina bukan main. "Berisik! Baru jadi cheerleaders udah pada bangga. Dasar cewek-cewek sok."

"Kapten cewek-cewek sok itu pacarku!" protes Jongin tak terima.

"Oppaaa!" Sehun melambaikan tangan setelah mereka selesai pemanasan.

Jongin balas melambaikan tangan dengan agak canggung karena mereka jadi sorot perhatian sekarang. "Hai."

"Sini sini! Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." panggil Sehun pakai kode tangan dan kedipan mata rahasia. Jongin tahu. Itu ajakan sesat untuk melampiaskan hasrat. Sejak pacaran, mereka jadi punya kode rahasia sendiri yang hanya dimengerti oleh dua orang itu. Kalau Sehun bilang "Ingin menunjukkan sesuatu", maka arti sebenarnya adalah: "Mari kita saling 'melepas rindu' di toilet terdekat".

Jongin menggeleng. Mengucapkan "Nanti saja" tanpa suara.

Tapi dasar memang Sehun keras kepala, dengan gaya kenes dia kedip-kedipkan kedua matanya sambil pasang aksi gigit bibir bawah dengan jari-jari yang melambai centil.

Jongin tetap menggeleng.

Sehun melompat dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lain dengan gelisah. Seperti anak kecil yang terlalu kebelet buang air dan tidak sanggup disuruh menunggu lebih lama. "Aku benar-benar ingin… memperlihatkan sesuatu…"

Jongin hanya bisa mendesis kesal, geleng-geleng kepala, dan akhirnya memalingkan tatapan. Kalah telak. Dia tak pernah bisa tahan menghadapi aegyo Sehun. "Bro, aku mau kebawah dulu. Sehun minta ditemani ke toilet."

Kalau biasanya Luhan bakal ribut dan banyak tanya, kali ini dia hanya mengangguk acuh tak acuh. Perhatiannya saat ini sedang terbagi. Matanya fokus kearah lain, ke tribun penonton di seberang sana. Ada sesosok cewek mungil duduk di barisan paling depan. Rambutnya coklat panjang dan samar-samar agak mirip Minseok kalau dilihat dari sini. Oh, wait… itu memang Kim Minseok. Dia datang!

Waktunya pindah posisi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jongin heran melihat Luhan juga ikut bangkit dari kursi.

"Menemui seseorang." tunjuknya lewat dagu. "Menyelamatkan sesuatu."

Jongin hanya melirik sekilas dari sudut matanya. Dia tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa oknum yang dimaksud temannya. "Oke. Cepat baikan sana. Terus minta jatah. Daripada memandangi pantat pemandu sorak."

Luhan tidak sempat membalas kalimat sindiran Jongin yang tidak penting, dia keburu turun dari bangku penonton dan melangkah tergesa-gesa menyebrangi lapangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua paha mulus nan jenjang Sehun melingkar di pinggul Jongin, ciuman mereka semakin dalam, cengkraman kuku-kuku berpoles milik Sehun juga semakin erat di rambut Jongin. Bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain. Bergerak, mengecap, menggigit, menghisap dan mendesahkan kata-kata kotor dalam nada-nada rendah yang terdengar seperti alunan musik.

Merasa terbantu oleh dinding yang begitu berjasa menahan punggung Sehun, tangan kanan Jongin menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaos spandex ketat warna hitam yang begitu menonjolkan dua benda kembar yang terpahat sempurna. Apalagi pacarnya itu sengaja tidak pakai dalaman hari ini. Terbukti jempol Jongin langsung bisa menangkap nipple pink Sehun dibalik kaos ketatnya.

"Gadis nakal," gumam Jongin sambil memilin-milin puting lembut Sehun. "Jadi ini yang mau kau tunjukkan, hm? Sengaja tidak pakai bra supaya semua orang bisa menikmati tubuhmu?"

"Enghh…" Sehun gigit bibir, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, matanya setengah terpejam, tanda dia sangat menikmati perlakuan Jongin. Sebuah lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir basahnya. "Makanya a-aku…nghh.. sengaja memanggilmu kesini, karena mau minta tolong dipasangkan." Usai berkata begitu, dia langsung tersenyum bagai malaikat polos yang tak berdosa.

Senyum manis Sehun lenyap ditelan keberingasan Jongin begitu payudara kirinya diremas sekuat tenaga. "Aku tetap tak bisa mengampuni perbuatanmu, Sayang. Harusnya tubuh ini hanya dinikmati olehku. _Hanya milikku_. Aku tidak rela berbagi dengan mata pria lain di luar sana. Apalagi siluman buaya mata keranjang porno macam Luhan. Dia yang paling semangat tadi memandangi bokongmu."

Dari cara Jongin menatapnya penuh peringatan, bercampur nafsu birahi dan kemarahan itu benar-benar menimbulkan satu perpaduan yang seksi. _Lustful Kim Jongin is the biggest turn on. But, mad version of Him was the greatest_. Sehun paling suka memanas-manasi Jongin, membuat pacarnya cemburu buta lalu marah tak karuan gara-gara ulahnya, segera setelah marahan mereka biasanya akan melampiaskan emosi lewat permainan di ranjang. Berani sumpah rasanya akan dua kali lebih nikmat kalau Jongin melakukannya dalam kondisi marah atau terbakar api cemburu. Semakin ganas semakin bagus menurut Sehun.

" _Ohh, my little bear boy_ , jadi kau cemburu nih ceritanya?" Sehun mengembangkan senyum manis tapi mengejek. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng dengan ekspresi sok sedih paling jahil yang pernah dilihat Jongin.

Tanpa banyak cingcong, Jongin kembali meraup bibir Sehun dengan lapar. Lumatan cepat yang penuh gigitan, sepertinya Jongin begitu berhasrat ingin merobek bibir namja cantik itu. Sehun juga semakin gencar meremas rambut dan mengencangkan pelukan pahanya di tubuh hangat Jongin. Oleh karena jarak yang begitu sempit, payudaranya terus terhimpit dan bergesekan dengan dada Jongin yang masih tertutupi kain penghalang. Sungguh…. begitu…

"Ahhh~" Sehun mendesah, karena selain dada, selangkangannya juga bergesekan dengan perut Jongin. Dan itu menimbulkan sensasi nikmat tersendiri yang tiada tara. Apalagi kalau Jongin bersedia membebaskannya dari siksa celana dalam yang semakin menyempit ini. "Oppa… buka cepat…" sungut Sehun ambigu, bibirnya mengecurut imut.

"Kenapa? Sakit ya? Pisangnya terjepit?" gantian Jongin yang meledek. Tangan cowok itu iseng bergerilya dibawah rok pendek Sehun. Jari-jarinya menarik sedikit ujung celana Sehun. " _G-string_ lagi, hm? Suka banget sih pakai _g-string_."

"Biar pantatku kelihat lebih seksi dan berbentuk," jawab Sehun.

Jongin menyipitkan mata tidak suka. "Lebih seksi dan berbentuk? Supaya apa? Supaya Luhan dan cowok-cowok mata keranjang lain bisa terus memelototi bokongmu?" tanyanya posesif.

Sehun mengerling nakal. "Nah, itu tau—akhhh!" jerit Sehun kembali dianiaya oleh tangan beringas Jongin. Kalau tadi payudara, sekarang penisnya yang jadi korban remasan. "Sakit! Pelan-pelan!" keluh Sehun sambil memukuli dada Jongin.

"Hunnie!" perusak suasana datang dan mengganggu keasikan duo sejoli itu. "Hei, lombanya sebentar lagi mau… dimulai…" Baekhyun nyaris tersungkur di lantai melihat pose intim mereka berdua. Sehun menempel pasrah di tembok dan tangan Jongin sedang hinggap di payudara Sehun. Baekhyun tidak yakin dimana tangan Jongin yang satunya lagi, tapi pasti tersembunyi di 'tempat-tempat ajaib' lain.

"Mmh, maaf. Bukan maksudku mengganggu pesta seks dadakan kalian, tapi lombanya benar-benar sudah mau dimulai. Dan kami benar-benar butuh Kapten kami untuk memimpin di barisan depan. Tidak apa-apa 'kan Oh Sehun _kami_ pinjam sebentar?" ucap Baekhyun lancang, lebih mirip perintah dibanding pertanyaan.

Jongin memandangi Baekhyun seolah-olah dia bisa membumi-hanguskan rumah si eyeliner tebal itu lewat telepati. Baekhyun tidak takut, dia menyilangkan tangan di dada, menantang balik. Buat apa takut pada Don Juan gagal macam Jongin?

"Oke deh, bilang pada Miss Hyoyeon sebentar lagi aku menyusul."

Tatapan tidak rela Jongin beralih ke Sehun.

Sehun meringis serba salah. " _Sorry, babe_. Miss Hyoyeon agak susah dilawan. Aku tidak mau cari gara-gara dengannya."

"Apa kau gila?" tanya Jongin. _Bagaimana dengan ereksi di celanaku?!_ jeritnya dalam hati.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Sehun menunduk dalam-dalam, tidak berani menatap mata Jongin. _Dan jangan lupa aku juga punya ereksi di celanaku!_ Sehun ikut berteriak dalam hati. Saling terhubung. Dua orang itu benar-benar menguasai ilmu telepati.

Sehun melirik rekan se-timnya melalui pundak Jongin. "Hmm, kalau tidak keberatan, bisa keluar dulu? Aku perlu memperbaiki riasan." pinta Sehun pasang cengiran lebar minta dimaklumi. "Pleasee… aku janji tidak bakal kabur kemana-mana." bujuknya sebelum Baekhyun sempat protes. Soalnya Sehun tidak bisa melompat turun dari gendongan kalau cewek itu masih ada disana, memata-matai mereka. Tidak bisa! Dia tidak bisa keluar dan menyapa dunia dengan gundukan besar dibalik roknya. Itu akan membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya hewan apakah gerangan yang sedang menempel di selangkangan pemandu sorak semanis Oh Sehun.

"Oke," Baekhyun memutar mata malas. "Tiga menit. Aku akan bilang pada Miss Hyoyeon. Padahal ini toilet wanita, tapi aku yang diusir, lucu sekali, Sehun. Lucu sekali." protesnya melengos pergi sambil misah-misuh.

Begitu Baekhyun pergi, Sehun langsung melompat turun secepat kilat dari pelukan Jongin, berlari ke pintu lalu menguncinya. Nah, beres. Aman sekarang.

Sehun bersandar di pintu sambil menghela napas lega. Kepalanya menunduk, meratapi kejantanannya yang belum juga mau rebah padahal dia sudah bebas dari siksaan tangan Jongin. Penis Sehun begitu keras dan mengacung tegak, membuat ujung roknya terangkat sedikit. Kelihatan sangat aneh dan tidak layak dipandangi oleh bocah dibawah umur.

Jongin juga mengalami problem yang sama. Bedanya dia masih terlihat tampan walaupun sedang ereksi. Gundukan itu begitu pas menempel disana. Malah menambah kesan seksi nan liar dari seorang Kim Jongin _._ Dengan kemeja hitam yang agak kusut, rambut sedikit acak-acakan, celana jeans pudar dan sepatu kets yang tali-talinya dibiarkan serampangan. Slenge'an tapi _hot_ , iya kan?

Sedangkan Sehun…

Percayalah kawan, kemaluan tegak itu sangat tidak cocok dipadankan dengan kostum cheerleaders ketat. Serius. Apalagi kostum cheerleaders wanita. Bukannya seksi jadi kelihatan ganjil.

"Masih mau lanjut?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia kepingin nangis. Rasanya aneh berdiri di toilet wanita bareng pacarmu dan hanya saling menatap selangkangan tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Ini semua salahmu, Oppa!" pekik Sehun. "Gara-gara kau milikku tidak mau tidur! Kau harus tanggung jawab."

Jongin bersiul panjang. "Perasaan siapa tadi yang duluan ngajak kesini?"

"Ya tapi kan ini gara-gara kau juga! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Cepat tanggung jawab!" Sehun berkacak pinggang, berusaha galak malah terlihat imut.

Jongin angkat tangan gaya orang ditodong pistol. " _Oke, oke, fine, princess_. Aku tanggung jawab. Puas?" Jongin tersenyum lagi, lalu melangkah maju. Dia sengaja jalan selambat kukang sakit perut. Supaya Sehun semakin gatal untuk menggaruk mukanya.

"CEPAT!" bentak Sehun, tanpa sadar bersuara jantan saking ngebetnya. Dia berharap semoga Nyai Eyeliner tadi tidak diam-diam menguping di luar.

Cowok itu akhirnya sampai juga di depan Sehun, dia langsung berlutut dan mengeluarkan kejantanan cewek itu dari sarangnya. "Hei honey, aku akan melakukan ini dengan sangat cepat. Jadi bersiaplah."

"Terserah. Pokoknya yang penting lakukan. _Do it. Now!_ "

Sementara tangan Jongin sibuk mengurut penis Sehun, tangan Sehun juga tidak tinggal diam, bergerak menjalari tubuh dan meraba-raba payudaranya sendiri, meremas-remas kedua gunung kenyal itu dengan tempo lambat, lalu dia elus kedua _nipple_ lembeknya pakai jempol. Sehun merintih kecil. Kelopak matanya kembali terpejam. Rasanya geli-geli nikmat, meski tidak senikmat sentuhan tangan Jongin. Belum pernah dia merasa sebahagia ini sejak memiliki payudara. Segalanya terasa dua kali lipat ketimbang hanya memiliki satu barang keramat. Begitulah menurut Sehun, yang daritadi terbuai dan megap-megap karena keenakan.

Gerakan tangan Jongin semakin cepat memijat kejantanan Sehun sambil menjilati dan memanjakan testisnya. Membuat sang pemilik semakin frustasi dan berganti menyalurkan hasratnya ke rambut Jongin. Mengacak rambut Jongin yang memang sudah tak karuan.

"Nghhh…terus, Joonggh Opphaa~" lenguh Sehun serak-serak seksi. Tangannya semakin gencar menjambaki rambut Jongin lalu mendorong kepala cowok itu naik-turun di selangkangannya.

Jongin mendecak malas. Dia singkirkan tangan cewek itu dari kepalanya. Bukan apanya. Sakit juga dijambak terus. "Jangan banyak gerak! Aku bisa sendiri."

Karena tangannya dilarang ikut aktif, Sehun semakin frustasi, dia membentur-benturkan belakang kepalanya ke pintu, kedua tangannya yang bebas kembali menggerayangi perut dan payudaranya sendiri. Remas-remas, puntir ujungnya, remas lagi. Dada Sehun naik turun ekstrem, seperti gabungan antara sesak napas dan tercekik. Bibir bawahnya bolak-balik dia gigiti dengan penuh penghayatan. Menggigil, menggelinjang, mendesah, semua dia lakukan seiring dengan makin cepatnya kocokan tangan Jongin di bawah sana. Jongin tersenyum puas sambil sesekali mendongak keatas. Wajah cantik nan mesum Sehun sudah merah total. Penis keras dihadapannya juga mulai berkedut-kedut, rasanya Jongin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Sehun mengerang lega lalu menyemprotkan cairan putih ke dalam mulutnya.

"Akhhh~" desah Sehun, merintih panjang saat klimaks yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Jongin setelah menjilati dan menelan sisa-sisa cairan klimaks Sehun di mulutnya.

Sehun mengangguk malu-malu. "Iya. Enak, Oppa. Makasih ya."

"Bersedia gantian?"

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng tegas, cepat-cepat melipat kemaluannya kearah dalam, membetulkan letak celana dalamnya, cuci tangan kemudian menyisiri rambut panjangnya pakai jari. "Tidak sempat. Tidak ada waktu. Dah, Oppa!"

Jongin lupa protes karena mulutnya keburu dibungkam ciuman basah nan kilat sang kekasih. Dia menepak bokong Sehun sambil mengedipkan mata. "Jangan lupa pakai pelindung dada."

Pfrrt. Pelindung dada? Sehun balas mengedipkan mata. "Oke deh. Bye bye, honey! Love you!" dikecupnya bibir cowok itu. Setelah puas dengan dirinya sendiri, Sehun main pergi seenaknya meninggalkan Jongin yang masih dalam keadaan gamang dan tersiksa.

"Sial."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Langkah yang keliru, Sehun." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Sangat keliru. Taktik yang buruk."

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Taktik? Baekki _sayang_ , mereka pacaran, bukan main catur!"

"Pacaran itu _memang_ mirip main catur." Baekhyun mengulaskan maskara di bulu matanya. "Ibuku bilang, dalam berhubungan kita harus membuat rencana strategis. Pakai taktik. Jangan asal-asalan! Sebisa mungkin, buatlah cowok itu berpikir kau sangat 'sulit', sehingga dia harus berjuang keras demi mendapatkanmu. Jangan terlalu buka-bukaan jadi cewek. Jual mahal sedikit dong! Bikin mereka, para cowok, penasaran sampai mati." tegurnya. "Jangan semua diumbar. Apalagi proses jadiannya kalian begitu mendadak. Sangat tiba-tiba dan bikin kaget." Baekhyun beralih dari cermin, ditatapnya Sehun dengan mimik serius. "Ingat, cinta yang didapatkan dengan sangat mudah biasanya akan pergi dengan sangat mudah, jadi berhati-hatilah."

Sehun menyipitkan mata, tersinggung. "Kau mendoakan kami cepat putus?"

"Bukan mendoakan, anak manis!" Baekhyun gemas sekali dengan Sehun yang menurutnya asal-asalan dan terlalu polos. "Gini ya, dengar nasihatku baik-baik, kalau kau mau ada berlian di jarimu, jangan terlalu sering mendatangi Jongin duluan. Pokoknya jangan _selalu_ kau duluan. Nanti cowok-cowok akan menganggapmu remeh! Punya cowok jangan diajari jadi anak manja begitu, ah. Suruh dia usaha!"

Chanyeol manggut-manggut. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak mau ada berlian di jariku. Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya yang sempurna, seolah-olah mengatakan "Dasar bodoh"

"Jadi menurut kalian aku edan?" tanya Sehun berpaling pada kedua temannya, menatap mereka bergantian.

"Tentu saja!" sambar Baekhyun tanpa ampun. "Intinya jangan terlalu jujur, atau kau akan _habis_."

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol tidak sependapat. "Tidak begitu! Suatu hubungan harus dibangun diatas kepercayaan dan kejujuran. Atau hubungan kalian akan berujung tidak bahagia."

"Omong kosong." Baekhyun berdecak-decak, seperti sedang memberi penjelasan pada anak-anak TK yang bodoh. "Tentu saja kalian akan bahagia. Buktinya orangtuaku yang sudah menikah selama tiga puluh tahun begitu, tapi sampai sekarang ayahku masih belum tahu apa zodiak pasangan hidupnya."

Chanyeol memutar mata lagi. "Itu kan cuma zodiak."

"Itu bukan cuma zodiak, Park-dinosaur-Chan!" tandas Baekhyun. "Itu penting! Karena bisa saja mereka pisah dari dulu seandainya ibuku orang yang gampang tersinggung. Lagipula, semua orang memang harus _sedikit_ berpura-pura dalam suatu hubungan."

"Ah, tidak juga." jawab Chanyeol, lalu menyesap susu milo.

Sehun masih diam memeluk lutut, bengong sendiri. Matanya kosong menerawang kedepan. Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kanan. Tidak ada yang nyangkut.

"Hoi!" seru Baekhyun. "Kau dengar aku tidak sih? Ya ampun! Dikasih tahu baik-baik malah dikacangin."

"Iya, iya, dengar kok." gerutu Sehun, cemberut. "Habisnya Jongin itu baik banget. Tipe idaman yang selama ini kuimpikan. Kalian tahu kan aku sudah lama naksir dia? Jongin itu beda dari cowok-cowok yang pernah dekat denganku. Cuma dia yang benar-benar mau mengerti dan mendengarkan seluruh kisahku—"

"Kisah apa?" potong Baekhyun curiga. Wajar kalau dia agak ketinggalan.

Sehun buru-buru tutup mulut, hampir dia keceplosan membocorkan identitasnya. "Engg… pokoknya… dia sudah tahu semua kejelekan-kejelekanku, mulai dari rahasia besar sampai kecil. Aku sudah menceritakan semua hal padanya malam itu. Mulai dari hal yang kubenci sampai yang kusukai. Semuanya keluar begitu saja."

Sehun belum pernah melihat seorang Byun Baekhyun tampak begitu tercengang.

"Dia tahu semua rahasiamu? Semuanya?!" Baekhyun menatap cewek itu seolah-olah dia sedang menelan botol sabun.

"Ya, begitulah." jawab Sehun sambil menoleh ke cermin, berkerut jijik melihat alisnya yang tumbuh lebat lagi.

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata. "Kau berkencan dengan cowok yang tahu segala hal tentang dirimu."

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?!" suara Baekhyun meninggi tak percaya. "Kau sudah gila kan?"

Sehun mengerang keki. "Aku tidak gila!"

"Saran dariku." ucap Chanyeol menengahi. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan berhenti mencabuti alis."

Tangan Sehun batal beraksi di alis sebelah kiri. "Tapi nanti alisku tebal sebelah."

"Makanya jangan dicabuti."

"Kenapa kalian jadi meributkan alis?!" pekik Baekhyun gondok. Gerah juga lama-lama punya sohib tidak nyambung macam Chanyeol dan Sehun. Apalagi Chanyeol. Topik jenis apapun pasti sukses melenceng jauh, mental sampai ke planet lain kalau anak itu yang dijadikan lawan bicara.

"Sehun," Baekhyun berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan cewek itu. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan pada laki-laki segala hal tentang dirimu! Kau harus tetap merahasiakan sesuatu! Ibuku selalu bilang, kau tidak boleh membiarkan laki-laki mengetahui perasaanmu atau isi tas tanganmu."

"Well, sudah terlanjur." jawab Sehun agak dongkol. "Dia sudah lihat semuanya."

"Kalau begitu hubungan kalian tidak akan berhasil." timpal Baekhyun angkat tangan. "Dia tidak akan pernah menghormatimu."

Sehun melengos cuek. "Tidak mungkin."

"Hunnie sayang," kata Baekhyun, nyaris merasa kasihan. "Kau tidak mengerti ya? Dalam dunia catur, itu artinya kau sudah kalah."

"Aku belum kalah!" Sehun sampai ngotot saking sebalnya. "Persetan catur, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa gunanya pion kuda dan pion raja!"

Baekhyun berdecak-decak, makin merasa kasihan.

Kadang-kadang Sehun merasa kurang sreg dengan pola pikir Baekhyun. Cewek judes itu melihat laki-laki bukan sebagai manusia, tapi sebagai robot alien yang harus ditaklukkan dengan segala cara.

"Berhenti saling menyalahkan." sela Chanyeol. "Baekki. Jangan terlalu keras begitu. Kau ini doyan sekali sih merusak mood orang." dumelnya ikut-ikut sebal. "Yang terpenting sekarang, kasih saran-saran bagus ke Sehun supaya hubungannya dengan si Jongin makin langgeng. Bukan malah ditakut-takuti!"

"Aku tidak menakut—"

"Ayolah, kau kan sering kencan dengan anak-anak pengusaha kaya. Sebagai orang yang paling berpengalaman diantara kami, pasti kau punya banyak saran _positif_ ," ucapnya penuh penekanan. "untuk dibagi ke Sehun."

Baekhyun menghela napas, ketegangan di wajahnya mengendur. "Baiklah, yang pertama, selalu jaga penampilan sebaik mungkin."

Tangan Sehun bergerak lagi. "Jaga penampilan itu termasuk mencabuti alis kan? Apa aku boleh mencabuti alis?"

"Terserah." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan. "Berikutnya, tunjukkan rasa tertarik pada hobi atau sesuatu yang dia sukai. Cowokmu itu suka apa?"

"Nggak tahu. Otomotif, kayaknya. Dia paling suka mereparasi dan memodifikasi sesuatu. Waktu kami jalan tadi dia sempat cerita punya koleksi mobil tua peninggalan almarhum kakeknya."

"Nah." wajah Baekhyun berubah cerah. "Keren itu. Berpura-puralah kau menyukai mobil dan hal-hal berbau otomotif, sering-sering puji kehebatannya, ajak dia pergi ke pameran mobil, sesekali kalian baca majalah mobil bersama."

"Tidak bisa," ucap Sehun frustasi. "Tadi waktu jalan-jalan aku bilang aku benci mobil-mobil kuno. Setelah aku kelepasan bilang begitu, Jongin baru mengaku dia punya koleksi mobil-mobil kuno di rumah. Mana kutahu kalau dia suka. Salahnya karena terlambat bilang."

Baekhyun melotot sadis. "Kau bilang _apa?_ " pengen sekali dia cabuti alis Sehun pakai tang. "Dengan begonya kau bilang pada cowokmu kalau kau benci hobi favoritnya?!"

"Sudah terlanjur. Jangan salahkan aku." Sehun membela diri. "Toh Jongin juga tidak keberatan punya pacar yang benci mobil tua dan gaptek soal otomotif." Dia meraih _foundation_ lalu dioleskan ke pipi. "Pokoknya aku benci mobil-mobil kuno. Itu sudah harga mati! Orang-orang yang mengendarai mobil kuno selalu kelihatan sombong dan puas diri. Seperti anak tetanggaku yang—" Sehun berhenti bicara. Tidak bisa. Sehun tidak bisa membeberkan ke Baekhyun kalau ada anak tetangga yang sering mengatai dia feminim karena kebanyakan bergaul dengan ibu-ibu komplek.

"Anak tetanggamu yang?"

Sehun buru-buru menggeleng. "Pokoknya ada anak cowok di dekat rumahku yang sangat menyebalkan. Tukang pamer. Berkat dia aku jadi alergi mobil kuno."

Baekhyun mengusap-usap wajahnya putus asa. "Sehun cantik, dengar ya, say. Posisimu sangat rentan. Ibaratnya, kau itu keluyuran di medan perang cuma pake baju tidur dan sendal jepit."

"Aku tidak mau pergi berperang melawan siapapun!" Sehun memutar mata kesal. "Berhentilah menganggap cowok-cowok seperti terminator jahat yang harus dimusnahkan dari muka bumi. Jangan terlalu lebai jadi cewek."

"Sehun benar, kau itu terlalu paranoid." timpal Chanyeol. "Menurutku, mereka sangat serasi kok. Gaya berpacaran mereka akan sempurna karena suasananya tidak bakal canggung lagi. Dia tahu segala hal tentang Sehun. Dia tahu apa minatnya. Dia tahu apa yang Sehun benci. Mereka tidak bakal kesulitan kalau mau cari kado ulang tahun. Karena tidak ada yang saling berpura-pura."

"Terserah." dengusnya sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Selamat bersenang-senang deh kalau gitu."

Chanyeol dan Sehun menunggu sampai suara langkah kaki Baekhyun menjauh dari pintu, hingga menghilang ditelan suara tawa berisik geng bawel yang lewat di depan kamar mereka.

"Baekhyun memang rada sinis orangnya." ujar Chanyeol kembali terfokus pada layar TV. "Biarkan saja. Niatnya dia sih baik, supaya kau tidak dipermainkan cowok-cowok iseng, hanya cara bicaranya yang kurang enak di dengar kuping. Nyolot bukan main. Hatimu harus sekuat Rambo kalau mau minta saran sama dia."

Sehun meratakan lipbalm di bibirnya. "Jangan lupa, aku ini strong women lho. Bisa sampai ke tahap seperti ini—" dia melambaikan tangan ke badannya sendiri, "—butuh perjuangan besar. Jadi kalau cuma menghadapi mak lampir sekaliber Baekhyun sih…" disentilnya ujung jari kuku yang paling ujung, bagai menyentil hidung anak nakal. "Persoalan cetek!"

"Tapi Baekhyun ada benarnya juga. Jangan terlalu sering mendatangi Jongin duluan, apalagi kalau pas dia lagi kumpul sama teman-teman cowoknya. Nanti kau dikira cewek gatal," Chanyeol berdehem. "Sori, jangan marah, bukannya mau ikutan sinis kayak Baekhyun. Yaa… jaga imej sedikit perlu lah buat cewek. Aku sudah sering kumpul-kumpul bareng cecunguk itu, jadi tahu betul gimana sifat mereka. Jujur saja, kadang apa yang mereka tampakkan di depan belum tentu sama dengan yang di belakang. Jangan sangka cowok-cowok tidak pernah menggosipi orang."

Dengan tenang dia mendengarkan petuah-petuah Nyai Chanyeol sambil mengoles hand body ke lengan.

"Cari teman baru itu perlu, mengakrabkan diri boleh, asal jangan beri kesan pada orang lain kalau kau begitu… _kebelet_. Ngerti kan?" tukas Chanyeol. "Sekalipun dia cowok paling pengertian dan tahu semua rahasiamu."

Sehun mengangguk patuh. "Yes, Madam."

Dua cewek itu tersentak mendengar suara klakson mobil dari arah bawah, Chanyeol yang lebih dulu melongok keluar jendela langsung histeris. "Sial, sok keren banget si dekil itu, nyolong mobil dari mana dia?"

"Apa? Mobil?" Sehun segera mengintip ke jendela, jantungnya seketika berloncatan melihat mobil keren terparkir dibawah sana. Bukan mobil tua, bukan mobil rongsokan, tapi mobil keren masa kini. Mobil BMW putih yang sinarnya memantul kesana kemari.

Ya Tuhan, sekarang dia benar-benar gugup.

Itu mungkin cuma mobil pinjaman, atau bahkan curian, tapi…

Tidak. Bukan itu intinya. "Eonni…" Sehun mencicit kecil. "Aku tidak mau pergi."

"Kau harus pergi." tegas Chanyeol. "Sia-sia perjuangan dia mengemis mobil keren kalau kau tidak jadi pergi. Hargai dong usahanya."

Ponsel di meja rias bergetar hebat, dua orang itu terlompat kaget.

Sehun kepingin muntah sekarang.

Disambarnya ponsel itu. Oke. Oke. Tenang. Ini dia. "Halo, sayang. Iya, udah selesai kok. Tunggu sebentar. Aku baru mau turun." Sehun mengantongi ponselnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol sambil meringis gugup. "Dia sudah di depan pintu."

"Sehun." Chanyeol meraih tangan cewek itu. "Ingat ya, jangan pedulikan kata-kata Baekhyun. Nikmati saja malam ini. Bersenang-senanglah." ucapnya tulus, dia peluk tubuh teman sekamarnya erat-erat. "Telpon aku kalau sempat."

Chanyeol begitu murah hati, ciri-ciri kakak perempuan idaman yang Sehun impikan sejak dulu. Itulah mengapa dia suka kelepasan memanggil cewek itu dengan sebutan 'Eonni'.

"Sip. Pasti kukabari kok. Tenang saja."

Sehun bercermin lagi untuk terakhir kali, lalu membuka pintu dan jalan menyusuri koridor yang panjang. Menyapa wajah-wajah familier yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Menuruni tangga, senyam-senyum ke Bu Leeteuk yang sedang merumpi dengan tukang laundry, kemudian membuka pintu utama. Mematung seketika. Buset! Cowok ini mau kencan atau mau sekalian ikut casting jadi boyband? Jongin malam ini jelas-jelas bukan cowok dekil yang penampilannya acak-acakan akibat terlalu keseringan molor di bengkel, diantara knalpot motor dan komputer rusak. Jongin telah menjelma menjadi cowok super keren dengan celana jins abu-abu yang digulung ujungnya, sepatu boots cokelat muda, dan kemeja biru muda lengan panjang yang ditarik sampai ke siku. Dan Sehun yakin seratus persen, cowok itu jauh dari kuman gigi dan bau ketiak.

Dia melemparkan senyum dan rasa takut yang tadi sempat dirasakan Sehun terbang seperti kupu-kupu. Baekhyun keliru. Ini bukan tentang "aku melawan dia". Ini tentang "aku _bersama_ dia".

"Hai," sapa Jongin tersenyum ramah. "Kau manis sekali."

"Trims."

Tangan Sehun disambut genggaman hangat tangan Jongin, lalu diciuminya kening cewek itu penuh perhatian. Mengundang tatapan iri dan sorot pembunuh bayaran dari saksi mata yang kebetulan lewat.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Jongin menirukan Dora The Explorer dalam versi suara Hercules, sukses mengacaukan irama detak jantung Sehun.

Sehun cengar-cengir. "Nonton boleh?"

Dahi Sehun dapat kecupan lagi, " _Anywhere for you, sweets_."

Jongin membukakan pintu mobil, mempersilahkan kekasih cantiknya masuk duluan, sambil dengan hormat membungkuk gaya pengawal istana gagah berani. Tidak hanya irama jantung yang kacau, pikiran Sehun juga ikut _kacau_ begitu melihat sikap Jongin yang begitu 'Ooh-sooo-gentleman' malam ini. Sehun langsung merasa bagai Cinderella yang sedang bersiap-siap menuju pesta dansa. Bedanya, dia naik Mobil BMW, bukan kereta labu konyol. Pangerannya juga tidak mati kebosanan menunggu di istana, tapi langsung menjemput si putri dari rumah gubuk reyotnya. Ibu Peri Chanyeol masih berdiri di jendela, diatas sana, melambaikan tongkat bintangnya sambil berteriak "Ingat, jam dua belas!"

Oke. Plis. Sehun. Stop.

Berhenti. Hidup. Dalam. Dunia. Dongeng!

Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kursi mobil ini beneran empuk. Sehun merasa kursi ini agak berbeda dari semua kursi yang pernah dia duduki. Entah karena mobilnya yang terlalu canggih atau faktor sopirnya yang terlalu tampan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin sudah duduk di belakang kemudi, setir mobil itu mengeluarkan kelap-kelip cahaya biru. Semua aksesori yang ada di dalam sini berwarna biru. Sehun terkagum-kagum mengamati lemari kaca berisi botol bir dan gelas-gelas anggur yang terpasang di bagian belakang, juga _flat screen TV_ yang terpasang dibalik jok kursi dan ada satu lagi versi kecilnya diatas _tape_.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa." sahutnya berdecit gugup. "Hanya saja… ini… keren sekali." Sehun sampai terlongo dan susah mingkem.

Jongin tersenyum bangga, cewek yang baru-baru ini mengaku kalau dia benci otomotif, kini tampangnya lebih mirip orang gagu yang habis disiram air begitu dihadapkan dengan hasil karyanya. _Masterpiece_ -nya.

Pamer sedikit boleh kan?

"Aku sengaja pinjam mobil ini untuk ganti suasana sesekali. Semoga kau suka."

Suka? Dia suka. Banget malah! Walaupun pinjaman, yang penting cowok itu sudah menunjukkan usaha. Mulai dari dandan rapi sampai bela-belain bawa kabur mobil orang. Menurut Sehun ini pantas diapresiasi. Pokoknya mereka harus bersenang-senang. Persetan apa kata orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kungfu Panda 3, ya?" Sehun dan bibir pink imutnya sedang merayu Jongin. "Ya? Ya? Pleasee…"

Mereka sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah antrian tiket sekarang, dan Jongin riang gembira total karena Sehun terus-menerus menempel padanya, bergelantungan di lengannya seperti anak mony—em, bayi kucing yang lucu.

Belum lagi cewek itu pasti ngerem mendadak dan dadanya selalu mendarat ke punggung Jongin kalau mereka tidak sengaja nyaris bertabrakan dengan orang. Entah tidak sengaja atau sengaja ditempel-tempelkan untuk membuat Jongin terbakar nafsu. Bahkan, dia juga sengaja cari-cari orang untuk ditabrak, supaya dada Sehun tetap setia mengabsen tulang-tulang di punggungnya. Dan tiap kali Jongin menoleh kebelakang, Sehun selalu balik menatapnya dengan tatapan polos yang seolah berkata "Aku salah apa?", yang malah semakin membangkitkan hasrat Jongin untuk menghamili cewek itu di dalam lift menuju lantai sepuluh. Entah lantai sepuluh dimana. Mengingat lantai di Mall ini cuma tiga tingkat.

Tapi… Sehun kan tidak bisa hamil…

Oh iya ya. Jongin baru ingat.

"Oppa," Sehun menepuk pelan pundak Jongin, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. "Pokoknya aku mau nonton Kungfu Panda 3. Semua teman-temanku sudah pernah nonton, dan mereka bilang filmnya lucu."

"Baik. Kita akan nonton Panda gemuk itu supaya kau senang." Jongin tersenyum, satu tangannya nemplok di pinggang Sehun, turun-turun-turun hingga akhirnya sampai di tujuan: PANTAT.

"Ah, oppa!" Sehun menepis tangan Jongin dari sana. "Jangan disini, malu banyak orang." bisiknya sewot, meski tak ayal lututnya terasa lumer seperti lilin yang mencair.

"Malu kenapa?" tanya Jongin berlagak polos. Dia kira cuma dirinya saja yang bisa sok lugu? Jongin juga bisa!

Sekarang tangan cowok itu bergerak memberi pijatan lembut di bokong persik Sehun yang kenyal-kenyal padat.

"Oppa~ sudah c-cukup…" Dalam keadaan menjelang pingsan karena tidak tahan, Sehun buru-buru menutupi bagian depan roknya yang terasa ngilu pakai tas. "Opphaa…nghh.. sud-aah." Sehun malu sendiri karena dia sadar suaranya barusan lebih mirip desahan.

"Hm? Sudah apa?" Jongin pura-pura kaget, masih akting. Tapi yang dibawah bermain semakin gencar, menjalar sampai ke depan, dan merayap masuk dibalik tas Sehun. Tersenyum dalam hati. _Jackpot!_ Dia tekan gundukan keras itu pakai jempol hingga Sehun frustasi. Saking frustasinya dia ingin menjambak kepala plontos bapak yang berdiri di depannya. Kenapa lama sekali sih beli tiketnya?! Daritadi antrian mereka tidak maju-maju gara-gara bapak ini. Borong tiket untuk berapa orang dia? Jangan bilang mereka bakal kehabisan?

"Maaf, silahkan." Bapak itu berpaling dan mengernyit bingung pada Sehun yang matanya merem-merem sayu seperti orang ngantuk. Melotot ke Jongin dengan tatapan menyalahkan karena membawa cewek ngantuk jalan-jalan.

Sambil menahan tawa, Jongin menggeser tangannya ke tempat semula, berhenti menyiksa kemaluan tegang Sehun. Cowok itu menggiring sang kekasih yang masih dalam keadaan setengah tak sadarkan diri sampai ke depan counter tiket.

"Kungfu Panda 3, dua orang." ucap Jongin. "Di ujung sebelah sini." tunjuknya ke layar monitor.

Sehun tidak ambil pusing mereka mau duduk dimana, karena perhatiannya teralih ke popcorn kuning menggiurkan yang sedang beratraksi di dalam kotak kaca. "Sayang, kita beli popcorn ya. Tapi bayar sendiri-sendiri."

"Oke." Jongin mengeluarkan dompet dan tanpa ragu meletakkan dua lembar uang diatas layar. Masih harum. Masih fresh. Masih belum penyok. Baru ditarik dari mesin.

Setelah tiket sudah di tangan, Jongin memboyong cewek cantiknya menuju ke tempat pemesanan food and drink. Dua orang itu tampak sangat serasi. Jalan berdampingan, nempel terus persis amplop dan perangko. Begitu bahagia, juga menipu mata khayalak umum. Tangan kiri cowoknya di pinggang si cewek, tangan kanan ceweknya di lengan si cowok. Yang satu tampan nan gagah, yang satu cantik nan gemulai. Sehun sendiri kelihatan santai tapi keren dengan rok putih berhiaskan risleting perak yang malang-melintang di bagian depan, sepatu hak tinggi berbahan jeans dan blus tanpa lengan warna pink cerah.

Mesra. Sempurna. Wajar. Tiga kalimat pujian yang terlontar secara berturut-turut tiap kali mereka lewat di depan kerumunan orang. Kedekatan mereka sukses mengundang decak kagum dan sorot iri dari pasangan-pasangan muda lain. Tapi siapa sangka dua orang itu ternyata satu jenis kelamin? Kalau sudah begitu, mungkin mereka akan buru-buru menjilat kembali kata 'Wajar' tadi dari ludah mereka.

"Sini biar aku yang bawa." Jongin meraih kantong berisi popcorn dan softdrink dari atas meja. "Kau pegang tanganku saja."

Sehun diam-diam menarik napas lega, soalnya tangan kirinya memang sedang menahan tas di bagian depan, gara-gara perbuatan tangan kurang diajar Jongin bikin 'adik' yang dibawah sana susah tidur sampai sekarang.

Begitu pemutaran film dimulai, di menit-menit pertama masih aman. Ketawa, cengar-cengir, makan popcorn, berseru heboh mengimbangi penonton-penonton di barisan depan. Jongin juga sempat melakukan atraksi lempar popcorn ke mulutnya, yang tentu saja dapat teguran keras dari penonton di bangku belakang karena berondong jagung yang melayang di udara sangat menganggu penglihatan. Sehun tidak berhenti tertawa meledek Jongin karena nama banteng gondrong, musuh si Panda, mirip dengan nama beken Jongin di klub SE, 'Kai'. Jongin langsung bertekad ganti nama julukan setelah ini.

"Kai, lihat Kai! Itu kau!" Sehun lupa ber-'Oppa Oppa' ria, kaget lihat banteng sangar berlubang hidung besar yang namanya sama dengan stage name Jongin.

Dari tawa terpingkal-pingkal berubah murung karena ternyata Kai sukses membunuh Master Ogway. "Kai! Kau jahat sekali sih, Kai! Mengapa kau bunuh kura-kura tua itu?!" Sehun melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Jongin.

"Kura-kura itu memang sudah mati." sahut Jongin, agak risih disamakan dengan banteng.

"Ya, tapi kan jangan dibunuh, kasihan..."

Jongin diam saja, dalam hati sedang mengutuk produser Kungfu Panda 3.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mulut Sehun ribut lagi.

"Wah, panda balita! Lucunya!"

"Kai, awas ya kalau sampai kau bunuh bayi-bayi panda itu!"

Jongin makin merana, bukan dia yang bermain di film itu tapi daritadi dia yang merasa bersalah karena Sehun bolak-balik memukuli lengannya setiap kali ada yang diubah jadi batu giok hijau.

Sehun gadis yang ramai menurutnya, dia adalah jenis penonton aktif yang tidak bisa duduk diam. Mulut selain sibuk mengunyah, juga sibuk membicarakan segala hal. Masih ditambah ketawa pula. Bahkan hal-hal paling remeh temeh pun dia komentari, mulai dari "Kenapa ibunya Po punya tahi lalat dan Panda lain tidak?" sampai "Apa sih hebatnya Master Chicken? Dia lebih cocok jadi ayam goreng". Jongin mau tak mau harus stay melek agar obrolan mereka nyambung. Padahal Jongin itu aslinya kurang suka nonton di bioskop, karena menonton sesuatu sambil gelap-gelapan gampang membuat matanya capek. Nah, untuk mengalihkan rasa kantuk, kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia cari kesibukan?

Kumatlah sisi mesum dalam diri Jongin, tangannya bergerilya dibawah rok Sehun. Untung saja mereka duduk paling pojok dan tidak ada lagi manusia lain di deretan mereka yang akan jadi saksi mata bagaimana proses masturbasi berlangsung. Jongin memang sengaja pilih kursi paling strategis, jauh dari layar, jauh dari penonton lain, dan pasangan om-tante yang tadi menegur Jongin juga tidak terdengar lagi bunyinya. Mungkin sedang asik sendiri diatas sana.

"Oppa, jangan…" Sehun menjauhkan tangan Jongin. "Nanti kotor semua."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa gimana?" dengus Sehun. "Nanti lengket, aku tidak nyaman bergerak kalau celana dalamku basah."

Jongin menggeram, bukan karena dia marah Sehun menolak ajakan mesumnya, tapi karena dia horny dengar kalimat 'celana-dalam-basah' yang dilontarkan Sehun pakai mimik polos tadi. Membayangkan Sehun menggandeng tangannya sambil membawa cairan sperma yang menempel di celana dalam membuat Jongin tambah gila.

"Kenapa tidak nyaman? Di otakku kok malah seksi?"

"Otakmu yang harus diservis."

Jongin meniup-niup leher Sehun, sengaja menggodanya. "Ayolah? Ayo dong? Ayo nih?"

"Tidak!"

Jongin meraih sejumput rambut Sehun lalu dia masukkan ke mulutnya.

"Oppa! Jorok! Nanti rambutku bau amis." Dengan keki Sehun merebut rambutnya kembali. "Lagi seru-serunya nih. Kembaranmu sedang bertarung melawan Po."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, biarkan aku bertarung dengan kembaran Po yang ada di bawah sana." jawab Jongin tidak nyambung saking nafsunya.

Sehun tetap menggeleng, bibirnya mengerucut manyun.

Masih belum menyerah, Jongin mengelus-elus area pusar Sehun, supaya cewek itu terangsang. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, dia menjilati cuping telinga Sehun dan mengulumnya lembut. Mulutnya bergerak turun ke dagu Sehun, menjilati sudut bibirnya, meski cewek itu sudah setengah mati menolak dengan cara mendorong tubuh Jongin. Percuma saja. Tenaga Sehun kalah jauh.

"Uhmph!" bibir Sehun dibungkam bibir tebal Jongin, cowok itu melumat dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat sampai Sehun merasa darah di bibirnya nyaris tersedot gara-gara ciuman brutal Jongin yang tanpa belas kasihan. "Oppa…" gumam Sehun. "Hngg… jangan…" kegelapan berhasil menyamarkan rona merah di pipi Sehun saat tangan Jongin mulai mengelus penis setengah ereksi dibalik rok ketatnya.

"Penismu keras sekali, sayang. Kalau tiap hari dihisap apa bisa besar, hm?" bisik Jongin seduktif, ditambah seringai khas-nya. Sehun seketika lupa apa tujuannya datang kesini dan siapa itu Po. Smirk Jongin setara derajatnya dengan obat pikun terampuh bagi Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau besar..." balas Sehun setengah merintih waktu jari telunjuk Jongin berputar-putar di lubang kencingnya. "Hnggh.. oppa, jangan disini please… aku tidak…" Sehun menelan ludah karena tatapan tajam Jongin seperti hendak melucuti pakaiannya. "Nanti kotor semua."

Persetan kata "tidak", bukan itu yang ingin Jongin dengar sekarang, tapi desahan cantik yang terdengar bagai bisikan Dewi Harpa di telinga Jongin. Tangan cowok itu mulai bergerak naik turun di bawah rok Sehun, mengocoknya pelan namun pasti.

Sekujur tubuh Sehun gatal dan kepanasan. Dia ingin… lebih…

Jongin tidak bebas karena gerakan tangannya terhalangi rok sempit. Terpaksa dia sibak rok putih Sehun keatas hingga paha mulus cewek itu terekspos kemana-mana, dia tarik juga celana dalam cewek itu hingga penis tegangnya terbebas. Disini cahayanya sangat minim, tapi mata awas Jongin masih bisa melihat lekukan-lekukan urat halus seperti dipahat sempurna di kulit kemaluan cewek itu. Tanpa menghiraukan protes, tangan Jongin kembali bergerak mengocok kejantanan sang kekasih dengan tempo lebih cepat, menekan-nekan testis kecil Sehun, meremasnya hingga Sehun terpaksa gigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat supaya suara desahannya tidak lolos dan merusak mood semua orang.

Kalau tadi Sehun yang banyak omong, sekarang Jongin yang cerewet. "Hei, sayang. Itu Po masuk ke dunia arwah lho."

"Erghh…"gumam Sehun.

"Wow, Po mau dirubah jadi giok juga! Gilaa itu banteng!"

Kocok, genggam, urut, remas, remas, tangan Jongin tidak berhenti memanjakan kejantanan Sehun.

"Ngahh…" napas Sehun putus-putus. Kedua matanya terpejam, bulu mata lentiknya bergetar pelan seirama dengan kelopak mata Sehun.

"Po punya jurus Naga!"

"Berisik." ucap Sehun yang sudah merosot di kursi dengan paha terbuka lebar, perduli amat dengan Panda, ada yang lebih penting di bawah sini. Tangan Jongin. Naik turun, membuatnya sinting karena atmosfir seks yang menguar di sekeliling mereka juga haus akan sentuhan-sentuhan intim di daerah lain. Tapi Jongin sedang berniat mengerjai Sehun kali ini, karena cowok itu langsung menarik celana dalam Sehun keatas dan membetulkan posisi rok Sehun yang terlipat naik.

Dengan raut keruh super lecek, ditatapnya Jongin. "Kenapa berhenti?"

"Nanti kotor." sahut Jongin sambil mengelap tangannya di kursi, lalu kembali mencomot popcorn tanpa cuci tangan. "Bukannya kau tidak bebas bergerak kalau celana dalammu basah?" Jongin pasang senyum semanis malaikat, senyum pelumer hati calon mertua masa kini, senyum yang bisa dijadikan bahan bengong cantik sebelum tidur. Sehun justru sebal melihatnya.

Brengsek.

Sial.

Cowok kampret. Kenapa pula sisi sok pengertiannya baru muncul setelah Sehun terangsang setengah mampus? Dia pasti sengaja kan?!

Jongin berlagak heran. "Apa sih? Nonton tuh! Po lagi bertarung. Pertarungan sengit melawan hidup dan mati."

"Pa-po-pa-po-pa-po!" dumel Sehun emosi. "Mati aja sana."

Jongin terbahak-bahak. Tingkahnya imut-imut menggemaskan kayak anak kucing, giliran disenggol sedikit berubah jadi menyeramkan kayak singa…

Singa jantan yang cantik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hun, sayang, bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Jongin memanggil-manggil Sehun dan dengan lembut ditepuk-tepuknya bahu cewek itu.

"Eh… ya ampun! Aku ketiduran ya?" Sehun terbangun kaget. Dari posisinya yang bersandar ke jendela, langsung duduk tegak dan tolah-toleh panik. Astaga, kok bisa sih dia ketiduran begitu? Ini pengaruh AC-nya yang terlalu dingin atau musiknya yang terlalu mendayu-dayu malas. Sehun diam-diam khawatir. Jangan-jangan tadi dia ngorok sambil ileran? Jangan-jangan ada belek di matanya? Sehun cepat-cepat menyisir rambut pakai jari, dan dengan gerakan rahasia super kilat mengusap matanya, mengecek kemungkinan adanya kotoran perusak kecantikan yang tersangkut disana.

Jongin tersenyum geli. "Santai. Kau tidak berubah jadi jelek gara-gara ketiduran. Kau tetap terlihat imut-imut manis, kau tetap terlihat… cantik apa adanya. Karya Tuhan yang paling indah." pujinya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sehun meringis karena tahu Jongin sedang menggombalinya, meski tak urung pipinya memanas karena deg-degan. Mendadak dia melirik jam digital yang terpasang di dashboard, tertegun. Sudah jam 11 lewat?! Mati. Bisa kena omel Bu Leeteuk.

"Aku harus segera tur—"

"Eits!" tahan Jongin sebelum Sehun melompat turun dan berlari keluar. Kan tidak lucu kalau cewek itu tergelincir masuk ke jurang gara-gara kecerobohan mereka sendiri. "Lihat dulu ini dimana! Jangan main asal turun. Bahaya!" Jongin menjulurkan tangan untuk menutup kembali pintu disebelah Sehun.

Sehun melotot kebingungan. "Ini dimana?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, malah mengatur sandaran kursi ke mode setengah rebah. Dia ambil remote dari laci, menekan satu tombol hingga atap diatas mereka pelan-pelan bergeser membentuk celah persegi. Sehun kembali dibuat terkagum-kagum. Langit malam disini sangat jernih dan berkilau. Belum pernah dia lihat bintang-bintang sebanyak ini dengan begitu jelas. Tanpa gedung-gedung penghalang, papan reklame menjulang, dan kerumunan orang pembuat sesak. AC mati, berganti udara sejuk dari luar, angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa masuk saat Jongin menekan tombol lain yang membuat kaca di depan mereka bergeser kesamping dengan canggihnya hingga menampakkan pemandangan laut disertai deburan ombak. Ada menara mercusuar nun jauh disana, lampunya berputar menyisiri lautan di sekelilingnya.

"Aku suka laut." ucap Jongin menjawab kebingungan Sehun. "Disini tempat favoritku. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kita pulang telat?"

Sehun tersenyum simpul, ikut menyamankan tubuhnya di kursi lalu mengatur sandarannya ke mode seperempat rebah. "Tidak masalah. Asal kau bersedia tanggung jawab nanti."

Alis Jongin bertaut.

"Bu siluman. Jangan lupa." Sehun menyeringai. "Kau bisa dicecar habis-habisan karena bawa kabur anak gadis orang."

Jongin ketawa pelan. "Merepotkan sekali Bu siluman itu, telpon Chanyeol, suruh dia bikin boneka tiruanmu dari guling. Masa cuma kau yang mau repot-repot? Apa gunanya teman sekamar?"

Sehun tepuk jidat. Hubungi Chanyeol! Dia sampai lupa.

Sehun langsung merogoh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Halo, Chanyeol." Sehun refleks menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga, pertanda dirinya sedang disembur tanpa 'hai'. "Sori… habis Jongin oppa membawaku ke suatu tempat di…" Sehun celingukan, dia juga bingung ini dimana. "Pokoknya ada padang rumput, tebing dan laut. Tempat favor—astaga! Tentu saja tidak! Kami tidak berniat bunuh diri bersama. Jangan main tuduh sembarangan."

Jongin cengengesan geli mendengarnya. Bunuh diri bersama mobil-mobilnya dengan cara terjun bebas ke laut? Kenapa kayak adegan tragis di sinetron horor?

"Dengar, iya, iya, sori. Maaf deh kalau kau dimarahi, waktu tempo hari aku juga begitu kok. Nah, sekarang gantian, supaya kau merasakan bagaimana penderitaanku." Ada senyum licik dan jahil yang terpampang di wajah Sehun. "Begini deh, kau sudah ikuti taktikku? Pasang boneka guling? Sudah kan? Kalau begitu apa yang kau takutkan? Tenang saja, Jongin tidak akan mendorongku kemana-mana. Iya. Pasti! Jangan ikut-ikutan lebai kayak Baekhyun, ah."

Jongin menyetel volume musik ke ukuran paling rendah, supaya bisa menangkap ceramah Chanyeol walau secuil, tapi cewek itu kedengaran seperti orang kumur-kumur.

"Kau tidak ingat ya sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Aku ini Singa Betina, kalau kau lupa. Cewek yang pernah melempar Jonghyun dari lantai dua." Sehun melirik Jongin pakai tampang sok jagoan. "Kalau cuma Jongin oppa sih _kecil_ saja buatku." cibirnya meremehkan.

Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah. Sehun ini belum pernah dihukum sampai pincang sebulan penuh ya? Karena, jujur saja, Jongin gemas sekali ingin melakukan itu.

"Ya deh." Sehun tersenyum manis. "See you tomorrow. Haha, kidding, see you today. Yes, fine, malam ini. Janji. Aku akan pulang secepatnya begitu urusan kami selesai. Dah!" Sehun buru-buru memutuskan sambungan sebelum Chanyeol sempat protes, tatapannya kembali bersirobok dengan mata Jongin. "Nah, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

Jongin berdehem sambil buang muka. Lagi-lagi dia merasa canggung. "Aku…" pikirannya berputar cepat, berusaha mencari topik. "Gimana pendapatmu soal mobil ini?"

"Keren. Sangat-amazing-sekali." ucap Sehun lamat-lamat untuk menegaskan betapa sukanya dia. "Kalau boleh tau ini mobil punya siapa?"

"Ini mobil contoh." tukas Jongin sambil nyengir. "Kupinjam dari Lab Automotif."

Sehun tercengang. "M-maksudnya? Ini properti lab?"

"No, no, no." Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya. "Bukan milik Lab, tapi milik bersama. Karena rencananya kami akan mengikut sertakan mobil ini ke perlombaan desain teknologi di Kyoto bulan depan."

"Jadi ini karyamu dan teman-temanmu?" tanya Sehun melongo salut.

"Tentu saja. Lihatlah." Jongin menekan tombol lain di remote, sebuah tangan robotic—yang tadinya Sehun kira pegangan pintu—terkuak di depannya, secara otomatis berubah menjadi lipatan-lipatan berbentuk segi empat yang menyerupai meja kecil, seperti di pesawat.

"Wah. Hebat!" Sehun tepuk tangan. "Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan mobil ini?"

Jongin menekan tombol warna biru lalu dua tangan robot muncul dari arah belakang, meletakkan gelas dan botol minuman di meja Sehun.

"Aku ingat kau pernah bilang pada saat kencan ingin mencicipi sebotol sampanye yang muncul di meja seperti sulapan."

"Oh…" gumam Sehun, sama sekali lupa telah menceritakan bagian itu. Kapan ya? Jongin ini ingatannya kuat juga ternyata. "Mm… ya. Aku memang pernah bilang begitu."

Tangan robot muncul lagi, membawa gelas untuk Jongin. Cowok itu membuka tutup botol, menuangkan isinya ke gelas Sehun ke gelasnya sendiri. " _Cheers_." Jongin bersulang, lalu mendentingkan gelasnya ke gelas di tangan Sehun.

" _Cheers_." Sehun menyesap minumannya. Ini sangat enak. Sungguh. Kesat dan nikmat. "Aku pertama kali minum sampanye sembunyi-sembunyi saat usiaku enam tahun—"

"Di rumah paman dan bibimu," sambung Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Kau mabuk berat lalu melepas semua bajumu dan melemparnya ke kolam."

"Oh iya… betul." Sehun tersendat-sendat malu karena cerita itu sudah basi. "Ya, aku sudah pernah cerita kan?" Sehun menghirup sampanyenya lagi dengan salah tingkah, cepat-cepat memikirkan sesuatu yang lain untuk dikatakan. Sesuatu yang belum diketahui oleh Jongin.

Memangnya ada?

Sehun buka mulut, ingin bercerita soal celana vagina sintetis yang pernah dia pesan dari website luar seharga dua ribu dolar lebih, tapi tidak pernah dia pakai sampai sekarang karena karetnya lengket dan tidak nyaman.

"Aku jadi ingat dulu pernah memesan—"

"Celana vagina sintetis seharga dua ribu dolar?"

"Tidak jadi."

Oke. Kurang adil rasanya kalau Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa soal Jongin sementara cowok itu sudah tahu _hampir_ segalanya tentang dia. Sehun juga mau jadi cewek kepo sesekali. Mari kita pindahkan mikrofonnya ke depan cowok itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di waktu senggang?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Aku suka nongkrong dengan teman-temanku di markas. Dapat upah dari memperbaiki barang-barang elektronik punya orang. Nonton pertandingan bola. Merawat mobil-mobil kuno kakekku."

"Kau suka bola!" Sehun berusaha kelihatan riang. "Sudah kuduga, aku juga—"

"Benci bola." potong Jongin. "Dan kau tidak suka mobil-mobil kuno." Jongin tersenyum teduh. "Aku masih ingat."

Sialan. Sehun berharap Jongin hilang ingatan saja.

"Aku bukannya tidak suka mobil kuno," ralat Sehun buru-buru. "Aku benci orang yang…" Tidak. Kedengarannya akan sangat buruk dan menyinggung perasaan kalau diulang dua kali. _Tutup mulutmu, Sehun!_

"Lihat!" tunjuk Sehun ke langit. "Bulan sabitnya bagus!" semoga dia bisa dapat bahan dari bulan sabit. "Nenekku dulu suka bikin kue jahe bulan sabit tiap malam Natal, tapi rasanya lebih mirip kue ikan asin daripada kue jahe. Hingga kami semua selalu beralasan kenyang tiap kali dia datang membawa setoples penuh."

"Ya, terus kau buang kue-kue itu di dalam pot tanaman dan berpura-pura sudah makan semuanya."

Sehun keselek sampanye dan terbatuk-batuk heboh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin cemas, dia menyerahkan botol air. "Minum air dulu nih. Kau suka Evian kan?"

Ini gila. Sampai persoalan merk air mineral pun dia ingat. Belum pernah Sehun merasa kecolongan begini seumur hidupnya. "Trims."

Sehun benci mengakui ini, tapi omongan ketus Baekhyun di rumah jadi mulai kelihatan masuk akal sekarang. Akan lebih mudah kalau dia bisa berpura-pura bilang "Wow aku suka sekali mobil kuno!" lalu Jongin akan bercerita tentang kakeknya dan bagaimana dia bisa menyukai semua itu. Obrolan jadi lebih lancar. Pasti akan terasa menyenangkan…

Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Ini juga menyenangkan kok. Duduk-duduk diam di dalam mobil mewah, melihat-lihat ombak, minum sampanye, ditemani bintang-bintang, tanpa ngobrol, ketiduran lagi karena mabuk…

"Sudah pernah dengar lagu ini?" Jongin mengutak-atik _tape_ -nya, hingga lantunan lagu pop akustik yang easy-listening membelai lembut telinga Sehun. Kepala cewek itu mengangguk-angguk menikmatinya. "Enak kan?" tanya Jongin. "This Providence - You're mine."

"Ini salah satu lagu favoritku," tukas Sehun. "Bagaimana kau ta—" Sehun tiba-tiba teringat, waktu kapan itu mereka makan di restoran seafood dan Sehun secara terang-terangan mengaku kencan impiannya adalah duduk berdua bareng pacar di alam terbuka, mendengar lagu-lagu favoritnya di putar pada malam hari, sambil memandangi bintang lewat atap mobil… Ah, sudahlah. Nikmati saja.

" _For the rest of my life, you'll be in my side_." Jongin nyanyi sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya ke setir. " _With every turning page…_ "

" _I'll be wondering why…_ " Sehun bergabung dalam duet.

Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. " _If I stole a kiss from those patient lips… I won't sleep tonight…_ "

" _I'll be wondering why…_ " sambung Sehun sambil tepuk tangan sesuai irama lagu.

Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama membeo, " _You're mine…_ " keduanya melebarkan senyum, "Mmm… mmm… mmm…mmm…"

Sehun cengar-cengir.

Jongin nyengir.

Sedetik kemudian duet maut itu tertawa keras. Sehun sampai terpingkal-pingkal karena suara mereka terkesan datar dan tak berenergi. Bukannya kedengaran seperti orang bersenandung, malah lebih mirip orang ngedumel karena sariawan dan pipinya bengkak.

Keheningan kembali menguasai.

Jongin menunduk, sedang memandangi wajah sang kekasih dalam diam, ekspresinya begitu serius. Sehun bisa merasakan napasnya semakin berat, dia harus bersusah payah untuk menghirup persediaan oksigen selanjutnya. Sehun tidak perduli. Dia tidak perduli kalau Jongin tahu semuanya. Toh, Sehun tidak mau terlalu terikat peraturan dalam buku panduan hubungan cinta. Atau apalah "taktik catur", persetan juga "cinta adalah medan perang", dengan segala tetek-bengek lainnya yang dipegang teguh oleh Baekhyun. Ini kan kehidupannya, 'halaman buku'–nya, dia yang punya, dia yang menjalani. Bukan orang lain.

Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun, menarik tubuh cewek itu hingga duduk merapat ke tubuhnya, diatas pangkuannya. Sehun memicingkan mata dengan ekspresi pasrah, bersiap-siap untuk melayang lagi.

Perasaan Sehun begitu membuncah. Debaran jantungnya meningkat diluar kendali. Hormon di dalam tubuhnya berpacu deras, ada banyak reaksi kimia bertarung di dalam sana, saling berbenturan, menciptakan dorongan seks yang sangat besar. Sehun menggigil karena telapak kasar Jongin merayap naik di kulit punggungnya. Dengan posisi seintim ini, deru napas hangat Jongin bagai obat peningkat gairah. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sehun meraih wajah cowok itu hingga bibir mereka bersatu. Lidah saling bertarung, bibir saling menggigit, menjilat, menikmati sisa sampanye yang masih menempel di mulut. Pergulatan sengit bibir mereka dimenangkan oleh Jongin. Sebagai juara bertahan, dia menarik bibir bawah Sehun sambil menghisapnya, seperti orang lapar Jongin melumat habis bibir mungil itu, menyiksanya tanpa ampun, tanpa jeda, dan tanpa istirahat, gigit bibir atas, hisap bibir bawah, tarik lidah Sehun, hisap kuat-kuat, raup bibirnya, hisap lagi, sampai cewek itu melenguh nyaring dan hampir mati kehabisan napas. Setelah waktu yang terasa berabad-abad lamanya, mereka membuka mata dan saling memisahkan diri. Bibir Sehun menjelang bengkak karena kebanyakan dihisap dan digigiti, kedua kakinya lemas. Jongin juga kelihatan sama-sama gamang, kedua matanya pekat dan napasnya cepat.

"Mau pindah posisi?" tanya Jongin dengan smirk andalan yang Sehun sukai.

Sehun mengangguk, dadanya naik turun. "Boleh."

Jongin mempersilahkan cewek itu duluan pindah ke jok belakang, baru kemudian dirinya sendiri ikut menghempaskan diri di samping Sehun.

Masing-masing saling melepas baju, celana dalam Sehun dilempar ke belakang, bra-nya di lempar ke depan, celana kolor Jongin nyasar di setir, kaus kaki sebelah kanannya ada di kolong kursi, yang sebelah kiri entah dimana, beginilah jika sudah sama-sama mau, persetan tata krama.

Frustasi karena celah yang begitu sempit, Jongin mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih remote, menekan tombol hati warna merah yang sengaja didesain khusus untuk momen seperti ini. Sehun memekik saat sandaran kursi yang dia duduki tiba-tiba rebah membentuk kasur, jok di bagian belakang tergeser mundur, sebaliknya, jok di bagian kemudi tergeser kedepan, terlipat naik hingga menyisakan banyak celah di bagian tengah. Tidak hanya tata letak kursi yang berubah, pengaturan cahaya warna lampu juga berubah ke mode ungu muda.

"George ini mobil pintar. Kesayanganku." Jongin menepuk-nepuk bantalan kursi dengan bangga. "Kita tidak perlu cemas akan tersangkut di celah-celah kursi saat bercinta."

Sehun terkekeh geli. "George? Mobil ini punya nama?"

"Tentu saja." Jongin merangkak naik diatas Sehun, mengurung tubuh telanjang cewek itu dalam rentangan tangannya. "Semua benda harus punya nama. Bahkan, kita dianjurkan oleh ilmuwan memberi nama pada bagian-bagian tubuh kita. Contohnya…" Jongin merunduk dan mengulum puting kanan Sehun, menghisap kuat-kuat layaknya bayi haus yang tengah menyusui. "Yang ini namanya Mystic." Jongin berpaling ke puting kiri, menjilatinya seolah-olah itu permen terenak sedunia. Setelah puas mencemari puting kiri Sehun dengan ludahnya, Jongin mendongak sambil menyeringai. "Yang ini Missy."

"Emm…" Sehun gigit bibir karena bagian bawah tubuhnya begitu keras. "Kalau begitu nama adik kecilku apa? Dia belum punya nama, lho." bibir merah jambu Sehun merengut lucu.

"Namanya," tangan Jongin merayap kebawah, menggenggam penis Sehun kuat-kuat sampai cewek itu menjerit serak karena kesakitan. "Miley."

Jerit kesakitan Sehun berganti ledakan tawa. "Miley? Penisku namanya Miley?"

"Supaya seirama dan sama-sama dimulai dengan huruf M." jawab Jongin asbun. Cengkraman tangannya mengendur, berubah jadi kocokan pelan yang mantab, sukses Sehun mendesah sambil melengkungkan punggung ke atas, kedua perut mereka nyaris bersatu. "Gimana, hm? Apa Miley suka? Miley suka ini kan? Atau lebih cepat lagi?"

"Ng-hh ahhh… lebih cepat,oppa! Miley suka~ yaaa mmh, begitu." Sehun memutar-mutar ujung rambutnya pakai telunjuk lalu mendesah seksi, sesekali gigit bibir bawah dengan gaya _bitchy_ sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Perpaduan antara binal dan imut-imut menggemaskan. _Shit_. Jongin jadi bersemangat untuk… meremas dua bola kembar yang dibawah. Dapat respon lenguhan cantik lagi dari Sehun.

Sehun menangkup kedua payudara montoknya. "Oppa~ Mystic dan Missy titip salam untukmu."

Coba sikonnya tidak begini, Jongin pasti sudah terjungkal dari kursi lalu ngakak sampai sakit perut. Padahal niatnya tadi bercanda, tapi Sehun malah keterusan. Meski sebenarnya Jongin tidak keberatan sih membalas salam dari dua tombol unyu yang minta dilahap itu.

Sehun membusungkan dada, "Ayo, ucapkan hai pada mereka."

Jongin merendahkan tubuh, menindih Sehun hingga _nipple_ dan penis keras mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. "Halo, Mystic. Apa kabar, Missy?" dia gesek-gesekkan tubuhnya sampai Sehun nyaris pingsan karena keenakan. Yang diatas saling menyapa, yang dibawah juga saling menyapa.

Sehun bisa merasakan jantungnya meledak keluar dari dada waktu Jongin secara gencar menciumi titik-titik sensitif di seluruh tubuhnya, meninggalkan banyak tanda ungu kebiruan yang samar. Dia mengerang waktu Jongin berhasil mencetak satu tanda lagi tepat diatas payudara kanannya, bunyi "plop!" basah terdengar saat bibir basah cowok itu menjauh, tercipta benang saliva panjang saat cowok itu mengangkat wajahnya menjauh. Mulut Jongin seperti ketagihan, tidak hanya tubuh bagian atas, cowok itu juga menunduk di depan selangkangan Sehun, menghisap area di sekitar paha bagian dalam Sehun keras-keras sampai terlihat satu bercak lagi disana. Sementara Sehun asik ber-"Ahhh ohh ahhh ohhh", Jongin mengeluarkan tawa rendah melihat reaksi _horny_ Sehun saat dia menggoda pusar cewek itu, menjilati lubangnya dengan penuh khidmat sambil mengocok penis tegak yang dibawah dengan tempo cepat. Dia tidak akan pernah puas menganiaya Sehun, karena kedua tangannya kembali beraksi meremas-remas payudara berisi cowok cantik itu. Remas-remas, puntir ujungnya, hisap puting kuat-kuat, gigit sedikit, hisap daging di area dekat puting, tinggalkan jejak disana, hisap lagi di sebelah kiri, tinggalkan jejak disana. Sehun bergetar, berteriak keras, menjerit, menggelepar-gelepar gelisah sambil melampiaskannya dengan cara menancapkan kuku ke punggung Jongin. Dia heboh sendiri seperti cacing kepanasan. Suhu di dalam sini dingin tapi anehnya Sehun malah kepanasan dan mulai bercucuran keringat. Jongin membungkam jeritan penuh nafsu Sehun dengan ciuman yang penuh pergulatan kasar, sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya dia gesek-gesekkan ke selangkangan Sehun dengan gerakan memutar. Jongin baru puas menggoda selangkangan cewek itu setelah melihat bulir air mata kebahagiaan terjun bebas di pipi Sehun.

Jongin mengangsurkan jari-jarinya kedepan mulut Sehun. "Jilat ini!"

Dengan patuh cewek itu mulai mengulum dan membasahi tiga jari yang disodorkan di depan wajahnya. Kepala Sehun ikut naik turun menjilati jari tengah mulai dari pangkal sampai ujungnya, mengulum jari telunjuk, baru kemudian bergeser ke jari manis, Sehun sengaja menjilat dengan gaya _slow-mo_ pakai acara kedip-kedip mata centil supaya Jongin makin semangat menggenjot lubangnya nanti. Lidahnya dia goyangkan naik-turun dengan gaya dibuat-buat sesensual mungkin, sampai air liurnya menetes dari sela-sela jari Jongin. Berani bertaruh iklan kondom dan jamu obat kuat manapun pasti akan saling bunuh demi merekrut Sehun sebagai bintang mereka.

Taktik jilatan seksi ala model video porno itu berhasil, lihat saja buktinya, tampang Jongin langsung ngiler bukan main, ingin segera dipuaskan. "Cukup." Dia tarik tangannya lalu dia posisikan di depan lubang Sehun yang sudah _ready-to-die_.

"Aku akan masuk, Sayang."

"Cepatlah, baby~" Sehun merengek manja.

Sehun merintih saat Jongin memasukkan dua jari sekaligus di _hole_ sempit nan ketatnya, meski bukan pengalaman pertama, tetap saja dia merasa tubuhnya akan terbelah. Apalagi kedua jari itu sekarang membentuk gunting. Setelah Sehun menjerit kencang karena dinding bagian bawahnya dipaksa terbuka lebar-lebar, barulah Jongin menambahkan satu jari lagi. Menggerakkan ketiganya keluar masuk di dalam sana. Jongin melempar smirk "Kena kau!" saat ketiga jarinya mendarat di benda kenyal yang basah.

Suara Sehun berdengung berat. "Enghhh, i-itu oppa~ lagi… disana… lebih keras!"

Jongin segera mempercepat tempo tusukan hingga tubuh gadis manis itu menggelinjang tak karuan. Salah besar kalau Sehun merasa siksaannya sudah berakhir, karena cowok itu justru melesakkan seluruh telapak tangannya kedalam. Memaksa kelima jarinya mekar di dalam lubang sempit itu bagai sekuntum bunga. Sehun tersentak dan nyaris kejedot pintu karena kaget. Kayaknya Jongin memang ada bakat jadi _masochist_ , dia senang lihat pacar cantiknya menderita sambil terangsang. Panas, perih dan nyut-nyutan, itulah yang Sehun rasakan sekarang.

"OPPAA! SAKIIIT! Keluarkan..ahhh…k-keluarka—mhhh.." Sehun tidak jadi protes, malah keasyikan mendesah menikmati testisnya dikerjai tangan kiri Jongin, tidak hanya tangan, mulut Jongin ikut berpatisipasi memanjakan testis cewek itu. Lidahnya bergerak menjilati bola-bola empuk milik Sehun yang berwarna merah gelap, setelah itu dia kulum bagaikan mengemut permen gulali yang sangat enak. Dia coba-coba gigit sedikit dan langsung dapat geplakan gratis di kepala.

"Sakit, bodoh!"

Jongin mengelus kepalanya sambil terkekeh. Dia keluarkan tangan kanannya dari lubang anal Sehun—yang bisa dipastikan—robek total gara-gara ulahnya, setelah itu Jongin berlutut di depan selangkangan cewek itu, memposisikan kepala penisnya tepat di depan lubang Sehun yang sudah menjerit minta dimasuki. Kedua paha mulus Sehun dia kepit kuat di tangan, tepat di sisi pinggangnya.

Jongin bersiul. "Aku datang."

Sehun gigit jari, mupeng lihat ukuran penis kekasihnya yang _buesarr_. Tangan gemetar Sehun menjalar turun kebawah. "Chagiya~ aku mau pegang—"

"Jangan sekarang." Jongin menepis tangan cewek itu.

Pelan tapi pasti, seluruh kejantanan Jongin masuk ke lubang Sehun yang memerah, basah dan berkedut-kedut minta diisi, terus masuk sampai ke pangkalnya. Jongin menggeram puas karena dinding-dinding hole Sehun begitu panas dan pas, meremas-remas kulit permukaan penisnya dan kembali mengetat dengan cepat, padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu cewek itu sekarat gara-gara lubangnya disiksa. " _Fuck!_ Ini terbuat dari apa sih? Kenapa ketat dan nyaman sekali? Ahh…" Jongin mendesah sambil mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

Sehun melempar kedua tangannya keatas saat Jongin beraksi dibawah. Sadar jarak kepala Jongin jauh dari jangkauan, Sehun terpaksa meremat-remat rambutnya sendiri, kali ini berakting sebagai bintang iklan sampo pria dewasa.

"Ngahh…ahhh…emmh… terussh opphaa… haahh…" rintihan Sehun terdengar seperti hyme perjuangan yang membuat Jongin bersemangat. Apalagi pose Sehun kali ini sangat menggoda, berkali-kali dia memiringkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti mencari angle yang pas, jakun kecilnya juga ikut bergerak naik turun, bibir merah basah Sehun terbuka, megap-megap karena berusaha meraup udara segar sebanyak mungkin.

Kadangkala irama teriakan Sehun kedengaran girly, mencicit seperti tikus wanita, namun seringkali dia mengerang jantan dengan suara bariton selayaknya seorang pria yang tengah terangsang. "Ohh… umhh… ahhh, oppa…" Hanya kata 'Oppa' yang susah dihilangkan, sudah kebiasaan.

Gerakan pinggul Jongin semakin cepat, terus menumbuk di titik yang tepat, tubuhnya menggigil karena rasa nikmat akibat remasan dibagian bawah, juga karena sensasi lain-lain yang terasa menggelitik tulang punggung dan perutnya. Bunyi decitan kulit bertabrakan dengan kulit bagai soundtrack pengisi kegiatan panas mereka. Belum lagi mulut Sehun yang tak henti-hentinya komat-kamit menggumamkan "Plis, Jongin oppa, plis" sebanyak puluhan kali hingga tidak terdengar mirip desahan lagi, tapi lebih seperti kalimat mantra yang sakral.

"Sehun, fuck, Sehun, fuck, Sehun…" Jongin juga sibuk komat-kamit, bukan cuma Sehun.

Jongin membuka mata dan melihat penis dihadapannya mulai berkedut-kedut, membengkak besar, pertanda sebentar lagi ada cairan yang akan menyembur dari sana. Eits, nanti dulu! Cepat-cepat dia tutupi lubang penis Sehun pakai ibu jari, menahan air mancur susu putih yang kurang dari semenit akan muncrat keluar lebih dulu.

"Oppaa, apa yang kau—biarkan aku keluar!" pekiknya emosi.

"Jangan dulu, Sehun sayang. Masa kau keluar duluan? Curang itu namanya. Kita sama-sama ya?" Jongin membungkuk untuk menciumi perut rata Sehun yang basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Tapi s-sakithhh…" Sehun menggeram, cairannya sudah di ujung tanduk dan rasanya sangat menyiksa, penisnya berubah jadi memerah gara-gara Jongin. "Sakiit, oppaahhh!" dengan tangan gemetar dia tepis tangan Jongin yang menurutnya sangat menghalangi itu, namun secepat kilat jempol lain sudah bertengger diatas sana, menyumbat jalan keluarnya.

"Sudah kubilang sabar." Buru-buru Jongin membalik posisi Sehun hingga pantat cewek itu menungging di depannya, kepala penis Jongin yang tadinya diluar kembali menghantam masuk, menghujam prostat Sehun keras-keras tanpa belas kasihan. Cairan precum Sehun menetes mengotori jok kursi, tapi tangan menyebalkan Jongin kembali menyumbat akses keluar.

"Oppa!" protes Sehun marah bercampur mendesah. "Singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Tidak mau," Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang, tangan kirinya bergantian meremas payudara Sehun yang menggantung bebas. "Dimana rasa solidaritasmu kalau begitu?" kecupan-kecupan kilat mendarat di sepanjang garis tulang punggung Sehun. Lidah Jongin aktif menjilati aroma manis seks yang menguar dari tubuh pasangannya, baru kemudian naik ke telinga, menggigiti cuping telinga cewek itu, menyibak rambut panjang yang menutupi leher Sehun, lalu menjilat dan mencetak beberapa _hickey_ disana. Mencumbui belakang leher Sehun sementara kejantanannya terus menusuk dan menusuk tanpa kenal lelah.

Kalau ibu jari tangan kanan menyumbat di lubang kencing, ibu jari tangan kiri menekan-nekan di lubang puting. Jongin terpaksa bergantung pada kedua tangan Sehun sebagai pijakan, dan membiarkan semua beban tubuhnya ditopang oleh cewek itu, sementara kepala Jongin berada di cekungan leher Sehun, membisikkan kata-kata kotor dan mendesahkan erangan berat di telinganya.

"Sehun-ahh… aku mencintaimu…" dikecupnya pipi mulus Sehun, lalu dia jilati. "Lubang sialanmu enak sekali… mhh…"

"A-aku juga, oppa… penis keparatmu enak sekali… tapi badanmu berat…"

Jongin tertawa tanpa suara, kembali menopang tubuhnya sendiri pakai satu tangan, jaga-jaga agar Sehun tidak ambruk gara-gara menahan beban terlalu banyak di punggung.

"Oppa, plisss…"

Tanpa perlu bertanya, Jongin sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan cewek itu. Tidak bisa. Dia juga ingin keluar, tapi Jongin merasa payah dan cemen sekali kalau baru dua gaya dia sudah meledak, minimal harus tiga.

Jongin meningkatkan kecepatan sodokannya hingga Sehun merasa penglihatannya makin buram karena ditutupi kabut-kabut putih. Dia frustasi, ingin marah, tapi di satu sisi ini begitu nikmat tiada tandingannya. Merasakan penis _buesarr_ Jongin menghantam prostatnya kuat-kuat membuat Sehun mau tidak mau harus tabah mengimbangi permainan kasar si tan buas ini. Akhirnya Sehun ikut bergerak memaju-mundurkan bokongnya berlawanan dengan tusukan kejantanan Jongin. Payudara Sehun yang nganggur bergetar-getar naik turun, terlempar-lempar mengikuti tubuhnya yang berguncang hebat, dan kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak hanya payudara Sehun yang berguncang, mobil beserta seluruh isinya juga ikut diguncang oleh Jongin. Leleran benang-benang saliva menetes dari mulut Sehun dan mengotori kain pelindung jok kursi, sementara keringat dan saliva Jongin menghiasi punggung Sehun yang penuh bercak kebiruan disana-sini, hasil karya Jongin selama beberapa menit terakhir. Cowok itu berhenti mendorong pinggulnya, menegakkan badan lalu menepak-nepak bokong montok Sehun sampai terdengar bunyi "pak-pok-pak-pok" nyaring di udara. Meremasnya malah semakin memperparah keadaan, karena Sehun masih punya cairan klimaks yang tertahan di ujung tanduk, ingat?

Jenuh dengan _doggy style,_ Jongin memutar posisi tubuh mereka hingga Sehun duduk mengangkang diatas pangkuannya. Penis Jongin masih tertinggal di dalam sana, karena dia cuma perlu duduk dan menikmati, jadi cowok itu hanya membantu Sehun mendorong pinggulnya naik turun. Nyawa cewek itu kelihatan separuh melayang, badannya basah kuyup, wajahnya merah padam, napasnya memburu, dadanya naik turun drastis, dan mulutnya megap-megap parah.

"Ahhh… akhhh, oppaa! Aku ingin keluar sekarang, opphaaa!" jerit Sehun tak berdaya. "Plis, plis, plis, plis, plis, biarkan aku keluar sekarang~" repetnya manja.

"Silahkan saja… toh aku sudah tidak menyumbat itu-mu lagi."

Oh iya ya, dasar bodoh.

"Apa perlu kubantu, hm?" Jongin meraih kejantanan cewek itu dan mulai mengurutnya dengan tempo teratur yang pelan, tidak perlu banyak tenaga, disenggol sedikit saja bisa langsung meledak dia.

Seakan ingin menambah siksaan, Jongin meremas kuat payudara kanan Sehun, lalu memilin-milin puting lembut itu diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Kepalanya melongok dari balik punggung, ikut menyiksa puting kiri Sehun dengan cara mengemutnya secara barbar, persis bayi sapi yang berbulan-bulan tidak pernah menyusu.

Siksaannya tiga kali lipat! Gila. MANA BISA TAHAN DIA KALAU BEGINI?

Tidak. Dia tidak tahan.

Ini.

Sudah.

Keterlaluan!

Jongin mengocok penis bengkak memerah itu makin mantab dan dengan satu kali sentakan terakhir, "Akhhh!" Sehun mendesah panjang diiringi terjangan cairan putih yang mengucur keluar membasahi perut Sehun dan berleleran di tangan Jongin, menetes-netes ke pahanya. Banyak sekali yang keluar.

Sehun terkulai lemas, meringkuk di dada bidang Jongin. Tapi dia lupa kalau penis Jongin masih bersarang di lubangnya, dan itu berarti…

"Tugasmu belum selesai." tangan Jongin hinggap di pinggang Sehun, mencengkramnya kuat-kuat dan secara paksa membuat cewek itu kembali bergerak naik-turun dengan gerakan cepat. Padahal Sehun ngantuk luar binasa dan lelah setengah hidup.

"Anghh, sudah! Sudah cukup!" dipukulinya tangan Jongin, tapi cowok itu malah memejamkan mata sambil melenguh keenakan karena sensasi remasan _hole_ Sehun yang kembali berkedut-kedut.

"T-tunggu s-sebentar, Sehun-ah. Aku kan belum keluar…" gumam Jongin susah payah. Terlalu menghayati penisnya yang sedang dimanjakan.

Apalah artinya bercinta kalau cuma satu pihak yang puas? Maka dari itu Sehun menegakkan posisi duduknya dan mengangkat bokongnya tanpa bantuan tangan Jongin. Pinggul bergerak naik-turun, sesekali maju-mundur, atau memutar, tergantung permintaan Jongin, dan Sehun mengisi kekosongan tangan dengan cara mengurut penisnya sendiri. Kocok, tarik, urut pelan-pelan. Payudara montoknya tersentak-sentak, bergetar mengikuti ayunan tubuhnya. Jongin asik tiduran di belakang, tinggal terima beres.

"Nah, iya, terus, begitu sayang…" gumam Jongin pendek-pendek karena berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Uhhh, oppa, kau kapan klimaksnya sih?! Kok lama banget?" keluh Sehun jengkel dengan lubang hidung kembang kempis dan bibir manyun kocak. "Capek nih!" Gerah pula. Jongin sih enak. Tinggal duduk terus merem. Lah dia? Mana rambutnya Sehun panjang, jelas saja dia gerah, belum lagi angin yang lewat dari atap terbuka membuat Sehun bolak-balik harus menyisir rambutnya yang berterbangan masuk di mulut atau menghalangi pandangannya.

"Sabarr sayangg… nanti kau juga bakalan merasa puass…" ucap Jongin sambil mengelus perut rata Sehun, merambat di pinggangnya, naik ke bawah payudara, turun lagi di pusar, seperti sedang memetakan lekuk-lekuk tubuh cewek itu.

Sehun berhenti mengeluh, percuma saja, karena dengan cepat Jongin merubah pose bercinta mereka. Lagi! Kali ini Jongin yang berbaring dibawah, Sehun diatas, tetap dalam posisi mengangkang, membungkus hangat penisnya. Naik-turun-naik-turun-naik-turun, kedepan-kebelakang-maju-mundur-maju-mundur pinggul Sehun tidak berhenti bergerak. Rambut panjangnya terjulur semua kedepan, menutupi payudara Sehun, menimbulkan sensasi enak-enak geli karena bergesekan dengan kulit telanjang dan puting sensitifnya.

Sehun menghimpit payudaranya ketengah pakai dua tangan supaya kelihatan semakin besar dan menggoda, pemandangan super indah yang tentu saja sukses membuat Jongin makin ngiler, cowok itu mencubiti kedua puting menggiurkan Sehun, lalu dia tarik kedepan pakai jempol dan jari telunjuk sampai Sehun menjerit kencang.

Diantara deru napas yang memburu dan persediaan oksigen yang makin menipis, Sehun merunduk lebih rendah jadi payudara besarnya menggantung tepat di depan mata Jongin. Memantul ke kiri dan ke kanan bagai dua bola pilates milik Teletabis. Jongin menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya sementara Sehun kembali menggerakkan bokongnya naik-turun pelan, tusukan kuat penis Jongin kembali bertabrakan dengan prostat Sehun yang daritadi dia aniaya dengan ganas. Payudara Sehun juga ikut bergerak menampar-nampar hidung Jongin.

"Wanginya…" desah Jongin menyeringai puas kena tampar melon. "Aku suka aroma tubuhmu, sayang…. jangan ganti sabun ya."

"Hm." sahut Sehun masih asik berguncang-guncang diatas sana.

Jongin meraih dua pabrik susu itu lalu mengemutnya secara bergantian. Digoyang-goyang sedikit, berharap ada susu murni beneran jatuh dari lubangnya. Karena harapan konyolnya tidak terkabul, Jongin memilih untuk menjilati dan menekan-nekan ujungnya pakai lidah sampai Sehun mengeluarkan satu episode lenguhan girly yang serak-serak seksi.

"Hngg, ohh~ shhh… oppa… ini enhaakk… aku suka putingku dibeginikan," bisik Sehun tak kalah frontal.

Setelah bosan menyusu, Jongin menarik tubuh cewek itu agar beringsut turun sedikit, ketika wajah mereka sudah sejajar, dia serang lagi bibir Sehun, digigiti, dihisap kuat, melesakkan lidahnya masuk begitu cewek itu membuka mulut lebih lebar, dan terjadilah pertarungan lidah sengit.

"Oppa, aku mau keluar lagi…" bisik Sehun menatapnya sayu.

"Sama-sama ya."

Jongin semakin gencar meremas payudara Sehun sementara lidahnya bergerilya di leher putih cewek itu, menjilati jakunnya mendaratkan ciuman kupu-kupu disana-sini, mendengarkan rintihan seksi Sehun saat prostatnya kembali ditusuk dengan brutal.

"Enghhh… oppa!"

"Bersama, sayang. Satu, dua, tig—"

"Arkhhhh!" Sehun mendesah erotis berbarengan dengan meluncurnya cairan klimaks ronde kedua. Jongin juga memuntahkan cairan hangatnya di dalam _hole_ Sehun, penuh sekali, terlalu banyak untuk ditampung sampai meluber keluar dan menetes-netes melalui celah lubang. Bahu Sehun melorot, dia langsung ambruk kehabisan tenaga diatas Jongin. Kepala cewek itu di pundak Jongin, kedua lengan solid cowok itu melingkari tubuh pacar cantiknya dengan mesra.

Lengket, lembab, basah, dan bau keringat. Bercampur aduk jadi satu, menempel diantara kedua perut mereka. Sehun tersenyum lemah, lalu terbatuk-batuk kecil. Saling merasakan debaran jantung masing-masing dalam diam. Entah detak jantung siapa yang sedang dia dengarkan ini, tapi getarannya heboh sekali. Sehun menebak ini pasti punya Jongin, karena setelahnya cowok itu langsung membisikkan " _I love you_ " sambil menciumi puncak kepalanya. "Terima kasih untuk malam fantastis ini. Kencan paling indah seumur hidupku."

"Ya, kencan paling indah seumur hidupku juga. Makasih ya." balas Sehun dengan senyum terkembang lebar. "Makasih juga karena besok pagi aku harus absen latihan lagi gara-gara kau, oppa." sindirnya pakai mimik kalem.

Jongin tertawa pelan, "Sama-sama."

Sehun mendongak untuk menatap wajah ungu muda Jongin lalu mendaratkan ciuman kilat di dagu cowok itu. " _I love you_."

Jongin balas tersenyum kearah wajah Sehun yang berwarna ungu muda. " _Me, too_."

Dua sejoli spontan itu buang muka sambil senyam-senyum canggung, saling malu-malu kucing seperti ABG labil, padahal baru saja mencoba empat macam gaya bercinta sekaligus dalam satu ronde.

Sehun melirik ke jam digital dan langsung terlonjak kaget. "Jam dua?! Kita bercinta selama dua jam!? Mengapa rasanya seperti enam menit?"

"Itu karena aku sangat hebat." Jongin menaik-naikkan alis sok keren.

"Gawat, gawat, gawat!" Sehun terlalu gusar memikirkan pintu gerbang asramanya yang ditutup. "Duh, oppa… gimana ini? Pasti pintu pagarnya sudah dikunci sama Mr. Hulk. Aku jadi tidak bisa masuk."

"Tenang, kau kan masih bisa menginap di tempatku malam ini."

Sehun melotot. "Kau gila ya?! Itu kan asrama laki-laki! Tidak mungkin kau membawaku kesana! Nanti apa kata teman-temanmu?"

"Santai, mereka tidak akan bilang apa-apa kok."

"Tentu saja iya!" balas Sehun ngotot.

Dia mencium bahu Sehun kemudian tersenyum. "Mereka tidak akan bisa berkomentar yang aneh-aneh. Tidak karena aku punya rencana yang brilian." ucap Jongin yang anehnya terlihat santai. Dia menggambar dua mata, hidung, lengkungan alis dan cengiran pisang di punggung Sehun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Jongin mengangguk. "Bahkan, aku yakin kau bisa bebas keluar masuk kalau kita pakai rencanaku ini."

Sehun masih tampak ragu. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Caranya?"

" _Be smart like ninja_." seringai Jongin melebar. "Maka kau akan selamat."

Meski tidak mengerti apa hubungannya antara ninja dan masalah ini, Sehun kembali merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin, sedang tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh. "Terus, gimana dengan mobil ini?" Sehun melambaikan tangan ke kursi beraroma pesing yang mereka tiduri. "Bukannya mau dikirim ke Kyoto untuk ikut lomba?"

Barulah sikap santai Jongin hilang, mukanya pucat pasi. "Eh, iya ya, gawat kalau kukembalikan dalam keadaan begini. Bisa-bisa aku digantung Kibum hyung. Pokoknya kau kuantar pulang dulu. George biar aku yang urus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mr. Hulk yang biasanya lupa mengunci pagar, malam ini berhasil bikin Sehun patah hati karena dia merantai pagarnya! Digembok pula, pakai gembok ukuran jumbo yang kemungkinan besar milik Dewa Zeus. Seakan-akan menegaskan cewek nakal yang keluyuran tengah malam lalu bercinta di mobil pacarnya yang bernama "George" dilarang masuk.

Dan rupanya, planning B yang dimaksud Jongin brilian tadi adalah…

Sehun harus melakukan penyamaran!

Terpaksa, daripada berdiri linglung di depan asrama, diejek oleh pintu pagar.

"Di asrama cowok tidak terlalu ketat aturannya, orang bisa bebas keluar masuk mulai dari pagi sampai pagi lagi. Yah, orang berjenis kelamin laki-laki, maksudku." tukas Jongin sambil merangkul pundak seorang pria berpakaian tertutup, jaket tebalnya sepanjang lutut, celananya kedodoran, syalnya bau apek, topinya bau sarang laba-laba dan maskernya bau rokok dari mulut orang lain.

Jongin melenggang dengan santainya melewati gardu kecil yang dijaga oleh satpam brewokan, Jung ahjussi—ayah Jinyoung, pacar Gongchan yang sekarang.

"Pagi, ahjussi!" sapa Jongin ramah.

"Pagi matamu. Ini baru jam tiga!" jawab Jung ahjussi. Lalu pria itu mengernyit melihat cowok mencurigakan, yang jalan tunduk-tunduk dan nyaris terantuk tiang net voli, di sebelah Jongin. "Itu… temanmu?" tunjuknya.

"Ya," Jongin menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun gaya maskulin. "Teman main game di warnet, namanya Si—un…" Jongin berdehem. "Shixun. Namanya Shixun. Mahasiswa dari cina."

Sehun menatap Jongin pakai pelototan protes. Cowok itu tidak menggubris, malah sibuk pasang tampang sok serius supaya Jung ahjussi yakin. Habis siapa yang tidak curiga melihat gaya berpakaian Sehun yang terkesan lebai, pakai jaket berburu super tebal di musim panas, malah lebih mirip teroris penculik anak perawan daripada mahasiswa yang hobi nongkrong main game di warnet.

Jongin merangkul pundak Sehun dan menggiringnya lebih dekat untuk salaman. "Ayo, Shixun. Bilang halo pada paman."

Sehun bimbang dalam hati. Dendam kesumat ingin membunuh Jongin. Sempat-sempatnya cowok ini mengenalkan dia pada satpam asrama?!

"Ayo." desak Jongin. "Tidak apa-apa, jangan malu-malu begitu." Jongin menoleh ke Jung ahjussi. "Shixun ini orangnya agak pemalu, paman. Maklum…" Jongin mencondongkan tubuh sambil pasang gaya sok penting, seolah-olah hendak mengajak Jung ahjussi berkonspirasi. "Dia baru ditinggal mati tunangannya."

Sehun menatap cowok itu tak berdaya. Orang ini ngomong apa sih?

"Oh, begitu." Jung ahjussi mengangguk-angguk, ekspresi curiganya berubah penuh simpati. "Kasihan kau, Nak. Yang tabah ya, jangan terlalu dibawa stress, masih banyak kok wanita-wanita baik di luar sana."

"Terus, karena tertekan," Jongin kembali menyerocos. "Shixun sudah dua minggu tidak pulang ke rumah, tidur di jalanan dan kadang-kadang cuma makan sepotong burger McD ukuran kecil kalau lapar."

Oh, Tuhan. Tidak.

Sehun sudah bertekad akan _membunuh_ Kim Jongin. _Bisa-bisanya_ dia menyinggung hal itu?

Jung ahjussi semakin prihatin. "Baiklah. Untuk malam ini dia boleh menginap disini, tapi selebihnya kau harus mengantar temanmu ini pulang, kasihan keluarganya, pasti sedang mencari-cari dia sekarang."

Jongin pasang wajah sok sedih. "Oke, paman. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." jawabnya dengan tampang welas asih. Perut Jongin mendadak mulas karena merasa tidak enak sudah berbohong.

Pria bermata sipit itu menepuk pundak Sehun pakai kekuatan security internasional. Sehun meringis ngilu diam-diam di balik masker.

"Nah, Shixun, saranku, kau harus cepat pulang ya. Jangan begitu. Ini bukan salahmu kok. Terkadang manusia menunjukkan sisi egois yang kejam kalau mereka takut terhadap sesuatu, tapi cepat atau lambat, aku yakin mereka pasti akan mengerti."

Hening.

Sehun begitu terharu sampai-sampai tidak sanggup mengangkat wajah. Kenapa komentarnya bisa pas begitu ya?

Atas kebaikan hati paman ini, mau tidak mau Sehun buka suara, pakai suara maskulinnya. "Terima kasih, paman."

Jongin segera menggiring Sehun menjauh sebelum Jung ahjussi melontarkan pertanyaan aneh lainnya. "Maaf, tadi aku agak kelepasan bicara." ucapnya penuh penyesalan. "Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Kelepasan.

Dia _agak_ kelepasan bicara.

Ini seperti mengatakan Hitler _agak_ sedikit agresif.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sehun berusaha jalan senormal mungkin sambil nahan nyeri. "Aku harap itu yang terakhir kali."

Sehun juga berjanji ini terakhir kalinya dia bersikap terlalu buka-bukaan. Baekhyun benar. Punya rahasia itu perlu dalam sebuah hubungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamarku agak berantakan." Jongin membuka pintu dengan salah tingkah. "Tadaaa." ucapnya loyo.

Sehun melangkah masuk sambil mendongak, langsung dihadapkan pada kenyataan kalau Jongin orang yang malas menjemur di luar, terbukti banyak tali jemuran menghiasi langit-langit kamarnya, juga ada beberapa celana kolor dan handuk kucel menggantung di sudut sana.

Sehun berlutut di samping setumpuk pakaian kotor di dekat meja TV, berdecak-decak jijik melihat fosil pizza yang sudah berjamur tertimbun di bagian bawah. Dua ekor kecoa yang lucu-lucu baru saja melintas di kaki Sehun.

Cewek itu berteriak kalap. "Gyaaa! Oppa! Bunuh mereka semua! Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau mereka berkeliaran!"

"Ssst!" desis Jongin ikutan panik. "Jangan teriak-teriak."

"Itu… itu kecoa!" Sehun berdansa dibelakang punggung Jongin. "Bunuh! Bunuh! Tangkap!"

Dengan ogah-ogahan Jongin meraih sapu lidi dan menebas koloni kecoa yang sedang berimigrasi dari satu tumpukan pakaian kotor ke tumpukan pakaian kotor lainnya. Kecoak-kecoak apes itu masuk kantong plastik lalu dibuang asal-asalan ke jendela. "Sudah."

Sehun tercengang ngeri. Semalas apa sih cowok itu sampai bisa hidup di tengah-tengah tumpukan sampah? Tidak cukup ya dia nongkrong dikelilingi barang bekas dan mesin rongsokan? Pulang ke rumah masih harus dikelilingi pakaian kotor dan makanan-makanan basi?

"Aku tinggal dengan Zico, teman sekamarku, tapi dia lebih suka tidur di rumahnya ketimbang pulang kemari, anak itu memang sibuk. Dia bilang punya banyak proyek dengan rekan-rekan ayahnya. Padahal aku tahu dia sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat, merancang taktik demo yang baik dan benar untuk target selanjutnya. Dia aktivis sejati, dan aku tidak menyalahkan dia karena hobinya itu termasuk keren menurutku. Dikejar-kejar polisi, dapat sms berantai, terancam dihukum mati, nyaris diculik beberapa kali, keren kan dia? Tidak semua orang bisa setangguh Zico."

Sehun tak terlalu menyimak ucapan Jongin karena sedang sibuk memandangi langit-langit kamar yang retak dan kotor. Matanya berkeliling hingga jatuh pada jaring laba-laba besar di sudut dapur, lalu turun ke rak bobrok yang penuh sesak oleh buku, kaset, surat, ornament Natal yang sudah lama, juga celana dalam yang nangkring dengan anehnya disana.

Bagaimana Jongin bisa hidup sejorok ini?

Bagaimana mungkin cowok itu tidak menyadari kejorokannya sendiri?

Karpet di ruang tengah terasa berpasir waktu dia injak, Sehun merinding. Sepertinya ini pekerjaan besar. Dia butuh lebih dari sekedar sapu dan kemoceng. Penyedot debu. Apa cowok itu punya?

"Oppa, apa kau punya penyedot debu?"

Jongin terdiam, berusaha keras mengingat. Dimana ya dia meletakkan benda seperti itu? Memangnya Jongin punya penyedot debu?

Sehun menyipitkan mata keki. "Pasti tidak."

Dia tertawa pelan. "Sori, habis aku jarang tidur di kamar akhir-akhir ini. Lebih sering tidur di markas sama anak-anak."

"Ya, tapi masa tidak pernah kepikiran untuk membawa baju-baju kotor ini ke laundry?" semprotnya dongkol. "Jangan bilang kemeja mahal yang menempel di badanmu itu baju pinjaman juga? Aku tidak akan kaget kalau kau bilang 'ya'."

"Bukan!" kilah Jongin buru-buru. "Tentu saja bukan! Ini punyaku."

"Memangnya di asrama cowok tidak ada tukang bersih-bersih?"

"Maksudmu paman gendut pemalas yang hobi nonton bokep itu?" Jongin menyindir Yogi bear—cleaning service bobrok yang tukang makan gaji buta. Nama aslinya Goh-Moon, tapi semua anak cowok memanggil dia 'Yogi bear' karena memang badannya tinggi besar dan mukanya bloon mirip beruang idiot di film kartun. Dasar tua-tua keladi. Dia hanya datang, duduk, curhat soal istri simpanannya, menyumpahi rektor pelit yang tidak mau menaikkan gajinya, menggoda anak-anak voli cewek, minta jatah makanan orang, lalu mencemari otak para Maba dengan kaset film bokep terbaru yang dia borong dari pasar gelap.

Kalau ingat paman mesum tak tahu diri itu, Jongin langsung merasa miris sendiri. Berdoa pada Tuhan semoga dirinya tidak sinting begitu saat tua nanti."Lupakan saja, dia tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu ambil sapu dan kain pel sana. Pokoknya apa saja. Bantu aku beres-beres." perintah Sehun tanpa memperdulian tampang cemberut Jongin. "Ayo cepat! Tunggu apalagi?"

Jongin mendengus, berguling malas di sofa lusuhnya. "Kenapa harus sekarang? Kan bisa besok? Bukannya pantatmu sakit?"

Sehun berdecak, ditatapnya Jongin dengan sorot mematikan. "Bantu-aku-atau-kita-putus-malam-ini-juga."

"Oke, baby! Siap, sayangku!" Jongin kelabakan habis diancam begitu, buru-buru ngeloyor keluar kamar. Sibuk mendatangi tiap kamar demi perkakas bersih-bersih. Dasar. Biar sapu musti pinjam punya tetangga dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melempar tubuhnya ke sofa, tenaganya benar-benar terkuras total hari ini. Tak terasa jarum jam sudah bergulir ke jam empat. Dia belum sempat tidur dan ngapa-ngapain. Padahal ada mata kuliah favoritnya jam tujuh nanti. Terpaksa Sehun absen masuk kuliah dulu hari ini, karena kalau ngotot pergi dengan mata yang tinggal setengah watt ini, Sehun bisa pingsan di tengah jalan.

Cewek itu merogoh saku jaket dan mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mengetik pesan S.O.S ke Key, teman satu kelasnya di prodi kedok hewan. Satu-satunya oknum yang bersedia dititipi absen dan paling ahli memalsukan tanda tangan orang.

"Aku tadi sudah sms Kyungsoo, dia akan datang untuk mengambil tas dan sepatumu dari mobil. Jangan khawatir soal itu. Kuncinya juga sudah kutitipi di Jung ahjussi."

"Trims," ujar Sehun. "Bilang padanya salam sayang dariku."

Jongin mengetik "salam sayang dari Sehun" lalu dikirim ke nomor adiknya. "Beres."

"Dia tidak curiga atau bertanya yang aneh-aneh?" tanya Sehun sambil melepas masker dan syal yang membuatnya gerah.

Jongin menyeringai. "Adikku sangat pengertian, dia tidak suka banyak omong."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sangsi. "Masa? Setahuku adikmu itu dikenal sebagai biang gosip nomor dua dibawah Namjoo."

"Namjoo?"

"Cewek di kamar sebelah, dia ember sekali. Dia yang menyebarkan berita kalau kita bercinta."

Jongin mengelus-elus dagunya. "Begitu… well, masa bodoh. Aku sudah mengancam Kyungsoo, kartu truf-nya ada di genggaman tanganku. Jadi dia tidak akan berani menyebarkan omong kosong yang aneh-aneh pada siapapun." ucapnya ringan.

Sehun memutar mata. "Percaya diri sekali." Lalu berjalan ke dapur karena mendadak merasa haus. Sudah lupa betapa kosong dan minimnya dapur Jongin. Jelas saja tidak ada apa-apa di lemari es. Tapi dia menemukan teh chamomile celup dan mengisi penuh ketel air dengan air keran wastafel, lalu meletakkannya diatas kompor. Menggeram bagai harimau saat tahu kompor bodoh itu tidak mengeluarkan api.

"Oppaaa!"

Jongin bangun malas-malasan dari sofa. "Apa lagi sih?"

"Semahal apa harga tabung gas sampai kau malas beli?" dumelnya berkacak pinggang.

Jongin garuk-garuk kepala. "Sudah kubilang aku jarang pulang ke kamar, jadi wajar kalau kompor itu tidak berfungsi lagi. Kalaupun pulang aku lebih sering beli makanan jadi dari luar. Aku tidak pernah masak, jadi untuk apa beli tabung gas?"

Sehun berdecak jengkel, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, besok kita ke supermarket. Aku bisa mati kalau hidup di kamar yang tidak ada apa-apanya begini."

"Oke deh." jawabnya patuh. Dia peluk cewek itu dari belakang lalu mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan halus di leher penuh kissmarknya. Sial. Mulai cari gara-gara lagi si tan ini.

Sehun mendesis. "Tolong. Jangan lakukan. Stop! Bisa kan?" ucap Sehun pakai nada mengancam. Berusaha dia dorong tubuh tinggi tegap cowok itu supaya cengkraman tangannya terlepas. Tapi sayang usahanya gagal. Tangan Jongin persis lem lalat yang memiliki daya perekat tinggi, Sehun sampai susah bergerak karena dipeluk kuat-kuat begitu.

"Tidak bisa." tolak Jongin santai. "Besok aku akan menggendongmu ke supermarket. Mau ala bridal atau anak koala?"

Kim Jongin ini sudah gila barangkali?

"Oppa, lepas!" Sehun meronta-ronta.

Bukannya menurut, Jongin malah menggesek-gesekkan bagian bawahnya ke bokong Sehun. Membuat cewek itu merintih kegelian dan mati lemas dengan wajah merona merah.

Dengar suara ribut-ribut, Taehyung yang merasa terganggu langsung mengintip di pintu kamar Jongin yang memang tidak dikunci. Matanya yang setengah merem-setengah melek kontan melebar takjub begitu menyaksikan kegiatan panas di depan kompor. Seniornya, Kim Jongin, begituan dengan seorang cowok bertopi yang… tunggu dulu… kok kayaknya Taehyung kenal wajah cowok bertopi itu…

"SEHUN NUNA? Sedang apa kalian?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **a/n: Jadi, pengen mengulas sedikit, di part ini, yang waktu di awal-awal itu Jongin kadang masih suka merasa gak yakin sama perasaanya kayak "WHY HER? Kenapa aku dengan cewek setengah itu? Kenapa aku bisa suka sama dia? Dia kan setengah" Intinya masih malu-malu munafik gimana gitu. Bingung juga sama orientasi seksualnya. Tapi makin kesini dia… yaaa… it's okay lah. Namanya juga perasaan, gak bisa dibohongi. Terus maaf kalau jadinya lama, berhubung di chap lalu ada yang bilang adegan NC nya kurang ngefeel, ya saya tambahin jadi puanjaaang biar puas bacanya. Gimana? Udah nge-feel belum? :D semoga udah ya, kalau belum… berarti saya musti berguru dulu sama Miyabi (T_T).**

 **Terus di chap sebelumnya ada yang nyaranin gimana kalau konfliknya jangan dibuat rumit, kayak misalnya Sehun ketahuan trus dibully lagi kayak dulu, saran yang bagus, saya setuju sekali :D. Yaa, semoga di chap depan konfliknya gak serumit itu, paling… yaa, tunggu aja deh ya. Saya gak bisa janjiin dulu. But thanks yang udah mau kirim saran dan komentar, I LOVE U SO MUCH GUYS :***

 **Tanpa review dari teman-teman yang meramaikan kotak review saya, cerita saya ini pasti bakal sepi :'(. Jadi karena saya udah buat cerita sepanjang ini, saya harap temen-temen juga gak pelit kirim review #pleaseeeee. :( Soalnya suka sedih sama diri sendiri kalau buat ff panjang tapi yang komen cuma beberapa, kayak ff krisyeol saya yang disebelah (-_-). Rasanya pengen nyerah aja trus ngetik pendek-pendek. #emang bisa?**

 **Kayak gak sebanding ama rasa capeknya…**

 **Yaaa intinya, terserah apa aja deh, saran atau kesan dan pesan, asal jangan kritikan pedes yang bikin mood jatuh aja^^. Saya kadang suka nge-blank mendadak kalau dapat kritik pedes (-_-). Entah itu dari temen-temen reader atau temen-temen di kampus. Kebawa baper seharian. #tapi biasanya cepet lupa lagi xD**

 **BUT BIG THANKS buat yang udah nge fav/fol cerita ini :D semoga updatenya tidak mengecewakan dan**

 **BIG THANKS juga buat yang mau ngereview/ngasih saran**

 **LOVE U ALL GUYS :***

 **#Salam goodbye ;D**

 **C u in the next chap**

 **Info tambahan (yg gak penting) buat tinggi badan karakter cewek di ff ini:**

 **Sehun: 175 cm (karena saya sengaha bikin dia lebih pendek dari chanyeol ceritanya)**

 **Chanyeol: 180 cm (saya kurangin dikit karena dia cwek disini dan tinggi segitu kayaknya udah WOW banget buat cewek)**

 **Kyungsoo: 163 (terserah saya :p)**

 **Baekhyun: 163 (terserah saya :p)**

 **Minseok: 162 (terserah saya :p)**

 **Yang lainnya tebak sendiri xD**

 **oh iya... jadi lupa, sehun tuh disini kayak ngadepin perubahan juga kayak dia yg awalnya jutek, galak sama cowok, main kasar kalau mrka mulai berbuat aneh-aneh (cont: jonghyun yg dilempar) karena takut rahasianya ketahuan. mulai melepaskan smua pertahan diri karena pacarnya yg skrg ngerti dan tahu semua rahasia dia #ciee apalah, dan memilih utk lebih honest sama Jongin, trbukti dia banyak nyeritain banyak hal ke cowok itu, yg gk smuanya sya ketik disini karena ini juga udh bxk bgt -_-. hal yg biasanya kita rasain kalo excited karena cowok yg kita suka trnyata balas perasaan kita xD, yaaa intinya hunnie disini excited jadi sikap dinginnya meluntur, dn bgitu dgr omongannya baekhyun (yg ketus ketus gimanaa gitu, ngingetin saya sama ada satu org temen geng saya dulu, yg kalo ngomong suka bkin org ngelus dada karena nyelekit) dia jadi mulai pikir-pikir lagi...**

 **yaa intinya gitu deh :D**

 **udh cukup ah saya ngebacot xD smpai jumpa lagi aja, n RnR ;D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**

 **Cast in this chap:**

TG!Sehun, Jongin, Chen, Tao, Luhan, Kris, Fem!Baekhyun, dll (baca sendiri, buanyak banget!)

 **Rating:** T+ (EN-CE PENSIUN DULU)

 **Genre :** Romance, humor, yaoi (?), genderswitch for all uke (kecuali Sehun), friendship, University-life, AU, OOC, yadong, dll

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk (seperti biasa^^)

 **Summary Lengkap:** Jongin tidak pernah serius menyukai seseorang sampai akhirnya dia ditantang teman-temannya untuk menyelinap masuk ke dorm anak-anak cewek dan taklukkan Oh Sehun 'Si Singa Betina'. Nah, gimana jadinya kalau ternyata cewek cantik sekaligus Kapten Cheerleaders yang paling digila-gilai kaum adam di kampus punya 'rahasia besar' di bawah pusarnya?

* * *

" **Baby let me follow you down…"**

* * *

 **##HAPPY READING##**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"SEHUN NUNA? Sedang apa kalian?!"

Sehun refleks mendorong Jongin kuat-kuat sampai cowok itu jatuh terjengkang di lantai.

"Kami… kami…" Sehun gelagapan seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau—"

"WOW! Kau hebat, hyung! Bawa masuk cewek diam-diammprrt!" Mulut mangap Taehyung diserbu dua telapak tangan lebar, dan sebelum dia sempat bereaksi, kedua tangannya keburu ditarik paksa dan tau-tau saja dia sudah terlempar ke sofa.

Jongin cepat-cepat kunci pintu, kemudian melesat ke depan Taehyung, berdiri menjulang sambil pasang sorot mata penuh ancaman. "Gara-gara kau, aku di dorong cewekku ke lantai."

Taehyung meringis nyeri gara-gara punggungnya mendarat di lengan sofa. Nyaris saja dia patah tulang. "Apa sih, hyung?! Main banting segala!"

"Salah sendiri kau lancang mengintip!" balas Jongin tak kalah sengit. "Pernah diajari ketok pintu? Kalau belum sini kuajari." Jongin sudah ambil ancang-ancang mau menjitak, tapi Sehun tergopoh-gopoh datang menahan tangan Jongin yang tinggal sejengkal lagi sampai di jidat Taehyung.

"Ini bukan salahnya, salah _mu_!" Sehun balik menuding Jongin. "Ayo sini." Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Taehyung berdiri.

Taehyung berubah jadi patung. Hanya kelopak matanya yang bergerak-gerak. Ekspresinya cengo.

Sehun mulai salah tingkah diliatin begitu. "Apa?"

"Wah, wah…" Taehyung berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Tidak kusangka, ternyata Sehun nuna bisa tampan juga dengan penampilan begitu. Aku sampai pangling."

"Eh?" Sehun makin salah tingkah karena gugup. Apalagi dipuji-puji 'tampan', badannya malah merinding antara gatal-gatal dan sebal.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan." dengus Kai berusaha nahan ketawa. "Dia sedang sensi, kau bisa dilempar keluar jendela seperti Jonghyun."

"Tapi beneran lho, Sehun nuna tampan sekali." ucap Taehyung polos. "Malah kukira tadi kau sedang berbuat tidak senonoh dengan seorang pria. Makanya aku kaget."

Jongin tertawa jengah, ikut salting kayak Sehun. Belum tahu saja bocah ingusan itu kalau Jongin memang sedang begituan dengan seorang pria.

"Saking tampannya kau sampai kalah, hyung."

Apa-apaan bocah ini membanding-bandingkan dia dengan Sehun? He-lo. Jongin kalah tampan dari cowok yang pelihara payudara sebesar bola kasti dan doyan gonta-ganti warna kuteks tiap hari? Jelas saja harga dirinya sebagai cowok tulen merasa diinjak-injak. Jongin tidak terima! Sampai kapanpun ketampanannya tidak bakal tersaingi. Catat itu!

"Aku tidak tampan!" protes Sehun jengkel.

"Dan aku tidak kalah dari dia." tunjuk Jongin cemberut.

"Lihat ini." Sehun melepas topi hingga rambut kibasan selendang biadadarinya berjatuhan dengan sangat sempurna. Jaket buluk super gerah itu dia singkirkan jauh-jauh, menampakkan blus pink tanpa lengan, dan celana panjang kedodoran itu dia lempar ke sudut ruangan, ada rok putih ketat membungkus paha jenjangnya yang indah. Dia berpose ala model catwalk di depan Taehyung, pamer lekuk-lekuk bodi gitarnya. "Lihat kan? Aku ini cewek tulen! Tampan dari segi mana menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan pelototan 'aku-akan-mencekikmu-sampai-mati-kalau-kau-berani-memanggilku-tampan'.

Jongin mendengus geli. "Iya deh. Kau memang cewek."

Tatapan pembunuh kejam Sehun hinggap di Jongin. "Aku _memang_ cewek."

"Ya, ya." Jongin angkat tangan. "Kau _memang_ cewek. Aku _memang_ tampan. Selesai! Kasus ditutup."

Taehyung memandangi dua orang itu bergantian. Tentang apa sih ini? Ribut-ribut tidak jelas. Dia jadi kebingungan setengah mati. "Kalian ini berdebat soal apa sih? Begitu saja dipermasalahkan. Aku kan cuma bercanda."

"Makanya jangan sebut aku tampan!" Sehun melotot galak.

"Makanya jangan bandingkan aku dengan dia!" Jongin melotot galak.

Taehyung kedap-kedip takut dibalik toples kosong. Sumpah, ini baru jam empat subuh, mimpi apa dia sampai bisa terjebak dalam situasi se-absurd ini? Hanya gara-gara persoalan sepele mereka malah sibuk beradu mulut sendiri. Padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu Taehyung memergoki cowok itu sedang menempelkan 'anu'–nya di bokong Sehun. Kurang absurd apa coba dua orang itu?

"Setidaknya kasih aku bahan yang lebih pantas untuk dijadikan perbandingan." Jongin masih tidak rela rupanya.

Sehun tercekat shock, lalu menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Apa katamu?" Matanya menyipit ke ukuran paling ekstrem. "Jadi maksudmu aku tidak _pantas_?"

"Kukira kasus ini sudah ditutup?" tanya Taehyung polos.

Jongin mengerang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya emosi. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Kasus ini ditutup, kesimpulannya: Aku tampan. Dia cantik."

" _Amen!_ " Sehun meninju udara.

Taehyung makin heran. Orang-orang ini pada sarap semua ya?

"Jadi, intinya, kau sengaja berpakaian seperti tadi supaya bisa menyelinap kesini?" Taehyung kembali ke topik awal.

"Tidak!" bantah Sehun serta merta. "Semua ini idenya. Aku bukan cewek freak! Enak saja." Sehun mendengus keras sambil banting pantat di sofa, lupa kalau dia baru saja di… "AUW! Adududuh."

Jongin bereaksi cepat. "Kenapa, sayang? Masih sakit ya panta—" dia berhenti bicara setelah diserang kode kedipan mata ganas dari Sehun, kode yang kalau diterjemahkan berarti 'coba-sebut-pantat-atau-kubakar-baju-bajumu'.

Taehyung menatap dua orang itu dengan bingung.

Jongin berdehem grogi, lalu menoleh ke Taehyung. Terpaksa dia harus jujur, berharap adik tingkatnya itu mau diajak berkompromi. "Yah, kami baru pulang kencan, pintu pagar asrama cewek digembok dan aku tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Sehun tidur di dalam mobil." Ditatapnya sang hoobae dengan raut muka gentleman yang bersungguh-sungguh. Raut muka persekongkolan. "Jadi soal kegiatan kami tadi, dan soal Sehun menginap di kamarku, tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa oke? Aku tidak mau Pak Kangin tahu soal ini. Cukup kita-kita saja yang tahu."

Taehyung otomatis mengangguk. "Oke."

Hah? Oke? Semudah itu?

Jongin siap-siap bersorak. "Bener nih?

Taehyung mengangguk. "Yap. Aku tidak akan cerita ke orang-orang."

Syukurlah Taehyung polos-polos bodoh orangnya. Jadi gampang dibujuk. Tidak perlu buang-buang tenaga untuk merayu. Kalau urusan suap-menyuap itu belakangan. Gampang lah. Paling anak itu hanya akan menuntut jatah traktiran di kantin. Gampang itu. Jongin sudah siap kalau dompetnya harus diperas. Asal jangan seminggu berturut-turut saja.

Jongin menyeringai senang. "Terima kasih, TaeTae!" dia merangkul Taehyung dengan pose bro's hug lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung cowok itu. "Sudah kuduga, kau memang paling bisa diandalkan."

Sehun pasang muka datar. Muka datar yang mematikan. Muka datar yang pantas dipajang di poster dengan tulisan "WANTED" diatasnya.

Taehyung meringis sambil bergidik. "Ehm, hyung… sudah. Jangan lama-lama pelukannya, ada yang cemburu tuh."

Jongin berhenti berpelukan kemudian menoleh ke belakang. "Hei, _babe_. Ada apa?" tanyanya sok asik.

"Terserah." Sehun melempar bantal sofa ke kepala Jongin, lalu jalan agak terpincang-pincang menuju kasur. Ha-ha! Posesif juga rupanya.

" _Babe_ , kau lupa ganti baju!" seru Jongin, cengar-cengir.

"Hyung, kenapa cewekmu jalannya seperti laki-laki perawan yang habis digauli om-om?" tanya Taehyung polos.

Jongin menelan ludah, jantungnya berdebar keras. Yang punya rahasia memang bukan dia, tapi Jongin bisa ikut kena imbasnya kalau Sehun sampai ketahuan. "Dia… um, tadi kepleset di selokan depan, kakinya keseleo. Biasaa, faktor ngantuk. Kurang hati-hati."

"Oh. Kukira tadi ambeyen." Taehyung manggut-manggut. "Kau sih, hyung. Punya pacar tidak pernah digandeng, malah dibiarkan jalan sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menaikkan selimut di tubuh Sehun, lalu menyelinap masuk dibelakangnya, dia peluk tubuh ramping nan padat milik Sehun. Jongin memajukan tubuh, memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin di bantal yang ditiduri Sehun. Satu bantal berdua, satu selimut berdua, dan satu ranjang berdua. Ini baru _hidup_. Jongin tersenyum puas dalam hati. Punya pacar sungguhan, pulang kencan sungguhan, dan melakukan hal-hal romantis sungguhan. Tidak sia-sia dia tendang jauh-jauh prinsip aneh nan kakunya demi seorang gadis secantik Oh Sehun. Tidak sia-sia kalau akhirnya dia akan merasa sebahagia ini. Jongin tidak menyesal. Toh, gadis ini juga memiliki kepribadian yang baik dan tidak egois, terbukti dia rela beres-beres kamar walaupun dirinya sendiri sedang menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah. Jongin suka gadis ini dengan caranya sendiri. Dan makin kesini rasa sayangnya justru semakin kuat. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diragukan.

Sadar dipeluk oleh Jongin, Sehun semakin beringsut mundur menempelkan punggungnya—yang memang sudah menempel—ke badan Jongin. Bibirnya mengulum senyum merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di dalam dirinya. Jongin mengecup dalam-dalam puncak kepala Sehun, meresapi aroma lembut dari kepala sang kekasih, lalu kembali rebah di bantal.

"Selamat malam, sayang." bisik Jongin ke leher Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia sudah melayang duluan ke alam mimpi. Di dalam mimpi itu sedang ada bentrok antar fakultas, Jongin adalah pemimpin pasukan dan dia membawa Sehun ke tempat persembunyian yang aman, di toilet fakultas yang entah kenapa dindingnya retak dan atapnya roboh seperti habis dijatuhi bom atom. Ini tawuran mahasiswa atau perang dunia ketiga?

"Sehunna," ucap Jongin dalam-dalam.

"Iya, oppa?" jawab Sehun dirambati perasaan cemas juga deg-degan.

Jongin mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Sehun. "Oppa mau perang dulu ya. Kau jangan kemana-mana, tunggu oppa disini."

"Tapi nanti gimana kalau kau terluka? Gimana nanti kalau kau kena pentung? Atau kena lempar batu bata. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa. Jangan berdiri di barisan paling depan, please. Di paling belakang saja. Supaya kau aman."

Jongin terkekeh. "Kalau di paling belakang nanti aku tidak kelihatan di kamera."

Ya ampun, itu toh alasan utamanya, kirain supaya kelihatan keren dan gagah berani.

Sehun masih tidak iklas. "Tapi aku tidak mau kau lebam-lebam," diusap-usapnya pipi Jongin. "Temani aku disini. Please."

Jongin menggeleng, tatapannya melembut. "Tidak bisa. Itu sudah tanggung jawabku. Aku ini kan laki-laki, lebam-lebam itu hal biasa."

"Oppa…" Sehun kepingin nangis rasanya. "Jangan pergi…"

Jongin memagut bibir sang kekasih, kali ini ciuman yang panjang dan dalam. Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Jongin membisikkan sesuatu di bibir merah Sehun. "Jangan kemana-mana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mimpi itu awalnya romantis, seperti adegan dalam drama Love Story dimana si pria mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada si wanita dengan cara berciuman. Tapi begitu Jongin pergi, datang segerombolan mayat hidup yang membuat Sehun takut, dan mau tidak mau dia harus 'kemana-mana' supaya isi perutnya selamat. Sehun tidak punya pilihan, daripada dia mati lalu jadi zombie dan dibantai oleh Jongin. Keanehan kedua dari mimpi itu, Sehun punya kekuatan melompat ke tempat-tempat tinggi seperti Spiderman. Dia terbang ke pohon kelapa dan selamat dari kejaran puluhan mayat hidup lapar. Lalu seperti sambaran kilat, Baekhyun tau-tau muncul di sebelahnya, berbisik "Kau sudah kalah!"

Sebelum dia sempat mendorong Baekhyun sampai jatuh dari pohon, nada dering ponsel di bawah bantalnya bergetar keras. Sehun terlonjak bangun dengan kaget. Celingukan panik, mencari keberadaan Jongin. Ketika sosok yang dicari tidak tampak dimanapun, Sehun melangkah turun pelan-pelan dari kasur, berjingkat-jingkat waspada ke kamar mandi, dan dengan sangat hati-hati membuka pintunya. Aman. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak zombie dan tidak ada Baekhyun.

Sehun buang napas lega, pikirannya masih belum pulih total dari mimpi yang dia alami semalam. Wajah galak Baekhyun masih terbayang-bayang di kepalanya, juga wajah-wajah para mayat hidup pengincar donor daging gratis itu. Bahkan, dia lebih takut pada Baekhyun ketimbang zombie kanibal. Sambil melangkah terseok-seok, Sehun terduduk kembali di kasur. Kasur Jongin bau apek dan sedikit lembab. Pertanda sudah banyak dikencingi cicak. Mungkin juga tikus. Kalau saja semalam dia tidak capek drastis, lebih baik Sehun tidur di sofa bau debu daripada di kasur bau pipis makhluk hidup ini. Rambutnya bisa rontok kalau kelamaan tidur disini.

Tangan Sehun merogoh ponsel dari bawah bantal. Ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab, satu dari Chanyeol dan dua lagi dari Jongin. Lima pesan menumpuk di kotak masuk, masing-masing dari teman-temannya di cheers.

Dia membuka satu-satu pesan itu.

 _ **From: Suzy_FCU**_

 _ **Hai, Sehun, kudengar-dengar dari Key, kau sakit demam ya? Semoga cepat sembuh, disini rasanya begitu hampa tanpa kehadiranmu :(**_

Sehun tergelak kecil membaca pesan dari Suzy, mengetik satu balasan lalu menekan tombol send.

 _ **From: Sulli_FCU**_

 _ **Sehunnieeeee _ kau dimana? Key bilang kau sakit. Rindu padamu, cepat sembuh ya. Aku ingin minta saran soal Minho oppa, kemarin dia menyatakan perasaan, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?**_

Sehun hanya membalas 'nanti kutelpon', kemudian lanjut membaca pesan berikutnya.

 _ **From: Yeri_FCU**_

 _ **Unni, seragam baru sudah datang! Kami semua suka! Kau memang berbakat jadi perancang baju^^! Tidak sabar melihatmu memakainya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau sakit demam betulan? Atau cuma alasan supaya bisa bolos kencan :p**_

Hah? Seragam baru sudah datang? Sehun juga tidak sabar pengen cepat-cepat pakai. Kostum hasil kerja rodinya berdua Miss Hyoyeon akhirnya selesai! Horeee! Berikutnya dia tidak perlu galau lagi harus pakai celana dalam kekecilan dua nomor _plus_ shortpants yang disesuaikan dengan warna kulitnya _,_ itupunmasih harus didobel dengan celana pendek lain. Bikin pori-pori selangkangannya gerah. Tentu saja semua omong kosong itu hanya untuk menimbulkan kesan kalau miliknya juga 'datar'.

 _ **From: Seulgi_FCU**_

 _ **Say, krim kaki pecah-pecah pesananmu sudah datang. Harap segera dilunasi. Katalognya jangan lupa dikembalikan ya, soalnya mau kuedarkan lagi ke teman-teman padus.**_

Sehun memutar mata. Dasar agen orfilame.

 _ **From: Baekki**_

 _ **Semua orang bilang kau sakit, tapi waktu kucari ke kamar Chanyeol kau tidak ada. Kau dimana sih? Soal yang tempo hari… aku mau minta maaf, aku telah menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku juga sedang ada masalah waktu itu, Yongjae meninggalkanku demi seorang cewek kekurangan gizi yang bahkan tidak tahu cara menyisir rambut dengan layak.**_

Oh my god. Sangat tipikal Baekhyun sekali, suka melampiaskan kekesalannya di orang lain.

 _ **To: Baekki**_

 _ **Tidak apa-apa, semoga kau segera menemukan penggantinya.**_

 _ **Saranku, berhenti nonton pertandingan catur. Terlalu sering nonton yang serius bisa bikin otakmu kram, juga mempercepat penuaan dini ;)**_

Tuh, biar tahu rasa dia!

Tapi… kenapa jadinya malah kejam dan tidak setia kawan? Sehun batal menekan tombol send, rasanya kekanak-kanakan sekali. Baekhyun mungkin menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan cara yang keliru, tapi Sehun tahu betul teman baiknya itu bukan cewek jahat. Dia jadi paranoid begitu semenjak terlalu sering diselingkuhi orang.

Setelah dia edit sedikit kata-katanya, barulah jempolnya menekan tombol send.

Tok, tok, tok.

Terdengar suara derit pintu dibuka, tatapan Sehun beralih dari layar ponsel, ada Jongin mengintip di celah pintu. "Lihat apa yang kubawa." dia mengangkat kantong belanjaan besar di tangan kanannya. "Makanan!"

"Horee!" Sehun tepuk tangan sumringah. "Kau beli apa, oppa?"

Jongin meletakkan kantong itu di meja, satu-persatu isinya dia keluarkan. "Ini ada saus, kecap, tomat, timun, ikan, daging ayam…"

"Tunggu dulu." Sehun terhenyak di kasur. "Kukira tadi makanan jadi."

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang Sehun yakin tidak gatal. "Yaa, tadinya sih begitu…" sekarang dia menggaruk hidungnya salah tingkah. "Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, aku ingin sesekali mencoba masakan rumahan yang… yaa…" dia berdehem canggung. "Kau tahu, hasil olahan tangan sang ahli. Dimasak langsung oleh seorang wanita cantik yang berbakat di dapurk—eh, maksudnya, langsung dari dapur." Jongin nyengir tanpa dosa setelahnya.

Sehun masih bengong.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin sama-sama bengong.

"Kau menyuruhku masak?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tampak keberatan. Bukannya Sehun tidak bisa masak. Kalau saja bokongnya tidak nyut-nyutan, dia akan dengan senang hati masak untuk Jongin.

Jongin menyeringai tengil. "Anggap aja tes."

Mulut Sehun komat-kamit, menggerutu. Tangannya bersilang di dada.

"Ayo dong, nanti kubantu." bujuk Jongin belum mau menyerah, sudah kebelet banget pengen nyobain masakan Sehun yang kata Chanyeol enak luar dalam.

Sehun mendengus. "Tapi kan pantatku sakit!"

"Tapi masih bisa jalan kan?" todong Jongin tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sehun buang muka.

"Pliss." Jongin melangkah menghampiri pacar cantiknya. "Sini deh aku gendong." Habis itu dia berlagak sok prihatin. "Oohh… kasihan anak Papa Siwon nggak bisa berdiri. Ucukucukucukucuk…"

Sehun menepis galak tangan Jongin yang terulur. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Jongin cengengesan memperhatikan cewek itu jalan terpincang-pincang menuju meja.

Sambil menggerutu, Sehun mengeluarkan semua bahan-bahan dari kantong plastik, di menit berikutnya baru sadar Jongin melupakan sesuatu. "Ada yang kurang," ucapnya.

"Apa?"

"Peralatan dapur, garam, gula, daun bawang, pisau, talenan, blender, oven…" Sehun mendikte sambil menghitung pakai jari, sementara Jongin kelabakan mencatat semua permintaan Sehun diatas sobekan kertas. "Oh iya, satu lagi… TABUNG GAS. Jangan lupa!"

"Tabung gas…" catat Jongin.

"Cari dulu semua bahan-bahan dan perlatannya, baru aku mau gerak. Kalau sampai ada yang kurang, jangan-harap-aku-mau-kerja!" tandas Sehun final sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ke meja. Muka cemberut galaknya belum berubah.

Jongin bergaya hormat, satu kakinya dihentakkan. "Siap, Chef!"

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Sehun ikut berakting serius.

Jongin menghentakan kaki lagi, "Tidak ada, Chef." badannya lurus, dadanya membusung, dagunya terangkat, tangan kiri mengepal, tangan kanan menempel di alis. Berpose baris layaknya prajurit.

"Ya sudah sana!" Sehun melambaikan satu tangan dengan gaya ngusir. "Hus hus!"

Giliran Jongin yang pusing, pinjam kiri-kanan, minta kiri-kanan, mengemis sambil merangkak kiri-kanan, dan yang terpenting dari semua itu, sebisa mungkin jangan sampai menimbulkan kecurigaan. Tapi cara untuk bikin orang tidak curiga itu yang susah. Pasalnya, teman-teman Jongin rata-rata bertanya, ada apakah gerangan, tumben si Jongin yang pemalas itu repot-repot mau pinjam peralatan dapur. Malah sampai ada yang cemas, takutnya Jongin malah membakar satu asrama gara-gara dia nekat menghidupkan kompor.

Jongin acuh tak acuh. Terserah orang mau berasumsi apa, yang penting barang ada di genggaman tangan dan koloni cacing di perutnya kenyang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Beres." Jongin mengelap kedua tangannya setelah pekerjaan pasang tabung gas yang makan waktu satu jam. "Sekarang aku bisa bantu apa?" tanyanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Cewek itu terlihat lebih kalem dan profesional kalau pakai celemek, aura keibuannya keluar. Baru kali ini Jongin melihat ada orang yang kelihatan begitu sempurna hanya bermodalkan celemek. Kain motif bunga-bunga itu membungkus rapat tubuh Sehun, seperti memeluk erat tubuh ramping nan padatnya, tampak sangat… pas! Simpul tali celemek Sehun tergantung sempurna diatas pantat montoknya. Ibu-ibu hot yang seks—oh, tidak. Tahan dulu, Jongin! Berikan udara segar pada Sehun untuk berkreasi, bisa kan?

Sehun mengamati bahan-bahan yang sudah berjajar rapi di meja. Diam-diam dia tersenyum usil. "Ngiris bawang mau?" Kentara sekali pertanyaan basa-basi yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban, karena sebelum Jongin sempat menyahut, Sehun sudah mengambil beberapa siung bawang merah, diletakkan diatas talenan, kemudian disorong kedepan Jongin. Dapat bonus pisau paling tajam pula, supaya cowok itu tidak kewalahan memotong.

"Ngiris bawang?" Jongin mencibir meremehkan. "Keciiil!" jawabnya yakin. Bohong. Masak nggak pernah, gimana mau ngiris bawang?

"Oke deh. Selamat bekerja." Sehun tersenyum manis, lalu balik badan dan mulai sibuk mengerjakan yang lain.

Apa ada prosedur paling aman untuk mengiris bawang tanpa harus berleleran air mata dramatis? Seperti Jongin sekarang. Tidak hanya air mata yang bercucuran deras, tapi ingus di lubangnya sudah menggantung naik-turun, bergantian menampakkan diri, seolah berteriak kepada si pemilik agar cepat-cepat mengambil tisu. Jongin kerepotan sendiri, mana matanya perih bukan main, tangannya cuma dua.

Sehun tertawa senang dalam hati. Balas dendam berhasil!

"Ya ampun, sayang. Kok nangis-nangis begitu? Katanya kecil?" Sehun terkekeh meledek sambil meraih kotak tisu, terbelalak melihat tangan Jongin sudah separuh jalan menuju ke mata. "Jangan dipegang!" pekiknya sigap menahan tangan Jongin. "Nanti malah tambah pedis. Sini biar aku saja." Sehun menarik selembar tisu terus dibasahi pakai air dari keran wastafel. "Tutup mata. Badan tegak."

Jongin menurut, bagai anak kecil yang habis menangis histeris gara-gara didorong, cowok itu diam tak bergerak waktu Sehun dengan telaten menekan-nekan tisu basah ke area di sekitar matanya. Benar-benar pacar yang perhatian. Kurang baik hati apa Sehun? Cewek manis yang berhasil bikin dia luluh dalam waktu singkat. Jongin mengintip dari mata kirinya yang terbuka, hidung mancung Sehun terlalu dekat. Bulu mata lentiknya jelas sekali dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Belum lagi bibir merah basah Sehun yang agak 'berisi'. Mungkin faktor terlalu banyak digigiti. Masih ada sisa-sisa parfum yang menempel di tubuhnya, bercampur bau bumbu dapur. Aroma cewek yang dia sukai. Jongin kembali memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum, menikmati sensasi dingin di kelopak matanya. Detak jantung Jongin berlari kencang menyamai deru motor Rossi di arena balap.

"Mau sampai berdiri disitu?" Sehun terkikik.

Saking terhanyutnya oleh nuansa romantis tadi, Jongin baru sadar kalau Sehun sudah kembali memelototi saus di penggorengan.

"Kalau capek tiduran sana. Aku biasa kerja sendiri."

Gentleman macam apa yang tega membiarkan seorang cewek kerja sendiri? Mana tega dia! Dengan berat hati Jongin meraih pisau dan mulai mengupasi wortel.

"Bawang merahnya nggak dilanjut?" tanya Sehun siap-siap tertawa.

Jongin angkat bendera putih. "Aku benci bawang merah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana tangan cekatan Sehun mengiris bawang bombai, kemudian memutarnya dan mengirisnya lagi jadi kotak-kotak kecil. Jongin mengamati Sehun merajang dedaunan bumbu dengan pisau melengkung. Jongin menjadi saksi mata waktu Sehun membaluri potongan-potongan daging dengan tepung dan jahe yang diulek, kemudian memasukkannya ke pinggan besi panas. Jongin belajar, kalau membuat pastri kita perlu membasuh tangan terlebih dahulu supaya dingin, dan sebaiknya bekerja di dekat jendela terbuka. Jongin juga belajar, untuk membuat tekstur kue yang lebih ringan, sebaiknya putih telur dikocok secara terpisah, gunakan kocokan elektrik untuk membuat busa susunya, hasilnya tetap bakalan oke selama temperatur susunya tepat. Tidak kok, mereka tidak sedang membuat kue, itu cuma ilmu-ilmu dasar yang dicetuskan Sehun dari pengalaman masak-memasak selama ini. Sebagai orang yang sudah ahli persoalan dapur, dia bisa melakukan semuanya sekaligus dengan sangat cepat (walaupun gaya jalannya agak oleng). Tuh buktinya, dia masih bisa haha-hihi ditelpon sambil potong-potong sayur. Ujung-ujungnya Sehun juga yang kerja, Jongin kebanyakan cuma jadi pengamat dan patung bodoh disamping kulkas.

Sehun mencelupkan buncis sebentar dalam air mendidih, tidak perlu terlalu lama menunggu, buncis-buncis itu dia angkat lalu ditumis pakai mentega. Kalau di tangan Jongin, perpaduan antara buncis dan mentega pasti hasilnya: batu bara goreng mentega.

Bahan-bahan itu seperti memiliki kekuatan magis, dibawah pengaruh sihir koki cantik Oh Sehun, segala-galanya terlihat sangat mudah dan 'pasti jadi'. Campuran kuah bekas rebusan udang (yang kata Sehun kaldu alami), garam, kecap, cabe rawit, paprika hijau, dan tepung, entah bagaimana bisa jadi saus yang lembut dan sedap aromanya.

"Bantu aku tuang ini ke kendi yang panas itu, terus saring ampasnya." perintah Sehun.

"O-oke." Jongin ragu-ragu melaksanakan perintah sang master.

"Bagus sekali!" puji Sehun berbinar-binar. Jongin telah menjelma dari cowok yang hanya tau masak mie instan menjadi cowok yang sudah tahu menyaring ampas saus. "Lihat, gampang kan?"

Jongin tertawa tanpa suara. Bingung mau berkomentar apa. Bukan gampangnya atau karena Jongin mendadak expert, tapi karena dapur ini sudah 'disihir' oleh Sehun, sehingga segala sesuatu terlihat gampang dan 'pasti jadi'.

"Hidangan siap!" Sehun berseru riang sambil melepas celemeknya. "Sudah waktunya untuk menikmati jerih payah kita."

"Jerih payah _mu_ barangkali." ralat Jongin.

"Sama saja, kan kau yang susah payah pinjam peralatan." jawab Sehun tersenyum rendah hati. "Cepat pinjam piring, sendok, gelas dan tatakan."

"Aku punya kalau piring." Jongin berjongkok, membuka lemari di dekat kaki Sehun. "Segini bagaimana?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Kurang kalau segitu. Itu cuma buat lauknya, kita makan pakai apa? Tutup panci?"

Jongin menghela napas. " _Fine._ Biar kupinjam punya Taehyung."

"Ada yang memanggilku?"

Jongin dan Sehun kompak terlonjak melihat penampakan anak itu tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka. Astaganaga. Bagaimana cara bocah ini masuk?

"Pintu depanmu tidak terkunci." Taehyung menyeringai lebar, lalu dengan santainya terbang ke depan hidangan-hidangan lezat di dekat kompor. "Wuaaaah! Siapa yang ulang tahun? Kenapa ada makanan sebanyak ini?" Taehyung menoleh ke Jongin. "Kau, hyung? Atau… Sehun nuna?"

"Ck." Pengen sekali dia tendang si kunyuk-tukang-nyelonong-masuk itu dari sini, tapi takutnya dia malah ngember ke semua orang. "Baiklah, baiklah, kau boleh gabung, _dengan syarat_ , piring-piring di kamarmu bawa kemari!"

Taehyung mengacungkan jempol. "Siap! Piring segera datang!"

"Sendok, garpu, gelas dan tatakan jangan lupa!" tambah Jongin buru-buru.

Sehun membawa piring besar berisi ayam panggang. Melihat masakan yang tampak keemasan, renyah, dan menggugah selera itu, Jongin seperti korban hipnotis yang kedua kakinya tanpa sadar bergerak sendiri mendekati meja depan sofa.

"Hmmm…" hidung Jongin mengendus-ngendus diatas asap beraroma bumbu yang menguar. "Ini bukan kau yang buat kan?" tanyanya iseng.

"Yaah," Sehun angkat bahu. "Memang bukan. Ayam panggang ini jatuh secara ajaib dari loteng kamarmu."

Ha, ha. Jongin tertawa pelan. "Bercanda. Kau memang paling jago, sayang. Pacar siapa dulu dong." dicubitnya pipi Sehun yang mulai tersipu-sipu merah.

"Ini pisau," Sehun menyodorkan pisau kecil ke tangan Jongin. "Selamat mencicipi."

Jongin mengiris ayam itu dengan perlahan-lahan, dagingnya benar-benar lembut. Sehun tadi sempat berkoar-koar soal suhu kompor yang tepat dan bla-bla-bla, tapi Jongin terlalu terpesona untuk diajak berbagi ilmu. Dia menggigit ayam dan dengan perasaan gugup Sehun memperhatikan cowok itu mengunyah. Harap-harap cemas. Kira-kira apa yang bakal cowok itu katakan…

"Lezat sekali!" akhirnya Jongin mengangguk. "Sungguh lezat!"

Tanpa bisa dicegah, raut wajah Sehun berseri-seri. "Benarkah? Benar-benar enak?"

"Demi Tuhan…" Jongin geleng-geleng kepala, ekspresinya merem-merem menikmati. "Ini ayam panggang terenak yang pernah kucicipi."

"Kami datang!"

Kami?

KAMI?!

Jongin dan Sehun menoleh kaget.

"Taehyung…" Jongin menggeratakkan gigi, tangannya terkepal geram, gondok setengah mampus. "Anak itu—"

"Eh, benar ada Sehun nuna! Hai, nuna cantik!" sapa Junhoe main nyelonong tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang kepalanya sudah berasap.

Hanbin duduk tanpa dipersilahkan. "Pantas saja kau sibuk pinjam alat dapur kiri-kanan, rupanya ada yang ulang tahun toh?"

"Tidak ada yang ulang tahun!" ucap Jongin emosi. "Kenapa kalian datang sih? Yang ngundang kalian siapa?!"

"Kami mengundang diri kami sendiri." jawab Hanbin santai, dia mencomot daging sapi tumis jahe dan langsung dipukul Jongin pakai sendok. "Aduh! Sakit, hyung!"

Taehyung datang bawa peralatan makan dalam kardus sambil bersiul-siul, dia tidak sadar kalau medan sudah berubah drastis. Sekarang Jongin kepingin menguliti cowok itu hidup-hidup.

"TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung nyaris menjatuhkan perkakas di tangannya karena kaget. "A-apa?"

"Pasti kau kan yang mengundang dua mamalia rabies ini?!" tuduh Jongin tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Taehyung menggeleng takut-takut lihat muka seram Jongin. "Bukan aku, mereka yang menguntitku ke kamar, aku terpaksa mengaku, kalau tidak nanti mereka tidak mau meminjamiku kaset game lagi."

Kepala Jongin tambah berasap. "Itu sama saja, bodoh!"

"Jangan marah-marah. Biarkan mereka gabung." ucap Sehun sambil mengambil alih perlengkapan di tangan Taehyung. "Sudah terlanjur ini. Lagipula jatah makanannya banyak. Kau tidak bakal sanggup menghabiskan semuanya sendirian."

"Bukan masalah itu!" Jongin masih emosi, tapi mulai mati langkah. Iya sih dia memang cemas, makin banyak mulut makin kekurangan jatah. "Nanti kalau Pak Kangin tahu gimana? Aku bisa kena masalah karena bawa cewek masuk ke kamar."

Junhoe lahap mengunyah udang saus pedas manis. "Ah, tenang saja. Pak Kangin sedang berkelana mencari kitab suci." jawabnya asal. "Hei, ini sedap sekali lho! Sehun nuna muantaab adaoww!" tangan Junhoe kena tusuk garpu. "Apa sih, hyung? Nggak bisa lihat orang senang!" dengusnya sambil ngusap-ngusap tangan.

"Aku belum selesai bicara." tandas Jongin, datar, tanpa senyum.

"Makan dulu baru bicara." ujar Sehun sambil menata meja.

"Aku tidak mau makan sampai mereka bicara!"

"Sayangnya kami mau makan dulu baru bicara. Yeheee!" Taehyung melompat ke sofa, berdesak-desakan dengan kedua temannya dan ikutan rusuh berebut ayam panggang.

"Hoii! Jangan sentuh ayamku!" Jongin memukuli tiga orang itu pakai piring.

"Oppa!" Sehun menyambar piring plastik dari tangan Jongin sebelum ada yang gegar otak. "Piring itu buat makan! Bukan buat memukuli kepala anak orang!" dia berkacak pinggang. "Berhentilah kekanak-kanakan dan makanlah dengan tenang."

Jongin terpaku nelangsa menyaksikan ayam panggang kesayangannya dijadikan rebutan. Masa sih dia harus bersaing dulu dengan tiga tuyul tak diundang?

"Sehun nuna benar, hyung. Makan dulu baru bicara." ujar Junhoe sambil menggerogoti buncis.

Jongin mendelik judes. "Berisik kau bocah!"

"Permisiiii!"

Jongin melotot ke pintu. Gembel-gembel darimana lagi ini?

Luhan berdecak-decak. "Gilaaa! Baunya enak, bro. Kami boleh—"

"Eits, eits!" Jongin berdiri menghadang langkah Luhan dan kawan-kawan. "Mau kemana, hm? Yang bilang kalian boleh masuk siapa?"

Luhan melirik Sehun sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kami boleh masuk kan?"

Sehun gelagapan salah tingkah. "E-eh, iya boleh."

"Yang punya kamar AKU. Bukan DIA!" tandas Jongin memicingkan mata.

"Yang masak DIA. Bukan KAU!" balas Luhan berhasil men-skak mat Jongin.

Jongin melirik Sehun dengan tatapan menyalahkan. "Tapi kami sedang tidak menerima tamu. Sehun kan masaknya juga pas—"

"Alaahh! Kebanyakan birokrasi!" Cowok dekil itu langsung dienyahkan jauh-jauh.

Sehun terperangah makanannya disambut heboh sekompi pasukan lapar, dia menatap cemas mulut-mulut penyamun bahagia yang sedang mengunyah di depan matanya, tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan apakah dia berjenis kelamin perempuan atau laki-laki. Tapi baru saja dia hendak balik badan, gerombolan lain muncul dari arah pintu. Mereka langsung bereaksi sama, berbondong-bondong mendekat sambil bersorak riuh.

"Kami tidak terima tamu! SUDAH CUKUP!" teriak Jongin gondok.

Kris, Chen, Tao, Minhyuk, dan beberapa cowok yang sering nongkrong di bengkel tetap duduk lesehan di sekeliling meja dengan santainya. Jongin dianggap semacam polusi udara yang tidak pantas mendapat perhatian. Chansung dan Jaehyo malah gotong-royong membawa karpet super besar ke kamar Jongin, biar bisa guling-gulingan katanya.

"Benar-benar calon istri idaman, sudah cantik, seksi, pintar, baik, jago masak lagi." puji Taeil. "Satu paket komplit! Mau dong punya istri kayak Sehun." dia mengedipkan mata ke Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum menyeramkan. "Mau kubunuh dulu?"

"Duduk sini dong, Hunie." Minho menepuk-nepuk spasi seuprit di sebelahnya. "Nih, jangan malu-malu." Dia menyodorkan piring kosong ke Sehun. "Anggap rumah sendiri."

"Iya, sunbae." Sehun duduk manis diapit Minho dan Hyunsik. Padahal Jongin melototnya sudah ekstra mengerikan begitu, tapi cewek itu malah santai menerima piring dan sendok dari tangan cowok lain. Tertawa bersama, bahkan lauk-pauk pun diambilkan oleh cowok lain. Mana duduknya mepet-mepet. Jongin tidak terima. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!

"Biar aku saja!" sambar Jongin. Minho dilempar kebelakang, sampai keluar dari barisan.

Belum ada tiga detik Jongin duduk anteng, Gongchan datang bersama calon mertuanya, Jung ahjussi.

Jongin dan Sehun serentak melotot horror.

"Teman-teman kurang ajar. Pesta kok nggak panggil-panggil!" Gongchan melompat masuk kedalam lingkaran. "Hei, Jong! Lain kali kalau ulang tahun itu bilang! Jangan dirayakan sembunyi-sembunyi!"

"YANG ULANG TAHUN SIAPA?!" pekik Jongin emosi dituduh ulang tahun terus.

"Pantas kok ada bau rempah-rempah keluar dari ventilasi jendelamu, ternyata sedang ada perayaan makan-makan toh." ucap Jung ahjussi kalem. Seolah tidak menyadari ada cewek jejadian yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan waspada. Biar gimanapun paman ini kan sudah mendengar suara asli Sehun. Nah, sekarang begitu dia melihat seorang cewek terdampar di kamar Jongin, bukan pria dari cina bernama Shixun, masa sih sikapnya biasa-biasa saja?

Jongin yang paling merasa bersalah. Akhirnya dia colek pria tua itu tanpa kentara, berbisik di telinganya. "Pstt… paman. Apa paman—"

"Permintaan maaf diterima." sahut Jung ahjussi tetap kalem.

"Bukan itu," ucap Jongin sambil melirik kiri-kanan dengan gusar. "Soal yang semalam—"

"Kau tidak dengar ya?" potong Jung ahjussi lagi-lagi tanpa memberi Jongin kesempatan bicara. "Permintaan maaf diterima."

Jongin belum menyerah, dia dekat-dekat lagi. "Tapi paman, saya mau minta to—"

"Nak Jongin, aku kapan makannya kalau diajak bisik-bisik terus?!" Jung ahjussi mulai jengkel. "Bisik-bisiknya kapan-kapan saja ya."

Duuh. Gimana sih cara menjelaskan ke paman ini duduk perkara sebenarnya? Gimana caranya memberi pengertian supaya paman ini mau diajak kerja sama? Ditambah lagi banyak pasang mata yang mulai menyadari aktifitas bisik-bisik Jongin—yang bisa dibilang—cukup mencurigakan.

Tatapan Sehun teralih ke tembok di seberang _. Shit._ Jaket dan barang bukti semalam! Masih tergantung di paku! Jung ahjussi lihat tidak ya? Lirikan khawatirnya kembali ke Jung ahjussi yang kelihatannya tidak sadar, pria itu sesekali tertawa dan ikut nimbrung dalam lawakan-lawakan yang dilontarkan teman-teman Jongin.

"Ayo, Sehun. Makan, nanti kau sakit." tegur Kris nampak perhatian.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum paksa. Gimana mau nafsu makan kalau pikirannya sedang kalut?

Dengan panik Sehun menyikut lengan Jongin, dia mencondongkan tubuh untuk berbisik di telinga cowok itu. "Seret Jung ahjussi ke dapur, biar aku yang bicara. Cepat!"

Jongin menggeleng putus asa. "Aku sudah coba, dia tidak mau."

"Oh iya, semalam kalian kencan dimana? Kata Howon kalian pulang jam tiga." celetuk Chen yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan berjamaah dari Jongin dan Sehun.

"Itu benar! Aku lihat Jongin dari jendela lantai empat," ucap Howon makin memperkisruh suasana hati dua orang itu. "Bawa pulang pria tak dikenal. Kupikir si tan ini sudah banting setir jadi penyuka om-om, eh, begitu masuk kesini dan melihat Sehun, rasanya semalam jadi masuk akal."

Tawa Jung ahjussi tiba-tiba meledak. "Sudah kuduga. Aku sudah curiga waktu adikmu mengeluarkan sepatu dan tas wanita dari dalam mobil."

"Tertangkap basah, tertangkap basah, tertangkap basah!" Taehyung bernyanyi sambil tepuk tangan meledek.

Sehun menunduk manyun karena disangka om-om. Jongin kepingin sembunyi dalam lubang karena disangka penyuka om-om.

"Waaah… kencan sampai jam tiga, kayaknya boleh dicoba. Punya rekomendasi tempat kencan yang menarik?" tanya Tao.

Bukannya dapat jawaban, Tao malah kena timpuk sendok.

Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri, lalu berdehem. "Teman-teman, dengar, sebelum kalian keluar dari pintu kamar ini, aku ingin membuat kesepakatan."

Orang-orang berhenti mengunyah dan terfokus pada Jongin dengan sorot penasaran. Seolah ada tombol switch on/off tak kasat mata, suasana hangat penuh canda dalam sekejap berganti ke mode hening penuh tanya.

Dapat setumpuk perhatian begitu, badan Sehun kontan panas dingin. Dia tarik-narik ujung celana cowok itu dengan kalap. "Kau-mau-apa-sih?" desisnya ke dengkul kiri Jongin.

Jongin juga sibuk menaik-naikkan celananya yang hampir melorot karena gencar ditarik-tarik. Tanpa memperdulikan sorot mengancam Sehun, dia kembali bersuara. Lebih baik jujur, toh Jongin percaya teman-temannya disini tidak akan menusuk dia dari belakang. "Howon benar, tadi malam kami baru pulang kencan jam tiga, aku terpaksa membawa Sehun kesini karena pagar asrama cewek terkunci rapat. Yaah, seperti yang Paman Jung dan beberapa orang lihat, cowok bertopi semalam itu sebenarnya Sehun. Aku terpaksa. Maaf, Paman." Jongin membungkuk ke pria itu. "Kami telah menipumu." lalu dia menoleh ke semua orang yang melongo. "Dan aku minta tolong pada kalian, soal Sehun…"

Sehun ternganga shock. _What the…_ cowok ini membuat pengakuan…?

"Jangan sampai acara makan-makan hari ini sampai ke telinga orang luar, apalagi anak-anak cewek."

"Kenapa?" tanya Niel. "Apa karena Bu Leeteuk? Atau mulut-mulut penggosip mereka?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan sambil meringis. "Yaa, begitulah. Kalian tahu sendiri kan?" Waktunya untuk jurus andalan seorang gadis. "Aku bisa buatkan kalian makanan enak kapan saja kalian mau." Sehun mengembangkan senyum lembut dan mempesona, pembikin klepek-klepek.

Rasa jealous merambat naik di punggung Jongin. Apa-apaan?! Masak untuk semua cowok disini? Dimana letak spesialnya Jongin kalau begitu?!

"Engg, guys—"

"SIAAPPP!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seharusnya kau tidak menawarkan diri." Ini sudah kesekian ratus kalinya Jongin mengeluh. "Aku tidak mau mereka berbuat yang aneh-aneh."

"Seperti misalnya?"

"Menjadikanmu selingkuhan."

Sehun terbelalak, agak tersinggung. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan, bukan tidak percaya. Lebih tepatnya, _tidak mau_ kalau itu sampai terjadi, ngerti kan?"

"Tenang saja, oppa. Aku ini bukan bayi yang rentan." Sehun merengut bete. "Jangan berlebihan begitu."

Jongin merangkul pundak Sehun makin erat saat empat laki-laki dari klub bulu tangkis lewat dan melempar senyum pada Sehun. "Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa."

Sehun memutar mata. "Aku memang sudah kenapa-napa. Lihat hasil perbuatanmu, sekarang aku lebih mirip si pincang dari gua hantu!"

Raut kaku Jongin berkedut menjadi tawa sedikit.

"Oppa, mereka itu teman-temanmu sendiri, tidak baik berprasangka buruk sama orang, aku yakin mereka tahu batasan. Aku yakin mereka tahu gimana memperlakukan cewek yang sudah berstatus kekasih orang dan gimana memperlakukan cewek yang masih berstatus single."

Ucapan Sehun ada benarnya juga. Jongin menghela napas, emosinya redam. Surut sampai ke dasar. Tadinya Jongin mengira dirinya bukan tipe pencemburu, dia sudah bersumpah malah tidak akan berubah menjadi cowok berhati sempit yang tukang membatasi pergerakan sang kekasih, tapi… mana buktinya? Lihatlah dia sekarang, marah-marah dan kesal-kesal sendiri dengan persoalan sepele. Bernegatif thinking terhadap teman-teman seperjuangannya. Jongin sudah berubah. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, Sehun merubahnya menjadi cowok pencemburu ini. Cewek itu meruntuhkan sesuatu yang pernah dia percayai. Dan Jongin sadar betul akan hal itu.

"Lagipula tidak perduli aku masak buat siapa dan buat berapa cowok, aku ini masih tetap pacarmu, oppa." Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jongin. "Bukan pacar Jung ahjussi, Luhan sunbae, Taehyung, atau teman-temanmu yang lain. Jadi sudah cukup, jangan marah-marah terus, oke?" Sehun mendaratkan kecupan di pipi.

Terkutuklah Sehun yang selalu tahu cara mengambil hati Jongin.

Jongin tarik napas dalam-dalam. "Oke."

Sehun mendaratkan kecupan lagi, tapi Jongin tiba-tiba putar wajah hingga bibir keduanya bertemu. Sehun sudah ingin melepaskan diri, namun tangan Jongin lebih sigap menenggelamkan cewek itu semakin dalam di pelukannya.

"Ehem!"

Dua orang itu refleks menjauh.

Ada Mr. Hulk berdiri di depan pagar, berkacak pinggang, siap mematahkan engsel-engsel di tulang Jongin.

"Selamat siang, Nona Oh." sapanya dengan senyum tertahan. "Darimana saja?"

Sehun menelan ludah melihat pentungan hitam di tangan Shindong. "Dari..ehm… rumahku. Semalam aku tidak pulang kesini, tiba-tiba saja kangen orang rumah. Heheh." dia cengengesan garing.

"Ohh." Shindong mengangguk-angguk. "Ya sudah, silahkan masuk. Ngomong-ngomong kakimu kenapa, Nona?"

"Keseleo, jatuh di got depan rumah." Jongin yang menjawab.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu!"

"Tapi dia memang keseleo!"

"Darimana kau tahu dia keseleo?"

"Karena aku yang mengantar dan menjemput dia seharian!"

Tidak ingin jadi obat nyamuk bakar dari perdebatan tidak berkualitas ini, Sehun berjalan cepat-cepat melewati pintu gerbang, waktu giliran Jongin mau lewat, pria tambun itu langsung pasang badan dan merentangkan kedua tangan. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Mengantar dia sampai di pintu," jawab Jongin malas.

"Dia sudah sampai di pintu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengantar dia sampai di pintu kamar mandi."

Shindong melotot garang.

"Bercanda." Jongin kabur sambil cekakakan, takut dipentung. "Bye, sayaaang! I love you!" teriaknya, untuk Sehun, bukan untuk Mr. Hulk.

Sehun melempar kiss jauh dari tangga. "Byee juga."

Shindong geleng-geleng melihat aksi dua pasangan labil itu. Badan besar Mr. Hulk tidak jadi penghalang, terbukti mereka tetap saling melempar kiss jauh.

"Dasar. Anak-anak jaman sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teman-teman Jongin ternyata lebih bisa diajak berkompromi. Bahkan Jung ahjussi yang tadinya Sehun kira menaruh curiga, sampai sekarang santai-santai saja kalau lihat Sehun mondar-mandir di halaman asrama cowok, bawa rantang makanan. Jongin memang sudah menjelaskan (pakai alasan bohong) kalau Sehun itu pernah ikut kelas _public speaking_ waktu SMA, jadi punya keahlian mengubah dan mengatur suara. Jung ahjussi yang polos nan bersahaja jelas gampang diperdaya, karena anak perempuannya sendiri juga pernah ikut kelas _Public Speaking_ dan punya kemampuan terpendam meniru suara artis.

Apapun itu, asumsi-asumsi sepihak teman-temannya tentang betapa kejamnya kaum pria jadi agak terbantahkan sekarang. Mereka tidak seburuk itu kok, malah sangat solid dan pintar menjaga kepercayaan jika sudah menyangkut nama persaudaraan. Dia juga yang tadinya sempat punya trauma sekarang malah terlihat makin akrab bergaul dengan teman-teman Jongin, mulai dari rajin ikut gaul bareng Chanyeol di workshop mesin, sampai rajin membawakan mereka makanan kalau misalkan Luhan dan kawan-kawan selesai latihan futsal. Sering juga dia bikin minuman segar untuk Chen dan anak-anak dari klub atletik, kadang juga kue-kue untuk anak klub basket, paling sering buat klub dance. Beberapa cewek menganggap aksi dermawan Sehun adalah upaya untuk cari-cari simpati supaya popularitasnya meningkat. Kebanyakan sirik, ada yang terang-terangan menyindir, ada juga yang senyum mendukung di depan tapi mencibir di belakang. Soalnya mereka pada takut cowok-cowok mereka jadi berpindah ke lain hati gara-gara sering disogok pakai makanan. Imbasnya, mereka jadi ramai-ramai belajar masak, daripada cowok mereka dibuatkan makanan sama cewek lain? Pilih mana? Belajar masak atau mendengar cowok sendiri memuji-muji kehebatan cewek orang tiap hari?

Contohnya Minho, yang sekarang resmi jadi pacarnya Sulli, cowok itu begitu ketagihan dengan daging tumis buatan Sehun. Dan Minho itu paling sering 'keceplosan' menyinggung Sulli dengan kalimat "Betapa enaknya hidup Jongin, nggak usah beli makanan, sudah ada yang bawain" atau dengan kalimat ini "Seandainya aku punya istri pintar masak seperti Sehun".

Demi batu koral di laut, kuping cewek mana yang tidak panas kalau dikompor-kompori begitu? Everyday always Sehun, Sehun, Sehun, and Sehun! Walhasil, Sulli yang tadinya care, mulai agak jaga jarak. Iya sih, mereka masih jalan bareng, saling say "hi" kalau latihan, ngobrol-ngobrol, meski tidak seintensif dulu.

 _Haters gonna hate._ Begitulah prinsip yang dianut Sehun. Toh dia niatnya memang tulus, bukan sengaja cari perhatian. Selama tidak ada pihak yang merasa dirugikan, buat apa takut? Selain berbuat karena ingin baik, dia juga bisa memperluas lingkar pertemanan. Niat yang sangat mulia.

Dimana ada kontra, selalu ada pro, tidak semua kok yang mencibir Sehun. Tuh buktinya Sehun masih rajin kumpul-kumpul di kamar Kyungsoo. Buka kursus masak dadakan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sang kakak yang pemalas dan hidup irit, Kyungsoo justru paling lengkap peralatan dapurnya, mulai dari microwave sampai blender dia punya. Selain Kyungsoo, Sandeul (teman sekamar Kyungsoo), Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kadang Minseok, Jinyoung, Luna, Victoria, Key dan Minzy juga datang ikut meramaikan kamar Kyungsoo (baca: kelas masak). Terlebih Jinyoung, dia jadi dekat karena sang ayah selalu cerita kalau Sehun pintar masak dan pernah membawakan makan siang ke pos kecilnya. Gongchan juga sempat beberapa kali menolak sandwich yang dibeli Jinyoung dari toko roti. Katanya tidak mau makan kalau rasanya tidak seperti buatan Sehun. Jinyoung tidak iri pada Sehun, malah terpacu buat belajar dan bolak-balik minta resep masakan.

"Hun!" Jinyoung datang lagi.

Sehun tersenyum riang. "Hai, unni!"

Jinyoung menghempaskan bokong di kursi yang diduduki Sehun. "Kemarin aku bikin puding buah naga saus caramel kenapa jadinya malah encer?"

"Mungkin campuran airnya kebanyakan. Kalau lebih dari delapan ratus mili, pasti jadinya encer, atau malah tidak jadi. Kecuali jumlah takaran air dan bubuk jelly-nya seimbang."

Jinyoung manggut-manggut. "Jadi kalau airnya banyak, bubuk jelly-nya juga harus banyak, begitu?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil. "Tentu saja, kalau kebanyakan air nanti malah jadi Jus buah naga saus caramel."

Jinyoung ikut tertawa sambil tepuk jidat. "Oh iya ya."

"Terus kalau sudah matang dan dituang ke mangkok, taruh dulu puding di udara terbuka sampai uapnya hilang dan suhu panasnya turun, baru dimasukkan ke kulkas."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Nanti kasihan lemari esnya, butuh energi ekstra untuk mengembalikan suhu di dalam gara-gara uap panas yang menguar dari si makanan, terus kalau misalnya unni taruh makanan panas di dalam wadah yang besar, itu bisa jadi magnet bagi bakteri yang ada di dalam lemari es. Unni kan dokter gigi, pasti tahu dong prinsip panas campur dingin itu hasilnya tidak pernah bagus."

"Oh iya." Cewek manis bermata sipit itu menerawang ke langit-langit. "Benar juga. Kok baru terpikir sekarang sih?"

"Nah, makanya, mending dibiarkan dulu diluar sebentar supaya kalau nggak terlalu panas untuk disimpan di kulkas. Emang bisa sih disiasati dengan cara taruh di wadah-wadah cetakan kecil biar proses pendinginannya cepat, tapi buat jaga-jaga mending jangan."

"Wah…" Jinyoung terpana kagum. "Oke deh, Hun! Thanks ya infonya. Eh, kelas masak sore ini jadi kan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Aku ada latihan cheers, sudah lima kali mangkir, nggak enak sama teman-teman."

"Oh gitu." jawabnya agak loyo. "Ya udah deh, makasih ya sekali lagi." Jinyoung hendak bangkit dari kursi, namun batal begitu dia teringat sesuatu. "Eh iya, ini, aku punya kartu pass buatmu." Cewek itu merogoh saku jas koass-nya.

Sehun menerima kartu dari Jinyoung, bentuknya mirip kartu ATM. Dia bolak-balik di tangannya. "Ini buat apa?"

"Itu kartu pass buat periksa gigi gratis di RS Cheonsa, jadi mulai dari pencabutan gigi, penambalan gigi, dan pembersihan karang gigi semuanya gratis!" dia berpromosi. "Tunjukkan saja kartu itu di bagian resepsionis, atau sebut saja namaku kalau kau takut ditangani dokter praktek lain, orang sana pasti tahu kok. Aku kan lumayan terkenal."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, masih memelototi kartu di tangannya. "Dalam rangka apa gratis?"

"Biasa." Jinyoung mengibaskan tangan. "Bulan kesehatan gigi nasional. Itu cuma berlaku tiga hari lho. Makanya jangan disia-siakan, ya."

Sehun jelas senang bukan main. Akibat tidak punya kenalan baik dari kedok gigi, sebelum-sebelumnya dia cuma bisa dengar dari mulut orang-orang soal acara kesehatan gigi massal yang diselenggarakan di Cheonsa tiap setahun sekali. Sekarang dia dapat kartu pass, undangan _langsung_ dari oknum yang bersangkutan!

Berbuat dermawan memang selalu membuahkan hasil yang manis.

"Oke deh, unni. Aku pasti datang." Sehun mengacungkan jempol. Meskipun Sehun yakin giginya seratus persen baik-baik saja, toh tidak ada salahnya datang. Siapa tahu dia bisa sekalian pasang kawat gigi gratis…

Tidak jadi ah. Mungkin sebaiknya periksa saja.

"Tapi ini tahun depan masih bisa dipakai lagi kan?" tanya Sehun.

Jinyoung mengangguk. "Sampai lima tahun kedepan malah. Lewat dari itu urus sendiri perpanjangannya."

 _Lumayan banget. Lima tahun_ , pikir Sehun. "Kalau ajak teman boleh?"

"Justru lebih bagus. Semakin banyak pasien itu berarti acaranya sukses. Kami-kami juga yang bakal untung." ucap Jinyoung penuh semangat. "Tapi ingat, satu kartu batasnya dua orang. Orang ketiga suruh bayar sendiri." tukasnya bercanda.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Oke deh. Sip. Makasih ya, unni!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang makasih, kau sudah begitu baik pada ayahku." Jinyoung menggenggam dua tangan Sehun. "Sungguh lho. Dia senang sekali, sampai menyuruhku belajar masak juga."

Sehun cuma senyam-senyum.

"Aku balik dulu. Daah, Sehun! Salam dari ayahku, katanya mie pangsit buatanmu enak. Kapan-kapan kita diskusi soal mie pangsit, oke? Aku tunggu lho! Kau pasti jadi pasien VVIP-ku!"

Key yang daritadi menguping dari bangku belakang langsung mendekat begitu Jinyoung pergi. "Kau diundang pemeriksaan gigi gratis?"

"Iya," jawabnya ringan. "Mau ikut?"

"Sudah punya nih." Dengan bangga Key menunjukkan kartu serupa. "Dari Victoria unni."

"Wow! Hebat!" Sehun terpekik girang, lonjak-lonjak kecil di bangkunya. "Besok kita bisa datang sama-sama."

Key juga ikut bahagia. Antusiasme Sehun begitu menular, sehingga dia balas nyengir lebar-lebar. Dan mereka agak berdansa sedikit, lengan melambai naik-turun. Gampang sekali ya membuat mereka senang?

Sehun berhenti berdansa. "Tapi masa kita cuma berdua-duaan? Nanti dikira pasangan lesbi." ucapnya cemberut.

"Idih, siapa juga yang mau berduaan denganmu?" Key pasang aksi menjulurkan lidah, berlagak muntah. "Aku sudah janjian dengan Ren."

Sehun melet panjang-panjang. "Jadi tiga sekawan lesbi."

Key mendengus. "Ya ampun, takut banget dikira lesbi. Kalau tidak mau bareng kita pergi sendiri-sendiri lah! Gitu aja kok repot."

Sehun terkekeh, lalu mencolek iseng dagu Key. "Ngambek! Bercanda, beb. Aku mau ajak Jongin oppaku tersayang. Jadi kalian pasangan lesbi," Sehun menunjuk Key. "akan pergi ke dokter gigi bersama kami," Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "pasangan normal. Tidak terlalu miris kan?"

Key mendengus, lubang hidungnya yang boros mendorong keluar angin berkekuatan super dengan tenaga ekstra. "Sesukamu."

Seorang pria berambut jarang dan berpakaian rapi melenggang masuk dengan gagahnya, di ketiaknya terkepit dua buku yang amit-amit tebalnya, kemungkinan besar dicuri dari perpustakaan sekolah sihir Hogwarts.

Dr. Liem adalah dosen yang paling irit berbasa-basi. Tidak seperti dosen kebanyakan yang mengajar dengan powerpoint dan menghabiskan sisa waktu di kelas dengan berkoar-koar, dia akan memulai kelas dengan duduk dibelakang meja, membuka halaman buku supernya, kemudian mengarahkan spidol ke siapa saja—mahasiswa yang lagi apes—untuk menjelaskan kembali materi minggu lalu. Dr. Liem percaya, dengan 'metode setan' ini (bahan lelucon anak-anak FKH buat cara mengajar Dr. Liem yang bikin kejang-kejang), mahasiswa tidak bakal malas membuka buku dan materi yang dia jelaskan tidak akan hilang sia-sia karena sudah dipelajari dan dikuasai sendiri di rumah.

Kata-kata favorit Dr. Liem adalah, "Mudah saja dapat A untuk kelas saya. Kuncinya baca buku. Saya selalu ingatkan berkali-kali, baca buku! Dan nilai E juga bukan sesuatu yang mustahil di kelas saya, kuncinya satu, tutup halaman buku kalian, dan pergilah tidur."

Tepat sekali! Bagi Dr. Liem, nilai itu ya A dan E. Cuma dua danHANYA dua. Selain dari itu? Jangan harap!

Semua orang menunggu dengan jantung berdebar-debar, ramai-ramai berdoa dalam hati saat spidol di tangan Dr. Liem berayun kesana kemari. Pria itu kelihatan sangat puas melihat tampang-tampang tersiksa generasi muda di depannya. Kayaknya Dr. Liem memang punya dendam masa lalu dengan seorang dosen dan mencoba menerapkan kembali dendam itu di semua mahasiswa yang pernah dia temui.

Sehun memperhatikan perputaran spidol seksama. Ini memang gila, tapi jujur saja, Sehun tidak belajar sama sekali! Gara-gara kecapekan telpon-telponan dengan Jongin sampai jam dua malam, habis itu malah ketiduran. Ujung-ujungnya lupa belajar. Niatnya sih pengen belajar setelah telpon-telponan, entah kenapa mereka malah keasyikan ngobrol sampai mengantuk dan telponnya ditinggal tidur. Romantis ya mereka? Tidur sambil mendengar suara napas masing-masing.

Gerakan spidol makin melambat. Refleks Sehun berdoa dengan sangat khidmat dalam hati.

 _Jangan berhenti… jangan tunjuk aku… jangan… jangan… Tuhan kumohon… selamatkan aku…_

Desahan lega terdengar samar saat ujung spidol berhenti di Yookyung. Cewek itu termasuk dalam daftar "Top Ten" di kelas. Tumbal yang sangat pas untuk dosen-dosen killer macam Dr. Liem.

"Coba jelaskan segala sesuatu yang kau ketahui tentang penyakit menular dari satwa liar."

Yookyung berdiri di tempat, tanpa ragu sedikitpun. "Yang saya tahu, ada sembilan penyakit dari satwa liar yang dapat menular ke manusia. Pertama, Hepatitis, kita tahu kalau kalau penularan penyakit hepatitis empat kali lebih cepat dari HIV. Ini dapat ditularkan melalui aliran darah, plasenta bayi, serta cairan tubuh seperti sperma, vagina dan air liur. Orang yang terkena hepatitis, organ hatinya akan mengalami kerusakan, perutnya tampak membesar, diare, dan kulit berwarna kekuningan. Fungsi hati yang menyaring racun telah hancur oleh virus ini, akibatnya kematian mengancam penderita hepatitis. Satwa primata seperti kera dan monyet memiliki resiko paling besar dalam penularan, bisa melalui gigitan atau cakaran. Kedua, Rabies, dikenal juga sebagai penyakit anjing gila. Gejala yang ditimbulkan bila terinfeksi rabies adalah tingkah laku yang abnormal dan sangat sensitif atau mudah marah, kelumpuhan dan kekejangan pada anggota gerak…"

Sehun tersentak merasakan getaran pelan di paha kanannya. Ponselnya yang bergetar, bukan paha Sehun. Karena penasaran dan kemungkinan besar ini sms Jongin, sembunyi-sembunyi dia keluarkan ponsel dari saku celana denimnya.

 _ **From: Nae oppa~**_

 _Miss U babe :* aku punya sesuatu lho._

 _Maaf ya bukan kuda poni._

Jongin beli boneka beruang imut pakai jaket hoodie pink buat dia. Kyaa~ lucu sekali! Sehun suka, suka, suka! Buru-buru dia mengetik balasan, mulutnya senyam-senyum sendiri membayangkan akan memeluk boneka pemberian Jongin setiap malam.

 _ **To: Nae oppa~**_

 _Makasih, sayang :*_

 _Jadi makin cinta :* :* :*_

Klik send! Terkirim. Beres. Biar si Jongin melayang-layang.

Suara deheman keras meruntuhkan mood bahagia Sehun. "Nona Oh, apa yang saya katakan soal bermain ponsel pada sesi tanya-jawab. Masih ingat peraturan nomor dua?"

Persetan! "Y-ya, saya ingat…" jawab Sehun cepat-cepat menjejalkan ponselnya sebelum disita, lalu dengan takut-takut dia berdiri.

Mampus, mampus, mampus. Tamat riwayatnya!

Sehun menelan ludah dulu sebelum mulai menjelaskan, "Cacingan yaitu—"

"Yang suruh menjelaskan siapa?" potong Dr. Liem tajam. "Ambil ini," dia menyodorkan spidol ke Sehun. "gambarkan siklus hidup _Ascaris megalocephala_ pada usus kuda."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gara-gara kau sih, oppa! Aku jadi disuruh menggambar siklus hidup cacing di usus kuda."

Jongin, yang semenjak daritadi tidak sudi melepaskan gandengan tangannya, malah terbahak-bahak menanggapi curahan hati Sehun. "Cacing di usus kuda? Masih mending itu, daripada disuruh menggambar kolam renang seperti kasusnya Chen, hanya gara-gara dia salah tulis meter ke centimeter, kolam renang di sketsanya jadi punya ukuran 30x30 cm." Jongin tertawa. "Itu kolam renang apa lubang kakus?"

Sehun ikut tertawa. "Beneran? Wah, kasihan sekali Chen sunbae, terus gimana nasibnya?"

"Ya akhirnya dia disuruh mengulangi semuanya dari awal."

Sehun terlongo. "Serius? Ulang dari awal? Ckckck…" Memang lebih mending Sehun, meski dia dapat malu karena diceramahi, tapi untung Sehun punya ingatan yang cukup bagus. Kalau tidak, mungkin sudah ada nilai E bintang bintang yang mejeng manis di samping namanya.

"Padahal deadline tugasnya hari ini, coba kau datang tadi, Chen ngomel-ngomel sendiri di bengkel, heboh sekali mulutnya. Semua orang kena getahnya. Sampai tukang penjual gorengan pun kena omel gara-gara lombok cairnya tumpah di kantongan, padahal yang salah robek kan dia."

Sehun menggeleng sambil berdecak-decak lagi.

Gedung olahraga tinggal beberapa meter di depan sana, ada banyak orang jogging memutari lapangan futsal yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan gedung. Jongin harusnya risih sepanjang jalan gandeng-gandengan begitu, tapi dia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali ditatap aneh orang-orang, raut mukanya juga santai. Jalan terus melewati cowok-cowok jersey yang sedang duduk diatas sepeda. Ternyata mereka anak pertambangan, kenal baik dengan Jongin, waktu Jongin lewat mereka serempak menoleh dan menyapa cowok itu.

"Bina akrab pertambangan sudah lewat," ucap Jongin begitu mereka sudah agak jauh. "Minggu pertama bulan depan rencananya giliran mesin. Tapi kami masih kebingungan menetapkan susunan panitia, aku malas datang rapat karena pasti ditarik jadi ketua divisi. Kalau setiap kegiatan aku melulu yang jadi ketua, yang lain kerjanya apa dong?"

"Itu berarti kau dipercaya orang, oppa. Mungkin aura kepemimpinanmu kuat makanya kau dapat bagian terus."

"Ya tapi aku kan punya kesibukan di klub dance juga. Kasihan nanti anak-anak yang tidak aktif, mereka semakin tidak eksis dan pengalaman berorganisasi jadi kurang karena tidak pernah diberi kesempatan." keluh Jongin tak habis pikir. "Aku ini sudah terlalu populer, jadi tidak dapat bagian di susunan kepanitiaan pun tidak masalah."

"Huuu!" Sehun menjitak kepala Jongin. "Narsis! Kepedean!"

Jongin cengengesan sambil ngusap kepala. "Lho? Memang iya! Coba lihat kerjanya anak-anak kutu buku, coba sesekali disuruh jadi penanggung jawab, biar ilmu yang mereka dapat dari buku bermanfaat juga untuk kegiatan sosialisasi, jangan cuma nongkrong di ruang kuliah saja." tampang Jongin berubah kesal. "Mereka pikir dunia kerja itu hanya berkisar di buku-buku yang mereka baca? Tidak cuma otak, mental juga harus diasah."

Sepertinya Jongin ini dulu punya pengalaman ditinggal kabur teman-teman kutu bukunya pas pengumpulan. Makanya dia kelihatan kesal sekali. Mengapa Sehun bisa menebak? Karena dia juga dulu termasuk golongan orang yang suka kabur sebelum pengumpulan. Walaupun sekarang dia menyesal setengah mati karena tidak sempat mengalami yang namanya ospek fakultas, ospek jurusan, ospek pengurus himpunan dan lain-lain. Tidak seperti kebanyakan teman-temannya yang punya pengalaman segudang untuk dikenang dan diceritakan kembali kalau pas kumpul-kumpul. Seandainya dia kuliah di Teknik, mungkin Sehun sudah diusir kiri-kanan karena dianggap 'bukan warga', Lab dipersulit, asistensi juga dipersulit, mau ikut kumpul dengan anak-anak aktif juga tidak pede, bahkan ada segelintir dosen yang menerapkan perlakuan berbeda antara 'warga' dan 'bukan warga', seperti cerita Jongin tentang teman-temannya yang 'bukan warga'. Mereka tetap bisa kuliah secara normal, tapi rasanya _seperti_ tersisih dari pergaulan. Syukurlah dia tidak harus menanggung persoalan macam itu dua kali. Habis posisi Sehun serba salah waktu itu. Dia kan lagi dalam proses terapi dan harus sering-sering bolak-balik klinik demi menjalani konsultasi dengan dokter ahli bedahnya. Belum lagi jadwal pengumpulan yang seringkali bertabrakan dengan latihan cheers, daripada dia pusing membagi diri, mending pilih salah satu.

"Kau tidak boleh memaksa orang, percuma ikut organisasi kalau memang dari diri sendiri tidak ada kemauan, nanti jadinya malah asal-asalan. Lagipula mahasiswa tukang kabur itu kan pasti beragam alasannya, bukan hanya karena mereka takut. Bisa jadi karena aturan di rumahnya yang terlalu ketat, atau mungkin juga karena dia punya problem keuangan jadi harus kerja paruh waktu demi menafkahi keluarga."

Jongin terdiam, merenung. "Mungkin kau benar."

Selama sisa perjalanan mereka sama-sama bungkam, sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga terdengar suara rentetan tawa centil yang familier, pintu belakang sudah dekat.

"Aku masuk dulu ya, oppa. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." ucap Sehun sambil menyelipkan sehelai rambut kebelakang telinganya.

"Aku tidak cuma mengantar, tapi mau menontonmu."

Sehun mengernyit heran. "Bukannya kau ada rapat?"

Jongin angkat bahu, kemudian mengedipkan mata jahil. "Sekali-sekali pengen jadi mahasiswa tukang kabur."

Sehun senyam-senyum. "Baiklah, selamat datang kalau begitu." dia merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar.

Awalnya Jongin tidak mengerti, tapi begitu Sehun bilang "Aku juga mahasiswa tukang kabur" barulah dia konek.

"Ohh, oke." dia tertawa jengah sambil membalas pelukan Sehun. "Terima kasih telah menerimaku."

"Sama-sama." Sehun nyaris terbang ke langit saking terlalu nyamannya dalam pelukan cowok ini. "Jadi besok bisa temani aku periksa gigi?"

Pundak Jongin berguncang sedikit, tanda dia sedang ketawa. "Ya, tidak masalah, berhubung aku sedang dalam masa pelarian."

"Eh iya, katanya tadi kau beli boneka, mana?" tagih Sehun mendadak ingat.

"Tunggu, tunggu, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun yang seenak udelnya ikut nyemplung dalam tas. "Nah ini dia. Eng-ing-eng!" seru Jongin mengangkat boneka itu kedepan wajah Sehun.

Sehun histeris. "Waaaa! Lebih cantik aslinya daripada di foto! Makasih lagi, oppa!" dia rebut boneka itu dari tangan Jongin terus dipeluk penuh sayang. Sungguh menggemaskan melihat sisi kekanakan Sehun yang ini.

Jongin mengusel-ngusel kepala cewek itu. "Namanya mau diganti? Atau tetap pinkupinku?"

"Pinkupinku saja sudah bagus." Sehun mengamati boneka barunya seperti anak kecil yang terhipnotis melihat rumah-rumahan.

Jongin mendaratkan kecupan di kening Sehun, cukup lama dan menghanyutkan. Lalu kecupan itu turun ke bibir. Mulut Jongin bergerak, melakukan lumatan sekilas, lembut dan sangat cepat.

"Aku kesana dulu ya?" dia menunjuk pintu depan. "Jangan lama-lama kalau ganti baju, kunci pintu rapat-rapat, jangan biarkan orang lain mengintip, kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku. Paham?"

"Iya, iya." Sehun memutar mata. Kebiasaan. Suka memperlakukan dia layaknya bocah tiga tahun. "Sudah sana. Hus hus!"

Jongin menepak bokong indah Sehun. "Bye."

Sehun menepak pelan selangkangan Jongin. "Bye juga."

Cara berpisah yang aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo, guys! Semangat, semangat! Kalian pasti bisa!"

Sehun naik pelan-pelan, kedua kakinya diangkat bareng-bareng oleh Suzy dan Wendy. Dua cewek itu meringis tersiksa sambil pasang kuda-kuda dengan mengerahkan seluruh cadangan tenaga dalam segala demi mengangkat cewek itu naik ke pudak Dasom. Dengan agak gemetar dan takut-takut, Sehun menapakkan kaki kanannya di pundak kanan Dasom, disusul kemudian kaki kiri, cewek itu nyaris limbung karena beban berat yang tiba-tiba ditumpangkan ke pundaknya, untung betis Dasom lumayan kuat menopang badan Sehun.

"Miss! Kenapa Sehun jadi flyer terus sih? Dia kan berat!" keluh Dasom sambil meringis lebar-lebar.

"Enak saja, aku tidak berat!" protes Sehun.

"Kau berat!" balas Dasom. "Diet dong, Kapten! Pundakku bisa patah kalau harus mengangkatmu tiap hari."

"Sehun itu keberatan melon sama dosa." cibir Hyeri yang agak-agak sirik sama Sehun. Ngomong-ngomong, cewek berambut pendek itu sedang menopang Baekhyun diatas pundaknya. Baekhyun sih tidak masalah, dia kan mungil. Beda sama Sehun.

"Kalian ini berisik ya!" Sehun cemberut emosi, pipinya memerah malu karena diteriaki berat di tengah lapangan terbuka begini.

"Ya Tuhan, kalian ini sedang latihan, kenapa malah berkelahi!?" dumel Hyoyeon. "Ayo, fokus! Sehun, tegakkan badanmu. Kalian sudah bisa melakukan ini kan kemarin? Dasom, Hayoung, kalian _base_ , harus selalu stay, genggaman tangan kalian harus kuat, pegangi kaki Sehun baik-baik, jangan sampai dia jatuh."

Dasom memutar mata.

"Spotter, kalian siap?"

"Siaap, Miss!"

"Langsung masuk kalau sudah ada aba-aba!" perintah Hyoyeon melengking. "Pokoknya tugas kalian itu pastikan flyer mendarat dengan selamat, saya tidak mau dengar gara-gara keteledoran kalian, flyer jadi cedera. Tanggung jawab kalian disini cukup besar, jadi _fokus_! Oke? Satu, dua, tigaa… Flyer—GO! Spotter—GO!"

Peluit berbunyi nyaring, pertanda empat cewek flyer (mines Sehun) harus mengangkat sebelah kaki masing-masing keatas pundak teman di sebelahnya membentuk formasi—ups! Bomi nyaris saja terjungkir kedepan, cepat-cepat dia seimbangkan badannya hingga kembali berdiri tegak diatas satu kaki. Sehun yang berdiri di tengah paling untung, cukup pasang badan dan senyum manis, tidak harus angkat kaki seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Posisi paling aman. Itulah dia.

Para spotter sudah siap menunggu di belakang. Regu pom-pom girls berlari masuk kedepan formasi sambil mengayun-ayunkan lengan dan pom-pom secara kompak.

"VOLUME! Mana volume!"

"Merah hitam itulah KAMI! Go go! Apa kabar saudaraku di ujung kanan? Apa kabar saudariku di ujung kiri? Lihat kami, gerak kanan, gerak kiri! Bernyanyi dan menari! Semangat kami ada padamu! Es… Ti… Ouw… Ar… Em… STORM, Strong Like A Storm! Strong Like A Hurricane! Itulah Ford Knights, Maju Maju Maju. YESS! Wooo ee ooo ee ooo! Pahlawan Merah Hitam! Kami bangga jadi Merah Hitam! Pemberani, kuat dan pantang menyerah! Pukul mundur lawan! Kuda sembrani tak ada apa-apanya! Ksatria baja hitam pun kalah! Ayo! Ayo! Ayo! MAJU! Wooo ee ooo ee…"

"Cukup, cukup." Hyoyeon meniup peluit lagi, membuat para flyer yang sudah separuh jalan mau loncat jungkir balik ke belakang jadi batal.

Sehun garuk-garuk kepala heran. "Kami salah apa, Miss? Bukannya tadi—"

Tatapan Hyoyeon dan semua orang teralih ke sesosok cewek mungil lain yang jalan melintasi lapangan sambil menundukkan kepala. Yeri, anggota termuda dalam FCU—Fantastiz Cheers United—datang menenteng kandang kucing kesayangannya.

"Yeri, kenapa terlambat lagi? Sudah saya bilang latihan hari ini datang tepat waktu." Hyoyeon menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, kelihatan sangat kesal dan tidak sabar. "Tidak ada alasan!" potongnya menggagalkan niat Yeri untuk buka mulut. "Cepat ganti baju dan kembali kesini. Tiga menit!"

"Tapi Miss kucing saya—"

"Kucingmu kenapa?" tanya Sehun menaruh perhatian pada makhluk putih berbulu tebal yang sedang meringkuk lemah dalam kandang.

Yeri berbalik pada Sehun, ekspresinya memelas sedih bercampur putus asa. "Unni, aku mau minta tolong. Katie demam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasa salut Jongin tidak akan pernah habis untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Gadis itu tak berhenti membuatnya kagum. Bayangkan saja di tengah-tengah latihan tiba-tiba ada cewek yang mengeluh kucingnya sakit, Sehun tidak menunggu nanti atau berteriak "Urus sendiri sana!", kucing beserta pemiliknya langsung dia bawa ke Lab Farmasi Veteriner. Bagai Suster Palang Merah berbaju putih yang tak kenal lelah, Sehun mengabaikan keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya, atau rasa capek dan ngos-ngosan yang dia derita karena lari-larian dari lapangan ke Fakultas. Padahal kucing Yeri cuma demam biasa, bukannya keracunan makanan atau sekarat karena habis ditabrak mobil. Tapi menurut Sehun, mengobati binatang peliharaan itu harus cepat tanggap, apapun penyakitnya! Jangan tunggu nanti, mumpung belum parah. Jadilah si Jongin akhirnya ikut lari-lari mengekor Sehun dan Yeri dari belakang. Bukan karena dia khawatir dengan si kucing angora gembrot, tapi khawatir Sehun dihadang orang jahat di suatu tempat. Siapa yang mau tanggung jawab kalau pacarnya kenapa-kenapa? Bisa apa kucing sakit dalam kandang itu?

Koridor FKH sedang sepi-sepinya hari itu, batang hidung dosen dan mahasiswa tidak nampak disudut manapun. Sehun dibuat repot dulu bertanya kiri-kanan demi mencari jejak pak penjaga, setelah sepuluh menit berkeliling, akhirnya mereka dipertemukan di koridor dosen. Untung bapak itu pengertian, tanpa menaruh curiga pada tampang malaikat Sehun, dia berikan semua kunci secara cuma-cuma.

Yang berikutnya, Jongin dibuat trenyuh melihat betapa telatennya Sehun menempelkan buntelan kain berisi es batu ke cakar si kucing, lalu dibasuhkan sedikit ke tubuhnya, setelah dikompres, Sehun menimbang kucing itu, mencatat beratnya di sobekan kertas memo, kemudian mengobok-obok lemari kayu mahoni, mengeluarkan bungkus plastik berisi obat-obatan anti demam yang Jongin yakin diciptakan khusus kucing.

"Ini _Toflenamic acid_ , tiga tablet per hari. Terus ini _Meloxicam_ , diminum sesudah makan. Nah, yang ini tablet _Lysine_ , untuk penambah nafsu makan dan supaya Katie kebal dari herpes. Efeknya baru kelihatan setelah beberapa hari, tapi perhatikan takaran dosisnya ya. Bahaya kalau asal-asalan. Ini catatanku tadi. Simpan baik-baik. Jangan sampai hilang! Terus Katie udah disuntik vaksin kan?"

Yeri mengangguk.

"Vaksin Tricat?"

Yeri mengangguk.

"Vaksin Tetracat? Vaksin Rabies?"

Yeri mengangguk semangat, lalu tersenyum cerah. "Sudah semua. Ngomong-ngomong, makasih ya unniku sayang!" Cewek itu terlompat sambil memeluk Sehun. "Aku berutang padamu."

Jongin nyengir kesengsem dari balik kaca pintu melihat pemandangan di dalam ruangan. Tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dia sudah menemukannya. Sang belahan jiwa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Panaaas!" keluh Sulli langsung tarik lepas baju, bra sport-nya menyapa semua orang. Setelah itu dia tarik lepas bawahan, celana dalamnya juga ikut menyapa semua orang.

Aksi 'tarik-lepas-naked' itu diikuti oleh delapan belas cewek lainnya, mines Sehun, karena dia sedang selonjoran kaki di salah satu kursi panjang terdekat.

"Kau tidak ganti baju?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun makin gencar mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan leher. "Nanti saja. Mau kipas-kipas dulu."

Sohyun dan Hyeri malah mondar-mandir tanpa beban di depan mata Sehun. Tidak ada sehelai kain yang menempel di kulit telanjang mereka. Bulu-bulu lebat yang belum dicukur, barang pecah belah, payudara yang agak bergetar saat kaki-kaki mereka melompat. Sehun adalah saksi mata hidup dari semua pemandangan surgawi itu. Kalau kebanyakan cowok musti susah-susah jadi penjaga warnet dulu demi internet gratis dan demi secuil tontonan gratis, Sehun bisa menyaksikan semua anugrah ini secara langsung, terpampang jelas. TANPA SENSOR.

Sehun tidak terkesan sama sekali. Toh hal yang dianggap sembilan puluh persen cowok suatu anugrah, justru merupakan omong kosong di mata Sehun. Hanya Jongin yang sanggup membuat 'adik kecil'-nya bangun. Titik.

Ng… ralat, bukan cuma Jongin. Terkadang, sesekali, kalau dia sedang bosan melakukannya dengan Jongin, Sehun iseng-iseng bermain solo juga dengan cowok-cowok brondong dari situs porno, tapi Jongin tidak perlu tahu semuanya kan? Sehun sudah janji.

"Kemarin hari pertama yang keluar banyak sekali. Mana kutahu kalau bakalan dapat hari itu. Dan yang lebih memalukan, noda darahnya sampai tercetak di rokku, jadi kayak bendera jepang gitu. Untung Hana bawa cardigan hitam. Jadi bisa dipakai buat kamuflase deh." cerocos si rambut bob paling bawel.

"Iya, aku juga sama. Pernah ngalamin yang kayak gitu. Parahnya lagi waktu itu lagi banyak orang…" bla, bla, bla. Dan makin serulah curhatan mereka tentang darah menstruasi. Baekhyun melirik cewek-cewek itu dengan aneh. Perasaan dia juga cewek, tapi nggak segitu amat sampai mengumumkan kejadian tembusnya ke orang-orang.

Dua orang yang ditatap Baekhyun tidak merasa. Asyik nyerocos sendiri.

Sehun lebih fokus mengelap keringat di dahinya. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan obrolan sensitif ini. Incredible! Kalau cowok-cowok biasa mungkin sudah mimisan.

"Jangan terlalu sering pakai thong dan g-string, kata temanku bisa infeksi… kalau mau pakai nilon atau katun, itu lebih nyerap cairan keringat."

Sehun menganggap semua ini informasi penting yang harus diserap sebanyak mungkin oleh otak wanitanya untuk dibagi-bagikan kelak kalau dia memiliki anak perempuan. Ilmu-ilmu dasar yang harus diketahui oleh cewek tentang tubuh mereka sendiri, dan sebagai 'cewek', jelas Sehun tidak boleh ketinggalan. Inilah gunanya obrolan cewek di ruang ganti, hal yang belum tentu bisa dia temukan di klub olahraga lain. Selain untuk mengasah kepekaan Sehun terhadap issue-issue yang sering dihadapi cewek-cewek, dia jadi bisa menambah wawasan juga.

"Bra push up itu bagus buat payudara kecil…"

"… dadamu kecil! Pakai baju model tumpuk coba, biar kecilnya tersamarkan."

"… motif juga oke, orang lebih fokus memperhatikan motif di baju kita. Pengalihan mata yang brilian kan?"

"… gel bra itu mahal lho, perawatannya juga rumit…"

"Nenekku pernah bilang minyak zaitun itu bagus dipakai untuk memijat payudara, aku juga pingin sesekali coba lakukan, lima belas sampai tiga puluh menit lumayan, siapa tahu kalau rutin bisa berhasil…"

"Kok aku pernah dengar kalau daun adas itu ampuh untuk ramuan tradisional. Daun adas itu kayak gimana sih?"

"Halah, ribet cari daun! Coba pakai bahan yang ada di rumah, putih telur, nah itu! Oleskan ke payudara, biarkan semalaman, terus besok paginya bilas pakai air hangat, gampang kan?"

"Rajin-rajin minum susu sama jahe saja…"

Sehun tertawa miris dalam hati, kalau anak perempuan lain semangat bercerita tentang cara memperbesar payudara, dia mendapatkan payudara besar dengan cara instan. Kalau kata Sehun sih cukup datang ke dokter bedah. Simpel. Besar hanya dalam waktu semalam. Resiko tanggung sendiri.

Tapi tidak mungkin dia bilang kayak begitu… takut ditampar. Jadi lebih baik diam. Diam adalah emas. Cukup serap ilmunya terus pergi tanpa suara...

"Sehun, kalau kuperhatikan," Bomi mengamati gunung kembar Sehun lekat-lekat. "Milikmu bagus sekali. Paling besar diantara kami. Iya kan, teman-teman? Punya Sehun paling juara?" dia menoleh ke semua orang, yang langsung dijawab pakai anggukan. "Apa ada tips dan triknya?"

Oh, tidak. Pertanyaan model begini ini yang paling dia benci.

Sehun kontan pucat pasi, terus balik badan. "Maksudnya?"

"Yaah…" Hyeri mendekat sambil mengelus-elus dagu penuh gaya. "Maksudnya, barangkali kau punya resep rahasia yang bisa di-sharing ke kita-kita. Jangan cuma cara memasak telur yang baik dan benar!"

Tawa-tawa centil meledak di sekelilingnya.

Sehun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya menjadi senyum manis gagal yang malah terlihat ganjil. "Ah, tidak ada resep rahasia kok. Semua resepnya sudah kalian sebut tadi."

"Ayolah, jangan pelit begitu." desak Sulli. "Barangkali kau punya teknik pijatan khusus yang baik dan benar untuk dicontohkan."

"Coba praktekkan kesini." Hyeri membusungkan gunung kembarnya.

"Tidak, biar aku saja." Sulli membuka kaitan bra-nya.

"Aku, aku!" Bomi melompat kedepan Sehun secara sukarela. Siap dipijit.

"Coba ke aku, milikku sudah lumayan, siapa tahu sedikit pijatan darimu bisa merangsang pertumbuhannya dengan cepat." Baekhyun malah lebih frontal.

"Apa begini caranya?" Eunji mulai menekan-nekan area di sekitar payudaranya pakai jempol.

"Begini kan?" timpal Naeun, ikut-ikutan.

"Bukan begitu! Pasti begini!" Seulgi ngotot.

"Unni, caramu salah!" dumel Yeri.

Sumpah. Ini momen teraneh yang pernah dia alami. Terjebak diantara segerombolan cewek telanjang yang sedang memijat payudaranya sendiri.

Juliane, si bule blasteran, mengibaskan rambut, " _Girls_ … minggir dulu, biarkan Sehun mempraktekkan itu ke miliknya."

Ogah! Sehun tidak mau ikut-ikutan aneh.

Mata Sehun berkeliling menatap semua teman-temannya. Mereka balas menatap dengan kedua tangan terangkat di depan dada, siap lahir batin menerima tutorial pijat payudara yang baik dan benar.

"Wah, aku sangat menghargai perhatian kalian, teman-teman. Sayangnya hari ini aku sib—"

Pagar tubuh telanjang itu makin rapat. Goddamnit! Sehun tidak bisa lewat!

Sehun kegerahan, dan makin kegerahan karena ditatap banyak mata. Dengan kecut Sehun merasa cewek-cewek ini menunggu dia buka baju, terus mereka akan saling memijat satu sama lain sambil bergosip tentang pil pelancar datang bulan. Demi teripang! Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperbesar payudara secara alami! Apakah harus dipijat dari arah luar? Dari samping? Atau diremas-remas tanpa henti?

Sebenarnya, Sehun masih punya pilihan lain. Mengaku terus terang kalau payudara besar ini hasil suntik silikon.

Kenapa tidak sekalian saja mengaku dia punya penis? Mungkin dengan begitu Sehun bisa mati dicakar ramai-ramai. Alternatif lain, dia bisa mati disiram minyak tanah dan dibakar hidup-hidup.

 _Ayo, Sehun. Cepat pikir… pikir… gimana cara merangsang pertumbuhan buah dada sialan! Pikir… cara lain… cara lain…_

Ketika tiba-tiba matanya hinggap di tali tambang yang tergeletak pasrah diatas lemari loker, sebuah ide terbesit di kepalanya. Wajah paniknya sirna, Sehun mengulum senyum. "Daripada repot-repot pakai minyak zaitun dan putih telur yang lengket, kalian sebenarnya bisa melakukan aktifitas lain yang lebih sehat lho. Selain memperbesar payudara, bisa mengencangkan paha juga."

Bola mata cewek-cewek itu membulat penasaran.

"Oh ya?"

"Gimana caranya?"

"Wah, mau dong cara lain."

"Ayo jelaskan jelaskan!"

"Solusinya… lompat tali." jawab Sehun bangga.

Dengung-dengung berisik kembali terdengar. Kebanyakan tidak percaya.

"Hah?"

"Lompat tali?"

"Kok bisa?"

"Kenapa lompat tali?"

"Iya, coba deh kalian perhatikan orang lompat tali, pasti payudara kalian bergoyang dramatis kan? Nah, kalau tiap hari berguncang sudah pasti lama-lama jadi besar." jelas Sehun percaya diri. "Sudah sehat, murah, gampang, terus kalian cuma perlu lompat-lompat setiap dua jam sehari. Kalau rutin dilakukan mungkin payudara kalian bisa seindah milikku." ucap Sehun persis iklan produk pelangsing instan Innovation store.

"Jadi itu artinya kau sering lompat tali juga?" tanya Juliane masih ragu.

"Oh, jelas!" Lagi-lagi Sehun terlihat luar biasa yakin, ekspresi yang tak mungkin terbantahkan. "Lihat ini buktinya," Sehun menangkup gunung kembarnya sendiri. Dadanya membusung pamer. "Bentuk yang _sangaaat_ fantastis."

"Aku mau lompat tali." ucap Sulli berhasil terpengaruhi.

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga mau!"

"Aku mau pulang." Sehun memanggul ransel di pundak dan jalan cepat-cepat menuju pintu, sebelum ada lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh lain yang terlontar kayak "Apa obat untuk merontokkan bulu tanpa bercukur?"

"Hunie! Kau tidak mau mandi disini?" teriak Baekhyun.

"Tidak." Sehun berhenti sebentar, lalu berbalik. "Kulitku bisa kena ruam. Aku tidak cocok dengan airnya. Daah!" Sehun buru-buru pergi. Mana bisa dia mandi di bilik-bilik kotak yang hanya tertutupi tirai tipis begitu? Sekali tarik semuanya berantakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian sadar tidak sih? Sehun itu dari dulu kalau mandi nggak mau gabung sama kita."

"Barangkali kulitnya dia memang sensitif." tukas Baekhyun membela.

"Ah, kulitku juga sensitif, tapi air disini bersih kok, aku nggak pernah kena gatal-gatal atau ruam kayak yang dia bilang."

"Aneh ya. Kadang suara Sehun itu kedengaran agak berat di telingaku. Apalagi kalau dia teriak. Itu cuma perasaanku atau kalian juga merasa?"

"Banyak juga kok cewek yang suaranya kayak cowok tujuh belas tahun kejepit pintu, bukan cuma Sehun." Baekhyun _kekeuh_ tapi ragu sama opininya sendiri _._ Memang ada ya cewek yang suaranya kayak cowok kejepit pintu? Ah, ada tuh, buktinya Chanyeol. Walaupun si cengcorang itu lebih ke cowok tiga belas tahun digilas ban gerobak. "Suara apa sih itu namanya… husky? Ya, itu! Sehun memang tipikal suaranya begitu."

Dasom mencibir. "Aku tahu betul husky itu seperti apa. Temanku juga ada yang husky, tapi Sehun itu jelas…" dia mengedikkan bahu. "Beda."

"Akui saja deh!" tandas Hyeri. "Kau sebagai teman dekatnya pasti merasa ada yang ganjil dari dia kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam, bingung mau menyanggah dengan komentar apa. Makin merasa tidak yakin. Dari awal dia juga merasa ada yang aneh dari si albino itu. Waktu kamar mereka pindah ke gedung asrama senior, herannya, cuma Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tetap, tidak dirolling seperti yang lain. Entah itu kebetulan atau disengaja, dia mulai menerka-nerka penyebabnya.

"Menurutku tidak ada yang salah dari Sehun unni, dia cantik, baik hati lagi, walaupun suaranya memang agak aneh." komentar Yeri polos.

Hyeri mendengus. "Kau bilang begitu karena kucingmu sudah diobati." ucapnya sarkas.

Yeri menggeleng. "Sehun unni memang baik. Apa salahnya kalau dia agak aneh? Dia kapten yang hebat. Sosok unni yang kuidam-idamkan."

Hyeri dan Dasom kompak melempar pelototan neraka ke Yeri. Yang dipelototi pura-pura buta, asik main tarik-ulur benang dengan kucing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun. Gadis manis dengan banyak kejutan di dalam dirinya. Memalsukan identitas. Mengawali hidupnya sebagai mahasiswa dengan rok mini, make up dan high heels. Ketua pemandu sorak. Anak dekan. Memiliki dua gender sekaligus. Dan jangan lupa _kekasih tunggal_ dari Kim Jongin. Playboy abal-abal yang pernah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai manusia paling skeptis tentang segala hal berbau percintaan. Lihatlah dia sekarang, duduk di taman, diatas tikar kotak-kotak dengan calon mertua dan kedua kakak iparnya di masa depan.

Siwon, ayah Sehun, terlihat sibuk mengipas-ngipasi sesuatu di alat pemanggang. Ikan salmon asap dan daging ham giling yang baunya wangi semerbak. Seunghyun, kakak pertama Sehun, mengeluarkan botol anggur lalu membuka tutupnya. Seungri, kakak kedua Sehun, menyeringai lebar dengan gelas kaca di tangannya. Sementara Kyuhyun, ibu Sehun, sedang menuangkan paha ayam ke piring Jongin.

Sehun sendiri membantu sang ayah membolak-balik daging di alat pemanggang.

"Hoi." Seungri menyikut lengan Jongin. "Katanya calon mantu idaman, cewek lagi kesulitan bukannya dibantuin malah duduk disini enak-enak makan ayam."

Jongin berhenti mengunyah ayam.

"Sudah, biarkan saja Nak Jongin makan dulu. Kau ini berisik! Lama-lama jatah ayammu kutuang ke piring Jongin!" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Eh, jangan, Ma. Iya ampun." Seungri cengar-cengir tidak rela. Kemudian dia melempar senyum sok iklas. "Selamat makan, adik ipar."

Pipi Jongin masih menggelembung gara-gara melahap dua paha ayam sekaligus dalam sekali gigit. Biarpun wajahnya lebih menggambarkan pria kelaparan yang baru turun gunung, Jongin mencoba mengunyah ayam di mulutnya pelan-pelan setelah kena tegur. Demi kesopanan.

Setelah menghabiskan daging di mulutnya, Jongin buru-buru bangkit lalu berjalan ke dekat Sehun. "Sini kubantu."

Sehun mengernyit. "Biar aku saja. Ini gampang kok. Jangan sok-sok merasa nggak enak begitu," tolaknya halus tapi tajam.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku sudah kenyang. Buatku, dua kali gigitan ayam cukup." tukas Jongin lembut sekalian carmuk.

"Hah? Serius dua kali gigitan ayam cukup?" Seungri menyambar piring Jongin lalu paha ayamnya dia tuang ke piringnya semua. "Makasih, adik ipar."

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Seungri dengan gulungan majalah di tangan. Paha-paha ayam curiannya dikembalikan lagi ke piring Jongin. Kyuhyun berhasil menyelamatkan satu rakyat jelata lagi hari ini.

Jongin yang masih ingin membuat kedua orangtua Sehun terkesan, kembali melanjutkan sandiwara 'Calon menantu paling sempurna di jagat raya ini'.

"Hun, yang penting itu kesehatanmu. Sudah makan sana. Biar aku yang lanjutin. Kasihan lho Eommamu sudah capek-capek masak yang enak-enak tapi perutmu malah kosong. Nanti kalau kau sakit gimana? Mau latihan cheersnya jelek gara-gara Kapten kesayangan mereka jatuh sakit? Nggak kan?"

Langsung saja Jongin menjelma menjadi cowok gentleman yang super perhatian dan bertanggung jawab di mata Kyuhyun. Apalagi di jaman sekarang agak susah menemukan cowok-cowok santun macam Jongin, yang lebih mementingkan perut ceweknya ketimbang perutnya sendiri.

"Ayo sana makan," Jongin mengambil alih penjepit besi di tangan Sehun. "Jangan cemberut gitu. Senyum dong. Biar kelihatan cantik terus."

Duh, bisa aja si temsek ini! pikir Sehun.

"Ya sudah, aku makan. Awas jangan gosong." Sehun ikut duduk dan bergabung di tengah-tengah kedua kakak cowoknya.

Dan agar semakin terlihat santun dan tahu tata krama, Jongin mempersilahkan Siwon ikut makan. "Silahkan Paman juga makan, nanti saya yang lanjut kerjaannya."

Siwon tersenyum sumringah. "Wah, benar nih? Kalau begitu kebetulan, saya daritadi lapar banget nyium bau ayam goreng. Minta tolong ya, nanti itu daging yang paling besar simpankan buat saya."

"Pa!" tegur Kyuhyun sambil mendengus. "Iklas nggak sih kerjanya? Kok minta upah paling besar?"

"Ya harus lah, sayang. Kan aku capek daritadi angkat-angkat alat pemanggang dari bagasi mobil nggak ada yang bantuin."

Tiga orang. Tiga orang sekaligus tertohok mendengar curahan hati Siwon.

"Nih kipasnya. Lain kali jangan ditegur dulu mau baru beraksi ya." ucap Siwon setengah menyindir.

Jongin meringis garing karena merasa tidak enak. Di tangannya sudah ada dua perkakas perang, penjepit besi dan kipas arang. Bagaimana? Apa dia sudah tampak seperti 'Calon Menantu Idaman' sekarang?

"Jadi, Kim Jongin." ujar Seunghyun, lalu meneguk anggur. "Kudengar-dengar kau teman satu kampus adikku."

Jongin mengangguk. "Iya, hyung."

"Terus…" Seunghyun meneguk minumannya lagi. "Apa selama berhubungan seks kalian pakai kondom?"

"Eh." kipas yang dipegang Jongin nyaris terbakar gara-gara pertanyaan ajaib Seunghyun. "Ehmm…" Bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskan ke sebuah keluarga kalau anak kesayangan mereka tidak pernah dimasuki oleh penis berkondom selama mereka bercinta? Adakah cara yang lebih sopan untuk menjelaskan hal seperti itu?

Jongin menggeleng. Karena saat ini dia sedang berperan sebagai 'Calon Menantu Idaman yang jujur dan terbuka'. "Tidak. Kami tidak pernah pakai apa-apa."

Seunghyun memicingkan mata. "Sama sekali tidak?"

"Sama sekali tidak," Jongin berusaha tersenyum, tapi wajahnya tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. Dalam hati dia mati penasaran mengapa kakak Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya begitu. "Maaf, hyung. Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa memangnya?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa." sahut pria itu mengibaskan tangan santai. "Soalnya dokter telah memvonis adikku yang cantik ini memiliki rahim dan bisa hamil."

Tidak hanya kipas yang ujungnya terbakar, jempol kaki Jongin juga ikut kejatuhan secuil arang panas. Cowok tan itu meloncat-loncat ekstrem sambil mengaduh keras gara-gara kesakitan plus kepanasan. Sial! Bisa melepuh kulitnya kalau begini. "Hah? Apa? Apa tadi? Sehun bisa hamil?!" Jongin kontan melotot heboh. Gawat ini. Kenapa Sehun tidak pernah cerita sih?

Gulungan majalah di tangan Kyuhyun mendarat di kepala Seunghyun. "Jangan sembarangan kalau ngomong! Kasihan itu Jongin sampai kejatuhan arang begitu kakinya." bentak Mamanya.

"Tau! Rese banget!" desis Sehun berang, dan dicubitnya lengan sang kakak keras-keras. "Jangan percaya! Bohong tuh."

Jongin masih mematung di tempat. Kondisinya masih belum stabil. Masih shock berat. "Bohong? Jadi… Sehun tidak punya rahim?"

Siwon tertawa. "Tentu saja! Anak saya biar begini kan aslinya laki-laki. Sebagai mahasiswa yang sudah dapat pelajaran sistem reproduksi di bangku sekolah menengah, harusnya kau tidak main telan bulat-bulat omongan orang segampang itu. Ngerti?"

Jongin menelan ludah. Diam-diam menghela napas lega. "Oh. Syukurlah kalau begitu." Soalnya dia _benar-benar_ belum siap lahir batin jadi bapak muda! Tidak. Tidak sekarang. Jongin belum siap. Kuliah belum selesai, kerja juga belum. Mau dikasih makan apa nanti anak-istrinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah perut kenyang dan permadani kotak-kotak kembali terlipat rapi dalam bagasi mobil, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengajak sang kekasih duduk di bagian dermaga yang menjorok ke laut. Semacam teras kayu untuk duduk dan memancing. Dua sejoli itu duduk bersila menghadap laut lepas. Udara di sore hari terasa lebih sejuk dan tidak terlalu terik. Matahari turun perlahan-lahan di angkasa. Menebarkan warna senja diatas kepala mereka. Rasanya tentram dan damai. Menatap laut lepas ditemani angin semilir bersama pacar begini membuat perasaan Sehun membumbung tinggi dengan bahagia. Terasa begitu ringan. Segala penat dan stress karena kesibukan di kampus seperti terangkat pelan-pelan dari rongga dadanya. Baginya saat ini ya saat ini. Kampus, cheers, dan dosen itu adalah dunia lain.

Sekelompok burung berkoak-koak dan terbang melintas diatas sana. Sehun mendongak keatas sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menunggu gerombolan burung lainnya lewat.

"Aku sedang berpikir…"

Tiba-tiba Sehun tersadar. Rupanya Jongin sibuk meracau sendiri daritadi dan dia malah keasikan melamun, tidak menyimak omongan cowok itu secuil-pun. Buru-buru dia menoleh dan melihat Jongin sedang memandanginya penuh harap. Kedua pipi cowok itu memerah, dan sikapnya canggung. Baru kali ini dia lihat Jongin malu-malu parah begitu. Ada apa? Kenapa dia malu-malu? Orang ini ngomong apa sih tadi?

"Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama?" Jongin terbatuk-batuk kecil lalu terdiam, menunggu jawaban.

Apa? Merasakan apa? Sehun melongo kebingungan. Berusaha keras mengingat apa tepatnya isi percakapan Jongin tadi, tapi ingatannya seperti bola-bola kapas yang tidak berguna. Apa sih? Merasakan hal yang sama tentang apa?

Oh, sial. Mungkin Jongin mengatakan sesuatu yang penuh perasaan dan sangat bermakna, atau mungkin cowok itu berpidato tentang cinta. Dan Sehun dengan bodohnya melewatkan momen paling penting seumur hidup.

Ini pelajaran berat untuknya karena terlalu obsesif. Pria tampan yang telah membuatnya terpikat setengah mati baru saja mengucapkan pidato romantis dan dia malah bengong menunggu sekawanan burung lewat?

Ingin rasanya Sehun menembak mati dirinya sendiri karena begitu tolol. Lalu sekarang cowok itu sedang harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban. Apa yang harus dia jawab? Jongin baru saja mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan penuh perjuangan. Sangat tidak berperasaan kalau dia bilang, "Sori, aku tidak dengar".

"Hmm…" Sehun menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya kebelakang telinga, sengaja mengulur waktu. "Well… kata-katamu tadi sangat… menyentuh."

Mata Jongin berbinar-binar. "Jadi kau setuju?"

Hah? Setuju apa? Merampok bank? Melakukan threesome?

Oke, ini Kim Jongin. Cowok yang bersedia menerima dirinya apa adanya. Sehun yakin dia berhak setuju dengan apapun yang telah dikatakan Jongin, meskipun dia tidak dengar.

"Ya." Sehun menatapnya dengan seluruh ketulusan dari dalam hati. "Ya, aku setuju. Malahan aku sendiri sering memikirkannya."

Ekspresi aneh melintas di wajah Jongin yang penuh selidik. "Kau setuju… dengan semuanya?"

Sekarang Sehun dilanda perasaan takut. Apa sih yang dia setujui barusan?

"Ya! Ya, tentu saja aku setuju!"

"Bahkan soal monyet-monyetnya?"

Monyet-monyet apa? Sehun semakin blank dan frustasi.

Tiba-tiba mulut Jongin berkedut-kedut menahan tawa. Kurang asem. Dia dikerjai rupanya!

"Kau tidak mendengarkan sepatah katapun, bukan?" katanya mencemooh.

"Aku tidak sadar kau sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang penting!" ucap Sehun mengerang, lalu menunduk dalam-dalam sambil cemberut. Merasa malu sendiri. "Seharusnya kau bersedia mengulangi."

Jongin menyeringai. "Tidak mau ah! Butuh keberanian yang sangat besar untuk mengulangi semuanya dari awal."

"Tolong ulangi lagi. Pleaseee." desaknya sambil menarik-narik lengan Jongin. "Cepat ulangi lagi. Aku janji akan pasang telinga kali ini."

"No way, princess." Jongin tertawa sambil menggeleng. "Diulanginya nanti saja."

"Nanti saja itu kapan?" Sehun merengut parah, siap-siap ngambek.

Jongin memang sedang mood ingin mengerjai kekasihnya hari ini. "Nanti ya nanti. Suatu hari nanti. Kapan-kapan."

Sehun menyentak kasar lengan Jongin terus buang muka.

Dengan santainya Jongin bergeser mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sehun. Sehun juga dengan patuh menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin. Dia bisa merasakan denyut jantung cowok itu. Berdentum keras namun menenangkan.

"Tempat yang indah," gumam Sehun di dada Jongin. "Aku benar-benar menyukainya."

Mata Jongin berkerut ramah. "Kita harus pergi diving bersama kapan-kapan. Dan kau harus pakai bikini."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dengan raut agak tersinggung. "Kau menganggap remeh? Kau pikir aku tidak sanggup pakai bikini? Lihat saja nanti!" ledeknya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya." Jongin senyam-senyum penuh arti.

Sehun terkikik geli. "Pokoknya aku mau pakai motif polkadot pink."

"Yang berenda lebih bagus lagi. Yang belahan pantatnya tinggi dan belahan dadanya rendah. Talinya setipis rambut yang kalau sekali ditiup angin langsung putus."

Sehun tertawa pelan. Lalu dipukulinya lengan Jongin. "Mesum! Mesum! Kalau cepat putus bisa bahaya. Memangnya kau rela aku telanjang bulat di tempat umum?"

"Tidak apa-apa telanjang bulat di tempat umum, asal berdua denganku." Ada sesuatu di sorot mata Jongin yang lekat dan intens, sanggup membuat kedua kaki Sehun kontan melemas.

"Jadi." Dengan susah payah Sehun melepaskan pandangan, cepat-cepat menunduk memandangi jari-jari kakinya yang setengah tercelup dan berayun-ayun di air laut yang dingin. "Aku tidak apa-apa kan begini saja?"

Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Yaah… begini ini, maksudku… aku tidak punya rahim seperti perempuan kebanyakan dan… organ kewanitaan. Aku tidak memilikinya seperti yang kau inginkan."

Jongin melongo sesaat, kemudian tawanya meledak. "Kau tahu tidak apa yang kuinginkan?"

Sehun berkedip bingung tiga kali. Ditatapnya Jongin penuh rasa penasaran. "Apa?"

"Kau."

Sebuah sensasi hangat menjalari pipinya. Mata dan bibir Sehun melengkung seperti tiga bulan sabit kembar. Begitu cantik. Begitu mempesona. Jongin sampai lupa cara menelan ludah.

"Aku juga tahu apa yang kuinginkan," balas Sehun.

Gantian Jongin yang berlagak penasaran. "Apa?"

"Kau."

"Kau apa?" tanya Jongin berlagak bodoh.

"Ya gitu deh."

Disaksikan oleh matahari terbenam, kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Hangat, tenang, dan lembut. Tiga kombinasi kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan momen ini. Tidak ada acara gigit-gigit kasar atau leleran saliva seperti biasanya. Pundak mereka saling bersinggungan. Kemudian dia bisa merasakan tangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba menempel di permukaan kulit tangannya. Jari-jarinya bergerak menyentuh jari-jari Sehun, perlahan-lahan semakin erat sampai terbentuk satu genggaman yang kokoh.

Jongin tersenyum lembut sambil menjauhkan wajahnya. "Well, kau berhutang satu sesi lagi malam ini," bisiknya.

Sehun mengedipkan mata menggoda. "Hutang apapun itu, pasti bakal kulunasi. Secepat mungkin!"

Jongin menyeringai lebar. Diusap-usapnya kepala Sehun. Sejenak mereka larut dalam acara tatap-menatap sendu satu sama lain. Ketika bibir mereka kembali bersatu, Jongin beringsut mendekat, merapatkan jarak, membuat namja cantik itu meringkuk dalam-dalam didalam dekapannya. Lengan Jongin melingkari pinggang Sehun dengan penuh sayang. Dan wangi samponya yang paling Sehun suka. Cowok banget.

Jongin mengusap punggung Sehun dari atas ke bawah, menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik yang membuatnya bergelora. Tubuh Sehun berubah menjadi super sensitif dan peka dibawah setiap inci sentuhan tangan Jongin. Sesuatu mulai berdenyut-denyut dibawah sana. Memohon padanya untuk cepat-cepat 'dibebaskan'. Sehun seolah lupa diri dan melenguh keras ketika tangan iseng Jongin meraba naik ke pahanya, mendorong roknya keatas, dan jari-jarinya menekan tepat di area sensitif.

"Emm… Oppa…" Sehun nyaris melayang saat Jongin menjilati tengkuknya lalu mengulum lembut cuping telinganya.

"Hoi, anak muda!" kata suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi. "Kalian jadi melakukan doggy style apa tidak sih?"

Sehun terlonjak sambil membuka mata. Jongin juga sama-sama kagetnya. Otomatis mereka saling menjauhkan diri. Keduanya berbalik dan kaget bukan kepalang melihat Seunghyun berdiri sekitar lima meter dibelakang mereka, memegang rokok, dan melotot penasaran.

"Aku bukan orang kolot kok," katanya tertawa ringan. "Kalian boleh melakukan apa saja di depanku."

Sehun memandangi kakak sulungnya dengan tatapan marah. Mengapa semua orang yang dia kenal tidak punya sopan santun? Kemana perginya kata "privasi"?

"Teruskan!" ujung rokoknya berpendar merah waktu dia menghisapnya. "Jangan pedulikan aku."

Jangan pedulikan dia? Maaf, tapi Sehun tidak mau melakukan pose vulgar apapun saat ini. Tidak secara LIVE di depan sang kakak tercinta. Dia melirik Jongin, bimbang. Sama seperti Sehun, cowok itu juga kelihatannya sudah hilang mood.

Sehun gigit bibir canggung. "Apakah sebaiknya kita—"

"Bukankah ini laut musim panas yang indah?" Seunghyun ikut nimbrung.

"Oh, ya. Indah sekali," jawab Jongin manggut-manggut sopan. Sehun nyaris terkikik melihat ekspresi kocak Jongin yang sok kalem begitu.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan tiba-tiba Sehun ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau saja mata Seunghyun tidak mengawasi mereka seperti dua rubah kecil yang berniat mencuri. Benar-benar kacau. Momen panas tadi rusak total gara-gara kehadiran penonton tak diundang.

"Terima kasih mau menemaniku _melihat_ laut musim panas yang indah," ucap Sehun berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. "Aku sangat menikmatinya."

"Aku juga." mulut Jongin berkerut-kerut menahan tawa. "Nah, apakah kita akan menyenangkan kakakmu atau membiarkannya sewot sendiri?"

Mereka mendongak kearah Seunghyun yang masih berdiri disana. Menonton penuh perhatian. Seakan-akan mereka pertunjukan sirkus menarik dan sewaktu-waktu Sehun bisa menari-nari di pangkuan Jongin kalau dia meleng sedikit.

"Oh, dia pantas dibiarkan sewot." Sehun tersenyum jahil. "Jadi, kita tidak akan lanjut malam ini?"

Jongin mengerling penuh makna. "Kita akan melakukannya di tempat biasa besok."

"Baiklah, di tempat biasa." Sehun mengangguk paham.

Seunghyun merengut kesal memperhatikan tingkah laku dua orang itu. "Kalian memang tidak seru!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Membantu Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantab. "Ya. Kalian tahu kan dua orang itu sama-sama suka tapi malu-malu munafik."

Jongin merenung sambil ngusap-usap dagu. "Tapi memangnya Kris mau kita ikut campur?"

"Justru Kris sunbae sendiri yang minta tolong padaku. Katanya Chanyeol itu tidak peka, selalu buang muka tiap kali Kris ngomong serius, cowok manapun pasti bakal frustasi kalau berhadapan dengan dia." jawab Baekhyun kesal sendiri.

Sehun menggigiti sedotan jus alpukat. "Dia kan sibuk. Mana sempat pikir pacar-pacaran."

"Yah, sesibuk apapun kan harusnya masih punya waktu buat senang-senang sedikit sama pacar. Apa dia nggak merasa monoton? Apa dia nggak merasa bosan? Dengan adanya pacar siapa tahu kehidupan membosankannya itu lebih berwarna."

"Gimana kalau Chanyeol tahu rencana kita?" tanya Sehun gusar, kali ini menggigiti sedotan jus alpukat Jongin. "Gimana kalau dia marah dan nggak mau berteman dengan kita lagi?"

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan. "Halah! Jangan lebai begitu. Dia tidak bakal marah. Yakin. malah harusnya dia berterima kasih. Kalau dia marah ya biar saja! Paling cuma tiga puluh detik, habis itu ketawa-ketiwi lagi, Chanyeol kan begitu. Mana tega dia memusuhi orang seharian?"

Sehun terdiam. Iya sih. Chanyeol mana tahan ngambek lama-lama.

"Jadi, kalian ikut?" Baekhyun menatap bergantian dua pasang mata di depannya. Sehun, Jongin, Sehun, Jongin, Sehun, Jongin, penjual minuman…

Penjual minuman?

"Ini tadi jus terong belandanya." Bapak itu meletakkan gelas di depan Baekhyun.

"Iya pak, makasih. Bayarnya tahun depan ya."

Bapak itu melongo.

Baekhyun tertawa cantik. "Bercanda, pak. Nanti juga saya bayar kok."

Setelah bapak penjual minuman itu pergi, tatapan Baekhyun kembali teralih ke Jongin dan Sehun. "Gimana?"

Sehun menatap Jongin tidak rela, lalu menoleh ke Baekhyun sambil merengut penuh pertimbangan. "Kami pikir-pikir dulu deh."

"Jangan kelamaan!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja saking kesalnya. "Ini kan demi kebaikan teman kita juga! Hunie, dia itu teman sekamarmu! Dimana rasa prihatinmu sebagai teman? Kasihan Chanyeol, sudah jomblo, mengenaskan, tersiksa lagi. Kalian itu jangan cuma mau enak-enak sendiri. Pikir juga perasaan orang-orang jomblo disekeliling kalian."

"Kenapa kau malah sewot sama kami sih?" balas Jongin ikut naik pitam. "Lagipula Kris ini kan sudah tua. Suruh dia usaha sendiri. Jangan cuma teriak-teriak saja bisanya. Bilang ke Kris, jodoh itu dikejar, bukan dipandangi. Gimana mau dapat kalau kayak begitu kelakuannya?"

Sehun melipat-lipat kertas tidak jelas berisi tulisan cakar ayam Jongin.

"Yaaah! Kok malah dilipat? Ini tugas perbaikan buat dikumpul ke dosen, sayang!" Jongin makin naik pitam.

Sambil meringis lebar, Sehun mengembalikan kertas itu ke bentuk semula. "Hehehe. Maaf. Aku lagi mikir jadi nggak sadar."

"Mikir ya mikir aja! Jangan sambil menghancurkan tugas orang!"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf." Muka Sehun lusuh karena diomeli. "Habisnya gara-gara Baekhyun tuh bikin aku pusing!"

Bekhyun melotot tak terima. "Kok gara-gara aku?!"

Jongin berdecak. "Nanti aku disuruh ngulang lagi ini." dia melotot sedih memandangi bekas-bekas lipatan kotak di kertasnya. "Aduuuh."

"Ya, maaf. Aku bantuin kalau gitu, sini mana kertasmu, biar aku yang tulis ulang." bujuk Sehun.

"Ck." Jongin ngeluarin kertas dan pulpen sambil menahan gondok dalam hati. "Bisa nulis cepat kan?"

Sehun mengangguk patuh. "Bisa."

"Ya cepat tulis!"

"Iya iya sabar. Ini lagi ditulis!"

Baekhyun mengusap-usap mukanya frustasi. Nggak Chanyeol, nggak Sehun, nggak Jongin. Sama saja kelakuannya! Kalau diajak bicara urgent nggak pernah nyambung. Kenapa teman-temannya tidak ada yang beres sih?

"Pokoknya kalian ikut." tandas Baekhyun final. "Kalian ikut menemaniku. Aku tidak mungkin naik pesawat sendiri."

"Terserah." jawab Jongin lebih fokus mengamati wajah imut Sehun yang kelihatan begitu serius menyalin semuanya di kertas baru.

"Well, aku anggap itu 'ya'." dia menyeruput jus terong belandanya. "Pokoknya kita bertiga adalah bagian dari rencana. Paham?" tanyanya bagai komandan pasukan perang.

"Terserah." Kali ini Sehun yang menjawab. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati. Kalau Chanyeol dibuat sibuk oleh Kris selama di Bali, dengan begini dia punya kesempatan lebih banyak untuk 'mengawasi' si albino cantik di depannya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **a/n: Pikiran saya lagi mumet, jadi gak bisa nulis yg lebih panjang lafi dari ini (-_-). Makasihhhh banget banget buat yg mau ngereview dan klik fav/fol di chap lalu. I love u all guys :*! Silahkan bercuap-cuap di kotak review^^. Ditunggu ya kesan dan pesan kalian.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Speak DON'T Scream(Krisyeol)

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**

 **Chap special: Speak DON'T Scream (I)**

 **Cast:**

Kris, Fem!Chanyeol, Luhan, Tao, Minhyuk BToB, Fem!Baekhyun, Jongin, TG!Sehun.

 **Support Cast:** Shinwoo B1A4, Jia Miss A, Prof. Lee (OC), Jaejoong (Chanyeol's umma) dll.

 **Rating:** T (EN-CE pensiun dulu).

 **Genre :** Romance, humor, University-life, band-life, AU, OOC, dll

 **Warning:** FF ini menggunakan bahasa Indonesia gaul acakadut. Terus ini juga bukti cinta saya pada band-band screamo-rock xD. Meski nyanyian mereka lebih mirip kalimat sakti para dukun di afrika.

 **Note:** Don't like don't read, don't bash and don't be a silent reader ^^

 **Summary Lengkap:** Kris itu tampan. Keren. Vokalis band. Tapi… siapa sih yang tahan duduk berlama-lama dengan cowok yang punya hobi meneriakkan mantra pemanggil hujan dalam bahasa gorilla? Cewek waras seperti Chanyeol jelas akan berpikir dua ribu kali.

* * *

 **##HAPPY READING##**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Chanyeol bukannya tidak suka Kris. Yaaa, emang sih cowok itu tampan. Keren. Tinggi. Gaul. Belum lagi dia dua tingkat diatas Chanyeol. Baik hati pula. Semua tipe-tipe yang dia butuhkan ada di diri seorang Kris Wu. Kurang apa coba? Berarti resolusi nomer enamnya akan lunas kalau seandainya Chanyeol mau lebih membuka diri untuk menerima cowok itu. Hanya saja… sungguh, dia ilfil melihat Kris berprofesi sebagai vokalis band rock yang tiap kali mau nyanyi harus latihan teriak dulu. Mending kalau teriakannya jenis seriosa yang enak di dengar, tapi kalau teriaknya macam Kris yang lebih mirip kakek-kakek thailand sinusitis lagi kesurupan setan begitu, Chanyeol mending jomblo seumur hidup saja. Beneran.

Kris sendiri posisinya sebagai vokalis inti dalam band. Rambut pirangnya dijabrik, dia pakai kaos hitam lengan pendek yang ngepas badan sama kalung dogtag hari ini. Bodinya alamak! Dari atas sampai bawah tanpa cela! Bikin semua penonton yang anehnya kebanyakan kaum hawa itu betah berdiri lama-lama di dekat speaker, meskipun telinga mereka pengang yang lebih menjurus ke mau meledak.

"Helo, everybody!" Kris berseru keras, menyapa seluruh penonton di stadium. "Today, we will celebrate something so… let me introduce to you." Kris menoleh kebelakang, memberi kode pada teman-temannya untuk sama-sama berteriak. "Kami adalah… ALPHAZION!"

Jreeeengg! Kris menggenjreng penuh semangat, gitar elektriknya meraung-raung, dia juga mulai meraung. "HEEAAARGHH!" urat-urat di leher Kris nongol semua, sebagai bukti betapa ngotot dan ngedennya dia.

Disambut oleh Luhan. "A touch of poison… SASWAAAAAMAAFAA!"

Minhyuk berlari ke sisi lain panggung, maju sedikit biar semua orang bisa lihat betapa jagonya dia. Kepala Kris terbanting naik-turun, rambut jabriknya terpental-pental di udara. Tangan kanan Minhyuk sibuk bermain melodi dengan lincah, duet gitaris keren itu disambut histeria massal para penonton yang sepertinya berniat pingsan dalam hitungan ketiga. Tao menggebuk drum kuat-kuat, otot-otot lengannya yang berbentuk membuat tangis para penonton cewek pecah diantara deru teriakan histeris mereka. Luhan mencabik bass, meski badannya paling kecil dan ramping diantara semuanya, tak ayal dia sanggup mengangkat bass segitu beratnya.

Kris berteriak, "WAYWAAAAARRR!"

Luhan menjerit, "RAAWWRRAAAA!"

Kris berteriak, "DAIWAAAAA!"

Luhan menjerit, "ROWWRAAAA!"

Kris berteriak, "GORAAAAA!"

Luhan menjerit, "WARAADAAAAY!"

"WONNNS KEENG OF ROWSESS, NAW RORR OF GOORRT! BLEEESSS with the gift of gilded touch."

"GOOOT DERMSEERR ANVAAAA MAAAY HAA!" Mereka meneriakkan bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh koloni ulat keket.

"ZAAAYWAADAAA!"

"LERRR! WAKWAAA ZAWW KARRIISERTWOOOSAYWAMASSAOOWRRRR!"

Luhan angkat satu kaki sambil pamer skill bass-nya ke penonton cewek yang telinganya mulai berdarah.

Kemudian dua penduduk suku asmat itu mulai jejeritan lagi. "OWWH YEAAAHRR! WADAHERRR LEMEEZINKERRR SADAWEERR RALAWERZINKER NEKRAAAS WADAHEERRR RALAWEZINKERRR REDEWERRR ZADAORRSIKER! NOWW SHE'S GOOD AS GOAAAARRR!"

Baekhyun melongo di barisan belakang. "Chan, mereka ngomong apa sih?"

Chanyeol yang dari awal tadi mangap, sampai sekarang mulutnya masih stay mangap. "Entah. Pulang yuk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#** Chanyeol's p.o.v#

Aku bosan berotak cemerlang. Aku bosan dapat nilai 100. Aku muak melihat huruf A. Menurutku, kita sesekali harus dapat D supaya hidup monoton ini terasa semakin indah dan berwarna. Jadi aku mencoba sedikit berulah di ulangan pertama mata kuliah Pengelolaan Air Limbah.

 **Pada bangunan pengolah air limbah, sumber utama dari bau berasal dari?**

Ah, ini gampang sekali. Sumber utama bau.

 **Tergantung dari jumlah buruh pabrik. Mereka ada banyak kan? Bayangkan saja kalau para buruh pabrik itu merokok, makan durian, atau kentut dalam waktu bersamaan, kayaknya Anda juga musti mempertimbangkan hal-hal kecil seperti itu sebagai sumber bau.**

Yap. Mungkin aku bakal dapat E. Untuk sekali dalam hidupku. So what? Toh masih ada remedial. Aku cuma kepingin tahu gimana sensasinya dapat nilai E.

Tawa Baekhyun nyaris meledak waktu dia melihat apa yang kutulis di lembar jawaban. "Bravo! Aku yakin Prof. Lee langsung kena serangan jantung begitu memeriksa kertasmu."

Aku cengengesan. "Malah bagus kan? Kita bisa libur minggu depan."

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan kalau dapat nilai E?" tanya Baekhyun setengah berbisik. "Menyimpannya di bawah bantal sebagai kenang-kenangan?"

"Tidak akan kusimpan. Rencanya mau kupasangi figura terus kupajang di tembok kamar." jawabku nyengir lebar.

Dia berdecak-decak prihatin. "Kau tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Kau itu idiot. Sudah ah, lama-lama aku bisa ikut idiot kalau meladenimu."

Aku angkat bahu tanda masa bodoh. Lalu kembali fokus pada soal.

 **Sebelum ditentukan saluran mana yang dipergunakan untuk menyalurkan air limbah ke tempat pengolahan, tentu terlebih dulu diperhitungkan keuntungan dan kerugian apabila menggunakan saluran terbuka atau tertutup. Sebutkan beberapa hal yang perlu dipertimbangkan agar tidak terjadi kekeliruan dalam pemilihan jenis saluran!**

Aku tahu ini. Semalam aku melihatnya sekilas di halaman enam puluh dua. Ada empat poin yang perlu dijabarkan. Tidak hanya itu, aku sudah hapal diluar kepala apa kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing jenis saluran serta mengapa saluran terbuka lebih disukai masyarakat dan bla-bla-bla sebagainya. Gampang sih sebenarnya. Kalau otakku waras. Sayangnya aku sedang korslet.

 **1\. Tanyakan pada tukang sapu-sapu setempat mereka mau saluran jenis apa**

 **2\. Perhatikan letak kemiringan tanah**

 **3\. Kalau sudah diperhatikan kita masih belum mendapat solusinya, tanyakan kembali pada tukang sapu-sapu setempat**

 **4\. Kalau tukang sapu-sapu setempat tidak tahu, ajari mereka**

Perutku sakit sekali karena mati-matian menahan tawa. Air mata geli mulai mengalir. Ya Tuhan. Belum pernah aku sengawur ini menjawab soal ujian. Pakai melibatkan tukang sapu segala.

 **Jelaskan mengapa saluran terbuka harus ditempatkan di depan rumah? Jelaskan pula apa dampak-dampaknya apabila ditempatkan di belakang rumah?**

Nah. Ini dia.

 **Memang harus diletakkan di depan rumah, karena kalau ditempatkan di belakang rumah, kita tidak bisa pamer ke tetangga-tetangga kalau kita juga punya saluran pembuangan. Selain itu, lebih berbahaya kalau di dalam suatu keluarga ada balita tak berdosa yang belum mengerti apa-apa, anak-anak akan menganggap saluran di belakang rumah sebagai kolam renang berbentuk persegi panjang. Bayangkan apa jadinya kalau si balita tadi bermain di saluran pembuangan. Mungkin mereka bisa hanyut terbawa arus deras dari saluran pembuangan.**

Aku terkikik membayangkan seorang anak mengapung-ngapung di saluran pembuangan. Setelah mengamati kertas ujianku sekali lagi, aku langsung berdiri dari kursi. Tahap berikutnya aku hanya perlu melenggang santai kedepan kelas seolah-olah aku tidak pernah menulis tentang tukang sapu-sapu yang bingung atau balita polos korban infrastruktur modern.

Saat hendak mengumpulkan kertas jawaban, ada tangan orang yang menarik pelan ujung bajuku dari belakang. Ternyata Chen, dia tersenyum lemah sambil pasang muka memelas minta ampun. Tipe-tipe wajah yang sering kalian jumpai di ruang ujian sebagai peserta yang cuma bisa gigit jari dan beraksi di detik-detik terakhir.

"Apa?" tanyaku pura-pura bodoh.

"Jawabanmu dong?" pintanya memelas.

"Oke." dengan santai kuberikan kertas itu padanya.

Chen membuka tutup pulpen, mukanya berseri-seri, siap menyalin jawaban dan mungkin juga membayangkan nilai A+ terpampang besar-besar di kertasnya. Namun harapan tinggal harapan. Cengiran bahagia Chen lenyap di detik kedua puluh lima setelah dia membaca omong-kosong apa yang kutulis di dalam kertas.

Dia melotot ngeri. "Chanyeol, kau sudah gila ya?"

Tawaku meledak.

Prof. Lee berbalik kaget lalu menatap tajam ke deretan bangku kami sambil berdehem. "Park Chanyeol, kalau sudah selesai sebaiknya cepat kumpul, jangan ganggu peserta lain. Saya bisa saja mengambil tindakan ekstrem bagi peserta ujian yang berusaha berbuat curang. Apa gunanya saya menerangkan panjang lebar minggu-minggu kemarin kalau masih ada diantara kalian yang mencoba sok bersikap pahlawan? Saya paling tidak suka mahasiswa-mahasiswa begitu. Paling tidak suka." tandasnya tajam. Memang sorot matanya tidak tertuju langsung ke mataku, tapi aku sudah cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membantah dan buru-buru mengumpulkan kertas itu di meja.

"Hebat sekali, Chanyeol." ucap Prof. Lee setengah berbisik sambil mendekatiku. Ekspresi marahnya berubah total. Yang tadi settingan, supaya dia kelihatan berwibawa di depan mahasiswa lain. Aku tahu kok. Begitulah cara kerja para staff pengajar disini. Appa dan eommaku meminta pada semua teman-teman dosennya agar memperlakukan aku selayaknya mahasiswa reguler, bukan anak dosen, bukan juga anak duo konsultan ternama yang sering wara-wiri di media massa. "Semoga hasilnya memuaskan," tambahnya diiringi senyum samar.

Aku balas tersenyum. Kali ini diiringi perasaan bersalah luar biasa. Aku janji ini terakhir kalinya aku bersikap ngawur. "Semoga." jawabku sopan. Ya, semoga Prof. Lee tidak murka dan melapor kepada orangtuaku.

Aku menoleh, melihat teman-teman kelasku melempar tatapan iri, kondisi ruangan semakin ribut dan semua kepala terputar kebelakang tatkala aku berjalan ke pintu sambil melambaikan tangan riang.

"Selesai tidak selesai, dalam waktu lima menit, saya mau semua lembar jawaban sudah ada di atas meja ini!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masuk!" aku bisa mendengar suara Prof. Lee dari dalam ruangan.

Aku menekan kenop pintu dan melongok kedalam ruangan. Ruang Prof. Lee luas dan ber-AC, dengan meja persegi panjang yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan dan beberapa kursi berderet rapi disekeliling meja, biasanya mahasiswa semester akhir bimbingan Prof. Lee berkumpul disini dengan tumpukan kertas dan buku di depan mereka.

"Permisi, Prof. Ada perlu dengan saya?" tanyaku deg-degan. Meski dalam hati sudah tahu apa tujuannya memanggilku kesini.

Tangan kanan Prof. Lee melambai singkat, menyuruhku mendekat.

Sambil menunduk karena tegang, aku menjejalkan kedua tanganku di dalam saku jaket. Merasakan desakan kuat untuk putar arah, balik badan lalu kabur. Tapi kakiku malah bergerak patuh dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah duduk di salah satu kursi.

Prof. Lee menatapku dengan sinar pembunuh serangganya. Aku tidak berani melihat. Aku terlalu sibuk memilin cabang-cabang di rambutku. Bibirku merengut dan aku bertanya-tanya apa dia sudah mengadukan hasil ujian ngawur tadi ke ayahku.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu hari ini, tapi… kau sengaja ya melakukan ini?"

Aku menelan ludah. "Melakukan apa, Prof?"

Prof. Lee menarik selembar kertas yang diselipkan di bawah buku cetak. Kertas ujianku. Aku hapal betul tulisan tanganku, lengkap dengan tanda silang warna merah dan corat-coret disana-sini. Tidak ada nilai E. Tidak ada. Dia bermaksud mengembalikan kertas jawabanku? Ya, pasti begitu! Aku pasti disuruh bawa pulang kertas laknat itu sebagai oleh-oleh. Bahkan, aku harus meminta doa restu orangtuaku dalam bentuk goresan tanda tangan cantik. Hitam diatas putih. Aku tidak bisa menghindar. Mereka akan melihatnya! Inilah ganjaran bagiku karena coba-coba jadi anak bodoh.

"Kau sengaja kan melakukan ini?" ulangnya tersenyum ganas padaku.

"Oh itu…" aku kembali menelan ludah. Musti bilang apa coba? Aku memang sedang kepingin dapat nilai E karena terlalu bosan melihat A. Tapi segala sesuatu yang kutulis di kertas itu benar-benar nyolot. Juga disengaja. Harusnya kujawab singkat saja dengan "Maybe" atau "Mungkin".

Ya ampun. Baru aku sadar betapa transparannya cara berpikirku. Lihatlah sendiri. Semua yang kutulis terlalu dibuat-buat dan kentara palsunya. "Ya, saya memang sengaja," jawabku jujur. Mau gimana lagi? Terpaksa.

"Kenapa?" balasnya tajam.

"Karena saya…" Bosan? Jenuh? Iseng? Apa pilihan kata yang tepat untuk itu? "Saya sedang tidak mood untuk berpikir, ada hal-hal berat yang mengganggu kinerja otak saya sehingga menjadi tidak fokus."

Ketahuan sekali Prof. Lee sedang berusaha menyembunyikan seringai geli. Bibirnya berkedut-kedut sedikit. "Oh ya? Hal-hal berat seperti apa kalau boleh tahu?" dia tampak tertarik. Kecemasanku juga mengendur sedikit demi sedikit menanggapi responnya yang santai. Susah sekali bersikap formal dihadapan teman-teman baik ayah ibumu.

"Ehm…" aku tarik-buang napas, berakting loyo luar biasa. "Tidak ada. Hanya… yah, anda taulah… anak muda. Mood kami sering tidak menentu. Kadang stabil, kadang melonjak turun. Tergantung suasana hati."

Sekarang Prof. Lee kelihatan seperti wartawan infotainment, siap berburu rahasia selebriti. "Oh ya? Dan mengapa bisa begitu? Ada masalah di rumah? Orangtuamu bertengkar hebat? Atau sesuatu yang sangat gawat?"

Seandainya aku bukan anak Park Yunho dan Park Jaejoong Yang Terhormat, maka ketegangan antara dosen dan mahasiswa tidak akan berubah menjadi sesi curhat-curhatan.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Ini cuma masalah kecil kok. Bukan sesuatu yang gawat," dustaku.

Prof. Lee menyandarkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi. Dia terlihat jauh lebih rileks ketimbang berdiri di depan kelas dan harus menghadapi puluhan kepala lainnya. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke meja sambil menatapku lama sekali. Seakan-akan menungguku lompat dari kursi lalu menari salsa diatas meja.

"Nah, Chanyeol." akhirnya dia bersuara. "Coba perhatikan baik-baik apa-apa saja yang telah kau tulis disini." dia sorong kertas itu ke depan tanganku. "Jelas sekali ada beberapa hal yang perlu dipertimbangkan kalau kita sudah berbicara soal lingkungan. Hal-hal kecil yang luput dari pengawasan kita. Ya, lingkungan itu luas. Kau berpikir luas, Chanyeol. Kau mengkhawatirkan nyawa sebuah keluarga yang memiliki anak balita…" Prof. Lee senyam-senyum geli. "Bagus. Kita sebagai orang lingkungan memang harus peduli. Di satu sisi, aku mengakui daya khayalmu itu ada benarnya juga." Prof. Lee berhenti sebentar untuk melihat reaksiku. "Aku sangat menghargai orang-orang yang berani mengutarakan pendapat yang berbeda. Kau tidak hanya terpaku pada buku atau apa yang sering ditulis oleh orang kebanyakan. Itulah yang membuat jawabanmu…" ujung bibir Prof. Lee bergerak-gerak lagi. "Unik."

"Tapi," katanya buru-buru sebelum aku sempat buka mulut. "Caramu menjelaskan itulah yang kurang… ilmiah. Masuk akal, tapi kurang ilmiah. Yaaa, perlu sedikit dibenahi. Mungkin kau sengaja mencari jawaban-jawaban kreatif untuk mengetes tingkat kesabaranku. Sayangnya aku bukan tipe pemarah berotak sempit. Jadi, maaf saja kalau reaksiku justru membuatmu kecewa." dia tersenyum penuh makna. "Seratus dua puluh empat dikali tujuh puluh lima berapa?"

"Sembilan ribu tiga ratus," jawabku refleks.

Ups! Sial. Aku paling tidak tahan dikasih tebak-tebakan angka! Dan hampir semua orang yang mengenalku tahu betul titik kelemahan yang itu.

Aku menengadah takut-takut, ternyata Prof. Lee sedang tersenyum bangga mengamatiku.

Gawat, gawat, gawat! Percuma saja. Aku tidak bisa lolos lagi. Alarm tanda bahaya berdenging heboh di kepalaku. Firasatku mengatakan aku tidak bakalan keluar hidup-hidup dari ruangan ini.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin memberimu ujian lisan kalau kau tidak keberatan, karena ternyata kinerja otakmu sedang berfungsi dengan baik." Prof. Lee menyesap sedikit tehnya lalu kembali menatapku. "Aku tahu apa niatmu dan aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan. Jadi sebaiknya _jangan coba-coba_." dia menampilkan seulas senyum buas.

Nyaliku ciut seketika. Terkadang aku merasa orang ini lebih cocok jadi paranormal dibanding dosen lingkungan.

"Percayalah, nilai E bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk iseng-iseng. Aku berani jamin kau tidak ingin melihatnya muncul di transkrip nanti. Jangan persulit dirimu sendiri, Chanyeol. Pertahankan saja keberhasilan yang telah kau raih. Aku sangat senang membantu anak rekan baikku. Tapi bukan begini caranya. Kau pikir aku bahagia memberi nilai E pada mahasiswa? Tidak. Kau pikir aku memberi nilai E itu secara asal-asalan? Tidak. Semua ada pertimbangannya. Tapi ini…" Prof. Lee menyentil kertas ujianku. "Bukan sesuatu yang patut diberi nilai. Bahkan E sekalipun."

Terima kasih telah mengkritikku dengan sopan, Profesor Lee Hanseung.

"Dengan berat hati aku tidak bisa membantu kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan. Barangkali dosen lain akan dengan senang hati memberi nilai itu kepadamu. Yang jelas bukan aku orangnya." dia mulai membuka-buka lembar demi lembar buku tebal di hadapannya. "Kita langsung saja. Pernah dengar _current meter_?"

Aku mengangguk malas. "Pernah."

"Tahu apa fungsinya?" tanya Prof. Lee lebih lanjut.

"Ya," jawabku tidak semangat. "Untuk mengukur kecepatan arus."

Prof. Lee membuat gambar pola yang pernah kulihat di buku keairan. "Tahu ini apa?"

"Kontur aliran sungai."

Dia tersenyum sambil menambahkan beberapa detail seperti garis dan angka. "Coba kau hitung luas seluruh penampang melintang, kecepatan rata-rata dan debit total dari penampang. Kalau sudah selesai, terangkan kembali di papan itu ya, aku mau dengar caramu menjelaskan. Oh iya, satu lagi, aku juga sangat ingin mendengar pendapatmu tentang _current meter_. Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang alat itu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya satu yang bisa kupikirkan saat melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Aku dijebak.

Dijebak!

Pasti ada tangan-tangan tak kasat mata yang bekerja dibalik ini semua. Tidak. Yang kumaksud tangan tak kasat mata bukan Tuhan, melainkan tangan ayah dan ibuku. Pasti mereka! Iya kan? Tidak salah lagi! Cuma ada dua orang yang sanggup melakukannya. Pertama, ayahku. Kedua, ibuku. Berhubung tiga bulan kedepan mereka akan segera dilantik menjadi Dekan dan Wakil dekan yang baru, aku tidak heran mengapa Prof. Lee secara sukarela mau mengangkatku jadi anak didiknya di Lab. Hidrolika. Bahkan, kalau bisa aku sekalian menggeser posisi Shinwoo oppa sebagai koordinator asisten. Supaya satu kampus gempar.

Harusnya aku curiga wawancara dadakan mengenai _Current Meter_ tadi bukan wawancara perbaikan nilai biasa! Dan yang lebih parah, Prof. Lee mengancam akan melaporkan keisenganku dan bersumpah tidak akan mencantumkan nilai apapun di dalam bukunya kalau aku berani menolak.

Sial, sial, sial!

Aku berjalan terhuyung-huyung kembali ke kelas. Hampir semua orang menoleh dan melempar sorot penasaran. Rentetan pertanyaan bagai bunyi senapan mesin yang menghantam telingaku secara bertubi-tubi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa kau dihukum?"

"Apa kau benar-benar dapat E?"

"Keajaiban dunia! Park Chanyeol dapat E!"

"Aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dia menulis kentut, durian dan tukang sapu-sapu di lembar jawaban!" Nah, kalau suara cempreng yang ini baru Chen.

Tawa menggelegar dan siulan norak memantul di segala penjuru tembok. Seluruh tubuhku dibanjiri rasa hina. Aku nyaris mati karena malu.

Baekhyun menghampiriku, ekspresi wajahku kelihatan cemas bukan main. Padahal sebentar lagi dia akan merayakannya di kantin terdekat. "Kau dapat E? Tidak mungkin kan kau dapat E? Pasti Prof. Lee sudah memberi ujian remedial khusus untukmu?"

"Ya, atau mungkin ujian remedial kasian," timpal Bohyung agak sinis.

Jujur, aku agak benci gadis itu. Mungkin ada bagusnya kalau kubuat semua orang mati kena serangan jantung.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Lebih parah. Coba tebak? Aku direkrut jadi asisten lab hidrolika. Asisten lab!" aku mengatakannya lengkap dengan raut muka bercanda. Seolah-olah itu guyonan terlucu sepanjang masa. Tapi semua orang sudah terlanjur mati kena serangan jantung.

"Kau asisten lab?!"

"Apa kami tidak salah dengar? Sepertinya tadi kau bilang Hidrolika…"

"Kok bisa?"

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI!" teriak Bohyung. "Seharusnya aku yang jadi asisten! Pendaftarannya kan belum dimulai!"

"Jalur khusus. Hebat. Selamat ya?" komentar Yuri, entah kagum atau sirik.

"Selamat, Chanyeol!"

"Cieee, asisten! Traktiran dong?"

"Traktir kami kakak asisten!"

"Selamat! Aku harap kau jadi asisten yang murah hati dan tidak pelit nilai."

"Kemarilah kakak asisten! Beri kami cipika-cipiki!"

Banyak orang bergantian maju untuk menyalamiku sambil memberi selamat, aku seperti pengantin perempuan di acara resepsi pernikahan. Mereka bahkan memelukku dan memberi cipika-cipiki. Ya ampun, aku kan cuma diangkat jadi asisten lab. Bukan asisten perdana menteri.

"Kita harus merayakannya! OMG. Kita harus merayakan ini! Park Chanyeol asisten lab hidrolika. Keren. Temanku asisten, yeey!" dia histeris sendiri. "Pokoknya kita jemput Sehun lalu tancap gas ke Starbucks. Biar aku yang traktir, oke?"

Baekhyun bersedia mentraktir? Wow, ini momen langka. Semestinya aku senang, tapi tetap saja ada yang terasa mengganjal di dalam sini. Terutama bukan aku yang menginginkan posisi itu dari awal. Jangankan kepingin, bercita-cita saja tidak pernah sama sekali. Saat menoleh, aku melihat Bohyung dan gerombolan nenek lampir itu sedang berbisik-bisik. Aku benci Bohyung si mulut ember dan teman-teman rumpinya, dan mereka malah membuatku merasa bersalah dengan tatapan-tatapan hiu haus darah.

Yah. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku keterima lewat jalur khusus? Masalah ya buat mereka? Kusibakkan rambutku kebelakang lalu pasang senyum paling manis yang sukses membuat mereka tarik napas berang.

"Oke deh. Ayo kita ke Starbucks! Benar-benar tidak sabar ingin merayakannya!" ucapku mendadak riang gembira. Supaya para penyihir judes semakin panas. "Naik mobilku. Kita jemput Sehun di kedokteran, cepat hubungi dia. Sekarang."

Baekhyun memutar mata. "Belum apa-apa sudah main perintah. Untung aku lulus Hidrolika tahun lalu. Dari sekian banyak asisten yang gila hormat, semoga bukan kau salah satunya."

Kusikut dia dengan gemas. "Apa-apaan? Jangan cemberut begitu! Justru yang sedang berdiri di depanmu ini adalah asisten paling rendah hati sedunia."

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan tidak perduli. "Terserah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di pusat kota, keramaian padat merayap di berbagai sisi jalan dan bagian depan deretan pertokoan begitu hilir mudik, dipenuhi para pejalan kaki yang berisik dan tenggelam dalam dunia mereka masing-masing. Kami akhirnya tiba di Starbuck, setelah aku memarkirkan mobil di lahan parkir toserba besar, jalan kaki dari sana, dan menyebrangi _zebra cross_ sebentar. Baekhyun mendorong pintu hingga terbuka, udara sejuk ruangan langsung menerpa wajah dan mendinginkan suhu tubuh kami yang panas. Sehun berhenti mengipasi lehernya pakai brosur diskon toserba, cewek itu melesat cepat ke tempat duduk yang berdempetan dengan kaca jendela. Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya, aku duduk sendiri, berhadapan dengan mereka.

Belum ada semenit kami buang napas, Sehun langsung melompat bangkit dari kursi. "Kau asisten lab! Wow! Tidak bisa kupercaya! Selamat!"

Mau tidak mau aku ikut bangkit dari kursi. "Ya! Terima kasih!" tadinya aku memang enggan, tapi sekarang aku lumayan menikmati 'gelar' baruku. Park Chanyeol Asisten Lab. Tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Daripada mati bosan di rumah.

"Kupikir kau tidak berminat jadi apapun."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," jawabku kalem.

"Tapi akhirnya kau berhasil! Kau asisten lab sekarang! Aku harus mentraktirmu satu muffin coklat."

Sehun juga mau mentraktirku? Asik, asik. "Bagaimana kalau dua?" tawarku seenaknya.

Sekilas dia kelihatan bimbang. "Uhmm… okelah."

"Ayo kita pesan kopi." ujarku dalam jubah kepercayaan diri yang baru. "Kalian mau ikut?"

Baekhyun sok sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel. "No, thanks. Aku _caramel macchiato_ ya."

"Aku ikut!" Sehun mengekor di belakangku.

Kami bergabung dalam antrian, dan musik dari sound system membuatku meringis karena terlalu nyaring. Lagu Nicki Minaj berdentum-dentum keras, tidak tenggelam diantara derit pintu kaca yang terbuka, suara obrolan manusia, suara tangisan bayi, suara mesin pembuat kopi dan suara botol pengocok minuman.

"Musiknya terlalu berisik," Sehun berdecak sambil geleng-geleng. "Memangnya ini apa? Diskotik?"

"Kita tidak bisa diam saja," aku ikut geleng-geleng. "Sampaikan komplain atau duduk dalam siksa batin."

Sehun tertawa. "Aku suka kalimatmu barusan. Sampaikan komplain atau duduk dalam siksa batin. Apakah itu versi lain dari 'Malu bertanya sesat dijalan'?"

Aku menyeringai. "Bisa jadi begitu."

Kami maju dua langkah begitu ibu paruh baya di depan kami bergeser ke kiri. Gadis bertampang suram dibalik konter menanyai pesanan kami.

" _Greentea Latte_ dan _caramel macchiato_."

Gadis itu mengetik pesananku.

" _Mocha cookie crumble frappuccino_." ucap Sehun memilih minuman dengan judul paling panjang, dia mendongak ke papan menu yang terpajang diatas sana.

Gadis itu mengetik pesanan Sehun. "Itu saja? Masih ada lagi?"

"Ya, musiknya bisa dikecilkan sedikit?" tanya Sehun, tapi gadis itu sudah keburu ngeloyor pergi ke wastafel, Sehun dikacangi. "Kurang ajar." gumamnya kesal.

Aku mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Sabar, sabar. Bukan cuma kau kok. Ibu itu juga dikacangi." telunjukku mengarah ke si ibu konde tinggi yang sedang mengomel mengapa es batu di gelasnya kebanyakan, sementara para barista sibuk mondar-mandir sendiri, bersikap seolah-olah ibu itu semacam makhluk gaib.

"Menyebalkan." dengus Sehun.

"Tambahan kue _almond croissant_ dan _tripple chocolate cake_ dua." tukasku begitu gadis kasir tadi kembali ke depan komputer. "Kau mau _dessert_ juga?"

Sehun menoleh heran, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Hah! Berlagak lupa dia.

Aku mengedipkan mata. "Jangan lupa janjimu."

"Semuanya empat puluh sembilan ribu delapan ratus won."

Gadis itu menyendokkan kue-kue pesananku keatas piring yang dialasi nampan kayu. "Itu saja?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ngotot juga dia rupanya. "Masih ada lagi. _Tolong_ volume musiknya bisa dikecilkan sedikit?"

Dengan ekspresi paling malas yang sangat menjengkelkan untuk dilihat, gadis itu berbalik memunggungi kami lalu berteriak, "Aran! Musik! Kurangi volume!"

Musik yang tadinya hingar bingar menyusut ke normal. Nah, kalau begini kan enak didengar. Justru suara musik sayup-sayuplah yang sangat pas untuk menemani waktu santai di kedai kopi.

Gadis itu kembali menghadapi wajah kami. "Pesanan sudah, musik sudah. Ada lagi?" tanyanya lebih mirip tantangan ketimbang pertanyaan. "Oh iya, nama kalian."

Kalau ada satu hal yang tidak kuinginkan, itu adalah namaku diteriakkan di kedai kopi yang ramai. "Aku benci urusan nama ini," bisikku di telinga Sehun.

"Aku juga." dia mengangguk. "Kita karang nama palsu saja."

"Nama." ulang gadis itu tidak sabar.

"Jeesylyn Kjlwix." sahutku asbun.

Gadis itu melotot bingung. Ha-Ha. Kena kau.

"Tidak percaya ya? Namaku memang Jeesylyn Kjlwez!"

"Kjlwix." ralat Sehun dengan pudak berguncang-guncang, pasti dia sedang berjuang keras menahan tawa.

"Kau tidak tampak seperti bule, Nona. Tolong sebutkan nama asli kemudian cepat bergeser. Dibelakang kalian antriannya masih panjang."

Ampun deh. Ingin sekali kutonjok dia.

"Itu nama asliku kok! Ayah tiriku orang bule jadi aku pakai nama belakang keluarganya. Sini biar kueja untukmu, J-E-E-S-L-Y-N K-J-L-W-E-I-X-Z. Sori kalau susah, maklum, itu nama Selandia Baru."

Sehun cekikikan. "Eh, perasaan kurang 'Y' deh?"

"Ya Tuhan!" kutepuk jidatku berlebihan. "Oke, biar kuulang. J-E-E-S-Y-L-Y-N—"

"Kau dipanggil Jesi." Gadis itu menulis seenaknya. "Namamu?" dia beralih ke Sehun.

"Beyonce Knowles."

Gadis itu menatap Sehun seakan dia sudah gila.

"Kenapa?" balas Sehun super datar. "Apa ibuku tidak boleh memberiku nama Beyonce Knowles?"

Meskipun jengkel karena merasa telah dikerjai, dia tetap membuka tutup spidol dan menulis Beyonce. "Yang satunya lagi?" tanyanya malas-malasan.

"Rapunzel." jawabku cepat, berlomba dengan Sehun yang menyebut "Barbie."

"Rapunzelia de Barbie." sambarku, "Itulah nama teman kami. Ayah tirinya orang Spanyol."

Setelah dia menulis nama palsu Baekhyun dengan raut sebal, aku mengeluarkan dompet milik Baekhyun yang berhasil 'kucolong' waktu mobil berhenti di pom bensin, dan Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya sendiri. Transaksi selesai, gadis itu menyuruh kami kembali ke tempat duduk karena minumannya sedang dalam proses pembuatan. Aku membawa nampan berisi piring-piring kue, sementara Sehun jalan disampingku, tangannya tidak berhenti mencomot cake coklat.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" keluh Baekhyun waktu kami sampai di kursi. Dia langsung menyambar _almond croissant_ tanpa permisi. "Lihat itu, antriannya lebih panjang dari leher jerapah gara-gara kalian."

Aku tertawa sambil mengedipkan mata tanda persekongkolan ke Sehun. "Tunggu saja. Nanti namamu dipanggil kok."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Apa sih?"

"Tunggu dan sabar." jawab Sehun sambil mengeluarkan cermin bedak. "Nanti kau bakalan tahu sendiri."

Wajah Baekhyun semakin terlipat-lipat bingung. Alih-alih mendesak kami, dia malah bersandar dan tenggelam dalam kesibukan. Cengar-cengir genit pada layar ponselnya. Entah siapa yang dia temani bbm-an.

"Pacar baru?" tanyaku penasaran.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah. "Ada deh. Nanti kau bakalan tahu sendiri."

Sehun menoleh dari kegiatan merogoh isi tas. "Kayaknya aku kenal kalimat itu."

"Ya, kukutip dari seseorang yang sangat cantik tapi lugu." sindir Baekhyun bercanda.

Sehun pura-pura tuli. Asik mengolesi warna shocking pink ke bibir. Rambut hitam panjangnya dia biarkan tergerai menutupi punggung.

"BEYONCE KNOWLES!"

Semua kepala kontan terputar seratus delapan puluh derajat kearah si barista yang tadi berteriak, termasuk Baekhyun.

"Beyonce Knowles?! _Shit!_ Beyonce di Korea dan sedang ngopi-ngopi di kedai yang sama dengan kita?! Mengapa aku tidak lihat dia masuk?! Aku harus minta tanda tangan!" Baekhyun tepuk-tangan histeris. Sepasang kakek-nenek di meja seberang malah sudah siap foto bareng.

"Sabar dulu." tahanku berusaha menyembunyikan tawa. "Tunggu sampai Beyonce selesai mengambil pesanannya, baru deh kau minta tanda tangan."

"JESI!"

"Jesi?!" Baekhyun tercekat shock. "Jessie J si penyanyi Flashlight itu maksudnya? OMG! Dimana dia? Mana dia?" tanyanya sambil celingukan heboh. Aku sampai takut lehernya lepas.

"RAPUNZEL!"

Baekhyun berhenti celingukan, mukanya heran. "Rapunzel siapa? Apa ada penyanyi barat yang namanya Rapunzel? Aku baru dengar."

"Mungkin bukan penyanyi," jawabku sok kalem. "Mungkin dia pengasuh anaknya Beyonce."

Ketika Sehun melangkah ke konter untuk mengambil tiga gelas minuman, sekitar enam kepala laki-laki menoleh mengagumi bokong sintal dan tungkai jenjangnya yang mulus tanpa noda. Aku yakin sekali, jika Changmin oppa ada disini, tak diragukan lagi kepalanya juga ikut berpaling.

"Tiga minuman segar!" ucap Sehun. "Ini untuk Jesi." dia menggeser satu gelas kedepanku. "Rapunzel." dia meletakkan gelas lain ke Baekhyun. "Beyonce Knowles!" dia memeluk gelas minumannya sendiri. "Selamat menikmati!"

Baekhyun berkedip empat kali—tiga kali karena dia belum ngeh dan satu kali karena dia baru sadar siapa itu Jesi, Rapunzel dan Beyonce. "Ohhhh…" dia terkekeh pelan. "Kalian pakai nama palsu? Astaga. Satu kedai nyaris pingsan gara-gara kalian."

"Ya." sahutku menyeringai lebar, lalu menusuk tutup gelas pakai sedotan. "Termasuk kau."

Baekhyun berdecak. "Bilang-bilang dong kalau mau pakai nama samaran, supaya aku bisa jadi Demi Lovato. Atau Selena Gomez."

"Lain kali aku Miley Cyrus, ah." timpal Sehun.

Aku tersedak minuman. "Jangan disini. Nanti kalian dicekik mbak-mbak kasir judes tadi. Di Starbucks COEX mall saja. Kita belum pernah nongkrong disana kan?" usulku bersemangat.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Aku sudah pernah beberapa kali kesana, sambungan wifi-nya lancar."

"Oh ya?" aku mencondongkan tubuh. Bukan wifi yang menarik perhatianku. Baekhyun centil ini tidak mungkin keluyuran sendiri, pasti dia ditemani seseorang. "Kesana sama siapa? Sendirian? Atau sama 'doi' teman bbm barumu?"

Baekhyun gelagapan salah tingkah, kemudian berpaling kearah lain, kentara sekali menghindar. "Tidak ada doi teman bbm baru! Jangan ngaco."

"Ya, sebelum kita bahas doi teman bbm baru, gimana kalau kita mulai sesi tanda tangan? Kayaknya tadi ada yang mau tanda tangan Beyonce." Sehun cekikikan sambil merogoh kedalam tasnya. "Tak perlu khawatir soal pulpen, aku bawa kok. Mau yang tinta cair atau tinta emas?"

"Tinta emas gigimu! Beyonce imitasi!" semburnya galak. "Sudah ah! Aku mau makan kue."

Waktu aku hendak menyeruput minuman, tiba-tiba ponsel di kantong celanaku bergetar. Cepat-cepat aku menariknya dari kantong dan menyipitkan mata ke layar. Tulisan _My mom_ berkelap-kelip di depan mata.

"Umma menelponku, permisi sebentar." aku langsung ngibrit ke toilet tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari dua orang itu. Melesat masuk ke salah satu bilik yang kosong dan mendekam di dalam sana. Aku tidak ingin teman-temanku melihat wajah frustasiku saat dimarahi, bukan berarti orangtuaku tipikal manusia dewasa yang senang menelpon anaknya sebagai tempat pelampiasan amarah, aku cuma berfirasat kalau… pembicaraan kali ini bukan sesuatu yang pantas didengar khalayak umum.

"Hai, umma."

"Chanyeol." suara ibuku menusuk telinga tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Berapa lama tepatnya kau akan diam saja dan tidak memberitahu kami soal nilai E itu?" dari cara ibuku mengucapkan 'nilai E' seolah-olah itu semacam penyakit menular yang menjijikkan.

Jadi, orangtuaku sudah tahu? Prof. Lee ingkar janji! Tadi katanya tidak bakal melapor. Gimana sih?

"Berapa lama tepatnya kau akan merahasiakan itu dari kami, hm? Coba bayangkan, aku harus mengetahui aib anakku sendiri lewat percakapan random orang-orang." ucapnya terdengar sakit hati.

Kemungkinan besar, bukan Prof. Lee yang melapor. Pasti kerjaan anak-anak bermulut ember di kelas, yang entah bagaimana seenaknya sendiri menyimpulkan aku dapat nilai E lalu menyebarkan rumor kacangan itu ke seantero kampus. Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali meralat Prof. Lee tidak memberiku nilai apa-apa. Toh sudah kuperbaiki juga.

"Kau… mahasiswa teladan selama dua tahun berturut-turut, penerima beasiswa tetap, dan sering dipanggil kesana-kemari untuk membantu proyek-proyek Dosen S3. Sekarang apa yang kaulakukan, hah?! _Apa yang telah kaulakukan?_ Sengaja dapat nilai E?! Biar apa? Biar beasiswamu ditarik? Biar semua orang tahu kalau ternyata kau bisa bodoh juga? Bukan begitu caranya menarik perhatian, anak muda!"

 _Anak muda_. Kalau dia sudah pakai kosakata 'anak muda', itu berarti ibuku benar-benar murka. Murka sejadi-jadinya, tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Apapun yang dia katakan, aku harus patuh. Kalau A ya A. Tidak boleh berubah jadi B.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menarik perhatian." ulangku lemah, tanpa sadar suaraku bergetar. "Hari ini aku memang kurang enak badan, jadi tidak fokus menjawabnya. Lagipula aku sudah ikut ujian perbaikan kok."

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol." Umma berdecak-decak.

Kupijiti keningku karena stress. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf—"

"Selamat! Selamat karena telah mengukir sejarah baru. Untung Prof. Lee memaklumimu. Ya wajar saja. Toh dia teman baik ayahmu semenjak kuliah." ucapnya pedas. "Kalau dosen-dosen lain pasti sudah menganggap leluconmu itu sesuatu yang harus masuk dalam buku penilaian. Kau bisa apa kalau sudah begitu?!"

"A-aku tidak t—"

"Beruntung kau diberi kesempatan sebagai asisten. Jadi berita itu bisa dengan cepat membalik keadaan dan berhasil meyakinkan semua orang kalau kau memang layak. Kau harus bersyukur untuk itu."

Layak? Apa maksudnya?

"Ku—kurasa…"

"Kau ada dimana?" lagi-lagi dia memotong ucapanku. "Dimanapun kau sekarang, pokoknya dalam waktu dua puluh menit kedepan kau _harus_ sampai di rumah, Chanyeol. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya, kau jelas tidak bisa main-main lagi. Kau diberi kesempatan ini sebagai bentuk balas budi. Appa dan umma tidak sembarangan menelpon Prof. Lee, jadi jangan bikin kami malu. Kau harus bersungguh-sungguh dalam mengabdi dan tunjukkan usaha terbaikmu. "

Mengapa semua hal di dalam keluargaku selalu dibawa tegang dan serius sih? Mereka ingin membuatku gila pelan-pelan ya? Lalu… menelpon Prof. Lee? Sudah kuduga. Aku diterima bukan karena usahaku. Naif sekali kalau aku menganggap itu murni. Yaaa… bisa dibilang, sembilan puluh persen berkat campur tangan orangtuaku, sepuluh persennya karena Prof. Lee kasihan padaku.

Apa yang patut kubanggakan kalau begitu?

"Kau harus memberikan setiap jam yang kau miliki untuk pekerjaan yang kau terima. Begitulah caranya kau mempersiapkan mentalmu untuk menghadapi kerasnya dunia kerja kelak. Kau mengerti, Chanyeol?"

"Aku… aku tidak tahu." kugosok wajahku penuh rasa penat.

"Tidak tahu?" ulang Umma dengan nada beku. "Di bagian mananya yang belum kau pahami, hm?"

Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, kembali memijat pelipisku yang berdenyut-denyut. "Ya. Maksudku… ya! Aku paham. Sangat paham. Terima kasih karena telah membujuk Prof. Lee."

Kalau saja ibuku lebih memiliki 'emosi', dia pasti bisa menangkap ada sindiran dari ucapanku tadi, tapi dia tidak mengerti. _Dia tidak akan pernah mengerti_. Malah terus menyerocos tentang pembuktian diri dan segala omong kosong memuakkan lainnya.

"Minggu depan ada proyek pembangunan jembatan di Ulsan. Appamu sudah mendaftarkan namamu untuk ambil bagian bersama dua mahasiswa bimbingannya, itu kesempatan emasmu menuju beasiswa S2 di Australia. Ingat. Jangan kau sia-siakan! Tidak ada lagi santai-santai." lanjutnya terus menerus mendikteku tanpa jeda. "Tidak ada lagi keluyuran tidak jelas. Tidak ada nongkrong-nongkrong di mall sepulang kuliah. Kau harus memfokuskan pikiranmu ke kuliah. Fokus! Kau harus membuktikan dirimu _dua kali lipat._ Kau mengerti?"

"Ya," jawabku otomatis.

"Kau sudah dengar lomba desain Pembangkit Listrik Tenaga Surya yang diselenggarakan Ipteks?" tanyanya tajam. Suara orangtuaku selalu terdengar seperti cambuk di telinga.

"Tidak. Belum."

" _Well_ , untungnya aku sudah bertindak untukmu."

 _Dia bertindak untukku?_

"Ma, kau tidak bisa main mendaftarkan namaku begitu saja." Kurasakan pijatan tanganku di kepala makin kuat. Bahkan, kalau bisa aku ingin mencakar ubun-ubunku sampai tembus ke otak.

Aku tidak percaya ini! Dia tidak minta persetujuanku sama sekali. Atas apapun! Oke, tunggu, aku lupa… sejak kapan sih orangtua butuh persetujuan dari anaknya? Sejak kapan orangtua butuh jajak pendapat dari anak-anak mereka? Yap. Itu tidak berlaku di keluargaku.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Tidakkah harusnya kau berterima kasih?" dia kelihatan tersinggung. "Ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

Apa iya itu demi kebaikanku?

 _Entahlah!_ _Aku tidak tahu_ , kata-kata yang cuma berani kuucapkan dalam hati.

Lebih banyak yang harus kupikirkan. Lebih banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Lebih banyak waktu untuk begadang. Aku akan seperti kakakku sebentar lagi. Dengan dua lingkaran hitam mengerikan dibawah mata. Pakaian membosankan dan tatanan rambut yang itu-itu saja. Aku masih tetap _aku_. Tapi dalam versi robot berhati dingin. Satu keluarga robot yang bahagia.

Hore. Mengapa aku tidak senang?

"Kau pasti bisa, Chanyeol. Kau harus bisa."

Rasanya ada tumpukan-tumpukan batu bata yang ditumpangkan keatas bahuku. Lebih banyak dan lebih banyak lagi. Semakin berat dan semakin membebani.

 _Tidak… aku tidak bisa… terlalu berat… aku tidak menginginkannya… aku tidak ingin… aku tidak bisa…_

Tarik napas, buang, tarik napas, buang, tarik napas. Kupraktekkan ini sebanyak lima belas kali dan hasilnya lumayan ampuh. Aku bisa berpikir lebih tenang dan tanpa didasari rasa stress. Aku harus berpikir lebih terbuka dan lebih jauh kedepan. Mereka agresif begitu kan memang demi kebaikanku. Mungkin aku tidak merasakannya sekarang, tapi siapa tahu dua atau lima tahun dari sekarang akan terasa manfaatnya. Seperti kata pepatah, bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian.

Meski aku sendiri ragu kapan tepatnya aku bisa bersenang-senang.

"Ya. Aku pasti bisa." jawabku tegas. "Pasti. Aku akan berusaha lebih giat."

#End p.o.v#

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AKU INGIN LIBURAN!" pekik Chanyeol ke populasi eceng gondok di danau.

"Amiiiin!" sahut Sehun dan Baekhyun kompak.

Sehun memungut batu kerikil lalu melemparnya, batu itu sempat meloncat-loncat dalam bentuk kurva diatas permukaan danau sebelum akhirnya tenggelem di ujung sana. "Kenapa tidak pergi liburan dengan keluargamu?"

Chanyeol mencibir skeptis. "Kesambet apa mereka mau mengajakku liburan."

Baekhyun bersandar di salah satu pohon. "Kalau begitu tunggu saja. Liburan yang kau harapkan akan tiba dalam waktu dekat."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun angkat bahu, senyumnya sok misterius. "Tunggu saja."

Chanyeol memicingkan mata curiga. "Byun Baekhyun," ucapnya penuh ancaman. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan merencanakan yang aneh-aneh."

"Tidak ada." gelengnya polos, tetap enggan buka mulut. "Aku tadi kan cuma asal bicara."

"Awas ya!" tuding Chanyeol ke hidung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa, ditepisnya telunjuk cewek tinggi itu. "Iya, iya. Curigaan banget sih jadi orang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama beberapa minggu berikutnya Chanyeol disibukkan dengan tugas sebagai asisten, berkutat di depan laptop, berkoar-koar di depan box pembuat hujan, diskusi dengan pemilik proyek, bertemu banyak bapak-bapak sok penting yang jarang senyum, ngetik ini-itu, panas-panasan dibawah kerangka besi, bersabar hati mendengar keluhan pekerja konstruksi, membaca kumpulan buku-buku tebal, meneliti angka-angka, tabel, kolom, grafik, deretan tulisan panjang, undang-undang lingkungan hidup, YA TUHAN. Bunuh Chanyeol sekarang!

"Ini dia!" Jia meletakkan tumpukan kertas jawaban ke pangkuan Chanyeol. "Ini hasil ujian responsi kemarin."

Chanyeol memeriksa tumpukan kertas itu. Tidak main-main. Jumlahnya ada seratus delapan puluh! Sebanding dengan seratus delapan puluh kepala yang ikut praktikum.

Krek! Krek! Suara urat di otaknya yang sedikit lagi hampir putus.

"Jangan terlalu murah hati kalau kasih nilai. Langsung coret aja semuanya biar banyak yang ngulang tahun depan."

Biar banyak yang ngulang? Sori-sori saja. Chanyeol bukan tipikal orang yang senang melihat anak-anak maba polos itu merengek sambil guling-guling di kakinya demi bisa diluluskan ujian lab. Tidak mau. Dia tidak bisa sekeji itu.

"Terus kenapa bukan unni yang periksa sebagian?" tanya Chanyeol tidak rela. Apa-apaan dia? Masih banyak pekerjaan numpuk di pundak Chanyeol dan cewek ini main datang seenaknya menumpuk beban lain.

Jia meringis bersalah, "Sebenarnya sih aku mau, tapi… aku juga sedang sibuk ngurus berkas-berkas." ucapnya dengan ekspresi muka dibuat sesedih mungkin. Supaya Chanyeol makin iba. "Kejar target wisuda minggu depan. Maaf ya. Semoga kau mengerti. Bye. Makasih ya, say!" Jia ngeloyor pergi tanpa memperdulikan raut nelangsa Chanyeol. Benar-benar berhati dingin. Tidak punya belas kasihan. Sama saja orang-orang ini. Nggak di rumah, nggak di luar, nggak di kelas, nggak di lab, semuanya hobi menyiksa Chanyeol. Bahkan orang-orang yang tidak dia kenali sekalipun. Kayaknya semua orang punya cita-cita menari di acara pemakamannya.

"Chanyeol," Shinwoo datang membawa tumpukan kertas. "Ada praktikan-praktikan baru yang mau masuk minggu depan. Karena Jia mau wisuda, jadi semua tugas di Rainfall kau yang handle. Bisa kan?"

Chanyeol mendesah sengsara. Capek dia, Tuhan. Capek! Pengen sekali dia telpon Jaejoong hanya untuk berkata, "Aku menyerah, Ibunda!" terus loncat ke jendela sambil mendekap kalkulator.

Melihat tampang Chanyeol yang lebih mirip korban tabrak lari, Shinwoo akhirnya melunak. "Ya sudah. Kalau tidak sanggup bilang saja, nanti aku buka pendaftaran lagi untuk mencari partnermu."

"Bukan masalah partner." jawab Chanyeol berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh bayangan dirinya terjun bebas bersama kalkulator. "Tugas memeriksa lembar jawaban ini musti aku yang tanggung?" Chanyeol menunjuk tumpukan kertas di pahanya. "Kemana asisten lain?"

"Chanyeol," Shinwoo tertawa tanpa suara, entah apa yang lucu. "Asisten lain bukan pengangguran tidak jelas yang kerjanya mabuk-mabuk tiap malam minggu. Mereka sudah ada tugas dan bagiannya masing-masing. Kau dan Jia handle _Rainfall simulator_ , tapi Jia kan sebentar lagi bakal out dari kampus, ya itu berarti Rainfall sisa tanggung jawabmu."

Jia sialan.

Rainfall simulator sialan.

Sialan semua ini.

"Masalahnya aku masih banyak kerjaan juga di rumah," Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian. "Proyek-proyek dan segala macam. Ayolah sunbae, bantu aku, pleaseeee… kita bagi kertas ujian ini. Fifty-fifty gimana? Kau separuh, aku separuh."

Shinwoo menggeleng lemah, lalu mengangkat tumpukan kertas di tangannya. Dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari punya Chanyeol. "Ini bagianku. Itu bagianmu. Kalau mau kita tukaran deh, sebagian kertas itu pindah ke pangkuanku, sebagian kertas ini pindah ke pangkuanmu. Gimana?"

Ya sama aja bohong KALAU GITU!

"No, trims. Aku cukup senang melihat bagianku." tolak Chanyeol buru-buru.

Masih ingat dengan yang Chanyeol katakan tempo hari soal menikmati gelarnya sebagai asisten? Lupakan saja! Chanyeol berharap semoga ada orang gila baik hati yang mau memberi dia tumpangan ke Myanmar, atau kemana saja. Terserah. Yang penting jauh-jauh dari sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sengaja pulang lewat jalan memutar hari ini. Setelah mendengar penuturan saksi mata kalau Kris and the cockroaches sedang latihan di ruang Mapala. Daripada dia beresiko pingsan dengan mulut berbusa-busa pas lewat di depan situ, mending pilih rute aman.

Lagi enak-enaknya jalan pelan menyusuri lapangan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan suara siulan nyaring dari arah atas.

"WOOII!"

Itu Kris. Mampus. Kenapa cowok itu bisa nyasar di lantai dua sih? Bukannya dia di sekret Mapala? Kok lokasinya pindah? Gawat ini. Dia pasti mau ngajakin Chanyeol mampir.

Harus lari.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Kris kecewa lihat cewek itu lari terbirit-birit. "Chan! Tunggu! Kok malah kabur?" Kris cepat-cepat melesat kearah tangga, hendak mengejar. "Chanyeol!"

"Tidak mau! Aku sibuk!" Chanyeol mengerahkan seluruh cadangan tenaga dalam. Tapi buat Kris, mengejar cewek kurang olahraga kayak Chanyeol sama saja dengan mengejar kura-kura sakit perut. Dengan mudahnya dia menangkap pinggang Chanyeol lalu menyentak tubuhnya sampai terdorong mundur kedalam kurungan tangan.

"Kalau ada senior manggil itu jangan ditinggal lari ya, adik manis. Tidak sopan. Yang ngajarin kayak gitu siapa, hm?" Kris menepuk pelan pipi cewek dalam pelukannya.

"Lepas!" perintah Chanyeol.

Kris berdecak-decak. "Kayaknya angkatanmu perlu dikader ulang deh." dia menengadah keatas, pura-pura berpikir. "Ngomong-ngomong, langit sore ini cerah ya, mungkin momennya bagus kalau kupanggil teman-temanmu kumpul di lapangan sekarang. Sekalian temu-kangen sama senior." Cowok itu pamer seringai manis yang malah kelihatan seram. "Kau mau kan ikut pengkaderan ulang?"

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari pelukan Kris. Melotot shock dan gemetar takut. Amit-amit! Jangan sampai dia dibenci satu angkatan gara-gara persoalan sepele. Pasalnya cowok sinting ini kalau kasih ancaman tidak pernah bercanda. Waktu minggu kemarin Kris sukses bikin dua ratus anak pulang dengan gaya mengangkang sambil batuk-batuk sesak napas setelah diberi 'sarapan' kengkreng sebanyak lima puluh set. Lima puluh! Bayangkan. Kalau satu set jumlahnya sembilan kali jongkok-berdiri. Lima puluh kali berarti empat ratus lima puluh kali jongkok-berdiri! Besoknya semua anak yang disiksa Kris kompak absen sakit. Sakit encok dan pegel linu.

"Bercanda." Kris mengibaskan tangan. "Angkatanmu sudah terlalu tua. Membosankan."

Diam-diam Chanyeol buang napas lega.

"Oh iya, ada yang mau kubicarakan."

Nah ini dia. Plis, jangan undang Chanyeol nonton konser. Plis, jangan undang Chanyeol…

"Ikut kami ke Bali mau?"

Chanyeol ternganga. Apa? Apa tadi? Ikut ke Bali? Kris yang otaknya lagi terbalik atau dia yang mulai agak tuli?

"Mau kan?" desak Kris. "Ayolah, Chan. Kau bisa jadi manajer band kami."

APA? APA TADI?!

Mulut Chanyeol bergerak-gerak naik-turun, seolah-olah ada tangan usil yang mencabut paksa sekrup-sekrup di rahangnya. "M-manajer?"

"Iya. Manajer." ulang Kris riang gembira, tidak merasa berdosa sama sekali telah menceburkan Chanyeol ke dalam dunia tarik urat leher.

"Aku tidak mau." tolak Chanyeol sopan. "Aku tidak mau jadi apapun! Bebanku sudah terlalu banyak. Terima kasih atas tawarannya, sunbae. Sangat kuhargai tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa. Tolong cari saja orang lain yang lebih berkompeten. Permisi."

Pergelangan tangan Chanyeol ditangkap lagi.

"Oke, oke, baiklah. Kau tidak jadi manajer kami," sorot mata Kris kelihatan putus asa. "Tapi setidaknya kau bisa ikut. Biaya hotel, makan dan tiket transportasinya ditanggung penyelenggara acara. Tidak perlu khawatir soal uang."

Chanyeol tampak ketakutan. Tiba-tiba diajak vokalis band teriakan halilintar liburan ke Bali siapa yang nggak takut sih?

"Ini pasti kerjaannya Baekhyun kan?" tebak Chanyeol. Tidak salah lagi. Pasti si cabe itu pelakunya!

Kris gelagapan sambil garuk kepala salah tingkah. "Bukan kok. Aku memang sedang ingin mengajakmu jalan. Bukan gara-gara Baekhyun."

Terang saja Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Sibuk. Permisi." Dia buru-buru jalan menjauh tanpa memperdulikan suara Kris yang memanggil-manggil namanya, perlu dikasih pelajaran si cabe itu. Bisa-bisanya dia cerita ke Kris! Apa yang dikatakan cewek itu? Kalau dirinya begitu putus asa pengen dibawa kabur? Iya sih, Chanyeol memang kepingin melarikan diri ke tempat yang jauh. Tapi liburan bareng Kris and the chipmunk sama saja dengan bunuh diri pelan-pelan. Telinganya bisa bernanah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang dari lokasi proyek, Chanyeol langsung diculik paksa oleh Jongin, Baekhyun dan Sehun. Mereka tidak membawa Chanyeol pulang ke asrama, tapi diajak kelayapan dulu di mall.

Mood Chanyeol yang tadinya down berganti menjadi ceria tiada tara karena kejenuhannya lenyap ditelan dinginnya AC juga barang-barang berkilau dibalik kaca etalase toko. Duduk-duduk makan bulgogi sambil nonton anak-anak kecil pakai sayap malaikat berlenggak-lenggok diatas catwalk saja sudah jadi hiburan tersendiri buat dia.

"Oppa, aku mau main ice skating." Sehun terus menempeli Jongin, kemanapun dan dimanapun.

Jongin mengelus-elus bagian belakang. "Oke deh, _honey_."

"Lihat tuh." desis Baekhyun ke telinga Chanyeol. "Pasangan birahi tinggi."

Chanyeol bergidik. "Semoga pacarku nanti tidak semesum Jongin sunbae." balas Chanyeol ikut berbisik. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka jalannya agak jauh dibelakang, jaga jarak sepuluh meter, sengaja. Biar nggak dikira bodyguardnya Jongin dan Sehun. Lagian dua germo itu juga, sekalinya ketemu, serasa Mall ini milik nenek moyang mereka. Pengunjung lain—termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—cuma orang-orang kampung yang kebetulan lewat.

Yang bikin Chanyeol makin gemas, waktu di arena ice skating, dia lihat cowok itu memeluk Sehun dari belakang, tubuh mereka menempel erat. Bagai kembar siam yang hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh pisau bedah dengan resiko salah satunya harus mati. Tidak sampai disitu sepak terjang dua calon germo kelebihan hormon ini, Jongin bahkan memaju-mundurkan ehm… itunya… sebentar di bokong Sehun. Mungkin niatnya guyon, tapi Chanyeol keburu hilang mood duluan untuk gabung di arena skating. Sehun tidak marah atau menggampar Jongin, malah ketawa-ketawi lalu menciumi dagu cowok itu. ARGHH! Kenapa Sehun sepasrah itu sih?

"Jangan ditiru ya." Baekhyun sama-sama nasibnya, hanya jadi penonton di pinggiran.

Chanyeol otomatis mengangguk. "Tidak bakal."

"Oh iya, tadi kau sudah ketemu Kris sunbae?"

Kris! Chanyeol baru ingat. Tadi dia kan niatnya mau melabrak Baekhyun. Kenapa malah duduk-duduk santai ngeliatin orang main ice skating?!

"Ya, dan kau bilang padanya aku cewek suram menyedihkan yang butuh liburan." suara Chanyeol mendadak tajam.

Baekhyun angkat tangan, "Sabaar. Tenang. Jangan emosi dulu. Justru aku melakukan itu demi kebaikanmu."

Chanyeol putar bola mata. Lagi-lagi dengan alasan yang sama. Mengapa semua orang yang dia kenal selalu berlagak seolah-olah paling tahu apa yang terbaik buat dia?!

"Demi kebaikan apa? Kau kan tahu aku paling anti dengar musik-musik model begitu, ditambah harus menemani mereka liburan ke.. mana itu… Bali? BALI?!" nada Chanyeol meninggi. "Bersama mereka? Aku lebih baik liburan bersama Trenggiling saja."

Baekhyun ketawa. "Serius? Kenapa bukan bersama Tapir?"

"Diam kau, pendek! Ini tidak lucu!" dengus Chanyeol keki.

"Segitu alerginya kau dengan mereka." Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala. "Kris itu kan tampan. Kalau kurang suka sama hobinya, cobalah rayu dia. Bujuk, supaya pensiun dari dunia tarik urat lidah."

"Kok urat lidah?"

"Ya itu, coba aja perhatiin kalau mereka nyanyi, lidahnya menjulur kayak ular."

Chanyeol ngakak. "Oh iya ya. Belum lagi cipratan ludahnya membasahi kepala penonton di bagian depan."

Baekhyun nyaris jungkir balik dari kursi saking semangatnya ketawa. "Terus itu kalau mau nyanyi kan pasti latihan buang napas dulu, gimana kalau perut mereka pas lagi mules ya?"

"Aku ngebayangin mereka lagi latihan tarik buang napas, terus ada kru yang lagi mau pasang kabel, dikentutin. Hahhahaha!"

"Terus kru itu marah, lalu mendorong si penyanyi dari panggung. Masuk Koran, jadi trending topic paling seru pasti. Hahahaha!"

Chanyeol sudah lama tidak tertawa selepas ini. Sejak dikelilingi lemari arsip dan ketutupan buku-buku tebal. Mungkin Baekhyun benar, dia butuh sedikit liburan. Apalagi Luhan, Kris, Tao, dan Minhyuk kan teman-teman nongkrongnya di markas. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu khawatir. Ada empat bodyguard yang always siap sedia kalau ada hal-hal buruk terjadi.

"Ayolah, Chan. Pergi sana. Ikut bareng mereka." Baekhyun menyenggol pelan lengan Chanyeol pakai siku. "Nanti kalau ada cerita-cerita lucu bagi ke aku ya!"

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Bukan aku yang butuh refreshing. _Kau_." tunjuknya ke tengah-tengah dada Chanyeol. "Jangan sampai kehadiranku disana malah mengingatkanmu pada kampus."

Chanyeol masih ragu. Dirambati perasaan khawatir. Tujuannya nanti bukan tempat yang dekat kayak Ulsan. Masa dia cewek sendirian diantara keempat cowok? Biar gimana-gimana ini akan jadi liburan pertamanya berpergian jauh tanpa dikawal orangtua. Kalau tadi sisi positifnya yang berbisik, sekarang sisi negatif thinkingnya yang berusaha mempengaruhi. Kedua sisi itu bagai mata koin yang tengah bergulir di udara, depan, belakang, depan, belakang, depan, si pelempar tinggal menunggu sisi mana yang akan mendarat di tanah. Hingga akhirnya sisi positif yang lebih unggul dalam diri Chanyeol.

Dikawal orangtua? Dia kan sudah dua puluh satu tahun, demi Tuhan!

"Apa aku perlu memberitahu orangtuaku?" Chanyeol masih belum yakin. "Kira-kira nanti gimana ya reaksi mereka kalau tahu aku pergi liburan bersama empat cowok sableng."

"Mereka tidak perlu tahu sekarang. Nanti saja pas tiba di lokasi, baru deh kau kirimi kabar. Mereka bisa apa kalau sudah terlanjur begitu? Pergi menyusulmu ke Bali?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau ini kayak tidak kenal orangtuaku saja. Mereka itu bisa berbuat nekat."

"Kalau begitu kirimi saja pesan ambigu, bilang kau sedang ada di tempat berlibur bersamaku. Tapi jangan kasih tahu dimana lokasinya. Nanti aku yang akan bicara dengan orangtuamu."

Mata Chanyeol membulat senang. "Se-ri-us? Yakin?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah, sekarang giliran dia yang ragu. Bernegosiasi dengan pasangan Profesor-freak-killer macam Yunho dan Jaejoong? Memangnya dia sanggup?

"Hmm, ya." Sudah terlanjur. Baekhyun tipe orang yang pantang menjilat ludah sendiri. "Biar aku yang… bicara." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar-lebar demi menutupi kenyataan kalau dia kepingin ngompol di celana. "Ada banyak alibi-alibi pintar di kepalaku. Mereka sedang berkeliaran di dalam otak sekarang." ungkapnya percaya diri.

"Wah, Baekki!" dipeluknya cewek mungil itu dengan perasaan bahagia. "Thanks, ya! Kau memang juara. Pokoknya paling bisa diandalkan deh! Top markotop! Sohib paling is the best! I love you setinggi langit! Menyayangimu seluas daratan! Mencintaimu sepanjang samudra!" repet Chanyeol bagai klakson mobil ambulans.

"Iya, iya." Baekhyun memutar mata lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. "Simpan saja ungkapan cintamu itu untuk—"

"Ha? Untuk siapa?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng, pasang senyum sok polos. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo beli minuman."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil menyeret langkah dan kopernya menyusuri terminal Bandara Incheon, Chanyeol celingukan kesana kemari. Mencari wajah-wajah familier diantara puluhan orang yang sedang menyemut di sekitar area pintu utama. Kebanyakan memenuhi kursi-kursi panjang, sebagian lagi ngopi-ngopi di Coffe Lovers, dan sebagian lagi berdiri sambil menggenggam gadget di tangan. Tumben Bandara sepadat ini, padahal bukan hari raya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah terima pesan dari Kris, cowok itu bilang dia dan teman-temannya masih mendekam di bus dalam perjalanan, sempat terjebak macet waktu melewati pintu tol selatan. Terpaksa Chanyeol nyempil sendiri diantara keluarga yang punya banyak anak. Masa bodoh dia jadi sorot perhatian, yang penting bisa duduk. Daripada capek berdiri terus.

Chanyeol membuka pesan masuk dari Sehun dan Baekhyun, dua-duanya kirim pesan permintaan maaf penuh icon icon alay yang intinya menyesal tidak bisa menemani Chanyeol di Bandara hari ini. Baekhyun malah lebih kentara lagi motifnya, bolak-balik menyuruh Chanyeol agar lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan Kris dan sering-sering kasih dia perhatian.

Ini… Chanyeol tidak sedang dijebak kan? Jangan bilang jiwa mak comblangnya Baekhyun muncul dan liburan ke Bali ini akal-akalannya dia supaya Chanyeol bisa melepas status jomblo?

Akhh! Dasar tukang ikut campur urusan orang!

"CHANYEOL!"

Cewek itu kontan menoleh. Anjrit. Itu rombongan pengamen punk dari mana?

Diantara celah-celah punggung manusia yang sedang berseliweran di depan sana, Chanyeol dibuat bengek dengan empat penampakan cowok yang penampilannya lebih mirip gelandangan kesasar. Baju robek-robek, celana robek-robek yang merosot sampai di pantat, jaket rombeng-rombeng, tali sepatunya diikat sembarangan. Gaya rambut juga pada aneh semua. Tidak hanya jigrak ala landak, Kris juga mengecat rambut pirangnya jadi abu-abu tua dengan selang-seling hitam dibagian depan. Kalung rantai dengan segala jenis bentuk dan rupa menggantung bertumpuk-tumpuk di dadanya, ada gambar tato melingkar-lingkar abstrak di lehernya, padahal kemarin Chanyeol lihat tato itu belum ada disana. Tao malah pakai jumper supergede dan rambutnya di- _higlight_ biru. Rambut Luhan plontos sebelah, gondrong merah sebelah. Cuma Minhyuk yang 'agak' normal. Kalau tumpukan tato di kedua tangannya kita abaikan. Ya, dia normal.

Pulang.

Chanyeol pengen pulang!

Baekhyun kutu kupret! Bisa-bisanya kepikiran mau menjodoh-jodohkan dia spesies badut ondel-ondel preman gembel tukang pukul macam itu.

"Sori lama nunggu, kita nggak lama kan?" tanya Kris sambil melepas kacamata hitam segede gabannya.

Chanyeol mangap. Masih belum pulih dari shock. Dia pengen nangis di pojokan, sembunyi di belakang troli lalu diam-diam kabur bersama turis Italia. Pokoknya jauh-jauh dari rombongan mas-mas penjual ganja ini.

"Hai? Anda siapa?" tanya Chanyeol pura-pura amnesia.

Kris menyeringai sok keren. "Kenapa? Pasti terpesona ya melihat ketampananku?"

Huek. Yang ada juga dia pengen gebukin Kris pake bangku bandara.

"Apa itu… asli?" tangan gemetar Chanyeol menunjuk tato di leher Kris.

Kris tertawa keras melihat ekspresi takut cewek dihadapannya. "Kok reaksinya kayak lagi lihat setan gitu sih, biasa aja dong. Jangan takut sama tato kami, ini temporer kok, bakal luntur kalau kena air."

Muka pucat pasi Chanyeol mulai cerah sedikit. "Te-terus itu…" dia menunjuk rentetan anting-anting di telinga Kris.

"Oh, ini." Kris cengengesan geli. "Bisa dilepas, cuma untuk keperluan manggung. Iya kan, guys?"

"Yoai, bro!" jawab ketiga temannya serentak. Antara gemas dan lucu melihat cewek polos itu sampai kejang-kejang begitu. Mata bulat jernih bak kelerengnya jadi makin bulat kalau dia ketakutan. Dan terus terang siapa sih yang tidak tergoda untuk menenggelamkan Chanyeol dalam pelukan?

Chanyeol menatap Kris seperti seorang lawan yang hendak mengajak berduel. "Tolong ya, kita jalannya sendiri-sendiri aja."

Kris heran. "Lho? Kenapa?"

"Nanti aku dikira korban penculikan yang mau dijual ke Mafia Hongkong." tukas Chanyeol jutek.

Kris mesam-mesem geli lagi. "Betapa kejamnya mulut tuan putri."

Chanyeol mendengus sinis. Masa bodoh. Daripada dia jalan dilihatin orang. Sudah begitu mereka kebanyakan ditahan gara-gara semua petugas keamaan bandara menaruh curiga pada Kris and the komodos. Walhasil, proses pemeriksaan pun makan waktu lebih lama dari penumpang lain. Asem, asem, asem, asem. Nyesel dia ikut liburan kalau begini ceritanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya pada halaman majalah yang sedang dia baca. Tapi gimana mau fokus kalau empat cowok-cowok ajaib ini daritadi terus mengundang perhatian pemirsa?

Harus ya mereka latihan nyanyi di dalam pesawat?

Harus ya mereka latihan ambil nada disini?

Mana latihannya kayak orang keselek biji durian rame-rame begitu.

Masalahnya suara mereka itu bersaing dengan suara mesin dan baling-baling pesawat. Juga suara tangisan bayi yang susah tidur gara-gara keempat cecunguk itu tidak bisa tutup mulut. Sudah dua kali kena tegur mbak-mbak pramugari, Kris and the chocolatos masih tetap membandel. Kalau saja ini kereta api, mereka pasti sudah diturunkan di tengah jalan karena dianggap mengancam keselamatan jiwa penumpang.

Chanyeol mengangkat majalahnya tinggi-tinggi sebagai kamuflase. Jangan sampai ada penumpang yang mengenali wajahnya lalu mengira salah satu cowok dari keempat orang aneh ini adalah pacar Chanyeol. Hiiy!

Daritadi Chanyeol bawaannya emosi terus lihat orang-orang ini. Waktu Luhan bertanya dia mau kue apa, Chanyeol pura-pura sariawan sambil nunjuk mulut. Waktu Minhyuk menawari dia minuman, Chanyeol mengeluarkan botol air mineral yang sudah dia siapkan sendiri dari rumah. Pokoknya kesel aja. Saking keselnya, dia kepengen nyiram bensin ke kepala empat orang ini terus lempar korek supaya mereka lari-lari terbakar.

"Chan," bisik Kris lembut. Dia arahkan kepala cewek itu ke pundaknya. "Tidur sini dong."

Chanyeol menepak tangan Kris. "Emang kita saling kenal?"

Kris mengamati cewek di sampingnya lekat-lekat. "Kenapa sikapmu begitu?"

"Kenapa sikap kalian begini?" balas Chanyeol tak acuh.

Kris bersedekap santai. "Itu karena kami suka. Inilah _kami_. Kalau kau keberatan, silahkan turun dari pesawat ini."

Yee… mati dong dia. Chanyeol merengut, tampangnya makin terlipat-lipat melihat Kris cekakakan girang. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali!

Chanyeol buang muka, balik badan, menghadap ke jendela. Kris dapat punggung. Rasain! Lebih baik dia memandangi awan-awan dan sayap kiri pesawat daripada rambut jigrak Kris yang tidak jelas bentuknya.

"Hei, come on. Don't be like that. I'm human too. Maybe I'm a big bastard, but I'm not gonna kill you." ucapnya di belakang kepala Chanyeol. Tanpa perlu menoleh pun, dia tahu cowok itu sedang tersenyum lebar menertawai sikap tidak welcome-nya. Semenit berlalu, Chanyeol masih bergeming, tidak menoleh sama sekali, yang justru semakin memperlihatkan sisi rapuh dalam dirinya.

"Aku ini masih Kris Wu. Kris yang kau kenal di kampus, teman nongkrongmu di markas, oppa yang rajin mentraktirmu di kantin dan pernah mengantarmu pulang waktu kau terjebak hujan…" Kris berhenti bicara, keheningan melanda, dan sesaat, Chanyeol merasa dirinya sudah sangat kekanak-kanakan. Apa sih yang dia lakukan? Balik badan memunggungi seorang teman? Begitukah pelajaran yang dia dapat dari bina akrab? Bukan begitu sikap respek seorang junior terhadap seniornya.

Chanyeol pelan-pelan menoleh, hal pertama yang dia jumpai adalah senyum teduh Kris—yang anehnya—masih tetap terpancar jelas dibalik rambut jabrik dan anting-anting selusin.

"Nah, gitu kan enak dilihat." senyum Kris melebar. "Aku jadi gampang memperhatikan wajah cantikmu kalau tidur."

"Gombal." Chanyeol sok-sok ngambek, meski tak ayal pipinya berubah jadi merah jingga, buru-buru dia ambil majalah terus digeplak ke kepala Kris untuk menutupi rasa malu. Dasar adik tingkat kurang ajar.

"Cieee! Suitt suitt! Chanyeol salah tingkah." ledek Luhan.

Luhan kena geplak majalah.

"Chanyeol salah tingkah! Chanyeol salah tingkah!" Tao nyanyi sambil tepuk tangan.

Tao kena geplak majalah juga.

"Kris, buruan! Hajar. Bilang aku cinta padamu aja lama banget. Dasar lelet!"

Minhyuk dapat tabokan di pipi.

"Mau kue?" Kris menyodorkan kue bolu ke depan mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu buka mulut lebar-lebar. "Aaa~" Irisan bolu mendarat di mulut Chanyeol, cewek itu menggigit banyak sekali, terus dikunyah dengan kedua pipi menggembung rakus, yang justru menambah kesan imut cewek itu. Ampun deh bayi raksasa ini. Sebentar-sebentar sensi, di detik berikutnya ngomel-ngomel sendiri, terus balik ke mode polos nan manis lagi. Lama-lama jantung Kris bisa gila dibuatnya.

"Lagi, oppa." ucapnya. Dia mangap kembali di depan tangan Kris.

Kris melayangkan bolu ke mulut Chanyeol. Senyam-senyum memperhatikan cewek itu makan dengan lahap. Padahal perut keroncongan hebat, tapi gara-gara sibuk jaga imej dan sakit mata lihat dandanan norak Kris, dia jadi gengsi minta jatah makanan.

"Aduh, aduh, romantisnya suap-suapan." sindir Luhan.

Dikompor-kompori begitu, Kris malah semakin gencar bikin Chanyeol belingsatan salah tingkah. Mulai dari menyuapi makanan, membersihkan debu khayalan di pipi Chanyeol, sampai menyeka bibir Chanyeol pakai tissue. Semua dilakoni Kris demi menarik perhatian sekaligus curi-curi kesempatan. Kalau Kris sedang menghayati perannya jadi calon pacar baik hati yang patut dipertimbangkan, Chanyeol sedang menghayati tangan besar Kris yang sibuk menyeka bibir plumnya pakai tissue. Groginya langsung kumat. Jantung, muka, sampai lututnya nggak ada yang bisa diajak kompromi. Semua bagian tubuhnya kompak bikin Chanyeol serasa mau pingsan karena lemas.

Tiba-tiba Tao—yang duduk tepat dibelakang mereka—melongokkan kepala lagi dari atas, lalu bercerita soal ikan mas koki milik adiknya yang dilahap kucing hitam peliharaan tetangga. Semua orang menyimak kecuali Chanyeol. Perasaan kantuk menyerang matanya, pelan-pelan Kris mengarahkan kepala gadis yang dia sukai hingga bersandar di pundaknya. Kali ini usahanya mulus. Tidak mendapat penolakan seperti tadi. Salah satu kebiasaan jelek Chanyeol adalah dia suka ileran dan mulutnya menganga lebar kalau tidur. Belum ada semenit air liur dari mulut Chanyeol jatuh bercucuran di jaket tentara Kris. It's okay. Nobodys perfect. Kris bukan orang yang gampang ilfil. Mau ileran kek, doyan ngupil kek, yang penting kesempatannya untuk dekat sama cewek pujaan hati terbentang luas. Kris berjanji, kali ini dia harus berhasil, pokoknya akan dia manfaatkan momen liburan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Chanyeol tidak boleh lepas begitu saja. Kris jamin cewek itu tidak akan bisa kabur seperti kemarin-kemarin. Tidak selama dia punya bala bantuan yang siap sedia membantu misi cinta kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau ada tiga cecurut lain yang diam-diam ikut liburan. Destinasi sama, pesawat beda. Chanyeol tidak tahu. Tentu saja. Dia boleh tahu.

"Rip curl Asia Surf and Rock Competition 2016." Sehun membaca selebaran di tangannya. "Katanya tuan rumah penyelenggara tahun lalu Hongkong ya?"

"Ya, tahun ini Indonesia." Jongin mengangguk. "Ajang band-band rock paling bergengsi di daratan Asia. Selain dapat uang tunai, pemenangnya bakal ditawari kontrak kerjasama dengan label indie. Fearless records tau?"

Baekhyun dan Sehun kompak menggeleng.

"Itu label music yang membawahi Alesana, Pierce The Veil, Blessthefall, Mayday..." Jongin berhenti menjelaskan, putus asa melihat tampang melongo dua cewek di depannya yang semakin menjadi. "Pernah dengar?"

Baekhyun dan Sehun geleng-geleng bego lagi.

Senyum antusias Jongin lenyap. Dasar cewek.

"Tapi ini serius hadiahnya... tiga ratus juta rupiah? Kalau dikonversi ke won berapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Yaa..." Jongin menghitung dengan jari-jarinya. "Sekitar dua puluh lima juta lah."

"Wow!" dia berseru kagum. "Banyak juga. Lokasinya di Pantai Kuta. Tidak sia-sia kita ikut, oppa!"

Jongin menciumi bibir Sehun. "Dengan begitu aku bisa melihatmu pakai bikini."

Ya, dengan begitu Baekhyun juga bisa melihat Sehun pakai bikini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **a/n: Ini chap special yg masih nyambung ke cerita xD. Khusus krisyeol dan bakal end di chap depan, Cuma untuk kaihun sendiri mungkin bakal end di dua chap berikutnya. Yaaa... udah fix :D. Tadinya ini pengen dipisah, tapi saya malas bikin lembar baru, jadi disini aja, toh masih saling berkaitan. Terus saya gak janji bakal update cepet, dan yaaa... review please? ^^ Maaf ya yang ngarepin NC tapi gak ada, soalnya saya lagi mumet buat nulis adegan NC pnjang kayak waktu itu. Harap dimaklumi hehe. Hope u still like it.**


	7. Chapter 6 part 1 - Speak DON'T Scream

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**

 **Chap special: Speak DON'T Scream**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Kris, Fem!Chanyeol, Luhan, Tao, Minhyuk BToB, Fem!Baekhyun, Jongin, TG!Sehun.

 **Support Cast:** Baca sendiri.

 **Rating:** T (EN-CE pensiun dulu).

 **Genre :** Romance, humor, University-life, band-life, AU, OOC, dll

 **Warning:** FF ini menggunakan bahasa Indonesia gaul acakadut. Terus ini juga bukti cinta saya pada band-band screamo-rock xD. Meski nyanyian mereka lebih mirip kalimat sakti para dukun di afrika.

 **Note:** Don't like don't read, don't bash and don't be a silent reader ^^

 **Summary Lengkap:** Kris itu tampan. Keren. Vokalis band. Tapi… siapa sih yang tahan duduk berlama-lama dengan cowok yang punya hobi meneriakkan mantra pemanggil hujan dalam bahasa gorilla? Cewek waras seperti Chanyeol jelas akan berpikir dua ribu kali.

* * *

 **^^^HAPPY READING^^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 6** **part I**

"Ai G-us-ti Ng-uw-reh Rey?"

Chanyeol mendengus. Kris ini sok bule banget sih. "I Gusti Ngurah Rai! Bacanya biasa saja." ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk halaman kamus bahasa Indonesia dengan penuh kekuatan. "Di Indonesia itu, 'I' ya dibaca 'i', bukan 'Ai' kayak di barat!"

Kris manggut-manggut. "Oh begitu."

"Kayak ini nih," Chanyeol menunjuk halaman kamus lagi. "Ikan ya dibaca i-ka-n. Bukan 'Aiken'!"

"I-ka-n. Ikan." Kris terbata-bata mengulangi, seperti bocah tiga tahun baru belajar bicara. "Coba pinjam kamusnya." dia rebut buku itu dari tangan Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan protes dari yang bersangkutan.

Tao jalan mendekat. "Hoi! Kalian sedang apa sih? Ayo foto-foto dulu, mumpung kita baru tiba."

"Panas." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya diatas mata, menghalangi sinar matahari yang terik. Menyesal dia pakai cardigan sweater kalau tahu cuaca di Indonesia setropis ini. "Fotonya kapan-kapan saja deh! Kita kan masih mau kembali ke bandara kalau pulang."

"Tidak ada kata nanti." Tao menyeret Chanyeol menuju ke Minhyuk dan Luhan yang sudah pasang pose di depan gedung dengan plang besar bertuliskan 'BANDAR UDARA NGURAH RAI BALI' warna merah.

"Lumayan buat dipost di Insta." tambahnya sambil mengeluarkan kamera dan tripod dari _backpack_. Saking banci kameranya Tao, dia selalu siap sedia bawa kaki penyangga kamera kemana-mana, takut tidak ada orang yang sudi dimintai tolong untuk jadi tukang foto, minimal dia bisa memotret dirinya sendiri dengan usaha sendiri. Mantab. Banci kamera yang mandiri.

"Sini, sini, Chan!" panggil Luhan menyeringai lebar.

Chanyeol gabung malas-malasan.

Setelah mengatur pencahayaan, timer dan segala macam, Tao cepat-cepat menghambur masuk ke tengah-tengah diiringi bunyi detik kamera.

 _Tiga, dua, satu… Jeprett!_

Chanyeol sudah mau ngeloyor pergi tapi pundaknya keburu ditangkap Tao. "Belum selesai, kuprak!"

"Panas, ih!" Chanyeol misah-misuh. Akhirnya dia berdiri di dalam angle kamera lagi. Mulutnya membentuk senyum meringis karena silau. Mata bulatnya memicing jadi segaris, hingga yang tertangkap di kamera Chanyeol tampak seperti punya empat alis.

 _Tiga, dua, satu… Jeprett!_

Huh-hah-huh. Panaaas! Chanyeol bolik-balik kipas-kipas. Bisa gosong kayak Jongin dia kalau kelamaan dijemur dibawah paparan Sang Surya begini.

"Chan, gayanya yang bener dong. Jangan kayak orang kepanasan begitu."

Emang panas! Memangnya cowok-cowok geblek ini tidak merasa tersiksa ya? Atau Chanyeol yang terlalu lebai? Minhyuk sama Luhan sih enak, pakai kacamata hitam, jadi enjoy mau berpose dengan gaya apapun dan sebanyak apapun, mereka tidak harus menderita karena silau. Sementara Chanyeol? Daritadi tampangnya mirip nenek-nenek jepang bahagia yang rabun jauh. Senyum sambil merem, dagu terangkat sedikit, otot pipi terdorong keatas.

"Kris! Ayo gabung!" panggil Minhyuk.

Kris terlalu asik melafalkan dan mengingat percakapan-percakapan sederhana. Dalam semenit dia sudah menguasai "kau sangat cantik" dan "terima kasih" dalam bahasa Indonesia. Sekarang Kris dalam proses menghapal kalimat yang dia yakin sanggup membuat hati cewek manapun klepek-klepek. "A…ku… cin… cint-a… pad..aa..mu…"

Kris tersenyum. _Aku cinta padamu_. Kalimat indah namun simpel itu berputar-putar di benaknya dan membekas di dalam sana. Siap dimuntahkan kapan saja. Nanti. Bila momennya sudah benar-benar klop.

Jantung Kris tiba-tiba berdebar luar bisa. Cengkraman tangannya agak gemetar dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya kalau teringat ada gadis manis yang harus dia buat terpesona disini. Bagaimana caranya dia menyatakan perasaan pada Chanyeol? Bagaimana? Bisakah dia? Mampukah dia? Terlalu banyak berpikir berdampak buruk pada kepalanya. Kris langsung pusing tujuh keliling. Sebaiknya dia fokus dulu ke perlombaan, Chanyeol bisa menunggu.

Kepercayaan diri Kris merosot ke tanah begitu dia menoleh dan melihat cewek tinggi itu sedang dirangkul oleh Luhan si rusa boncel. Pernyataan optimis: "Chanyeol bisa menunggu" berubah menjadi "Bisakah Chanyeol menunggu?"

Tidak.

TIDAK BOLEH.

Chanyeol tidak bisa dibiarkan lepas begitu saja. Kesempatan jalan-jalan ini diciptakan untuk _nya_. Bukan untuk Luhan dan kawan-kawan!

"Minggir." Kris menyerobot masuk dalam barisan. Rangkulan sok akrab Luhan dienyahkan jauh-jauh, digantikan oleh rangkulan mesra dari tangannya.

Luhan menatap cowok itu dengan kernyitan heran. " _What's wrong, man?_ "

Kris pura-pura tuli.

Chanyeol terang saja langsung salah tingkah berlebih, senyum nenek ompongnya lenyap tanpa bekas. Chanyeol lebih baik merenungkan bumi dan sepatu kets kuning di kakinya daripada memandangi senyum tampan Kris yang kelihatan sangat silau. Lebih silau dari cahaya matahari.

 _Tiga, dua, satu… Jeprett!_

Mengapa Chanyeol tidak tersenyum? Apa cewek ini tidak suka dipeluk olehnya? Kris mendadak suram melihat kepala gadis itu tertunduk rapat sekali, sampai Chanyeol kelihatan tidak memiliki leher. Kris serasa foto bersama maba penakut yang takut digampar kalau berani jelalatan ke senior. Payah! Bukan ini yang dia harapkan. Atau… oh… jadi begitu? Lebih suka dipeluk Luhan, hm?

Rangkulan mesra Kris di pundak Chanyeol seketika mengendur, tangan cowok itu merosot jatuh ke sisi pinggangnya. Menggantung lemas disana, sementara pikirannya berkutat dengan perasaan hampa.

Apa yang dia lakukan di Bali? Apa tujuannya datang kemari? Kenapa dia musti mengajak Chanyeol? Kenapa dia gampang terhasut dengan janji-janji surgawi Baekhyun? Semua akan baik-baik saja kalau seandainya Chanyeol tidak ikut. Setidaknya, Kris tak harus terjebak dalam perasaan asing yang membuatnya pusing sendiri. Chanyeol seorang cewek _smart_ yang _independent_ dan cowok-cowok model dia mana bisa menyamai itu? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa yang terjadi pada otak kerdilnya? Kenapa dia mendadak pesimis kayak pecundang gagal cinta begini?

Demi Tuhan. KRIS! Berjuang sajalah dulu! Yang penting terungkap. Ditolak itu urusan belakang.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamera itu tidak berhenti-berhenti?

"Panda, ini berapa kali jepretan sih?" tanya Kris mulai sakit mata ditimpa kilatan kamera.

"Dua puluh." jawabnya sibuk berpose.

Empat orang di sampingnya kompak melongo shock. "HAH?!"

"Dua puluh kali potret hanya untuk satu tempat?" ucap Luhan tak percaya. Pantas daritadi giginya kering.

"Bubar, bubar!" Minhyuk melenggang pergi duluan. "Membosankan."

"Lho? Lho? Heiii! Mau kemana?! Ini masih ada lima kali jepretan lagi!" seru Tao marah-marah karena ditinggal. "Gimana sih?!" Tapi karena merasa tengsin ditatap turis-turis lain, akhirnya Tao lanjut foto-foto sendirian.

Chanyeol bolak-balik menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan cemas. "Tao tidak diajak?"

Kris berdecak judes. "Kenapa? Kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya?"

Chanyeol melotot bingung dituduh yang bukan-bukan. "Maksudmu? Aku kan cuma bertanya."

Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya jadi setengah berlari. Kalau dulu Chanyeol yang dikejar, sekarang Chanyeol yang mengejar. "Oppa! Tunggu! Kau kenapa sih lari-lari? Kebelet pipis?"

Kris berhenti lari karena dengan tampang gondok luar biasa. Menyedihkan. Di mata Chanyeol dia tampak seperti pria yang kebelet pipis.

Ya Tuhan. Kapan sih cewek itu peka?!

"Santai saja dong! Jangan lari-larian!" dumel Luhan yang ngos-ngosan karena menenteng dua koper di tangan. "Kita tidak bakal ketinggalan bus kok. Mereka pasti masih menunggu peserta dari Negara lain."

Luhan tidak tahu. Bukan itu penyebab Kris lari-larian tadi. Mengapa semua orang kompak tidak peka? Tidak ada yang mengerti perasaannya!

Tao melenggang santai mendekati teman-temannya sambil menenteng tripod di tangan kiri. "Heh, ayo jalan! Kenapa pada berdiri disini? Mau difoto lagi?"

Chanyeol lebih dulu bereaksi, cewek itu melesat cepat di depan, meninggalkan Kris tanpa merasa berdosa. Disusul kemudian ketiga teman-temannya, mengekor dibelakang cewek itu bagai pengawal-pengawal gembel yang siap melindungi nyawa tuan putri.

Belum apa-apa Kris sudah merasa kalah duluan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pilar-pilar besar dibungkus kain motif papan catur dan kuning keemasan. Dimana lagi bisa kalian temukan selain di Bali?

Chanyeol terlongo kagum mengamati atap bandara yang berbentuk gelombang seperti ombak di pantai. Tidak hanya sampai disitu rasa kagumnya, Chanyeol juga menemukan menara jam yang sangat unik dan tradisional, masih di dalam bandara. Aura tradisional yang kental juga dia rasakan saat memasuki toilet. Ada bunga beraneka rupa diletakkan diatas piring di dekat kaca, bau-bau bunga itu bercampur sesuatu yang… entahlah… rasanya sangat khas. Chanyeol pernah bepergian ke luar negeri tapi baru kali ini dia mencium toilet yang baunya harum-harum mistis seperti ini. Mistis bahkan bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan aroma unik di toilet ini. Pokoknya… apa ya… Chanyeol suka! Sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Chanyeol bukan cewek yang pintar mendeskripsikan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan keindahan. Tapi dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sejak menginjakkan kaki di bandara ini. Kalau bandara saja bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta, bagaimana dengan suasana di kota?

"Nah, itu mereka!"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Tao. Dia nyaris kena stroke melihat gerombolan manusia di depan sana berpakaian layaknya orang gila. Benar-benar merusak pemandangan. Oke, mereka memang waras secara akal sehat, karena orang gila macam apa yang bisa melanglang-buana sampai ke Bali? Tapi coba lihat sendiri dandanan mereka. Kris dan kawan-kawan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan yang ini!

Jumlah mereka sekitar seratus lebih, dan rata-rata berambut jabrik seperti Kris dan pakai ikat pinggang paku-paku seperti Luhan. Malah ada yang pakai aksesoris penutup mata bajak laut dan masker berbentuk mulut tengkorak meringis. Cowok asia yang sedang mengunyah permen karet di sudut utara menindik telinganya sampai melar seperti cuping telinga buddha. Pantas saja sepanjang jalan tadi mereka tidak dicegat siapapun, rupanya banyak yang lebih parah disini.

Oh-oh, ada beberapa cewek juga ternyata. Meski tidak seekstrem mayoritas punk cowok, Chanyeol tetap meringis lihat badan mereka dipenuhi tato dan tindik. Mulai dari alis, lubang hidung, bibir, sampai lidah. Bahkan ada seorang cewek yang menindik kelopak matanya. Kelopak mata! Chanyeol heran. Bagaimana dia masih bisa berkedip dengan benar? Apa dia tidak merasa risih? Kan rasanya seperti ada yang tersangkut begitu…

Astaga.

Tepat di samping Luhan, baru saja lewat tiga cewek berpenampilan 'liar' yang memiliki kornea mata seperti ular kobra. Bibir mereka hitam legam dan eyelinernya lebih tebal dari Baekhyun.

Ya Tuhan. Chanyeol terjebak di dunia apa sih ini? Dimana-mana penuh orang aneh tapi nyata. Chanyeol serasa terdampar di kompetisi orang aneh internasional.

Belum habis rasa kagetnya, Chanyeol kembali dibuat ternganga melihat rombongan cowok-cowok cungkring gondrong yang poninya sampai di hidung. Kok nggak nabrak ya?

Mencoba untuk mengusir bayangan kocak mereka jatuh tersandung koper, Chanyeol berpaling ke kiri, ternyata di sebelah sana pemandangannya sama-sama mengerikan. Pria-pria tinggi kekar yang sepertinya berasal dari Negara di timur tengah pelihara jenggot lebat dan serentak pakai topi Viking bertanduk. Janggut mereka dikepang. Ada satu cewek yang paling menonjol diantara cowok-cowok Viking itu, bukan karena dia pelihara janggut kepang juga, melainkan cuma dia satu-satunya yang berpenampilan paling normal diantara peserta—selain Chanyeol tentu saja. Rambutnya pirang putih, tubuhnya molek semampai, dan kalau dilihat sekilas, kita langsung tahu kalau gadis itu ada darah Lebanonnya, kentara dari bentuk hidung.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis cantik itu menoleh, lalu melempar senyum simpul pada Chanyeol. Karena ingin bersikap ramah, dia balas tersenyum juga, walaupun tidak kenal.

"Siapa?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol angkat bahu. "Tidak tahu."

"Kok senyam-senyum kalau tidak tahu?"

Dasar cowok menyebalkan. Daritadi curiga terus kerjanya. "Kalau kubilang tidak tahu ya tidak tahu." dengus Chanyeol.

"Aku kan bertanya biasa, jangan nyolot begitu bisa kan?"

"Tidak bisa."

Kris menyikut Chanyeol. "Bodoh."

Chanyeol balas menyikut. "Kau yang bodoh."

Luhan berdecak-decak. "Hei bocah, kalian itu kenapa sih? Ribut terus daritadi!"

Pengumuman dari pengeras suara bergema dari sudut ke sudut, menandakan pesawat dari Seoul akan segera mendarat dalam sepuluh menit kedepan. Bulan ini para keluarga bahagia dari Korea pada ngidam liburan ke Bali ya? Perasaan banyak sekali wisatawan asia yang berseliweran dengan anak-istri mereka.

Terdengar tangis anak-anak kecil memenuhi ruangan, para orangtua sibuk menenangkan anak mereka yang tiba-tiba menjerit dan nangis sejadi-jadinya melihat pemandangan manusia-manusia ajaib berkeliaran. Enak sekali ya jadi anak kecil, mereka bisa mengekspresikan perasaan mereka kapanpun dan dimanapun sesuka hati. Menumpahkan air mata dimana saja tanpa takut dicemooh orang dewasa. Kalau saja Chanyeol salah satu dari mereka, mungkin dia sudah bergabung dalam paduan suara tangisan menyayat hati ini.

"Oppa, apa sih tujuan dari acara ini? Kenapa kalian semua terlihat aneh?"

Kris melirik malas. "Itu pertanyaan atau hinaan?"

"Serius nih, aku bertanya. Apa tujuan dari acara ini? Memangnya ada ketentuan khusus para peserta yang datang harus berpenampilan gila?"

"Itu namanya ciri khas." jelas Kris dengan senyum terkembang bangga, merasa lebih unggul dari Chanyeol dalam hal musik. Sisi yang ternyata tidak diketahui cewek itu. "Setiap band diwajibkan tampil sekreatif dan seunik mungkin, selain tujuannya untuk menarik minat penonton dan penilaian juri, juga bisa jadi nilai plus tersendiri bagi band tersebut kalau suatu saat mereka debut dan terkenal. Minimal ada ciri khas yang membuat mereka diingat oleh khalayak luas."

"Seperti tiga cewek ular kobra tadi ya?"

Kris tolah-toleh. "Mana cewek ular kobra?"

"Itu yang barusan lewat disamping Luhan sunbae."

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Ya, seperti itu."

"Berani bertaruh deh nama band mereka pasti Cobra Virgin," bisik Chanyeol lagi.

"Atau Virgin Snake," timpal Minhyuk ikut-ikutan.

Luhan ketawa. "Mungkin Thrinity Phyton."

Kris mendengus geli. "Paling-paling The Cobra Girls' Night Out."

"Kepanjangan!" sela Tao. "Kalau cewek-cewek begitu pasti nama band-nya juga centil kayak Slimmy Sneakky atau Pretty Sneakky."

"Itu kayak nama cemilan rendah karbohidrat." Chanyeol ngikik sambil menutup mulut pakai tangan.

"Cowok-cowok rambut jamur arah jam tujuh, coba tebak apa nama band-nya." ucap Luhan, menunjuk dengan dagu.

Tiga kepala lainnya menoleh berbarengan, dan masing-masing berlomba mengarang nama band untuk mereka.

"Mushroom Vragile?" tebak Minhyuk.

"Crazy Truffle?" tukas Kris.

Chanyeol cekikikan. "Easy Bitchy?"

"Chan, jangan sembarangan!" omel Luhan sambil tertawa. "Harus ada unsur jamur-jamurannya."

Tao menjentikkan jari. "Monsta Pasta?"

"Itu juga tidak ada unsur jamurnya." Luhan geleng-geleng. "Malah kayak nama spageti instan."

"Poizone Mushroom?" tebak Chanyeol masih cekikikan.

"Must-A-Room?" Kris tidak mau kalah. "Hot Truffle Mumble?"

"Truffle Mushroom Rice Crispy?" ujar Tao makin asal. Sepertinya ada yang mulai lapar.

Seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan (mungkin keturunan india?) datang ke tengah-tengah kerumunan sambil membawa megafon. Ada ID-Card tergantung di lehernya. Selebaran kertas di tangan kanannya disangga oleh papan kayu segiempat. Barangkali dia panitia penyelenggara.

Pria berkumis itu menyalakan megafon di tangan, denging menyakitkan sempat menusuk gendang telinga, sebelum akhirnya dia berkoar-koar. "Perhatian kepada teman-teman yang sudah hadir disini." ucapnya dalam aksen bahasa inggris aneh yang mendayu-dayu dangdut. "Saya Rajeev, ketua panitia yang nanti…"

"Teman-teman katanya? Sok muda." bisik Luhan di telinga Chanyeol. "Nggak malu sama kumis."

Chanyeol tertawa sebentar, kemudian balas berbisik. "Kupikir tadi panitianya cowok bule gaul yang pakai topi bisbol miring dan anting-anting kerbau di hidung."

"Kupikir juga begitu."

Kris yang melihat pemandangan bisik-bisik tetangga itu kontan berkerut sinis.

"Jadi saya harapkan kepada _leader_ dari masing-masing band untuk mengisi kolom nama dan tanda tangan yang ada di kertas ini. Baru kemudian ikut saya ke depan, sudah ada lima bus yang menunggu, masing-masing berkapasitas lima puluh, sudah disesuaikan dengan jumlah teman-teman sekalian. Jadi saya harap—"

"Please, senpai! Fuck me!" teriak cowok rambut berduri mengacaukan pidato Bapak India.

Tawa-tawa hina menggelegar memenuhi ruangan.

Minhyuk berdecak. "Gay."

Bapak itu terus berkoar-koar tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dan suara jerit tawa menghina di sekelilingnya, seperti sudah biasa menghadapi sekelompok bocah urakan. Kalau Chanyeol jadi bapak itu, mungkin dia sudah berlari pulang daritadi, menangis dibawah selimut sambil diam-diam mengirim rudal kimia untuk dijatuhkan di bandara ini.

"Perwakilan dari masing-masing band. Silahkan bawa kartu kalian kedepan, dimulai dari nomor urut satu."

Sementara seorang cowok dengan potongan rambut model kepang kalajengking maju kedepan, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Mendadak matanya menangkap satu sosok di kejauhan. Berdiri di balik pilar besar yang tegak di tengah ruangan. Sosok itu cepat-cepat bersembunyi waktu wajah Chanyeol berpaling kearahnya.

Bodoh sekali sembunyi di balik pilar besar tapi ujung kakinya kelihatan sedikit. Chanyeol bukan cewek yang gampang diakali. Dia menajamkan matanya dan seketika terpana.

Sepatu itu… kayaknya dia kenal deh…

Kan pernah dipakai…

Baekhyun?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan lama-lama ngintipnya nanti ketahuan!" Jongin cepat-cepat menarik kerah jaket Baekhyun.

"Jangan tarik-tarik!" Baekhyun menepuk sebal tangan Jongin yang main tarik seenaknya.

"Kalian berisik!" desis Sehun jengkel. "Nanti malah mengundang curiga." dia celingukan ke sekeliling, orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitar situ kontan menatap ketiganya dengan bingung. Malah mereka sudah mulai dilirik-lirik tajam oleh petugas keamanan di ujung sana.

"Kira-kira Chanyeol tadi melihatku tidak ya?" Baekhyun berandai-andai cemas.

"Ya pastilah kelihatan! Gimana mau jadi detektif kalau badanmu segembul ini." Jongin malah menghina bentuk tubuh Baekhyun. Belum tau dia kalau berat badan itu topik paling sensitif buat kaum wanita.

Baekhyun kontan saja terbelalak berang. "Aku tidak gembul, kacang disko! Apa kau tidak sadar? Justru pacarmu itulah yang gembul!"

"Lho? Kenapa aku jadi dibawa-bawa?" Sehun melotot tak terima.

"Kau memang gembul." ucap Baekhyun ringan. "Lihat saja timbunan lemak di lenganmu bertambah dua senti."

Dengan tampang pucat pasi dan perasaan takut setinggi langit, Sehun menekan-nekan daging di kedua lengannya bergantian. Iya sih… memang agak bergelambir. Tapi Sehun tidak akan mengakui itu, tidak di depan Baekhyun.

"Kebetulan Jongin suka cewek-cewek montok berisi, iya kan, _babe?_ " tanya Sehun melempar senyum manis tanda persekongkolan pada Jongin, yang disenyumi tidak menyahut. Lebih asik menghayati peran barunya sebagai detektif gadungan.

"Eh, eh, eh!" Jongin berlingsatan panik. "Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Dia jalan kesini! Cepat sembunyi! Pindah tempat!"

Sambil gedebuk-gedebuk, Jongin kerepotan sendiri karena ditinggal kabur, ditambah dia masih harus mengangkut tas-tas koper milik Sehun dan miliknya. Seolah tak ambil pusing, dua cewek asem itu lari duluan. Cari aman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, lagi-lagi dia kalah unggul dari Kris kalau sudah menyangkut lomba gerak jalan cepat. Cowok tinggi itu menarik Chanyeol hingga mendarat di pelukannya, membalik tubuh ramping cewek itu hingga mereka saling bertatap muka.

"Mau kemana, hm?"

"Tadi itu ada Baekhyun!" Chanyeol masih _kekeuh_.

Jauh dibelakang sana, Sehun dan Baekhyun lari pontang-panting pindah tempat.

Chanyeol hendak menoleh, tapi perputaran kepalanya cepat-cepat ditahan Kris. "Apa sih? Lepas!"

Jongin lari-lari bawa koper dibelakang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa dibelakang sana." Kris mengeluarkan smirk aneh yang gugup. "Tidak ada yang perlu dilihat. Ayo kembali. Bisnya sebentar lagi mau berangkat. Nanti kita ketinggalan lho."

Usaha pengalihan yang payah. Mana Chanyeol percaya kalau bapak india kumis itu masih berdiri tenang-tenang disana?

Chanyeol berdecak lalu menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Aku tadi lihat Baekhyun, sepatunya sama!" tukasnya super yakin. Tidak mungkin dia salah lihat. Orang jelas-jelas sepatunya mirip kok.

"Bisa jadi itu orang lain. Kau pikir cuma Baekhyun satu-satunya manusia di bumi ini yang pakai sepatu model begitu?" ucapan Kris nyaris berhasil membuat Chanyeol geragapan. Nyaris. Karena di detik berikutnya dia kembali menatap Kris dengan rasa percaya diri.

"Bisa saja! Aku kenal betul tekstur sepatunya. Masih ada bekas lumpur merah sedikit menempel di ujungnya. Kemarin-kemarin aku lihat lumpur merah yang sama ada di ujung sepatu Baekhyun. Nah, berarti itu tanda kalau dia belum cuci sepatu sama sekali kan?"

Kris tersenyum kalem. "Terus?"

Chanyeol mengerang gemas. "Ya terus, itu tandanya Baekhyun ada disini. Di Bali! Bersama kita!"

Kris putar otak. Biar bagaimanapun rencana yang sudah dia susun rapi tidak boleh terbongkar. Tidak sekarang. "Itu tidak mungkin. Baekhyun ada di Seoul. Dia tidak mungkin ada disini. Jangan menyimpulkan seenaknya. Lagipula, untuk apa dia ikut ke Bali? Apa untungnya? Coba deh kau pikir-pikir lagi, tugas kalian sedang banyak kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu.

"Dengar-dengar juga waktu ujian kemarin dia dapat nilai jelek dan terancam remedial kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi, lebih ragu dari sebelumnya.

"Dia mungkin sedang duduk di kelas sekarang, lebih baik ikut remedial daripada jalan-jalan kan?"

Apaan? Dimana-mana itu lebih baik jalan-jalan daripada mengerjakan ulangan remedial!

Chanyeol sudah ingin mendebat pemikiran membosankan Kris yang keliru tapi cowok itu lebih cepat buka mulut. "Berarti yang kau lihat tadi bukan Baekhyun. Lumpur merah di sepatu itu hal yang biasa, kebetulan ada orang yang pakai sepatu sama dan sebelum naik ke pesawat dia sempat menginjak lumpur dulu. Selalu ada kemungkinan lain, Chan." jelas Kris mati-matian menahan tawa melihat ekspresi merenung Chanyeol yang terkesan bingung ampun-ampunan karena berpikir terlalu keras. Terlihat dari kerutan-kerutan di dahinya.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Kris mengusap-usap kepala Chanyeol. "Tujuanmu kesini buat refreshing, ingat?"

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol. Masih curiga meski tidak sengotot tadi. "Tapi yang tadi itu aku yakin sekali kalau—"

"Baekhyun di Korea." sambar Kris. "Dia tidak ada disini."

Chanyeol bukan cewek bodoh yang gampang percaya begitu saja. Malahan, dia sedang berpikir kalau semua keganjilan tadi ada hubungannya dengan…

"Oppa." dia memicingkan mata. "Kau pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu dengan Baekhyun."

Kris mengeluarkan suara tawa sebagai bukti kalau omongan Chanyeol tadi sangat lucu dan dia tidak mengerti satupun maksudnya. Tapi malah kedengaran aneh dan canggung. Saking anehnya, Chanyeol jadi makin bertambah curiga. Lebih curiga lagi waktu cowok itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong dan roman mukanya berubah ajaib. Melotot shock yang cepat-cepat disembunyikan dengan cara berdehem.

 _ **From: Baekhyun**_

 _ **Cium dia! Maka kita semua selamat.**_

CIUM?! Disini?! Sekarang?! Solusi macam apa itu? GILA! Urat malu di otak Kris belum sekronis itu putusnya sampai-sampai dia berani nekat mencium seorang gadis yang notabene bukan siapa-siapa. Di tempat umum pula!

"Apa sih? Sms dari siapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi menuduh.

"Bukan dari siapa-siapa." Kris tersenyum aneh lagi.

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata tidak percaya. "Coba kulihat."

Kedua tangan Chanyeol terangkat mau merebut ponsel itu, tapi Kris lebih sigap menyembunyikannya dibalik punggung.

"Bukan dari siapa-siapa!" elaknya terdengar sengit.

"Kalau bukan dari siapa-siapa jangan disembunyikan!" balas Chanyeol lebih sengit, dia menjulurkan tangan kebalik punggung Kris, sekali lagi cowok itu lebih sigap bereaksi, dia putar badan hingga punggungnya jauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol.

"Berhenti menggangguku." Kris berjalan mundur. "Ini barang privasi. Yang artinya, Satu, hanya boleh dilihat oleh si pemilik. Dua, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya. Tiga, kau boleh menyentuhnya setelah jadi pacarku. Paham?" ditatapnya Chanyeol pakai senyum tampan.

Chanyeol tidak terpengaruh oleh jurus senyum tampan Kris, dia lebih penasaran dengan barang yang disembunyikan cowok tegap itu.

"Perlihatkan padaku. Pasti dari Baekhyun kan?" tuduhnya.

Kris terus jalan mundur. "Bukan."

"Kau tidak bakal bereaksi begini kalau bukan dari Baekhyun." Chanyeol masih ngotot, ditatapnya Kris dengan mata setengah menyipit dan bibir terkatup rapat.

Punggung Kris terpentok di dinding pilar, dia sudah terpojok sekarang. Sementara cewek di depannya selangkah lebih maju. Kalau saja Kris cowok barbar, pasti Chanyeol sudah dia gigit sampai pingsan. Cara melindungi diri paling primitif yang akan dilakukan sebagian besar spesies makhluk hidup bergigi. Tapi Kris tidak mungkin sekasar itu. Bisa-bisa dibenci Chanyeol tujuh turunan dia.

Ponsel di tangannya bergetar, Kris kembali membacanya. Pesan dari Baekhyun, dengan bunyi yang sama.

 _ **CIUM DIA!**_

Kris buru-buru memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku celana waktu Chanyeol menerjang maju ala shaolin-shaolin botak di film kungfu.

"Hiaaaa!"

Dicengkramnya tangan Chanyeol kuat-kuat dan beberapa saat kemudian, dua lengan meraih pinggang Chanyeol dan tubuh mereka melebur dalam pelukan erat. Langkah yang salah, Chanyeol. Salah sekali. Karena bukannya menang, dia malah kalah telak, berakhir dalam pelukan Kris.

"Apa-apaan kau? Lepas! Lepaskan!" Chanyeol meronta-ronta. "Lepas atau aku akan teriak!"

Kris tidak perduli. Sekarang dia beneran tergiur oleh bibir penuh Chanyeol yang berwarna merah alami. Tanpa pewarna buatan.

Ini semua gara-gara sms laknat Baekhyun.

Akal sehat Kris telah dibutakan oleh dorongan kuat terpendam yang sudah lama dia tahan selama ini. Dorongan kuat yang kembali mencuat ke permukaan setelah mendapat dukungan moril secara terang-terangan. _Cium dia! Cium dia! Cium dia!_ Ada suara cempreng Baekhyun berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

CIUM! CIUM! Dorongan itu semakin kuat, dan…

Dengan keberanian penuh yang entah datang darimana, Kris menghadapkan wajah Chanyeol kearahnya lalu mendaratkan satu ciuman nekat di bibir.

Seorang ibu yang sedang hendak menyusui anaknya, kontan batal menyusui.

Seorang bapak yang sedang telpon-telponan dengan rekan bisnisnya, kontan melotot heboh.

Seorang anak yang sedang menangis karena tidak dibelikan permen, kontan terdiam sambil gigit jari.

Semua orang kontan berhenti beraktifitas.

Bahkan Pak Rajeev yang sedaritadi asik mengabsen murid-muridnya, langsung bungkam seperti patung batu yang habis dikutuk.

Sadar jadi sorot perhatian banyak pasang mata, Chanyeol menempelkan tangannya di dada Kris lalu mendorong cowok itu kuat-kuat sampai dirinya terbebas dari kurungan. Ditatapnya cowok itu dengan mulut terbuka sedikit, tidak menyangka. Sama sekali!

"Itu hukuman," ucap Kris setelah bersusah payah mengatur debaran keras di jantungnya. "Karena ngotot ingin merebut barang pribadi orang."

Chanyeol masih terkesima. Benar-benar tidak menduga Kris akan melakukan hal setabu itu di depan umum. Dia bergerak mundur tanpa sadar. Beberapa saat hanya seperti itu: menatap Kris dengan ketidakpercayaan. Kemudian, di detik kelima, dia kembali ke mode tenang yang justru membuat Kris heran.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Makasih sudah diingatkan."

Meski bingung bercampur gemas dan tak habis pikir dengan tingkah sok cool cewek di depannya, Kris terpaksa mengikuti permainan itu. Dibalasnya senyum kalem Chanyeol dengan senyum yang lebih manis. "Sama-sama."

Taktik Baekhyun berhasil. Seratus persen! Meski Kris tak yakin setelah ini dia bisa bersikap normal di depan cewek itu.

Chanyeol balik badan, dan berjalan kembali ke kerumunan orang. Penonton sukses dibuat kecewa. Anti-klimaks banget! Apa dua orang itu tidak tahu kalau tontonan yang menarik itu minimal harus ada surprise-nya? Ya apa kek, Chanyeol menggampar pipi Kris misalnya. Atau mereka semakin bernafsu dan memutuskan untuk lanjut ke adegan yang lebih nekat. Kalau begitu pasti penonton tidak bakal kecewa.

" _Nice work, bro_." Seorang cowok dari Brunei sok akrab menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris. " _You should do it again. Next time. Please don't give up_."

Setelah sukses bikin Kris terbengong-bengong, cowok antah berantah itu langsung ngeloyor pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **A/N : Setelah milyaran tahun lamanya...**

 **Finally saya muncul juga. YEEYY! Apa kabar temen-temen Krisyeol & Kaihun shipper? Ada yang kangen? Jhaha. Becanda.**

 **Btw, ini cerita udah saya bikin dari tanggal 14 Oktober, tapi sampe sekarang gak nambah-nambah karena pertama: saya sibuk bolak-balik kampus ngurus ini-itu biar cepat kelar, kedua: saya galau akut jadi pikirannya belum nyampe ke Bali. Pokoknya belum sinkron sama apapun yang berbau-bau holiday dan hal-hal rileks yang bikin bahagia (-...-;).**

 **Semoga saya bisa cepat "pulih" dari apapun yang sedang membelit pikiran ini, dan bisa kembali berkarya lagi :)).**

 **Salam hangat dari author Raineylova93 buat temen-temen reader semua.**

 **Makasih atas support dan fav/fol nya :D**

 **Kiss hug for you all :* ({}). Silahkan review jika ada saran/pesan/kesan/masukan/curhatan yang ingin disampaikan :D.**

 **Stay strong and keep smile buat temen-temen :D. Tetap tabah apapun yang terjadi. Galau boleh dengan catatan _harus tetap terlihat anggun_. Ingatlah, orang sabar disayang Tuhan.**


End file.
